Together We're Unlimited
by AuntieElphie
Summary: When Glinda witnesses the death of Elphaba, she vows to bring her back to her. But what will happen if she succeeds? Staying together won't be as easy as they had hoped, her husband will see to that along with the rest of Oz.GELPHIE CONTENT
1. The Unlimited

The witch embraced the blonde in a way that only she could make the blonde feel so complete. Both closed their eyes and appreciated the moment, both playing with the other's hair with their fingers.

''Glinda?''

''Yes?'' The silence that followed caused Glinda to open her eyes and look up at her friend. What she saw was sadness reflecting back in her brown eyes and it broke her heart.

''Elphie?'' She stared back silently and fought back her tears, as the sound of guards nearby alarmed them.

''Be brave… for me.'' Elphaba tucked a loose strand of Glinda's hair behind her ear. ''Elphie what's going to happen?''

''I don't know.'' She lowered her hand and felt the blonde reach for them both.

''Let me stay with you.''

''No you mustn't.''

''Elphie it's going to be ok what ever happens we can be together.'' Elphaba smiled at Glinda's positive view on life but immediately shook her head.

''That's impossible.'' The sound was growing closer and closer by the second and as they reached the doors they pounded against it with their weapons, causing Glinda to jump. Elphaba held her briefly and kissed her forehead. Glinda lingered her embrace. ''Go.'' Glinda frowned.

''What? Elphie I'm not leaving you.''

''Glinda go its too dangerous if they find you-''

''I don't care I can't leave you in the hands of those guards if they don't hurt you The Wizard will.'' Elphaba pulled away and headed for her broom.

''Glinda for goodness sake go, this is never going to end, this is how my life is always going to be and even you can't stop that.'' Glinda reached for her hand and spun her back round.

''Why do you always have to be the strong one, let someone help you for once.'' Elphaba shook her off and practically pushed her against the wall.

''Stay here if you won't go then.''

''Elphie.'' Glinda felt the tears fill her eyes as she knew what the consequences would be. Elphaba stroked her cheek and slowly leant in and captured Glinda's lips with her own. Glinda's eyelids fluttered shut as she kissed her back.

''Use the Grimmerie.'' Elphaba whispered in her ear and when Glinda finally opened her eyes she had walked away and was ready for what was going to happen. Glinda sank to the floor as she saw from the furthest side of the room Elphaba's bravery at show and the determination to do her best. But her best wasn't good enough she shrieked at the last moment of pain and slowly sank to the floor just like Glinda. Glinda stared back in horror and felt tears escape her eyes at last. And then silence, a deafening silence that filled the room, she had just witnessed the death of her beloved Elphaba.


	2. Memory of you

''I will be in the library should you need me.'' Glinda spoke over her husband Avaric and friends, who always made her, feel rather uncomfortable.

''Yes very well.'' And without even looking up at her, continued his game of cards. With a sigh she left the room and made her way to the library which was always a time for her to set her mind on something that took her away from the world she lived in and took her to another. As she searched the bookcases with her eyes, none took her interest, either she had read them before or had read them far too many times before. About to give in to her well read copy of 'Spirit within,' she spotted the Grimmerie in the corner of her eye and stared back at it. She would look at it often, but usually at night time when everyone was sleeping so no-one questioned what she was doing, but for some reason she was enchanted by it today and without hesitation took it to her private room and locked the door. It had been a year since Elphaba's death and she still remained in her mind and most importantly her heart. She read the Grimmerie every chance she got, remembering her final words and tried her best to decipher the words. She never thought herself as clever, in fact not many people did, but this was important to her she had to do this. What it was that Elphaba wanted her to use the Grimmerie for, she did not know yet. Hopefully that time would come soon, when she was unable to make sense of the damn thing. She was able to read and perform small simple spells that didn't make much of an impact like learning to levitate a pencil but beyond that was yet out of her reach. As her reading grew she was able to then practice performing the spell. She heard the sound of the wall clock chime midday and on cue heard her maid announce dinner.

''Thankyou Mary but I'm not too hungry.''

''But madam you must eat something.'' Glinda rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. She smiled politely at her and looked over the food she had prepared for her placed so attractively on the silver tray she was carrying.

''Thankyou Mary and please don't call me Madame.''

''Of course, thank you Miss Glinda.'' Glinda smiled back to her and allowed her to pass to place the tray on the small table in the room.

''Oh miss Glinda what an enchanting book.''

''Uh yes well it is a family pass down, it's very special to me.'' Glinda protectively retrieved the book and held it close to her.

''Ah I see.'' Glinda stared at her, not sure whether she bought it or not so smiled sweetly and changed the subject to cooking. Of which Glinda knew very little about but knew it would win Mary over. After half an hour of nodding along to what Mary was saying and laughing here and there at her way of humor, she finally ushered her out.

That night as she lay in bed about to fall asleep she felt two large hands caress her breasts.

''Avaric what are you doing?''

''What does it feel like?'' He smirked and continued his actions.

''You have been drinking.''

''And?''

''And you smell of it.'' He begun kissing her neck gently, which was surprising for Glinda she knew what he was like after a few drinks. She closed her eyes and allowed him to continue. She tightened her eyelids shut and pictured Elphaba was lying beside her in this very bed. She pictured their bodies intertwining together. She dreamt Elphaba was here with her now, kissing her, loving her, telling her they'd always be together. Yes Glinda dreamed of this often, too often for her to just have the sort of feeling just friends should have.


	3. Beauty Of Nature

Glinda stared at the ancient page before her and froze at the sight. She sprung to her feet and walked over to the light and made sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Once she was certain, she dropped the book from her grip and felt rather faint. Afraid she too would fall to the floor; she sunk into the nearby chair and rested her eyes. This was it, what she had been waiting for, what Elphaba told her to do, but yet it filled her heart with worry and lack of confidence in herself. How could she do such a huge task? Sure she had grown during the past few months, determined to expand her knowledge in the subject, she had impressed herself often with what she was learning and what she was capable of but this was something else. Despite her uncertainty in the matter she couldn't refuse. Her head was saying no, it's impossible, her heart crying out to her to do it, she had nothing to lose. After calming down a bit, she wasted no time at re-reading the spell and memorize every enchantment.

''For you my Elphie.''

Glinda walked through an endless field of tall long grass that was only just smaller than she and felt at peace. A feeling she was not common of nowadays. She couldn't be certain at first but she caught a glimpse of a figure in the distance. As she approached, it became clear the figure camouflaging into the greenness of the grass was her Elphie. She turned her slow walk into a run and called out to her. She threw her arms around her and with that she vanished.

''Elphie!'' She searched the area, but there was no trace of her.

''Elphie where are you?''

''I'm here.'' Glinda turned around and before she could speak back was pulled into an embrace.

''Elphie I love you.'' But when Glinda looked up, she had vanished once more. She woke up, hot and bothered by her dream that felt so real and felt such sadness. She would give anything for her back and was determined to cast this spell she knew so well by now once and for all.

She wrapped her shawl around her, to keep her from the cold icy air tonight and escaped her house without being seen by anyone. It was night and everyone would be sleeping, she herself would be if it wasn't for what she vowed to do. She headed as fast as she could, without running and was soon by herself in the room hidden away in the furthest side of the garden. She made sure the doors were locked behind her and unpacked the many items she needed for the spell. She placed them all in a row on the ground, bottles, liquids, the Grimmerie and most importantly Elphaba's black hat. With this she held it to her chest and kissed it before placing it amongst the rest. Grimmerie already placed before her on the dusty floor, she sighed and collected her thoughts before beginning the spell. She knew it off by heart now, but performing it was something she had yet to do. Tonight she would bring Elphaba back to life.


	4. The Power Within You

Glinda shielded her eyes from the bright light that flooded the room. She had to squint her eyes to make out a figure curled into a ball on the floor. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, she crawled over to the trembling, naked body that belonged to Elphaba. She placed her hand on her bare shoulder and called out her name. She flinched at her touch and tried her best to cover up her naked form.

''Elphie it's me Glinda.'' She stroked her long black hair. Elphaba looked into her eyes and felt a tear escape and sting her skin. Glinda edged closer, as slow as she could so as not to scare her and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders.

''It's ok, you'll be ok.'' Glinda rubbed her arms to warm her up, for she was ice cold. ''Glinda.'' Elphaba uttered and instantly relaxed in her arms.

''It's ok I'm going to take care of you.'' Glinda rested her chin on top of her head and closed her eyes. She had done it; she had achieved what she had dreamt of doing once and for all. She had her Elphie back.

When Elphaba finally woke up, she smiled at the sight of a sleeping Glinda beside her. She watched her sleep for a minute or two and watched as she woke up.

''Elphie.'' Glinda simply stated not really knowing what to say.

''You did it.'' Glinda smiled and sat up beside her.

''I'm sorry it took me so long.'' Glinda couldn't help but smile, she was here with her. ''I'd wait forever for you Glinda you know that.'' Glinda gazed into her eyes and felt the urge to kiss her there and then.

''I can't believe it actually worked.'' Glinda let out a small laugh and rested her hand on hers.

''Glinda, what do we do now?'' Glinda hadn't given this part much thought, she was so determined to bring her back, she hadn't thought of what to do afterwards.

''Well first of all we need to get you some clothes.'' She smiled to try to brighten the mood.

''If you think I'm going to wear your clothes your out of your mind.''

''Hey, you should be privileged.'' Elphaba laughed; something which was precious to Glinda.

''Here take my jacket and the shawl for now and wait here, I'll bring some clothes down for you.'' Glinda got to her feet.

''Glinda? … What then?'' They stared at each other in silence, until she responded.

''I won't be long stay here.''

Glinda searched her wardrobe for something that Elphaba might even appreciate, but it wasn't going to well. She smiled as she pictured the sight of Elphaba in a pink fluffy dress, but knew she would never forgive her. She found a black dress at the back of the wardrobe and chose that in the end. She couldn't find any shoes to match so took a pair of Avaric's boots and was ready to leave when she heard footsteps. She threw them under the bed and sat down on it staring at her nails as Avaric entered the room.

''Morning.'' She chirped as he walked in with just a towel around his waist. He nodded in response.

''Mary been with breakfast yet?''

''Erm nope not that I know of.''

''You were up early this morning.''

''Yes well I have an important speech later I did some rehearsing.''

''Oh.'' And with that he left the room without another word. Glinda got out a bag and threw in Elphaba's clothes, some clothes for herself and searched the room for anything else that would come in handy for them. She raced down the stairs with the bag ready and looked for Elphaba's old broom. She had kept it hidden for a long time, but it was there, for her to remember her by. Now she was glad she had kept it.

''Miss Glinda breakfast will be ready shortly.'' Mary alarmed her and caused her to let out a loud scream.

''Miss what is it?''

''Oh I have the worst headache, I don't feel like breakfast this morning Mary please I need some air to clear my head.'' She rubbed her head and hid the bag and broom behind her.

''Very well Miss but I am rather concerned you're not eating lately.''

''Thankyou but there's no need, I will take a walk and hopefully by dinner I will be grateful for you food.'' She smiled and watched as she curtsied and walked away. Taking one final look at her house she was more than likely never see again, she sighed and ran out the door with everything she had time to take.

Glinda let out a girlish giggle as she saw Elphaba had her black hat on.

''I see you kept it.''

''Of course and your broom.'' Glinda walked over to her and handed over the broom. ''Thankyou.''

''For what?''

''Remembering me.''

''How could I forget you?'' With that Elphaba kissed her lips, it felt like silk, soft and smooth and pure bliss. Glinda finally pulled away and felt her cheeks redden so lowered her head and gave Elphaba the dress.

''I erm didn't really know what to take so here.''

''It's perfect.'' She put it on and Glinda politely turned her back.

''Elphie we have to be quick, if they know I'm gone they will be looking for me through all of Oz.''

''I know that.''

''If they know you're alive they will – they.''

''Glinda its ok.'' Glinda wiped her tears away. Elphaba knelt beside her and helped her wipe them away.

''You'll hurt yourself.''

''It hurts me more to see you cry.'' Glinda smiled and got to her feet along with Elphaba. ''You ready?''

''Glinda are you sure this is what you want. No doubt we'll be in hiding for Oz knows how long.'' Glinda cut her off.

''Elphie I know it may be tough but I have already made my decision.'' Elphaba nodded. ''Then let's get going.'' She picked up the bag and placed it on her shoulder and picked up the broom. Glinda put on her shawl and took Elphaba's hand in her own.


	5. Just One Touch

They escaped Glinda's house unseen which was surprising from all the guards patrolling, but they kept the pace quick, yet quiet. Elphaba held Glinda's hand the whole way until the house was out of sight and it was just the two of them.

''That was scary.'' Elphaba smiled weakly to Glinda at her statement.

''Let's just hope it's going to be remain that easy.''

''Elphie?''

''Yes?''

''Nothing let's carry on.'' Elphaba nodded and took her hand in hers again and continued their travel.

''Ouch.''

''What, are you ok?'' Glinda rubbed her arm.

''It's barely anything it's just the branches are really sharp here.'' Elphaba kissed Glinda's scratch and stroked her fingers over it.

''Better?'' Glinda nodded and smiled up at her.

''What was that?''

''Huh?''

''That noise.''

''I don't hear any-''

''Get down.'' Elphaba pulled Glinda down to the ground and was thankful the trees and woodland were hiding them both. The noises of men's voices were not to far away, it sounded as though there were at least 3 of them.

''Stay here.'' Before she could protest Elphaba had already vanished into the distance. ''Elphie!'' Elphaba kept to the ground and his behind as many objects as she could. She saw figures up ahead and cursed under her breath , there were more than she expected and didn't look like they were going anywhere for a while. She had two decisions use the Grimmerie and get rid of them in whatever way she could turn back and risk another route. With Glinda in mind she turned back and found her curled up behind a tree. ''Hey.'' She whispered.

''Oh I thought something happened to you.''

''I was only gone a minute or two.''

''I still worried.'' Elphie smiled at this.

''Well there happens to be some guards further down so we have no choice but turn back as quietly as we can and hope there's no more ahead.''

''Ok lead the way.'' They continued there travel into The Madeleines which wasn't there intention at all, but with the odd distraction here and there guards, civilians or even dead ends, led them to the East more so than the West. It had been dark for a long time now, they had been traveling for god knows how long and Elphaba could tell Glinda was exhausted.

''We can rest here, no-one will come up here so late.'' Elphaba removed the bag and placed it on the ground.

''Come on sit.'' Glinda sat beside her and rested her head on her shoulder as she unpacked some food for them both.

''I take it your hungry.''

''Very.''

''Here.'' Elphaba handed over some grapes they had found further back and the some other food Glinda managed to take before leaving.

''Thankyou.''

''I apologize if I'm rushing us, but if we're seen Glinda I don't want to imagine what could happen to us.'' She embraced her with her free hand and allowed her to rest her head on her shoulder.

''I know the thought of losing you is unbearable.'' Glinda reached for her hand and tightened her grip.

''Hopefully that will never happen.'' Elphaba held her hand in her own and focused her eyes on her pink lips. Glinda kissed her gently at first, but the feel of her soft lips caused her to kiss her passionately. Elphaba moaned into her mouth at how good it felt. Her hands were uncontrollable and explored her slim figure.

''Undress me.'' The blonde whispered seductively.

''What?'' Elphaba stared at her as Glinda looked up wide-eyed, embarrassed with her emotions towards Elphaba.

''I'm sorry Elphie I-'' But Elphaba quieted her with a deep kiss and helped Glinda to wiggle out of her clothes.

''For a second there you had me worried I thought maybe you didn't feel the same way Elphie.''

''You took me by surprise that's all.'' Elphaba laughed as she stared down at her. Glinda took Elphaba's dress off her but kept her hat on with a giggle. Elphaba smiled back at her.

''Are you sure you want this Glinda?'' She stroked her hair.

''More than anything.'' Elphaba leaned in and kissed her sweetly and soon led her lips to her breasts.

''Oh Elphie.'' Glinda felt her tease her and it drove her mad, she wanted her so bad, she needed her to touch her every inch of her.

''Elphie I need you.'' Elphaba looked up at an impatient Glinda and kissed her lovingly.

Elphaba kissed her once more and led her kisses down her body until she reached her thighs. There she teased her even more by delaying her actions with gentle strokes between her thighs and small kisses.

''Are you ready Glinda?'' Glinda nodded and massaged Elphaba's hair as she pleasured her in a way she had only dreamt of before. With her free hand Elphaba massaged Glinda's breast, which caused Glinda to begin writhing beneath her. She had never felt this way before and it was leaving her to have no control over her moans of pleasure and occasional call out of Elphaba's name.

''Elphie.'' She breathed and just the sound of her name escaping the blonde's mouth excited her. When Glinda finally cried out her name and laid back completely out of breath form the green's actions. Elphaba crawled back up to her and held her close. She stroked her back to soothe her and felt her breathing calm.

''I love you Glinda, I'm sure you must have known.'' Elphaba kissed the top of her head and smiled as she saw Glinda meet her eyes.

''I love you too Elphie, since I first saw you.'' Elphaba placed a small kiss on her lips before they both closed their eyes and slept.


	6. Sunrise

When Glinda woke up the next morning she smiled at the sight of Elphaba sitting with her legs brought to her chest gazing out at the sunrise. She pulled her clothes on and sneaked up to sit beside her.

''Morning.'' Glinda kissed her cheek and leaned her head against her shoulder.

''Good morning, did you sleep well?'' Glinda nodded.

''Very.''

''Isn't it beautiful?'' Elphaba received a simple nod in return and both of them enjoyed the sight and silence between them. They had both waited s long for this, their dreams of holding each other and making love couldn't sum up to the night before.

''Stay where you are witch!'' The pair turned to look behind them to find a pair of Gale Force Soldiers pointing their weapons out to Elphaba. She jumped to her feet instantly stood in front of Glinda in a protective manner.

''How you are here with Miss Glinda of all people we don't know, it must be your wicked witchcraft that makes us see you, but we will not let you get away this time.'' The gun he had pointed out to her was now held against her throat.

''We will not allow you to bewitch Glinda, I will make sure you will not utter another word.''

''Please! Lower your weapons.'' Glinda jumped in front of them.

''Miss Glinda I don't think that will be beneficial in the slightest.''

''I order you to lower you're weapons now.'' The soldier stared hatefully into Elphaba's scornful eyes and finally lowered it from her throat.

''Soldier Jonkins, arrest her.''

''What!? No you mustn't.''

''Miss Glinda this witch has committed crimes which are unspeakable of in the past and now we have found her we can question where she's truly been all this time.''

''You will do such thing.''

''She has bewitched you, tell us has she hurt you?'' Before waiting for a response he struck Elphaba on the face with the end of the gun. Glinda screamed in horror and immediately pushed him away from her and made sure she was ok.

''Oh Elphie are you alright?''

''Yes I'm fine.'' Glinda kissed her cheek where she was hit.

''Glinda come away she can't be trusted.'' He tried to pull her away but Glinda resisted.

''You will not touch her again consider that an order.''

''Miss Glinda move away.'' They both rose to their feet. He relaxed at this and realized they weren't a threat to him.

''Now let's all be civilized, right witch?'' He turned to the other soldier to give out his next order and as he turned back around he saw them running for Elphaba's broom.

''Quick get on.''

''Elphie I've never been on-''

''Quick Glinda there's no time.'' Elphaba who was already positioned on held her hand out to her and was thankful Glinda wasted no more time at taking it.''

''Stop this instant or we'll shoot.'' But it was too late by the time he had already reached for his weapon they were flying away on the broom into the cloudless sky.

''Are you alright?'' Elphaba turned her head briefly to make sure Glinda was ok her grip was tight around her waist. She nodded wildly and hid her face against her back.

''We'll have to land soon Glinda we have no choice we'll be seen surely.'' Glinda nodded again and tightened her grip even more as she felt Elphaba dip the broom. The wind soared through their hair as they grew closer to the ground and soon they landed on its rough surface.

''Glinda?'' Elphaba placed her hands on hers and only because of this did Glinda realize they had landed.

''Oh sorry.''

''Jeez Glinda that was one hell of a grip you had there.'' Elphaba stroked her now free arm and held the broom by her side.

''I'm sorry I hope I didn't hurt you.'' Truly sorry she had hurt her Glinda looked into her eyes.

''Its fine I've dealt with worse.'' Glinda linked Elphaba's arm and they both walked at a fast enough pace.

''Where are we?''

''I had to fly south, I couldn't risk flying over Munchkin Land someone would have spotted us and no doubt those soldiers have reported back to the Wizard now.''

''And Avaric.'' Glinda sighed and kept her head low.

''Avaric?'' Elphaba questioned confused why they would tell him of all people.

''Err yeah.'' Glinda continued walking, not sure how to continue.

''Glinda what is it?''

''Those soldiers will tell Avaric because, because I'm married to him.'' Glinda hid her face from Elphaba who had now stopped walking.

''You're married?'' Glinda nodded weakly.

''To Avaric!?'' Glinda nodded again.

''Glinda why would you get married to some cheap low life who only cares for his own well being?''

''I was confused for a long time Elphie.''

''I should say so.'' Elphaba laughed sarcastically.

''I was distraught after you died Elphie I thought I would never see you again, I thought I would never get the chance to say to you how I truly feel about you, the way I had always felt about you and that corrupted me in ways you wouldn't imagine.'' Glinda turned her back sharply from her and walked away from her.

''Glinda!'' She called after her and tried to catch up to her.

''Glinda please.'' Elphaba spun her round by her hand and held her face in her hands to make her look at her.

''I understand I do, I never thought you had these feelings for me I had only ever dreamt that you did, so of course I thought some dashing rich prince on a white horse would come along and love you the way you deserve to be loved.''

''Oh Elphie.'' Glinda sobbed against her neck as they shared an embrace.

''I love you Glinda.''

''And I love you so much, I don't love Avaric I swear, I never did it's just I needed to feel loved and I thought I would never see you again.''

''Ssh its ok you don't need to say anymore.'' Elphaba soothed her by stroking her back.

''Oh Elphie what are we going to do?''

''Well we'll continue our journey and hopefully when we reach Kiamo Ko Fiyero will welcome us with open arms and we can hide there.'' It was only until she actually uttered the words had she realized how their lives together weren't going to be as easy as they had hoped. Hiding away for Oz knew how long was not going to be easy, especially with their roles in society. Glinda being the well loved Good Witch, giving Oz and its people the encouragement to live a good life. And Elphaba presented to Oz as the complete opposite, The Wicked Witch of the West, who spread fear throughout the land through the stories one would tell of her.

''Hide?'' Glinda continued.

''Glinda I know it's not going to be easy but who knows what the future brings.''

''As long as I have you Elphie that's all that matters.''

''You deserve some much better.''

''You deserve better.'' Glinda got on her tiptoes and kissed Elphaba's lips.

''You must realize Elphaba how good you truly are. Other people may not see it but that's not your fault, it's the wizard who has turned everyone against you, but not me. I adore everything about you and nobody can stop me from loving you for who you are.''

''I think someone's asking for another kiss.'' Glinda giggled as Elphaba kissed her on the lips, nice and soft which left Glinda only wanting more.

''Come one you, let's get moving.'' Elphaba couldn't help but smile as she took Glinda's hand in her own and they both continued their journey to wherever it was their feet took them.


	7. Perfect

The sound of the clanking heavy footsteps echoed down the corridor leading to the master's study. The door flew open without a knock which annoyed an already stressed Avaric. ''Sir, we saw Glinda The Good she was in the Madeleines.'' The guard spoke as fast as he could without fainting from lack of breath.

''Where is she now?'' He got up from his seat.

''We don't know Sir.''

''What do you mean you don't know?''

''She was - she was-''

''Out with it!'' He shouted.

''She was with The Wicked Witch Of The West.'' Avaric stared blankly at him and let out a loud laugh that echoed throughout the room.

''Are you mad? She's dead I made sure of that.''

''Not anymore sir, she' alive and she's flying through Oz with your wife on that damned broom of hers.''

''Is Glinda ok?'' Avaric grew serious and finally believed she was back.

''She seems to have been bewitched by her, she refused us to harm her or to arrest her.''

''That witch will do anything to destroy us all, she can easily do so through Glinda all she has to do is harm her in the slightest way.'' The Guard nodded and waited for his command.

''Send for groups to search absolutely everywhere, she will not harm Glinda I will make sure of that and make sure she pays for her evil ways.'' The Guard bowed to him, although he was not looking his way and left the room.

''That witch will meet her end I will see to it.''

The green girl looked out to the horizon, wondering which direction they were meant to be going next. From the top of the cliff all that could be seen where more and more mountains ahead of them. In frustration Elphaba slammed the end of her broom against the ground's rough surface and removed her hat.

''Elphie what is it?'' Glinda stroked her arm to calm her.

''We're lost Glinda.'' Glinda looked out before them and grew puzzled too. Everywhere looked exactly the same to her.

''Erm we should go west right?'' Elphaba nodded, trying to bottle up her frustration.

''Yeah well where do you feel we should be going?''

''Glinda we can't do that we'll get even more lost.''

''If the 'wicked witch of the west' can't identify where west is then we should be worried.'' Elphaba stared at her and then rolled her eyes. She put her hat back on and pulled Glinda along with her.

''This way, I think that's a cave up ahead.'' Glinda smiled and followed her.

It took them the majority of the night to reach the cave and when they got there they groaned at its unwelcome tone to it. Of course it was a cave and they couldn't expect too much, but it was rather small especially for the two of them.

''We have to sleep in here?'' Glinda moaned like a child, but reluctantly stepped in and sighed at Elphaba who was now sat against the back of the cave wall. Removing her hat and unbuttoning the top buttons of her dress.

''I'm exhausted, this will do fine.'' Glinda looked around with distaste and so focused her attention on Elphaba, the only interesting thing about the place. She had her eyes closed; her hair was loose, lazily lying against the wall, with the odd few strands in front of her ears. She looked beautiful, Glinda loved that hair of hers and since they were roommates, she had always wanted to comb it through her fingers. Glinda crawled over to her and stared at the skin displayed from the unbuttoned dress. The closer she got the better view she had. Glinda bit the bottom of her lip and admired a peaceful looking Elphaba. She rose up on her knees so she could see her better and banged her head on the top of the cave in the meantime.

''Ouch!'' Glinda rubbed her head, causing Elphaba to open her eyes.

''Glinda what in Oz are you doing?'' Elphaba didn't move at all, she just waited for a response.

''I was watching you sleep.'' Glinda smiled, still rubbing her head.

''I wasn't sleeping.''

''Good I'm glad.''

''Why's that?''

''Because now I can do this.'' Glinda leant in and kissed her responsive lips. When Glinda pulled away Elphaba let out a quiet sound of pleasure and reached for her hands. Once hand in hand, Glinda was pulled in to her and rested her head on her chest. Unable to control herself against her exposed chest Glinda placed several soft kisses along it, just above her breasts. Elphaba curled her fingers through Glinda's hair and smelled its still lavender smell. Glinda did the same to Elphaba but leaned up whilst doing so, so that they were now making eye contact.

''What is it?''

''I love your hair.''

''I thought you hated it.''

''No that was just an act back then and you knew it really. I loved everything about you I was just afraid my feelings for you would grow stronger if I admitted it.''

''I never guessed.'' Glinda looked down at their hands intertwined in the others.

''I'm sorry if I treated you badly back then Elphie.''

''Hey I counted you a friend compared to the way other people treated me.'' Elphaba smiled to make her feel better and felt she achieved it well when she received a smile in return.

''Elphie are you really that tired?'' Elphaba cocked up an eyebrow and added with a grin.

''Depends.''

''On what?'' Glinda teased.

''On you? Is Miss Glinda tired?'' Glinda shook her head almost a little too enthusiastically making Elphaba giggle. Glinda continued moving in closer ever so slowly so their bodies were only just touching.

''I want to do what you did to me.'' Elphaba smiled warmly at her but didn't reply instead she just admired how beautiful she still looked after days of living away from the luxuries she depended on, until she fled with her. Glinda unbuttoned the remaining buttons of Elphaba's dress and couldn't help but trail her hand over her breasts and her stomach. She shuddered from her touch but allowed her to continue. Without even realizing, Elphaba had sneaked her hands under Glinda's dress and was teasing her breast a short moment later. Glinda groaned and breathed against her.

''Elphie.'' Glinda groaned slowly and rested her eyes on Elphaba's, which seemed to be sparkling whilst watching Glinda. They both leaned forward and kissed each other but giggled at the same time as the pair struggled out of their clothing; once fully naked Glinda stared down admiringly at her lover's gorgeous body. Elphaba stroked her hair and received a kiss on her hand when Glinda gestured she was ready. She trailed kisses over her breasts, lifting her head slightly after each kiss, which made her golden curls tickle her stomach. Instead of closing her eyes, Elphaba stared down at her and got more turned on just by looking at her. For what seemed like an eternity to Elphaba, Glinda finally lowered her hand in between Elphaba's long green legs and found she was already wet. She teased her by lingering her touch and teasing the inside of her thighs.

''Glinda, I need you now.'' Elphaba leaned her head back and moaned out to her. Wasting no more time Glinda inserted two fingers into her, watching as she did so, afraid she would hurt her. Elphaba let out a gentle moan of pleasure and looked down at Glinda who was focusing her attention on her movements far too much.

''Glinda kiss me.'' Glinda looked up and smiled as Elphaba pulled her in for a kiss. Elphaba moaned into her mouth as their kiss grew more passionate and Glinda's movements became deeper and faster.

''Oh!'' Elphaba cried out, causing Glinda to stop what she was doing.

''Sweet Oz did I do it too hard?'' Glinda asked wide eyed.

''God no Glinda please don't stop, it's perfect.'' Glinda smiled to her and quickly got back to the point where she had left off, which didn't take long because Elphaba was already worked up. Studying her face Glinda quickened her pace and knew it was a good decision when Elphaba cried out again. Glinda lowered her lips to Elphaba's breast and sucked on it, which helped Elphaba reach her height of pleasure a lot quicker.

''Glinda!''

''Your beautiful Elphie. Every inch of you.'' After a final few thrusts into her, Elphaba cried out Glinda's name in ecstasy and collapsed against the wall of the cave trying to recover her breathing. Glinda snuggling up to her, so she could be even closer to her, if that was possible right now. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her and kissed her blonde hair.

''That was-''

''Perfect as you called it?'' She laughed in response and regained her breathing back. By the time she had the energy to say goodnight Glinda was already sleeping on her. She reached out for her dress and draped it over her body, so she would be warm when she woke up the next morning.


	8. Something Unsettling

Later that morning, before the sun had rose, they departed from the cave and traveled further by broom. Usually they would only do this if absolute necessary, but it was as dark out still and the whole of Oz would be sleeping.

''Do you want to go in front this time?'' Elphaba asked as she positioned herself on her broom. She received a wild shake of the head in return and held out her hand for her to take.

''It's not so bad when you get used to it you know, the views can be breathtaking.''

''Being so high up scares me though.'' Glinda moaned but sat behind Elphaba on the broom all the same.

''You used to travel by bubble all the time, wasn't that the same?''

''Yes but it was a bubble, soft and bouncy, rather than this, if I fall I will plummet to my horrid death.'' She wrapped her arms securely around her waist and leaned in as close as she could.

''I won't let you fall Glinda I promise, it's perfectly safe.''

''I trust you.''

''Are you ready then?'' A nod was her answer and with that they flew off at a fast speed, but not too fast that Glinda was uncomfortable with. They were flying over hills and endless fields. It was beautiful, a part of Oz that was at peace. No soldiers, no violence, just beauty. Elphaba smiled when she felt a kiss being placed on her shoulder. Silently knowing Glinda appreciated its beauty just as much as she. Her grip wasn't as fierce anymore, she had learnt that she wasn't going to simply fall off the broom and so enjoyed the scenery as it lasted.

''What's wrong?'' Glinda whispered in her ear, noticing her uncertainty.

''I think the weather's going to change for the worst.'' Glinda stared up at the sky for the first time since they had begun flying and knew what she meant. The clouds were growing darker. Elphaba steered downwards and gazed out looking for somewhere to hide. Glinda pointed to a cottage further ahead and before they had another choice, it begun raining. Elphaba shielded herself with her hat and steered it as fast as she could. When their feet finally hit the grassy ground; Elphaba ran to the window and peered inside to see if there was anyone living here. Glinda strode up to the door and knocked three times on its wooden surface.

''Glinda no.'' Glinda turned her head her way and shrugged her shoulders.

''I thought you wanted to get out from the rain.'' Before she had time to do anything about it, the door swung open and an old lady stared at the pair.

''Good evening, pleased to meet you.'' Glinda stretched out her hand and shook the woman's wrinkled hand.

''My friend and I were sightseeing and this darn weather turned in on us, we would be very grateful if we could perhaps dry off for a moment.'' The old woman slid her glasses further down her nose and stared at Elphaba who was hiding her face as best as she could.

''Of course step inside I have a fire going as we speak.'' She attempted her best smile, but to be honest just scared them both. Glinda beamed a smiled back to her and stepped inside, followed by Elphaba.

'' Sit sit, I'll just fetch you some towels.'' Once they were alone Glinda moved her chair closer to Elphaba's and checked to see if she was hurt.

''Did it get you?'' She looked down at her arms, for any marks.

''No, it was a close one. Glinda we mustn't stay long, it's not safe here.''

''Oh Elphie I highly doubt she's going to hurt us.''

''She could easily turn us in though. I mean if I don't hide my skin, she's not exactly going to mistake me for someone else.'' The old lady stood at the doorway with towels in her hand and coughed to make her presence known. She smiled at the pair and made her way over to them.

''Here we are, just dry you off.'' She wildly dried Glinda's hair with the towel which caused her to yelp at her fierceness.

''Ok Thankyou that is lovely.'' Glinda stared up at her wide eyed. The woman turned away and reached out to remove Elphaba's hat, but Elphaba quickly jumped out for her reach. Glinda laughed it off and took the towels from her.

''You must excuse her, she isn't very well. She's never been a people's person.'' Elphaba gave a sarcastic look to Glinda.

''I apologize miss, we appreciate your kindness, it's just the journey has been long, is there somewhere we could rest until the rain stops?'' She coughed at the end of her sentence to appear at least a little bit ill. The lady nodded back to her and gestured for them to follow. It was a small cottage; no doubt. There were no photos of loved ones or family members, which came to the conclusion she only needed a small cottage anyway.

''There's a room here, the bed hasn't been used in years, yet I suppose it's better than the floor.'' Glinda smiled to her and thanked her.

''I will prepare you both something hot, when you feel ready to eat just come through.'' She smiled that scary smile of hers and left them alone. As soon as the door shut Glinda turned to Elphaba.

''Oh my, she gives me the creeps.'' Elphaba smiled at her comment and looked around the dark room.

''This place gives me the creeps, it has something unsettling about it.'' Glinda threw herself on the bed and fell through. Elphaba turned to her and laughed uncontrollably at the sight of Glinda. Her legs raised in the air, wiggling to try and get back up.

''Glinda what in Oz?'' She laughed but Glinda interrupted.

''Don't laugh the springs are digging into me, get me up.'' Elphaba took her hands and pulled her up.

''Ow ow ow ow.''

''Are you ok?'' Elphaba laughed as she stroked her back.

''It really hurt.''

''Where?''

''Where do you think?'' Glinda replied sarcastically.

''Well I was going to rub it better but I don't know where you've been.'' Glinda playfully hit her arm and rested her head on her shoulder as she always did when she wanted to be comforted. Elphaba stroked her back, so that she felt better and spread the blanket from the bed onto the floor for them both.

''Come on lye down.'' Elphaba pulled her into her arms and rested her chin on the top of her head as Galinda slept. Just as Elphaba began to drift into a sleep, she was wakened by a faint noise coming from outside. She tucked Glinda in and tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake anyone. There was no sign of the old woman so she gathered she was asleep herself. As quietly as she could she went outside to investigate. It was louder now she was outside, but not so loud it would attract any attention from anyone sleeping. She walked to the end of the house where there was a small hut in her so called garden. The noise was coming from there, she was certain, it was almost like the sound of someone banging. Ignoring the fact that it could be anything, she peered inside and found a cage hung from the roof of the hut, with a monkey far too big for the size of the cage crammed inside of it.

''Sweet Oz.'' She whispered and moved closer to the monkey. It jumped back when she reached her hand out to it and shrieked.

''Its ok, I won't hurt you, its ok.'' She reassured it and although she wasn't sure if he could understand her she continued speaking to him. She searched for the key but had no luck, the cage begun rattling again and she realized as she looked back at him, he was gesturing to where it was.

''In here?'' She opened a small box and rummaged through its contents.

''Here we are, this must be it. We can't keep you locked up can we?'' As she put the key inside the padlock, she noticed all sorts of marks and scars on his furry body. She swore under her breath, knowing all along there was something not right about that woman. Just as she unlocked it, he jumped onto her back and looked around scared something was going to catch them, he tugged on her hair gently.

''What is it?'' She looked up to him and saw fear in his eyes; she turned to what he was looking at and saw the old woman standing in their way. They shared a long silence, neither one moving, just looking into each other's eyes wondering who was going to react first.

''I see you've met the monkey.'' The old woman uttered and smiled a crooked smile when Elphaba merely nodded back.

''Useless animal, as they all are, belonged in the cage but I see you disagree.''

''Much.'' Elphaba clenched her fists.

''Put him back dear.'' Elphaba shook her head, more confidently this time and felt the monkey's arms wrap around her neck.

''He does not belong to you.''

''I know that nor does he belong to you. Anyone for that matter, he deserves to be free and you keeping him locked away you should be ashamed.''

''I don't keep him in there all the time; I get him to do the housework for me too. Difficult at my age to look after a house aswell as yourself. I get him to do my errands, clean up build fires. That one he may not be so good at mind you, the burn marks and his arms show that.''

''You're a monster.''

''That coming from the biggest monster of all 'witch.' Oh I know of your ways, but one thing still puzzles me about the wicked witch of the west, how is she alive after being tortured with water.'' With that the old woman kicked a bucket of water at her and it's contents splashed up at her face. The monkey jumped off Elphaba's back and darted at her as Elphaba wiped the liquid away. The old woman yelled at it and tried her best to get it off her.

''Elphie what is it?'' Galinda ran to her side and realized what had happened she tore off the bottom of her dress and begun drying her off.

''Are you ok Elphie?'' Glinda was truly concerned and Elphaba noticed teary eyes, she nodded in return trying to fight back the pain. She gasped as she witnessed the monkey being struck by the woman and fell to the floor.

''Sweet Oz.'' The monkey tried to stand but its leg was too weak. Elphaba knelt down beside him and lifted him into her arms.

''Witch you deserve all that's coming your way. It gets worse from here I can guarantee you that.'' The old woman raised her hand to her cheek and rubbed it.

''You and your darling Galinda.'' Elphaba grabbed the broom and practically forced Galinda onto it with her. Just as they took off the old woman grabbed onto the monkey fiercely and it dropped from the broom with a thud. The old woman chanted a spell even Elphaba wasn't familiar with and struck the monkey once again to keep him still as she continued. He began writhing on the floor, tearing the few blades of grass out of the muddy ground. Elphaba by now had landed back down and from behind the old woman struck her across the head with the cage she kept him locked in. She collapsed to the floor, unconscious. The monkey let out a mighty shriek of pain as two wings sprouted from his back painfully. He raced around trying to rid this pain, despite the state of its leg. Glinda tried to calm it but wasn't succeeding. Closing her eyes tightly Elphaba begun chanting form the Grimmerie, she was a little rusty after all but it didn't stop her. The monkey let out a mighty shriek of pain as two wings sprouted from his back painfully. His cries weren't calming down at first, which was alarming the witches, but after a series of chants from the green's lips he stopped jumping and running and instead ran to Elphaba and clutched her arm.

''Chis ary ary ter chis ary ter chi chis chis ary ary chist err y.'' Elphaba opened her eyes and looked down at him, checking to see if he was ok. She checked his wings and noticed blood slowly escaping from where they sprouted.

''Glinda could you-'' Glinda nodded knowing what she meant and fetched some water from inside the house. When she returned she smiled gently at the sight of her reassuring him he was going to be ok. He looked up helplessly as Glinda knelt down beside him.

''It's ok I'm not going to hurt you.'' He seemed to relax at this and turned his back to Glinda so she could cleanse it; doing so he tightened his furry arms around Elphaba's neck and hissed at the pain. But both of them made sure it would soon be over with.

''There we are.'' Glinda announced and gave him some of the food she collected from the house. He chewed hungrily on it and once done with threw the remains behind him and got to his feet. After taking a few steps his leg gave way again and he had to pick himself back up.

''We can't leave him here Glinda once she wakes up she'll go back to her old ways, no doubt worse now after what happened.''

''I know that, I think we should take him with us too.'' Glinda looked at him and sympathized with him.

''Oh Elphie how could someone be so wicked.'' She gestured to the old woman and couldn't help but get angry.

''Come on we better get going before she wakes up.'' Elphaba placed her hand on her shoulder and walked over to the monkey.

''Do you want to come with us?'' He tilted his head to the side, unaware of what she was saying.

''You don't have to stay here anymore.'' She held the broom to her and smiled when he tickled his stomach. Glinda knelt down beside him and picked him up as gently as she could. He climbed onto her back and rested his head on her shoulder as they all took off into the sky.


	9. Chistery

It was now day and so they resumed their travel by foot; Glinda gave the monkey a piggyback the entire time, afraid that if he were to try and walk he would only do more damage.

''What shall we call him?" Glinda asked Elphaba who was walking ahead of them. Elphaba laughed.

''I don't know.''

''Well he deserves to have a name, he won't know when we're talking to him otherwise.'' Glinda tickled under his chin and he did the same to her in response.

''What about bubbles?'' Elphaba turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

''Is that a no?'' Elphaba laughed and waited for them to catch up to her.

''Well what about Chistery?''

''Chistery? Why that name?"

''It sounded like you were saying that when you were chanting before he got better.''

''Do you like that name Chistery?'' Elphaba tickled under his chin and he looked into her eyes when she said Chistery.

''Chistery it is then?'' Elphaba glanced at Glinda and smiled briefly.

''Elphie I'm getting a little tired can we stop and eat for a while.'' Elphaba nodded.

''Of course let's head over to the trees over there.'' Once they reached the point Glinda immediately sat down and allowed Chistery to sit on her lap. Whilst Elphaba was checking the area for any markings to show anyone had been here recently.

''Elphie relax, sit down for one minute would you.''

''Glinda we have to make sure no one spots us.''

''I realize that Elphie but we're in the middle of nowhere nothing's going to happen.'' Elphaba rolled her eyes and sat down beside her and begun unpacking some food they got from the woman's house.

''Does it hurt from where the water got you? It looks bad.'' Glinda traced her fingers gently over the marks on her arms.

''I've faced worse.'' Elphaba laughed and Glinda thought back to when she witnessed her death. She watched as she split the food into two equal portions and some fruit for Chistery. She loved this woman before her, absolutely everything. Her long raven hair, her beautiful green skin, the way she wasn't afraid to just be herself. The way she stood up for what she believed in. And yet she was punished for all this, punished till the point of death. Glinda sobbed quietly, causing Elphaba and Chistery to look up at her.

''Glinda what's wrong?'' Elphaba pulled her hand away from her face and kissed it.

''Why does life have to be so cruel?''

''Oh Glinda.''

''I just don't understand why people can't accept you Elphie. You're the most wonderful person I have ever and will ever know, whilst others will hide from you and call you 'wicked.'' She sobbed violently, causing Chistery to flinch at her tears falling onto his back; he turned and patted her head. This caused her to manage a giggle.

''Thank you Chistery.'' Glinda wiped her tears away and smiled as she felt Elphaba place a kiss on her cheek.

''Life can be cruel my sweet, but if we're together hopefully it will lead to the complete opposite of cruel. We'll be ok.'' Glinda kissed her lips quickly.

''They don't know what they're missing.'' She laughed and took the food from Elphaba. Chistery played with his food and only ate it in the end because of Elphaba's parental tone. Once he had finished he began climbing in the trees.

''Don't go to high, you'll only make you're leg worse.'' He uttered a sound in reply and Elphaba narrowed her eyes to him warning him to listen to her. He lowered his head and climbed down a little lower down the tree and looked at her afterwards, she nodded in acceptance of the height and he shrieked with glee and begun dangling down from the branch.

''We mustn't be too far now.'' Elphaba announced whilst they resumed eating.

''Oh?''

''We've been traveling for a little over a week now, we can't be far.''

''I hope we'll be safe.''

''We will be don't worry; besides we have the Grimmerie if anything goes wrong.'' With that Chistery dropped from the branch, causing Elphaba to jump to her feet but by the time she did Chistery used his new wings to his advantage and flew into the air just before he hit the ground.

''Chistery you're flying!'' Glinda squealed clapping her hands together, getting to her feet too. The monkey flew around in circles, trying to get used to the strange yet exhilarating experience. Elphaba smiled broadly, watching the sight, knowing what it felt like to fly, to feel free.

''Don't be scared Chistery fly, fly high.'' Chistery seemed to understand this as he stared at them with joy in his eyes and flapped his wings as best as he could going higher and higher by the second.

''Be careful though.'' Elphaba called after him as he flew higher than the quaxwood trees.

''I hope he's not too long we can't stay too long.''

''Oh Elphie, relax already. Come here, I want a cuddle.'' Glinda gestured for her to lye beside her against the tree and smiled when she snaked her hands around her waist. Glinda rested her head on her chest so Elphaba could rest her chin on the top of her head.

''It's somehow peaceful out here.'' Elphaba whispered and received a nod in reply.

''I could stay here forever in your arms.'' Glinda whispered back and shifted her body closer to her.

''Hey don't get ideas into your head, we still need to reach Kiamo Ko yet.''

''I know I know I'm just dreaming.''

''So you'd prefer to stay here in the middle of nowhere, rather than live in a big castle?'' Glinda looked up into her eyes and stroked her cheek.

''I suppose I'll be happy either way.'' Elphaba smiled at the comment and at the look in Glinda's eyes.

''Have I told you how beautiful you are Glinda the Good?'' Glinda shrugged, advising her to say it. Elphaba held her face in her hands and kissed her softly, only pulling away to say,

''You're so beautiful Glinda.'' She kissed the top of her forehead and shivered as Glinda slid her hand beneath her skirt, tickling the inside of her thighs.

''Glinda its broad daylight.'' Elphaba breathed.

''Exactly I get to see you better.'' Glinda grinned and wiggled her nose against Elphaba's causing them both to giggle. Just when Elphaba was about to surrender, they're attention was brought to Chistery who had returned. He gestured for them to follow and without delay the two witches sprung to their feet, collected their belongings and followed the flying monkey.

''Chistery slow down you're going to fast.'' Elphaba shouted out to him, as he zoomed ahead of them in the sky. He hovered in the air as he saw them mount the broom, to follow. Once they had caught up it took them 10 minutes traveling until they had reached their destination. Elphaba didn't need Chistery to point it out she knew they were there.

''Glinda we're here, I knew we couldn't have been far.'' Elphaba smiled and focused on the castle.

''It's beautiful.'' Glinda gaped in awe at the sight and entwined Elphaba's free hand in her own.


	10. Kiamo Ko's Hiding Place

When there was no response from the first few knocks on the door, Elphaba opened the door and called out in a loud enough voice.

''Maybe no-one's home.'' Glinda cuddled Chistery to her and rested her chin in his fur.

''Then why is the door unlocked?'' She didn't like this at all.

''Stay by me Glin.'' Elphaba didn't wait for Glinda to move; she took her hand in her own and pulled her to her side in a protective manner. There was no sign of anyone and no sign to suggest anyone had been here recently either. After searching the bottom floor they tiptoed upstairs. Elphaba's hand resting on the handle of the broom incase she needed it. ''Fiyero?'' Glinda called out but received no answer, in fact there was no sound at all after searching the second floor they came to the conclusion that they were alone and the two relaxed a little.

''Well we can't exactly live out here, we would be found easily.'' Elphaba sat down on a nearby chair and tried to think of what to do.

''Didn't Fiyero say this castle was full of hidden places?'' Elphaba raised her head at her comment and scanned the room.

''That's true but where do we look?''

''Surely the bottom floor will have more places to hide, leading us underground right?''

''I suppose so yes.'' She stood from her seat and gave an attention seeking Chistery a stroke.

''Shall we then? I mean until Fiyero gets here, if he gets here, we need somewhere to stay.'' Glinda nodded simply keeping eye contact with her.

''Well what are we waiting for, the sooner we find them the better right?'' Elphaba smiled at her directness and the three searched the castle.

''Oh Elphie Elphie Elphie.'' Glinda bounced up and down.

''What what is it?'' Elphaba wiped her brow and glanced over to Glinda who was gesturing for her to follow her into the kitchen.

''Did you find cookies?'' Elphaba joked and got a playful hit on her arm in reply.

''No look. I found one.'' Glinda pointed down to the trash chute built into the wall.

''Your kidding?'' She raised her eyebrow at the mere idea of a hidden entrance being disguised by garbage.

''Well think about it, soldiers search the place head to toe, they're not gonna look in a trash chute in such a big place like this are they. I doubt they'd look in the kitchen at all never mind here.'' Elphaba took a step closer and opened it up, peering inside.

''It's a normal trash chute Glinda.'' She dismissed the idea straight away casing Glinda to pout.

''Elphie! Look.'' Although Elphaba protested against it, Glinda stepped inside and carefully squeezed through. Elphaba waited for her to say something once she was inside but she received no response at all.

''Glin! Glinda!'' She opened it up and shouted inside.

''Elphie it's huge down here. Come down.'' Glinda took in the surroundings and was impressed by it. 'What a clever idea' she thought to herself. She jumped out of her skin when Elphaba tickled her sides and shouted boo which echoed around the room. Glinda hushed her and took her hand.

''Well believe me now hmm?'' Elphaba rolled her eyes and mimicked her.

''Come on I want to see what's down here.'' It was true when Fiyero said it was like a maze, with all the different twists and bends. They opened one of many hidden doors and found a beautifully prepared bedroom. The two exchanged smiles and examined the room.

''It's beautiful.'' Elphaba nodded in agreement.

''And it's hidden away, even if this was to be found the bedroom would still yet to be found.''

''What shall we do now?'' Glinda seductively walked over to the bed and stared at Elphaba longingly.

''Let me go and get some food and drink and I'll be back ok?'' Elphaba turned to leave as she set her broom and the Grimmerie down against the wall.

''Elphie.'' Glinda pouted.

''What?''

''Kiss me.'' Elphaba walked over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Glinda let out a small moan and teased her breasts.

'Glinda don't get me all worked up yet.'' She pulled away with all the self control she could muster it was true to say that even though they had been traveling none stop Glinda still managed to look positively beautiful in her cream dress that fell to about the knees.

''Oh you're no fun.'' Glinda laughed as she pulled away.

''Give me 10 minutes and I'll be back and I promise you then I will be.'' Glinda smiled excitedly and told her to hurry.

The cupboards were packed with food, even though there was nobody living here at the moment and so Elphaba took as many varieties of food into her bag as she could. Once she got all the food she closed the cupboard door shut and was alarmed by the sound of a floorboard creaking behind her. She froze in terror and slowly turned to where the sound was coming from. Just as she turned the full way Chistery jumped into her arms and sobbed into her neck.

''What is it what's wrong Chistery?'' The Monkey cried and cried into her as he clung tightly to her.

''Did you think we have left you?'' Elphaba soothed him by gently stroking his back and whispering soothing words into his ear.

''Come on then let's see Miss Glinda.'' The Monkey stopped crying and instead gave out a shriek of happiness.

''Ssh not so loud, we'll have to learn to be quiet from now on, which means no wondering off too.''

Elphaba found a small room next door to their bedroom and Chistery happily obeyed her when she told him to stay here. He swung on the high points in the room and ate the banana snack Elphaba had just given him.

''Be good now.'' Elphaba closed the door and covered it back up so it was hidden. She then couldn't help herself but smile as Glinda waited for her on the bed. She looked up not realizing she was back.

''You took your time.'' Glinda smiled.

''I had to find Chistery somewhere to stay I wanted some alone time with you.''

''I'll forgive you then.'' Glinda bit her lip as Elphaba walked over to her and stood over her.

''Glinda?''

''Yes?'' Elphaba reached out for her hands and knelt down in front of her as she sat perched on the edge of the bed.

''No matter what happens I promise to always be there for you. I won't let anything bad happen to you as long as I live.'' Glinda blushed at her openness and stroked her hair. That long raven hair of hers.

''I promise too. I won't allow some wretched farm girl to even come anywhere near you, you mean the world to me.'' Elphaba smiled and kissed her cheek.

''I love you.'' Glinda giggled.

''And I love my Elphie.'' Glinda tugged on her clothes and pulled her in for a kiss.


	11. A Bad Feeling

It was hard for Glinda to sleep, she wasn't used to this place and although she had been living in the wild for a while for some reason it was easier to sleep under the starry skin. She laughed to herself at the sight of Elphaba gently snoring beside her. Deciding to get up, she dressed herself in one of the robes supplied in the room and checked on Chistery, he too was snoring although louder than Elphaba as he dreamt away. She let out a sigh, not knowing what to do and so explored the hidden floor she was on, the corridors were big, but there wasn't a great amount of rooms, or so she thought at the time. She found another room further down on the left just before a dead end and examined the wall displayed out in front of her, she got the chills just looking at it and so didn't have the nerve to see if she could find a way to open it. She turned to leave and felt a shooting pain in her head. It was a quick moment of pain and then it stopped, but she grew dizzy and made her way back to the bedroom. The walls grew farther apart and the corridors grew longer. She didn't even know which way to go anymore, her vision was being that slurred. She tightened her eyes shut as she finally hit the wall and leant against it for support.

''Sweet Oz.'' She muttered to herself as the pain shot through again.

''Elphie!'' Glinda tried her best to shout, but she wasn't even away if she was thinking it or actually saying it. Glinda crumbled to the floor and allowed the darkness take over her vision. Elphaba rushed out of the room with her broom, ready to strike any intruder.

''Glinda!'' She called out but received no response. She followed her instinct and turned left from the bedroom and followed the twists and turns in the passageway and finally found her love sprawled out on the stone ground. She threw her broom to the side and clutched her to her own body.

''Glinda sweetie wake up.'' Elphaba checked her heart beat and found she was thankfully still breathing. Elphaba screamed when she had a small vision of Glinda falling before her eyes. She shook the image away and begun breathing heavily, afraid of what was to come.

''Glinda please listen to me wake up, I don't know what to do.'' Elphaba shook her and was relieved when Glinda shown some form of living when she begun to cough.

''Glinda Glinda are you alright?'' Elphaba stroked her hair from her face and led it to her back, soothing her with gentle strokes.

''Elphie? Where am I?''

''Your in Kiamo Ko we came here yesterday remember?''

''Of course I remember silly I mean what am I doing out here?'' Glinda started to get up but was stopped by Elphaba.

''Don't get up Glinda, you'll feel worse.''

''Elphie stop being silly, not for the last time why am I out here rather than being in bed with you.'' Glinda smiled remembering the night before.

''You called me. I woke up and you were gone and I found you out here passed out.'' Glinda stared back.

''What have you been on? I did no such thing.'' Elphaba just blinked as she saw Glinda stand and brush herself off.

''Now are you coming back to bed or do you want me to join in with this story of yours.'' Elphaba got to her feet and grabbed her wrist.

''Glinda I am not playing here, you were passed out something happened to you try and remember what.''

''Elphie you're hurting me.'' Glinda tried to get out of her grip.

''Did you see something or someone?''

''I said let go!'' Glinda shook her grip away and rubbed her wrists.

''For Oz sake Elphaba that really hurt.'' Elphaba stepped towards her and stared at her red wrists.

''Glinda I'm so sorry I didn't realize, you know I would never intend to hurt you.'' Elphaba stroked it soothingly and placed a gentle kiss on her wrist. She looked up at the blonde and felt tears threaten to surface.

''I know you wouldn't.''

''I was so scared when I saw you there, I though the worst was to come.''

''I'm fine don't worry. Don't cry, you never cry.'' Glinda stoked her hair back.

''I'm sorry.'' Elphaba brushed the faint tears from her eyes, before they fell.

''Elphie?''

''Yes?'' Glinda pulled her in for a hug.

''Why did I pass out?''

''I don't know. You really don't remember anything?'' Glinda shook her head.

''No. But I have a horrible feeling about going down there.'' Glinda tilted her head to her left and instantly ducked it back against her lover's shoulder.

''Why what's down there?''

''I don't know and I don't intend to find out either. Come on let's get out of here it's giving me the creeps.'' Elphaba pulled away and examined their surroundings. She too had a bad feeling, one she couldn't describe but seeing Glinda like that just had her on edge, why was she found like that and why didn't she realize it herself?

''Elphie come on.'' Glinda laced her hand through her Elphaba's and pulled her back to the bedroom.

Galinda couldn't sleep once again and had this incredible urge to wonder down the corridors and discover something hidden, she just didn't understand what. She turned over and over again in the bed, trying to get comfortable but nothing was working. She closed her eyes all the same and forced herself to at least try, but her feet were itching to jump onto the cool floor and follow it until it reached whatever destination it was she was meant to meet. Just about to surrender, Glinda heard noises from above and froze on the spot. Once she was silent so were the noises and so she waited for it to happen again. About to come to the conclusion it was her imagination she heard them again and without delay shook Elphaba's sleeping form beside her awake.

''I'm up I'm up.'' Elphaba sat bolt right in bed with her eyes still closed.

''Elphie I heard noises.''

''Oh is that all?'' Elphaba yawned and sunk back down into the covers sleepily.

''Elphie wake up or I'll throw a glass of water over you that usually does the trick to sleepy people.''

''What? Water? Where?'' Elphaba opened her eyes this time and sat up once again.

''I heard noises, I think they're coming from upstairs.''

''Are you sure?'' Glinda nodded, when the noises came into hearing again.

''There we go, I knew it.'' Glinda didn't know whether she was glad to hear them or whether she would have preferred to have been hearing things.

''It could be Fiyero.'' Elphaba looked up to the ceiling and back at Glinda.

''Or the Gale Force.'' Elphaba looked back up biting her lip.

''Either way we have to find out.''

''Elphie you're not going up there.''

''Well what else are we to do? Stay here the rest of our lives?''

''Well where else are we supposed to go? We're not exactly safe anywhere are we?'' Elphaba saw the sadness in her eyes and grew sad herself, at the thought of never being free, but most of all keeping Glinda from the life she deserved.

''Gliny.''

''Oh no you're calling me Gliny you always call me Gliny when you want something. No Elphie you're not going upstairs.''

''Glinda think of it this way we either stay here or we go and find out who's upstairs, quietly that is and if it's Fiyero he can help us.''

''How Elphaba? How is he going to help us?'' Glinda was that frustrated she jumped out of the bed and begun pacing the room.

''He is no Wizard and even if he did help us, where are we going to go?''

''Glinda keep your voice down for Oz sake.'' Elphaba winced at the loudness of her voice and how easily it could have been heard from upstairs. Glinda edged closer to her so that only she would be able to hear her.

''I don't want to risk us for the chance to be free.'' Elphaba frowned at this.

''You don't want to be free? Who doesn't want to live a life where they are free to be themselves and live the life they deserve?''

''Me if it means losing you.'' Elphaba laughed at this, which made it Glinda's time to grow confused.

''Why in Oz are you laughing Elphaba?''

''Glinda you're not going to lose me.''

''You can't promise that.''

''I know I can't promise it, but there is noting more in this world that I could want more than to be with you. I wouldn't want to risk it too, but we can't go on living like this. I have lived this life for far too long and then you brought me back, I want to be with you and give you the life you deserve don't you realize that?''

''Of course I do Elphie it's just-'' Glinda felt her tears beginning to spill and sat down on Elphaba's lap as she pulled the blonde to her.

''It's just what?'' Elphaba kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently back and forth.

''I'm scared of losing you all over again.''

''That's exactly how we're going to feel for the rest of our lives, if we don't even try to change that, I would never put your life in danger Gliny but we're going to have to risk it if we want a life were we can be together.'' Glinda nodded in agreement and begun laughing as Elphaba wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeve.

''Can't have you crying now can we?'' Elphaba smiled warmly to the blonde and the blonde returned the smile.

''You promise to never leave me you hear?'' Glinda held her hand in her own.

''On my life.''

''Good.''

''What was that noise?'' Elphaba whispered and got to her feet.

''Elphie be careful.''

''Stay here.''

''No I'm coming with you.''

''Glinda please just stay here and keep quiet, you'll be safe here.'' Glinda nodded after a moment's hesitation and watched as Elphie left her in the hidden room.


	12. Reacquainted

**Sorry didn't realize how short this was until I posted it I promise next one will be longer ******

With her broom in her right gripped hand and her other hand free Elphaba searched the corridors after the sound. It was definitely coming from downstairs and so she became worried. She checked on Chistery who was sleeping in the room next door, afraid she would be caught she shut the door behind her in it was once again hidden. What had her on edge was the fact that she could no longer hear any noises. Was it just her imagination? Even if it was she knew she would feel better checking. For if it wasn't coming from down here, the noises before were definitely not her imagination. It had been about 10 minutes that Glinda was left alone for, and every second she grew more worried. Why wasn't she back yet? Should she go and look for her? The idea of Elphaba being in danger made Glinda's mind up for her. She had to look for her; she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to her whilst she just sat back and allowed it to happen. She took a deep breath and with a fluid movement opened the door. She heard faint footsteps and followed them as quietly as she could.

'Please let it be Elphie, oh please.' Glinda thought to herself, she was scared, the way she was shaking made that clear enough, never mind her heart beat. The footsteps grew closer and through cowardice she begun turning back, the footsteps were too heavy to belong to Elphaba. A hand grabbed her shoulder, causing to yelp and it spun her round.

''Glinda!'' Glinda stared back into his bright blue eyes.

''Fiyero!''

''Sweet Oz what are you doing here?'' Fiyero smiled warmly to her and hugged her.

''We err- it's a long story Fiyero.''

''Are you ok? Are you in trouble or something?''

''I'm fine, Fiyero I've come here looking for your help.''

''What is it, just say the word.'' Fiyero placed a hand on her shoulder.

''I did it Fiyero.''

''Did what?''

''I brought her back.''

''What are you talking about?'' He frowned at her comment. Glinda paused.

''Elphaba, she's alive.''

''That's not funny!'' Fiyero yelled, taking Glinda by surprise, the noise echoed throughout the corridors. Realizing the aggression in his voice, he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

''I don't appreciate this at all Glinda, you're fooling yourself, it's not possible.'' He turned to leave before he allowed his anger to confront with Glinda once more and froze at the sight of very much living Elphaba Thropp. Elphaba blinked back at him and the two just stared at each other.

''Fae?'' Fiyero whispered, unable to utter any other words.

''Hello Fiyero.'' Elphaba managed to whisper back.

''How is this possible?''

''I used the Grimmerie I brought her back.''

''But how- I don't- how?''

''It took me a long time to do it, but in the end I got there.'' Glinda looked over to Elphaba who smiled back at her.

''Fiyero don't be scared.'' Elphaba stepped closer to a shaken Fiyero.

''I'm not scared, I'm just I feel as though I'm dreaming.'' He leant out a hand longing to see if she was actually real. Noticing this Elphaba took his hand in hers and smiled when Fiyero gave out a gentle laugh.

''Sweet Oz Fae, your back.'' Fiyero leant forward to kiss her, but Elphaba moved away and addressed Glinda.

''Glinda and I came here, because we're not safe anywhere else, we know we can trust you Fiyero. I'm sorry for the burden, if anyone ever found out you had us here I wouldn't even dream of what would happen-''

''Fae that doesn't matter, your safety comes before my own.'' Glinda felt a surge of jealousy pass through her and she glared at him through envious eyes.

''Is that ok with you Glinda?'' Elphaba turned to her, breaking her out of her daydream.

''Huh? What?''

''To stay down here for our stay?'' Glinda looked at Fiyero and smiled.

''Of course it's greatly appreciated Fiyero.'' Fiyero smiled back and focused back on Elphaba.

''It will be safer to do so and I'll be back and forth for you both with fresh food and such like.''

''Thankyou.'' Fiyero laughed and shook his head.

''What is it?'' Elphaba stared back, confused on why he was laughing.

''It's just how surreal this is.'' He paused and stared into her eyes lovingly.

''It's good to have you back Fae, it truly is.''


	13. Stay By My Side

''I brought you both some wine and some fresh food.'' Fiyero handed the basket out to Elphaba and smiled.

''Thankyou, Fiyero we really do appreciate this.''

''And as I told you, I'm happy to help.''

''It's funny how long ago it seems when the three of us were all together back in Shiz.''

''Seems like an eternity.'' Fiyero spoke truthfully; he had longed to see her again for so long now. When he heard the news of her death, he went to the scene himself and saw no trace of her at all. With their being no evidence of her death, he refused to believe it for a very long time indeed. It hurt him too much to think of it. His silence begun to become unsettling and so Elphaba smiled weakly and turned to head back to the room.

''Fae?'' Elphaba closed her eyes. She recognized that name from him so clearly, but after all these years that had passed, it seemed different somehow. The name 'Yero' threatened to escape her lips, but to her relief it didn't, she simply turned to face him.

''I loved you. I was a fool not doing anything about it. Am I too late?'' Fiyero searched her eyes, searching for any chance of hope with her.

''Fiyero.'' He felt his heart quicken it's pace, he was nervous, no scared, is scared the right word? He didn't know what it was she was going to say and the silence was unbearable.

''I wondered if you could take care of Chistery for a while.'' Fiyero felt a little part of his heart break at that moment.

''It's not right for him to be stuck down here, he needs to fly.''

''Of course.'' Fiyero managed to speak out and forced a smile.

''Anything for you Fae.'' Elphaba smiled and walked away before he had the chance to speak again.

When Elphaba returned she let her eyes fall on Glinda who was huddled on the floor with the Grimmerie lay out in front of her.

''Gliny what are you doing?'' Glinda darted her eyes from the book to Elphaba and cursed under her breath as she realized she had lost the concentration from the spell.

''Glinda what are you doing?''

''I was trying to cast a protection spell.'' Glinda folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

''And did it work?'' Glinda poked Elphaba in the arm.

''Ow.''

''Obviously not.'' Elphaba rubbed her arm.

''Why are you casting it on me?''

''I was trying to cast it on the both of us.''

''But it soon wears off.''

''I know, but we can't be too careful.'' Glinda eyed the door.

''It's nice of Fiyero to have taken Chistery upstairs isn't it?'' Elphaba announced as she got changed. Glinda mumbled to herself.

''What did you say?''

''Nothing.'' Glinda smiled falsely.

''What's the matter, you've been acting strange these past few days.''

''I don't like it.''

''Don't like what exactly? The fact the clothes here are out of fashion?'' Glinda stared at her not impressed and laughed sarcastically. After a moment of silence, Glinda spoke up.

''I don't like the way he looks at you.''

''Glinda for goodness sake.''

''He obviously still loves you.''

''He never loved me, it was a crush Glinda you're just being paranoid.''

''No I'm not Elphie.''

''Does it matter anyway?''

''Of course it does, it upsets me.''

''Glinda even if he did have feelings it wouldn't make a difference between the two of us, I love you.'' Glinda smiled at this and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind.

''I love it when you say that.''

''I love you?'' Glinda nodded.

''Glinda?'' Elphaba turned around to face her.

''I love you.'' Glinda giggled and kissed her lips.

''I love you more.''

''I love _you_ more.''

''It's not possible.''

The pair giggled and kissed each other sweetly, not noticing Fiyero's presence. Elphaba traveled her hands down to Glinda's behind and rested her hands there as their kiss deepened. Fiyero stared back in shock and felt enormous jealousy. Not being able to look any longer he turned and left unnoticed.

They had been at Kiamo Ko for almost a week and despite the tension between them, mainly by the fact Fiyero didn't know about the two witches they were thankful to be here. Sure they were hiding away, but with the extra company, it didn't really feel like hiding. Chistery was enjoying his time here too it seemed. He was really getting used to flying now; he would irritate the lot of them by flying above their heads and messing their hair on purpose which was mainly targeted towards Glinda mores o than the others. Glinda had coped to put aside her jealousy towards Fiyero because she learnt there was nothing between them anymore despite Fiyero's distaste.

'' If you could be anywhere now, where would you be?'' Elphaba questioned Glinda as they had lunch one day. Glinda looked up at the ceiling and thought.

''Back in our dorm room at Shiz, with a do not disturb sign on the door.'' Glinda answered all too quickly. Elphaba laughed.

''It was all so different back then.'' Glinda nodded in agreement.

''And you, where would you be?''

''Living in our own house somewhere, just the two of us. No more running, no more hiding, just the two of us living an ordinary life.''

''Sounds nice doesn't it?'' Glinda smiled to the woman opposite her.

They were soon interrupted by a loud noise coming from upstairs. The pair looked up to the ceiling, as though they could see through and see what it was.

''What was that?'' Glinda got to her feet, followed by Elphaba.

''It sounds like someone running… Glinda stay here for me.''

''Elphie we've been through this, I'm coming with you.'' Elphaba looked into Glinda's determined eyes and couldn't refuse her. Whatever was to come she had to remember they were in it together, even if it meant checking every 10 seconds to make sure she was alright.

''Fine but stay by my side.'' Glinda did so instantly and clutched onto her cape. Their voices grew into whispers as they made their way to the secret passage that led upstairs there were a few of them, that Fiyero pointed out to them and so they went to the one that had less noise coming from it. When they found it, they were unsure how to open it, there was no lock of any sort, no handle to turn and open. They both tried pushing but nothing was working. Elphaba scanned through the pages of The Grimmerie and found an easy spell to make entrances. She traced the frame of the door with the end of her broom and knocked on it three times chanting the spell as quietly as she could. Glinda clutched tighter onto her cape when the entrance was finally made and the pair found themselves in a library. The bookcases were stacked together, growing high, hundreds of books alongside the three walls of the room. Elphaba looked longingly at them and quickly reminded herself why they were here. The noises were louder now they were out of the secret passageways. It was the sound of furniture moving and the odd shout here and there. As they daringly followed the noises, Elphaba realized it was Fiyero who was shouting. They both turned the corner and saw Fiyero throwing expensive belongings around the room and watching as they shattered into pieces.

''Fiyero?'' Elphaba called out and he just missed her head as he threw another.

''Fiyero what in Oz?''

''Don't talk to me.''

''What are you doing?''

''Releasing my anger.'' Fiyero stated without looking at her and closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps enter the room. Elphaba armed herself with the broom and Glinda held the Grimmerie to her, as 4 soldiers came out of nowhere and circled them. They moved in close to them with small smirks on their faces. Elphaba swung the end of her broom at them and warned them to stay back. They just laughed as they pulled out their own weapons.

''Fiyero what is this?'' Elphaba asked through her teeth, she backed away with Glinda behind her, until they met a wall.

''Like I said I'm releasing my anger.'' Just then a 5th figure walked towards them.

''Hello Glinda.''

''Avaric.'' Glinda stared in horror.


	14. Whatever Happens

''Fiyero here let me know you were here, so I came to rescue you from her.'' Avaric pointed at Elphaba, who just stared back enviously.

''I don't need to be rescued I came away with Elphie by my free will.'' Avaric laughed quietly.

''Don't need rescuing? Listen to yourself how can anyone want to be with that?''

''I do.'' Glinda grasped Elphaba's hand and the two looked at one another to relax in the other's gaze.

''Glinda come with me now.''

''No.''

''Glinda now!'' His voice grew louder and fiercer.

''I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm staying with Elphaba.''

''She's changed you.'' Avaric stepped closer to them, but Glinda kept her head high. He used to have control over her, he used to get what he wanted.

''She doesn't want to go with you, which means she's not going so step back.'' Elphaba stood in front of Glinda.

''You can't scare us, there's 5 of us against two useless women.'' Avaric stood over Elphaba and the two locked eyes.

''Trust me you don't want to get me angry.'' With that Avaric slapped her across the face.

''Elphie!'' Glinda rushed over to her and helped her up. She stroked her cheek where she had been hit and kissed it softly. Fiyero winced at this and so did Avaric.

''So that's it is it, you're lovers now?'' Glinda simply stared at Avaric and looked away again, which explained everything for him.

''You've got what you want now go.'' Fiyero addressed him.

''You touch her again and you have me to answer to.'' Referring to the hit; he looked away from him and at the two witches. Fiyero just wanted Glinda away, the hatred he felt towards her at this moment was unbearable and for old times sake he wanted her to go away as quietly as possible. Avaric grabbed Glinda by the wrist and pulled her away from the green skinned witch.

''Come.'' He grabbed her by the wrist and Glinda did her best to hold onto Elphaba as long as she could. Elphaba realizing there wasn't much time whispered in her ear.

''Whatever happens we'll be together sooner or later. I'm not going to let anything happen to you Glinda I love you.'' Elphaba kissed the top of her head and combed her curls back from her face.

''And I love you too Elphie.'' Glinda leant in to kiss Elphaba back in return but Avaric pulled her along with him and the other soldiers stood around Elphaba should she resist.

''Elphie!''

''Glinda be strong for me.'' Glinda tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he was a strong built man and he had the hardest of grips on her.

''Avaric let me go!'' Once outside of the castle he pushed her against the wall and gripped her face in his free hand.

''You're coming back whether you like it or not, you're the ruler of Oz and I won't let you escape with that thing to ruin my reputation. So your going to be a good wife and a good ruler to your people and forget your selfish ways is that clear?'' Glinda allowed her tears fall, but she kept eye contact with him.

''I said is that clear?!'' Avaric raised a hand and Glinda tightened her eyes shut waiting for his hand to strike. Avaric realized what he was about to do and fought against it. Glinda opened her eyes and saw his facial features had softened a little. He smoothed down his uniform and cleared his throat.

''Come along there's a horse and carriage waiting for us.'' He loosened his grip, but still dragged her along only this time with less force.

She remembered trying to fight them off, the first thing on her mind was to get to her before her own safety. So that when she forced them off her and ran for the door, the next thing she knew she was lying in bed. She examined her surroundings and paused at the presence of Fiyero.

''Did you sleep well?'' Fiyero broke the uneasy silence between them.

''Where is she?'' Elphaba growled and threw the bed covers to the side.

''Where she belongs.''

''I would never have taken you for the sort Fiyero.'' There was disappointment in her voice and he noticed it.

''I am not like them at all Fae, I-''

''Don't call me that.'' Elphaba winced.

''Elphaba, I did this so that we can be together.'' Fiyero walked over to her but she silently told him to stop by stretching out her arm.

''Elphaba I know you want this too.''

'No Fiyero I really don't!'' Elphaba got to her feet.

''I thought you cared for me, not her.'' He couldn't even say her name anymore.

'I do care for you just not the way you care for me. I love her Fiyero.'' He laughed.

''Fae she's turned you this way, she brought you back to life for Oz sake, she can manipulate you into loving her too.''

''She did no such thing, you just can't face the fact that we love each other.''

''Why do you act this way? This is not you at all.''

''Ok then I'm not the same, I'm not the woman you say you loved so move on.'' Elphaba headed for the door but he stood in front of it.

''I'm not going to let you get away just like that, I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time now, you have no idea how much I care about you.''

''If you really cared about me then you wouldn't have even dreamed of betraying me like that.'' By now they were both shouting at each other.

''I haven't betrayed you Fae, I've saved you!''

''I said don't call me that!''

''What do you want Fae?''

''I want you to stay away from me. You've hurt me Fiyero.''

She pushed him out of her way and walked away from him; he just stood there and watched her walk away.


	15. You Love Her Don't You?

There was a knock on her door. Not having the energy to go and open it she called him in. Fiyero peered inside.

''I wondered if you would like to join me for dinner.'' Fiyero cleared his throat. Elphaba looked up from The Grimmerie to Fiyero.

''I'm busy right now.''

''Please.'' Fiyero felt bad for what he had done and Elphaba noticed this. With a sigh she closed the book and nodded.

''Ok I'll join you.''

''Thank you, it will be ready shortly so whenever you're ready.'' He smiled to her and let her be.

When she entered the dining room she couldn't help but be impressed by the preparation of it. There were candles in the centre of the table, with fresh flowers arranged in a vase. Elphaba looked up when Fiyero came from the kitchen with drinks.

''I feel underdressed.'' Why was she even saying that? It wasn't like she wanted to impress him.

''You look beautiful.'' Fiyero stated and Elphaba blushed. 

''Drink?'' He held up the wine bottle. Elphaba nodded.

''I apologize for yesterday. I hope it hasn't made you uncomfortable or anything.'' He said as he poured it out for them both.

''Would you like Chistery to join us?'' He smiled. Elphaba nodded a little too enthusiastically. She didn't really want it to be just the two of them, the whole situation was a little too much, with the candles and the drink and his exposed chest from the top buttons being undone. Chistery walked towards Elphaba and allowed her to pick him up in her arms. 

''I'll be right back.'' Fiyero headed for the kitchen. Chistery rubbed his wings with his bottom lip sticking out.

''What's the matter Chistery? You been flying too much?'' Chistery rested his head on Elphaba's shoulder and begun chewing on her hair.

''Gli-Gli-'' Elphaba looked at him.

''Yes?''

''Gli-Glin''

''Yes Glinda.'' Chistery nodded.

''You miss Glinda?'' He stared at her and scratched his head.

''Me too.'' 

''Here we go.'' Fiyero placed the food down for them both and as a gentleman held out her seat for her.

''Thank you.'' Chistery munched on the bread and fruit he was given and observed the two as they chatted. 

''I can't believe you actually cooked this.''

''I love cooking.''

''You can really tell, it's delicious.''

''Thank you.'' After they had finished the meal, Elphaba had finally relaxed. Fiyero had explained himself for why he did what he did and although Elphaba didn't agree with it she wasn't allowing her anger take over instead she enjoyed his company, just like she had done back at Shiz.

'You've changed so much Fiyero.''

''Have I?'' Elphaba nodded. He didn't know if this was recognized as an admirable change or the opposite.

''Not just physically but you, your more thoughtful too I can tell.'' Fiyero smiled from across the table.

''Can I have a refill?'' Elphaba shook her empty wine glass.

''As though you haven't had enough already.''

''I've only had two, besides it takes forever to get me drunk.''

''Well don't blame me when you do.'' Elphaba smiled when he refilled it for her. She looked up at the prince she once had feelings for. Although he had matured, he was still the Fiyero she knew. Noticing her staring, he smiled nervously.

''Have I got something around my mouth?'' Elphaba nodded slowly and leant forward and wiped imaginary food away from his lips.

''What can I do Fae?''

''Let me go.'' Elphaba replied in almost a whisper, she held his hand in hers and continued.

''Allow me to go after Glinda.''

''But it's dangerous.''

''If I stay here it will be just as dangerous, they will be back for me.''

''No they won't I gave them Glinda that's all they want.''

''Do you honestly believe that?'' Fiyero flinched at the idea of putting her life at danger like this.

''I-'' He didn't know what to say, he was so transfixed on getting Elphaba back, he didn't think of the consequences at all.

''I'm going after her either way.'' There was an eternity of just silence, the two just staring at each other in the eyes.

''I understand.'' Fiyero whispered with his head down. This took her aback; she didn't expect this from him.

''Really?'' He nodded.

''You love her don't you?''

''More than my life.'' Fiyero sighed and untangled himself from her grip. Elphaba sighed herself once he left and headed for her room. She grabbed the Grimmerie and put it in her shoulder bag. She smiled when Fiyero came in with Chistery.

''Here.'' 

''He likes you.'' Elphaba noted.

''I will stay here, should the soldiers come looking for you I can hold them back for a little while.'' Elphaba nodded.

''What will happen then?'' Fiyero shrugged.

''You can learn to forgive me maybe; I didn't intend to put anyone's lives at risk Fae. I wasn't thinking straight at all, forgive me.'' Elphaba nodded again.

''Make sure you stay safe now.''

''You too. I hope you find her Fae, you deserve to be happy.'' Elphaba held his face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The two being brought back to years ago when they had first felt what the other's lips felt like.

''So do you.'' The pair walked in silence, luckily for Elphaba it was nighttime and she was able to fly without being easily spotted.

''Stay in touch will you?''

''Whenever I can, thank you Yero.'' She smiled and held onto Chistery as they flew away, leaving Fiyero at Kiamo Ko prepared for an un-welcomed visit.


	16. I Just Want Her Back

**This next chapter is kind of split into 3 parts for 3 different characters as you will see just incase there's any confusion**Fiyero stared down at the scene before him and couldn't tear his eyes away. He was transfixed by the images flashing before him, images of Elphaba and Glinda and then a strange limping man. Was he injured or did he just walk like that? He leant in closer and reached out at the familiarity about him. He wasn't alarmed when he heard the sound of wood being broken through; he wasn't surprised when soldiers swarmed around him. He tore his eyes away from the glass he was staring at and stood ready for them. He was scared but he was ready. And then nothing, he felt nothing, he woke to find no pain around his body, nothing at all for that matter. He looked down to check himself for he remembered the beating, he remembered the torture, he didn't tell them anything and they beat him senseless again and again until he lost all consciousness. Yet here he was he couldn't feel any pain anymore and the memories of the night before came to the conclusion he would have. He screamed at the top of his lungs at what he saw and stumbled to get up, but he couldn't move his legs properly. He screamed for help, but there was no-one. He finally managed to get to his feet and once he did so, ran as fast as his new straw legs would take him.

* * *

Glinda was sat curled up on her seat, pretending as though she was reading a book. She noticed straight away when Avaric entered the room, no matter how quietly he tried doing so. He closed the door behind him and turned to Glinda who didn't dare look up at him.

''I've got you something.'' Glinda buried her face into her book, as though she took an interest in it. He walked over to her with a present behind his back.

''I hope you'll like it.'' Glinda stood up and walked away from him.

''Glinda turn around.''

''I don't want a present.''

''Well I've got you one.'' He handed her a pink dress from behind his back and turned her around. Glinda looked at it, unimpressed.

''Well do you like it?''

''I don't want it.''

''Why?''

''Because it's from you.'' Glinda begun to walk away again, but the vase that he threw against the wall shattered before her, she turned sharply to him and straight away noticed the anger in his eyes.

''I bought you this for your appearance tomorrow. Our people will be delighted to see you again and you're going to promise them you'll be back for good.''

''I'm not going.''

''Oh yes you are.''

''You can't make me do anything I don't want to do.''

''Glinda you wouldn't dare make me angry with you again, because you still haven't been punished for running away from me … yet.'' Avaric sneered at this final word.

Glinda didn't respond, she slammed the door shut behind her and ran to the garden. Where he wouldn't look for her, because no-one knew of it as her hiding place. She closed the door behind her and fell to the floor. This was the only place besides Elphaba's arms that comforted her. It was where she brought her back to life and for what; she's made her life more of a struggle as it was before she was killed by that farm girl. What could she do now? She was as helpless as she always was and this time she didn't have Elphaba to whisper in her ear that everything would be ok. She was useless without and without the Grimmerie she couldn't even bring her back like she had last time.

''Oh Elphie, please hurry.''

She hadn't thought this through properly at all. Here she was in the middle of the woods, in the middle of the night, not knowing at all where she was going or even what to do when she finally did reach the Emerald City. Being the person she when she set her mind on something she would just do it. She was freezing and she missed Glinda badly. She cursed under her breath at the whole situation. What was she to do? If it were anyone else in Oz then she'd stand a chance, but this was Glinda the Good, she would be awkward wouldn't she.

''What are we to do Chistery?'' She glanced over at the monkey who was currently scratching his backside against a tree. He continued his movements whilst he stared back at her. She stared thoughtfully at the Grimmerie, a strand of hope she had left. Would there be something useful in there for her? She removed her hat and scanned the ancient pages one by one.

''There's got to be something.'' She muttered under her breath.

''We can't exactly just waltz through with us being us now can we Chist?'' Elphaba clicked she scanned the pages rapidly searching for something at least close to her idea. She finally paused and leant in closer so that her nose was just inches from the page. Chistery hopped over to her and pinched the book from her.

''Hey I was looking at that give it back.'' Chistery turned it upside down then sideways, trying to decipher the strange markings. Elphaba grabbed hold of the book and fought against him to get it back, for such a small monkey, he was strong.

''Chistery give it to me now!'' Chistery let go and gave out a loud squeal of a laugh as Elphaba fell back to the ground. Elphaba peered over at him through narrow eyes.

''Oh its funny is it? Go on laugh at me then. Nothing better for you to do.'' Chistery fell back to the ground too, laughing at the green witch. Elphaba stood up grabbed her hat and the Grimmerie and settled herself under a tree further away from him.

''Don't be coming to me in the night, when the dark becomes too unbearable for you, I know what you're like you're a coward.'' Chistery stopped laughing and looked around him, more aware of the sound of birds and such more in the woods. He hopped his way over to Elphaba, but she shook her head.

''No you can stay over there tonight; I don't have the time or the energy to mess about. I just want to find Glinda and –'' Elphaba sighed.

''And then I don't know.'' She bowed her head and wrapped her cloak further around her for warmth. Chistery shivered from the iciness of the night air and kept his eyes on her. Aware he was looking at her she turned her back to him and tightened her eyes shut.

''Chis – miss – Gli – Glinda.'' Elphaba turned to the monkey astonished at what he had just achieved, sure she had been getting the creature to speak since they rescued him, but to actually hear him speak, the sound of his voice was just so rewarding for her. She smiled at this and then after a moment gestured for him to come over to her. He practically skipped over to her and cuddled up to her, he wrapped the cloak that was keeping her warm over his body, but she didn't mind. She put on her hat and tipped the edge of it over her face as she slept.


	17. Here It Goes

Glinda stayed in bed for the next few days, despite Avaric's dislike

Glinda stayed in bed for the next few days, despite Avaric's dislike. She pretended she was ill and made the doctors tell him so. After all she was greatly admired in Oz, they would do anything for her no questions asked. The doctor was very alarmed to say the least to see her alive and well. He fumbled around like a fool, but she merely laughed it off and he soon relaxed. He insisted Avaric should let her be for a while, which he did so with no fuss.

''May I just say it is truly uplifting to see you well Your Goodness.''

''Thank you.'' She smiled to the doctor.

''Your welcome.'' He bowed.

''So I'll tell him you need plenty of bed rest and that you'll be better in a day or two would that be ok?''

''It would be greatly appreciated thank you.'' She smiled at him and watched him leave the room. After a moment their was a gentle knock on the door and with Glinda thinking it would have been the Doctor again called him in, only it Avaric was on the other side of the door.

She lay back down in bed and turned her back to him.

''So you will not be able to attend the appearance today?'' He walked over to the bed. She coughed convincingly.

''The Doctor doesn't advise it but if it's so important to you-'' She sighed and threw the covers off her bout to get out of bed.

''No, no need we can do it when you're better.'' He rubbed his hair and looked down at her. She looked away and closed her eyes, pretending she was tired.

''I shall let you sleep then.''

''Thank you.'' He left the room with that and made sure no-one besides the maid's with dinner to disturb her.

Elphaba was impressed by the amount she had traveled in such a short amount of time. Then again, she barely stopped to take a break. The only real time she stopped was to sleep eat and when nature called, which she aimed to do within the same break. Besides that it was when she spotted people nearby, but due to her green skin, she camouflaged pretty well into her surroundings. Her heart raced every time she did come across people at the thought of being caught and captured. It would ruin everything if that was to happen and so she traveled s quietly as she could. When she traveled with Glinda she worried she was getting too tired and so she was constantly stopping for Glinda to have a breather. But this was different she didn't care for her own well being, she didn't want to stop and rest, for it meant the more time she had to spend away from her. Chistery would remind her that she had to stop to sleep, and for himself, he would sleep on her back, resting his head on her shoulder. But as the days turned into more days she begun to slow down. Her feet ached, he head throbbed from the stress and her back would begin to sore from a monkey sleeping on it. It was fair to say Elphaba was tired of all this traveling and she wanted nothing more but to be with her, in the warmth somewhere. The Grimmerie had come in useful, so that when she emerged from the woods one day and recognized the landscape before her, she used the spell she thought as the perfect plan.

''Here it goes.'' Elphaba set the book down on the ground and sat for a moment with her eyes shut tight. Chistery stared in awe at the sight before him and hid behind a tree as the spell was cast. Elphaba's hands danced in the air as the enchantment passed by her lips in a whisper. The surge of energy passed through her body and he jolted forward to the ground. She checked her body for harm, but she was fine, more than fine, it had worked.

''Wow I must be improving.'' She looked down at her hands and smiled triumphantly.

''Chistery get back here I'm not going to hurt you.'' He peeked out from behind the trunk and then hid back behind it. Elphaba rolled her eyes and walked over to him; he sped up the tree and fell back to the ground from an apple falling on his head. Elphaba held back a laugh and helped him up.

''It's me.'' She looked over her body, to double make sure it was her own body and smiled. It was her alright, but in order to get to Glinda undetected by anyone, she used the spell from the Grimmerie and changed her green skin colour, to a pale colour, the same skin tone to Glinda. She looked at her reflection in a puddle on the floor and was amazed at how different she looked all because of the fact she wasn't green anymore. She bit her bottom lip and smiled. If only her parents had come across this spell she wondered things would have turned out so much different. Chistery finally emerged but was still cautious about her.

''Elp-Elphaba?'' He called out and she nodded.

''It's me you dumb chimp. Come on we haven't got all day.'' Elphaba picked up the apple that had fallen to the ground followed by a few more she plucked off the tree and put them in her bag.

''These will do for dinner hey Chistery?'' He grinned and jumped in the air letting his wings do the rest of the work as the two set out to the Emerald City.


	18. The Appearance

**This chapter and the next if you don't already you will hate Avaric. Besides that enjoy!**

* * *

The following day was torture for Galinda she had been threatened countless times by Avaric that if she didn't do exactly what he said he would find a way for her to never betray him again and if she were to do exactly as he said during the appearance then he would forgive her for running away with Elphaba. When he asked if they had a deal she just stared back at him, she hadn't said a word to him since their last conversation. She couldn't help but feel intimidated by him though, he had a lot of power and a lot of different ways to make her feel scared of him. Did he want her to feel this way? Or was it just a natural talent of his? She braced herself for what was soon to come and quite frankly was petrified, not only because of what Avaric might do to her if she was to follow her heart; but also to betray Elphaba to what the whole of Oz would soon hear about. She was Glinda The Good, there wouldn't be a soul in Oz that wouldn't hear about this and there was no telling what Avaric would make her do. She smoothed out the creases in her dress as Avaric stepped out on the balcony to the people of Oz. The dress Avaric had bought for her to wear for this occasion. She heard the cheer as he waved to them and she rolled her eyes. How she actually married this man was beyond her belief, she had changed so much and although she never did love him she saw him as an admirable enough man to marry at the time. Of course she wasn't thinking straight she realized this now and she realized it then when her grief over the death of Elphaba still marked itself her heart. She was confused for so long that she just wanted to rid the emotion and start over. 'So much for that' she thought to herself. She didn't know how she was going to go through with this at all, how could she lie about how happy she was to be back and to be there from now on to her people. She couldn't do it and maybe she never was meant to be able to do it. She begun to get very warm and the guards noticed this.

''Are you ok Your Goodness?'' She fanned herself with her hand and shook her head wildly.

''Can you fetch me some water please?'' She felt faint now, the stress of betraying Elphaba and herself like this was too overwhelming. She sat down on the floor in a heap and awaited the guards return. She was alone now, well near enough, Avaric was only a few steps away but he was too stuck on his speech and his build up to Galinda's appearance that he wouldn't notice would he? She ignored the faint feeling and at the very idea of running away, stood up and headed for the door.

''Glinda what do you think you're doing?'' Avaric stood facing her as she reached out for the handle. She stared back in horror and as quickly as she could, opened the door and ran as fast as she could. She screamed when he ran after her and grabbed her just before she made for the stairs.

''You stupid bitch you've made this so much harder for yourself.'' He grabbed her fiercely and pushed her hard against the wall.

''Let me go!'' She cried. He had her gripped with the strongest of grips.

''What did I tell you, do as I say and I'll forgive you, well you've made this worse for yourself now!'' His voice was angry but he didn't shout for the people outside would bound to hear.

''You can't treat me like this, I don't want to be with you, just let me go.''

''You're going to go out there and I'll be holding your hand as any perfect husband and you will do as I say you hear?!'' The anger in his voice and in his wild eyes forced Galinda's head to nod by its own accord. The Guards returned with the water and stared at the scene.

''Your Goodness are you ok?'' They asked in unison. Avaric released his grip from her and she flinched. She rubbed her wrists and nodded slowly, knowing Avaric was watching her.

''Yes I'm fine may I?'' Her voice was dry and she gestured to the water in their hands. They gave it to her and she drunk it all in one go. She wiped her tears away and smiled falsely.

''Let's get going they've been waiting long enough for you.'' Realizing this must have looked wrong for the Guards, he leant out his arm for Galinda, she looked at him and then at his arm and linked him. The pair stepped out on the balcony and Galinda breathed in the fresh morning air. The crowd was in its hundreds, they swarmed below them looking up at the balcony. The crowd silenced within seconds at the sight of Avaric linked with Glinda. They weren't sure whether it was the distance between them playing tricks with their eyes or whether it was in fact their ruler.

''As I said just a moment ago, this will be glorious day for us all, people of Oz welcome back your ruler Glinda The Good.'' Avaric pushed her forward, so they could see her better. The crowd cheered joyously at the sight of her back and chanted her name at the top of their lungs.

''Wave to your people darling.'' Avaric whispered to her. She did as she was told and waved back to her people, receiving a louder cheer, if that was humanly possible. She did as Avaric asked and spoke to her people, silencing them by the wave of her hands. They grew silent and the silence shared between them worried Avaric into believing she wasn't going to go through with it. She cleared her throat.

''Firstly may I thank you all for attending today I hope I haven't brought too much alarm during my absence.'' She smiled warmly.

''Where have you been Your Goodness?'' A member of the audience called out followed by agreement from others. Glinda looked at Avaric.

''Tell them you were captured by her.''

''I can't do that.'' She whispered back.

''Do it.' He smiled to his people.

''I – I was gone for quite a long time-'' She answered back to the audience and then looked back at him, almost pleadingly. She wouldn't do it, she loved her too much to make things worse for her, she couldn't allow the whole of Oz hate her even more, they didn't even know she was alive again. Her life would be in serious danger she couldn't do that to her. If anything happened to her she wouldn't know what she would do. She was the love of her life.

''I can't.'' He edged closer to her and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it tightly, but it looked as though they were just holding hands nothing more.

''You'll regret it if you don't.''

''I can't!'' A tear trailed down her cheek.

''My people, Your Goodness was kidnapped and although it may be distressing to hear I speak with all honesty that The Wicked Witch Of The West is very much alive and kidnapped Glinda in order to cause the distress we have all experienced during her departure.'' The crowd begun to lose control, there was fear, there was anger rolled into one big mob of people.

''How's she alive!?'' The crowd questioned back.

''Her witchcraft of course, she is a threat to each and every one of us, but now we have Glinda back there's a flicker of hope.'' The crowd begun to die down with their shouting at this and listened to what he said.

''I rescued my wife from her wicked ways and if she were to return I for one will make sure she doesn't come back again.'' The crowd cheered in agreement.

''Kill the witch!'' They roared back. Glinda not able to take anymore freed herself from her husbands grip and ran with her hands covering her tear stained face.


	19. You Have To Pay

**Ok I'm warning you now you will hate Avaric after this. Trust me you will, it's took me a while to submit this extract due to the very reason why you'll hate him wasn't sure whether to do this or not so I am prepared for criticm just incase you don't like what I wrote. Let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

Glinda was exhausted from crying, the last time she had cried so much was when she lost Elphaba. When she saw her shadow gradually disappear into nothing and the only trace left of her existence was her hat placed where she had melted. She remembered this and Avaric caught herself daydreaming when he entered the bedroom that night. The moon shone brightly against her skin, the only source of light. She was sat at her makeup table, staring into the mirror but her eyes weren't focused on anything in particular. She didn't even notice his presence until he placed two hands on her shoulders. She shrugged them off from flinching at his touch and turned her head away from him. He stared at her in the mirror.

''I'm disappointed in you.'' She didn't reply, once again she was giving him the silent treatment.

''You've let her change you.'' She stared back at him in the mirror. After a moment of thinking, Avaric finally set his mind on it.

''Now what are we to do with you?'' She looked away and went to stand, but he pushed her back in the seat.

''I'm not finished darling.'' He smiled at her.

''Do you know what day it is?'' She honestly didn't know. He knelt down beside her and turned her head to face him.

''Our anniversary. And we usually make love on occasions such as this.'' She shivered at the thought and stood.

''I'm tired.'' She headed for the bed.

''Your going to do exactly as I say from now Glinda, I've told you before and now I've lost my patience with you. No-one gets away with that as far as I'm concerned.'' He pulled her in and held her tightly so she couldn't move as he kissed her roughly. She tried to free herself but he was too strong for her, when he finally pulled away for breath she finally spoke up.

''You disgust me.''

''Your lover disgusts me, you must be on something really.''

''At least she knows how to love me, how to make me moan and writhe below her and to make me call out her name in shear ecstasy-'' Glinda stared into his eyes bravely, with a disgusted look in her blue eyes

''Shut up.'' He whispered releasing her from his grip.

''And then there's you-''

''I said shut up.''

''All you do is force people into liking you or at least believe they like you. I don't think it's humanely possible to be as bitter and selfish as you and in the words of Elphaba 'a cheap lowlife who only thinks of his own well being.''

''I said shut up!'' He struck her hard, with the back of his hand and she fell to the floor.

''There's a good girl you're learning to listen to me now aren't you.'' He smirked and stood over her. She rubbed her cheek, but tried not to show how much it actually did hurt her.

''Get up.'' He ordered. She did so reluctantly and faced him.

''Undress yourself.'' She ran to go but he stopped her.

''Undress or do I have to do it for you?'' She didn't move. After a moment of them just staring at each other, Avaric ripped open her dress, revealing her underwear. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying her best to hide herself from his gaze. He pushed her dress to one side, so she was stood in only her underwear. And he pushed her down on the bed. As she hit the mattress she moved to get back up again, but it was no use. She knew that unless he wanted her to go she wasn't going anywhere. She closed her eyes as tight as they would go and tried to shut out his kisses and his hands roaming her body. She had never felt so useless in all her life. She physically couldn't stop him, as he undressed himself and reached out to remove her underwear. She reached for his hands and stopped them from moving.

''No please don't!'' She screamed.

''You have to pay Glinda.''

''Avaric no don't do this I'm sorry, I'm sorry.''

''It's not good enough Glinda.'' He pushed her hands away and pinned them above her head with his hand and with the other removed them. Wasting no time at all, he thrusted deep into her causing her to let out a cry, he placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

'Where is she now Glinda?'' Glinda closed her eyes shut, hoping this was all a bad dream. So that when finally everything became quiet and she opened her eyes, she was sure it was, only he was there lying besides her trying to gain back his breathing. She didn't even have the energy to cry anymore, this was just so surreal for her; she simply clutched the covers around her body and stood, her legs were weak, but she headed for the door as fast as they would carry her. Avaric's eyes following her the entire time.

Elphaba wasn't entirely sure how this was going to work, but she could finally see the Emerald City in the distance, she cast a spell to miniaturize her broom and she put it in her bag, it looked like a souvenir toy of a broom, nothing more.

''Maybe I should change you into a poodle Chistery you'd fit in more rather than being a flying monkey, might be a shock for people.'' Chistery shook his head wildly. She laughed.

''Ok but no flying ok?"' He nodded. And the two were in The Emerald City by sunset. It was pretty much deserted by night time. They didn't have any money to pay for a room either. She'd forgotten about luxuries like that. They wondered around for a while, gazing at Glinda's home the entire time, it was sectioned off from the rest of the City for security reasons; which worried Elphaba. Some way she had to get inside or wait for Glinda to come out which would be difficult either way. Although she did her best to fight it, her tiredness soon sunk in and they found a quiet alley along the outskirt of the wall surrounding Glinda's mansion. The pair settled down and rested there, until it was morning.


	20. Unlike I Anticipated

Elphaba wasn't entirely sure how this was going to work, but she could finally see the Emerald City in the distance, she cast a spell to miniaturize her broom and she put it in her bag, it looked like a souvenir toy of a broom, nothing more

Elphaba wasn't entirely sure how this was going to work, but she could finally see the Emerald City in the distance, she cast a spell to miniaturize her broom and she put it in her bag, it looked like a souvenir toy of a broom, nothing more.

''Maybe I should change you into a poodle Chistery you'd fit in more rather than being a flying monkey, might be a shock for people.'' Chistery shook his head wildly. She laughed.

''Ok but no flying ok?"' He nodded. And the two were in The Emerald City by sunset. It was pretty much deserted by night time. They didn't have any money to pay for a room either. She'd forgotten about luxuries like that. They wondered around for a while, gazing at Glinda's home the entire time, it was sectioned off from the rest of the City for security reasons; which worried Elphaba. Some way she had to get inside or wait for Glinda to come out which would be difficult either way. Although she did her best to fight it, her tiredness soon sunk in and they found a quiet alley along the outskirt of the wall surrounding Glinda's mansion. The pair settled down and rested there, until it was morning.

It was morning when Elphaba awoke, but it was still dark, it was the sound of the gates opening that woke her. She got to her feet observing the scene as a pair walked out of Galinda's mansion. She tried to wake Chistery but he being the deep sleeper didn't even stir. She carried him like a baby in her arms, as she collected her belongings and followed them. They looked like maids or something, no doubt one of many workers employed there. She smirked as an idea came to her mind. They walked for half an hour after the gossiping women until they came to a small shop. Although the 'closed' sign was clearly labeled on the wooden door they breezed right in. Elphaba hesitated at the door, how exactly was she going to go around it, ease it into the conversation or get down on her knees and beg for them to help her? She decided to wait for them to leave the shop, which ended up being a considerably long wait. They came back out and smiled at Elphaba who politely smiled back.

''Out early ladies, shopping?''

''Yes dear, food supplies for Her Goodness.''

''Ah I see, work there do you?'' They replied whilst walking and so Elphaba walked along with them.

''For 8 years next month.''

''How did you go around that if you don't mind me asking?'' They raised their eyebrows.

''They don't employ just anyone dear, why interested in working there are you?'' They looked to the other and they shared a small laugh.

''Yes actually.'' She replied a little too defensively.

''They won't take in a girl carrying around an animal.''

''Animal actually. Besides I hear Her Goodness likes Monkeys.''

''Sorry for the bluntness but it's not going to happen.''

''I need work, can you at least let someone know that please. We all have to make a living.'' They smiled to her and the one closest to her placed a hand on her shoulder.

''We'll mention it, but like I said they don't need anymore workers.'' Elphaba watched them walk away and just as she went to turn away, she noticed a figure emerge from the shadows. The man grabbed the maid's basket, which also had her money in it. They screamed after the figure, who ran away from the pair. Elphaba being Elphaba handed the maid's a sleeping Chistery and ran after him. Her long legs soon caught him up and he realized he was being followed, he kept trying to lose her but he kept finding him. He turned and begun to laugh.

''I presumed you were a guy, didn't think a girl would have the guts to run after a thug.''

''Yeah well you were wrong about that weren't you.'' She replied breathless, not feeling threatened by her he stopped running away and begun walking up to her.

''Give me the basket.''

'' Why would I do that?''

''Because you don't won't to be a complete bastard now do you?'' He pulled out a knife from the inside of his thin jacket and it shimmered in the sunrise sky.

''I'll give you to seconds to get out of here and I won't use this on you.''

''I can't do that, I need that basket.'' He approached her further and she gulped.

''You wanna end up like the rest of them?''

''Give me the basket! There's barely anything in there anyway.''

''What do I get then … a kiss?'' He leant forward admiring her black hair contrasting her pale skin.

''I don't do boys.'' She smiled and the ground around them shook, he stumbled but she kept in place. She snatched the basket out of his hands and before he had time to run away he was running in the other direction. Elphaba made her way back and couldn't help but smile at the faces on the two bewildered women.

''Oh thank goodness you're ok, you weren't hurt were you?'' They fussed her ad checked her over.

''No I'm fine, really I am, here this belongs to you both.'' She handed them the basket and for once the women were quiet. They looked at one another and then back at a very hopeful Elphaba.

''Now we're not promising anything here dear-'' They took turns in finishing each others sentences, which kept Elphaba's head moving back and forth at the pair.

''But after what you've just done for us-''

''Which we're very grateful for-''

''We will try our best at helping you with your job-''

'I would be very grateful for that thank you.'' Elphaba smiled.

''Now like we said we'll try we apologize if we have no luck.''

''That's all I'm asking.'' Elphaba wished them well and took Chistery back from them before waving them off.

It was the coldest of all the nights she had spent sleeping outdoors and by the early hours of the morning when she still couldn't get to sleep, it was getting to her. She curled into a ball and tucked her head deep into the warmth of her body, which wasn't much. Chistery shook as he slept and she felt sorry for him. Ignoring her own warmth, she crawled closer to him and hugged him tight until he calmed down. She tried her best to pull her attention from the coldness and instead focused on the stars in the sky. Watching dreamily, how the stars shone particularly bright against the dark night sky. How she wished, she could fly on her broom on such a beautiful night, the idea of being free like that, like how she always felt when she flew. The idea of having Glinda flying with her seemed so much more attractive right now, she could hold her close and she could keep her warm on a night like this one.

Elphaba wasn't the only one admiring the sky that night; Glinda Upland stared out of her bedroom window and tried to distract herself too from the goings on in her life. The distraction sleeping only inches away from her. She untangled herself from his grip and walked out onto the balcony. She let out a deep breath, and then inhaling the icy air, as though it was a drug, filling her up inside to escape her troubles and most of all to feel good. She couldn't sleep at all, the memory of the night before constantly with her. She could barely even think about Elphaba anymore, the memory was so devastating for her. His touch, his voice, his eyes all playing on her mind, sickening her. She breathed in deep, trying to rid the thought.

''I couldn't be happier, though it is I admit the tiniest bit unlike I anticipated. Because getting your dreams strange as it seems is a little complicated, there's a kind of a sort of cost, there's a couple of things get lost, there are bridges you crossed until you crossed, who wouldn't be happier?'' Glinda closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair. Silently wishing for it to take her away with it into the night. Into her arms, warm once and for all.


	21. I'm Never Letting You Go Again

Ok the time has come; the wait is over for you all, as I always say enjoy it

**Ok the time has come; the wait is over for you all, as I always say enjoy it!**

Whenever Glinda could she locked herself away from the world. She would just sit alone and wait for Elphaba to come back to her. It was the only thing that kept her going lately and the wait was becoming too unbearable for her. She shut out the concerned maid's and how they fussed that she should eat and so on so forth but she really didn't care. Avaric had let her be, which was some what of a surprise to her. At least now he had gotten the full impression that she hated him with every inch of her being. She sat reading in her library, a chance to escape her life for a short while and just as she reached the half way point there was a knock on the door.

''Who is it?'' Glinda called out wearily.

''I have food for you, you're goodness.''

''Come in Mary.'' Glinda put down her book and smiled warmly to Mary as she opened the door. She breezed in with a friendly smile.

''You must eat Miss.''

''I realize that, it does smell delicious, I must say.''

''Well good, it's a family recipe Your Goodness.'' Glinda looked up at the presence of a new maid, she had pale skin against her long raven hair and- Glinda double glanced, examining the woman with her eyes. The maid dared to look at her and for the briefest of moments they made eye contact. She knew those eyes anywhere. Glinda spilled the tea Mary was pouring out for her and jumped as the cup smashed against the floor.

''Oh Mary I'm so sorry.'' Glinda got to her knees and begun picking up the pieces.

''Don't do that Miss you'll hurt yourself.'' The new maid knelt down opposite her and begun picking up the sharp pieces instead of her. Glinda stared at her closely now she was transfixed. Was this her Elphie? The pale skinned Elphaba looked up and gave a warm smile and nodded gently, as though she knew what she was thinking.

''Erm Mary would you fetch me some erm fresh ink from the store?''

''Erm of course, writing ink?'' She finished laying out her food for her.

'Yes please, don't rush though I'm not that desperate for it.''

''Of course Your Goodness, come along Idina.'' Glinda stayed her hand for her not to go.

''That's ok she can stay and help me clean up.'' Mary nodded and left the room slightly puzzled. They waited for her footsteps to die away until they even moved never mind spoke. Elphaba smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but Glinda was too quick for her, she held her face in her hands and kissed her lovingly. Needing her touch, Elphaba kissed back, longingly. Her lips were heavenly against her own, soft and pink, true Glinda. Glinda pulled away and eyed her lip again.

''Now I know it's you.''

''Oh so you might have just kissed a complete stranger?'' Elphaba joked.

''I knew it was you, you still have the same eyes.'' Glinda laced her hand through her lover's.

''What type of name is Idina?'' Glinda smiled.

''What's wrong with it? I thought it was nice.'' Elphaba defended herself.

''It is it's just you're so different.'' Glinda stroked her arms with her hands, transfixed by her new colour. Each touch was giving Elphaba the shivers, here she was in the same room as her love, once and for all.

''Oh Elphie, thank Goodness your back.'' Elphaba hugged her tight, like a mother may do to her child.

''It's ok, I'm not letting you go again.''

''That better be true, you have no idea how much I missed you.''

''Me too my sweet, every second.'' Elphaba stroked her back as Glinda begun to cry more forcefully.

''What is it Glinda? Why are you still crying?'' When Glinda didn't respond, she lifted her chin up so she could see her better.

''Please don't cry I can't bear to see you unhappy.'' Elphaba felt the faint sting as she wiped her tears away, but what really stung her deep was the fact she always had to wipe her tears away. Glinda didn't deserve to be crying all the time; she should be smiling and laughing.

''I need to get out of this place.'' Glinda sobbed and clutched onto Elphaba's apron.

''In time, we can't just run away this second, we have to be careful.''

''Oh Elphie, I can't stand this place really I can't.''

''We need to plan it Glinda, otherwise there's no telling where we'd end up.''

''Elphie I'm scared.''

''Of what?''

''Him, I'm so scared of him Elphie.''

''What has he done to you, has he hurt you?'' Elphaba asked forcefully. Glinda shot up and placed a finger on Elphaba's lips.

''Someone's coming.'' The pair stood up, Glinda walked back over to her seat and got a book ready in her hands. Elphaba got to cleaning up the mess, as Avaric entered the room.

''Darling where have you been all day?'' Elphaba froze at his voice, but kept reminding herself she wasn't green anymore, but would he recognize her the same way Glinda did?

''I've been in here, reading.'' Glinda smiled, gesturing to the book.

''Oh, well I've been looking for you everywhere.''

''Is there something you wanted me for?''

''Yes as a matter of fact.'' Glinda closed her book and just as she was going to ask what, Avaric leant over her and kissed her on the lips. Elphaba looked up and allowed the surge of jealousy pass through her. She didn't realize the blood seeping from her hand as her tight grip around the shards of china cut into her. Glinda couldn't pull away, so she kissed back, trying not to show any signs of something wrong. His tongue dove deep into her, getting turned on just by the feel of her. Glinda placed a hand on his chest and pulled her head back.

''Avaric please.'' Avaric looked over at the maid.

''Oh I didn't realize.'' Avaric smoothed his hair back and smiled at the maid.

''I do apologize I didn't realize we had company.'' Elphaba or Idina as she now called herself simply stared back through envious eyes.

''Does she talk?'' Glinda looked wide eyed at Avaric. If she spoke he would sure recognize her.

''I do, I'm Idina, I'm new here … Sir.'' She forced a smile at the beast. Glinda sighed, she had given out a rather believable northern accent.

''Where are you from? Your accent is … well not from around here.''

''I was born in The Upper Uplands Sir and came to The Emerald City as most do to follow their dreams.''

''So working for royalty's your dream is it?'' Idina nodded.

''Well good, we always need new help around this place. I'm sure you would have much to talk about with Glinda here being from The Upper Uplands too.''

''You'd have no idea.'' She smiled sweetly and he smiled back not picking up on it at all.

''Well I shall see you later my sweet.'' Avaric turned to Glinda. 'My sweet'? That's what Elphaba called Glinda not Avaric to Glinda.

''Until then.''

''Sorry what was your name?''

''El-Idina.'' Elphaba coughed to disguise what she was going to say.

''Well Idina let's leave her be shall we?'' He placed a hand on her back and the pair walked out, leaving Glinda by herself. Glinda sighed and slumped back into her seat.


	22. Make Love To Me

**I figured from all your comments you were all craving more Gelphie love, so I wrote this next chapter exactly for that reason and for the pure fact I couldn't' resist writing it.**

Elphaba shut the door behind her and checked on Chistery. He was allowed to stay here with her too just as long as he was well behaved and entertained them once in awhile. Which annoyed her a little, he wasn't there to perform for them. He had his own freedom and she didn't want to force him into being a performing monkey. With all that into account, she had no choice but to agree and pretend that was fine by her, because quite literally she would have to abandon him if he couldn't stay and she cared for him no matter how cheeky he could be. She had the tiniest of rooms to stay in after all she was a sort of servant even if it was for royalty. But looking back on some of the places she had to sleep in this was by far near the top of her list. The first being in bed with Glinda back in Shiz of course. She fed him and stroked behind his ears as he begun to calm from his crazy half hour, consisting of flying around the room none stop and picking at his feet with his teeth. She was surprised to hear a knock on her door and when she opened the door she smiled gently.

''Can I come in?'' Glinda looked around her, trying not to be seen. Elphaba pulled her inside and shut the door. Glinda smoothed back the creases she just made doing so and fixed her hair.

''Glin-Glinda.'' Chistery stuttered. Glinda stared back wide eyed and then to Elphaba.

''He said my name.'' She smiled. Elphaba nodded.

''He's missed you terribly, we both have.'' Glinda smiled and stroked him.

''I'm sorry Chistery, I wish I didn't have to leave you.'' She let him grab onto her finger and swing it back and forth.

''Chistery why don't you go and see Mary and the others in the kitchen.'' He hugged Glinda tightly and then obeyed Elphaba's wish. Once alone Glinda spoke up.

''I'm sorry Avaric made you go away like that, I wasn't done with you.'' Glinda smirked.

''I preferred it being me and not you, I don't like him even looking at you, never mind kissing you like that.'' Elphaba untied her hair, so it lay lazily on her shoulders and down her back.

''I'm sorry about that I tried to pull away but he's too strong.'' Glinda looked down, disgusted by the feel of him still on her.

''I don't like it Glinda, I know you're married to him-''

''Not for long.''

''Hopefully so, I want you to myself.'' Elphaba smiled to her and placed her hands on her hips pulling her in closer to her.

''Elphie, promise me we'll be away from here soon, I really can't be around him anymore.'' Elphaba thought back to their conversation before.

'Glinda you never answered my question before?''

''What?''

''Has he hurt you?'' Glinda pulled away from her grip, Elphaba flinched.

''He has hasn't he!?'' Elphaba shouted.

''Ssh don't shout.'' Glinda didn't want anyone to know she was down here, how would she explain convincingly why she was down here alone with the new maid?

''What did he do to you?'' Glinda fought back the tears.

''He- didn't do anything.''

''That's not true I know you that well to know when you're lying… tell me Glin.'' Elphaba walked back over to her and Glinda hugged her tight her head resting on her shoulder.

''He forced me to, he was too strong Elphie, I couldn't fight back, he- urgh I can still think of it. I was so scared, he kissed me and touched me and forced me-'' Elphaba stroked her back as she cried into her.

''Why did he do that?'' Glinda asked against her. Elphaba didn't answer, couldn't answer, words would refuse to come out. First of all he was married to the love of her life, sent The Gale Force after them, he took her from her, hit her in the time being, and now, now he had raped her. Took away her freedom, didn't respect her for who she was at all. Just saw her as an object to do what he wanted with.

''Elphie say something.'' There was a long pause and she doubted she would respond until.

''I'm gonna kill him.'' It was only just a whisper her voice was so quiet.

''What?''

''That bastard is gonna pay, I'll kill him.'' Elphaba pulled away and headed for the door, anger surging through her waiting to be unleashed. Glinda ran over to her and shut the door before she walked out.

''Don't be ridiculous, you're not doing anything.''

''Yes I am now move.'' Glinda stepped in front of her.

''You need to calm down I understand you may be upset but so am I.''

''Upset? I'm not just upset I'm furious. He has just done the most unspeakable thing to you Glinda and you expect me to just sit back and let him do it again?''

''It's not like you can do anything about it?''

''Watch me.'' Elphaba picked her up and moved her away from the door, earning protests from the blonde. She opened the door.

''For Oz sake Elphaba don't you realize, if you do this he'll know. He'll know who you are and he will kill you. Now that's the most unspeakable thing he could do to me.'' Glinda pulled her back in slowly and leant back against the door once it was shut.

''Just be with me and forget all about him.'' Glinda whispered. Elphaba looked into her hopeful eyes and the anger washed away.

''I'm so sorry.''

''Don't worry I understand why you're angry.''

''No not just for that, I'm sorry for all of this, I thought it would all be over by now and we'd have a free life, I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me most. I'm sorry for being who I am.'' For the first time Elphaba let the tears flow from her sorrowful eyes and bit her lip at the pain but took it all the same. Glinda walked over to her and wiped them away with her fingers.

''I'm not sorry for that last part, not for a second.'' She smiled even if it was a faint smile.

''I love you with all my heart Glinda.'' Elphaba closed her eyes at this and took Glinda's hand and held it to her heart.

''I love you more than anything Elphie.'' Glinda giggled and Elphaba opened her eyes taking in the wonderful woman in front of her.

''Elphie?''

''Yes?''

''Make love to me.'' Glinda closed her eyes imagining it. Elphaba picked her up and carried her over to the small single bed.

The carried out their 'love affair' every chance they could. Avaric was too busy making himself look good in front of his people and the maids knew it was no good fussing Glinda that much. Idina would walk in with the other maids and somehow stay in the room without the others noticing. Glinda pulled her in for a kiss straight away, backing her up against the library bookshelves. Their hands explored the other's body, their eyes locked with each others until they rolled to the back of their heads. When Glinda sneaked down to her room again, she knocked gently and entered. Elphaba was sat around The Grimmerie casting a spell, she was green again and slowly begun turning white again.

''Elphie what are you doing?'' Glinda shut the book shut, causing Elphaba to look up puzzled.

''What in Oz are you doing?''

''Don't you dare turn back yet, I want you like this. I love green Elphaba, she's sexy so much better than this Idina.''

''I thought you liked her?'' Elphaba smiled brightly at the compliment.

''I do, it's just Elphaba is a million times better and when you get her in bed well it's fireworks.'' The pair giggled.

''Well let's hope we don't get caught I'd be dead within the second.''

''I think we'd both die from heart attacks if we get caught having sex, so would the visitor.''

''Come here you.'' Elphaba lay down on the floor and smiled at how Glinda crawled over her, placing kisses leading up her body until their lips met. Glinda moaned into Elphaba's mouth as she slid her hand up her dress.

''This dress is very sexy on you Glinda.''

''Do you like it?''

''Mmm.'' Elphaba pulled it up so her panties were now revealed.

''Oh pink my favourite.'' Glinda playfully slapped her arm.

''Hey easy Miss.''

''It's My Sweet to you.''

''Sorry My Sweet.'' Elphaba grinned as Glinda took to sliding Elphaba's clothes off her. Glinda paused once she was just down to her underwear and had to remember to keep breathing.

''What's wrong?''

''It's just you've never looked as gorgeous as tonight.'' Glinda traced her hands up and down her green stomach and then down between her thighs. Just her very touch was giving her the shivers, never mind when she touched her in intimate places.

''Take your time why don't you?'' Elphaba dropped her head back on the floor, waiting for her to go further.

''All in good time Elphie.''

''But Glinda I need you.'' Glinda eased her panties off and eyed her longingly.

''Say it again.''

''I need you Glinda.'' Glinda teased her by ever so gently stroking her.

''Tell me you need my head between your legs.''

''Oh you know I do my sweet.'' Glinda inserted two fingers inside of the green skinned woman and kept her eyes fixed on Elphaba as she gasped at the intrusion.

''Oh sweet Oz.'' Elphaba muttered under her breath and gazed back at Glinda admiringly.

''What's it feel like?''

''Mmm swankifying.'' Glinda giggled and leant down and kissed her neck, gently biting down on her neck as that always got her going. Elphaba bit down on her lip and circled her arms around Glinda's waist to deepen the kiss. Glinda kissed the top of her breasts, teasingly.

''I love the feel of you, every inch of you.'' Glinda admitted between kisses. Elphaba arched her back as her pace begun to pick up; she moved her hips against her working hand so she got deeper into her.

''Glin?'' Elphaba gasped.

''Yes sexy?'' Glinda grinned.

''I need your head between my legs.'' Glinda kissed her passionately on the lips and then forced herself to pull away and do as her lover requested. She pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue. Elphaba was writhing beneath as though there was no tomorrow.

''Oh that's it Glin, just like that. Oh yes!''

''Tell me you love me Elphie.''

''I love you Glinda.'' She gasped and shortly after screamed out her name in ecstasy. Her whole body went limp. Glinda crawled up her body and licked her lips before kissing her neck again.

''That was just oh Glinda I love that tongue of yours.'' Glinda giggled along with Elphaba. Elphaba rolled Glinda over on the bed so she was on top. They shared a kiss once again, not able to get enough of the other's kisses and touches. Elphaba rolled around and before she could stop herself fell off the bed. Glinda laughed so hard she was gasping for breath. Elphaba reached out for the covers and covered herself with them. Glinda fell off the opposite side of the bed.

''Elphie I can't believe you just did that.'' Elphaba laughed along too.

''It's this damn bed, too small especially for someone like Glinda The Good.'' Elphaba helped Glinda up off the floor and the two snuggled up to one another on the poor excuse of a bed. Glinda rested her head on Elphaba's chest and felt warm against her.

''When we get a house of our own, I want the biggest bed in all of Oz.'' Elphaba laughed softly at her request.

''We'll need a big house to store it in then won't we?'' Glinda nodded.

''And we'll have a big garden ok?''

''Anything you want my sweet.'' Elphaba placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her as close as she could to her.


	23. Give It Time

Glinda tiptoed into her bedroom the next morning. Avaric was snoring in the bed and she didn't want to wake him until she was beside him. She removed her shawl and dress and climbed in quietly after kicking off her heels. She pulled the covers over her and sighed once she was inside. Closing her eyes for some more sleep, she felt his hands circle around her waist and pull her into him. She shrugged him off her.

''I'm warm.'' That was her excuse and he didn't buy it. He begun kissing the back of her neck and sneaked his hand up to her breasts. Glinda took his hand away and moved further away from him.

''Where the hell where you last night Glinda?'' Glinda thought of a reason in her head and the first thing that came into her head blurted out.

''I fell asleep in the library.''

''No you didn't I checked the library looking for you. Where were you?'' Glinda pretended as though she wanted to sleep and stifled a yawn.

''I fell asleep in the library and went for a walk around midnight I was feeling unwell. Hence the being warm thank you.'' She replied sarcastically.

''You've been ill an awful lot lately, perhaps you should see a doctor.''

''I'm fine I just need bed rest that's all.'' Avaric stared at the back of her.

''Well let's hope you get better soon then yes?'' Glinda nodded gently and pulled the covers closer into her to sleep.

Glinda came into Elphaba's room without even knocking, grinning broadly.

''You're in a good mood.'' Elphaba stated.

''And I have every reason to be.'' Glinda walked over to her and held her hands.

''Avaric's going away the day after tomorrow for a public appearance.''

''And?''

''And it's the opportune moment for us to run away together.''

''But they'll only come looking for us again Glinda. Running away isn't going to give us a free life now is it.'' Elphaba sat down on the bed and leant her head back against the wall. Glinda thought it through in her head and realised she was right and she was so excited by her idea aswell. She followed her movements and rested back against the wall with a big sigh.

''So what do we do?''

''I've been thinking.''

''Go on.''

''We run away, they'll jut come looking for you again; you need to tell the people you will be departing in some way or the other. How and what the reason will be for I don't know.''

''Your right, but something tells me that won't work so smoothly.''

''Me too.'' Elphaba entwined her fingers through the blonde's and she too sighed.

''I think at this point we need to at least try, what other choice do we have?'' Glinda nodded in agreement.

''So I'll make an appearance and tell them I will be leaving them and handing them over to Avaric?'' Elphaba frowned at the idea of that monster being in charge of all of Oz and shook her head wildly.

''I won't allow it, as the role model for all of Oz your entitled to appointing someone new.''

''And so will Avaric so as long as he's my husband.'' Elphaba hit her head against the wall.

''This is just too difficult.'' Glinda stayed her.

''Don't I need that head of yours to think of a genius idea of getting out of this.'' Glinda held her head in her hands as though it was china.

''Ok let me think, so Avaric's gone in two days for how long?''

''Just the two days, by the time he's done all the travelling.''

''How would you feel about divorcing the baboon?''

''How I've always felt about the matter relieved, ecstatic, overwhelmed with-''

''Ok ok so it's a yes then.'' Glinda smiled at her comment.

''How are we going to go about that Elphie? He won't just sign the papers with no questions asked.''

''I realise that. We need some way of proving to all of Oz what he's really like.''

''We could get him really angry.'' Glinda suggested with enthusiasm in her voice. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

''Which would lead onto what?''

''I don't know.'' Glinda shrunk back against the wall and after a moment jumped back up.

''You could seduce him!''

''What!? Elphaba blubbered.

''It's perfect, you seduce him I divorce him for it and the whole of Oz will know.''

''I am not sleeping with that!'' Elphaba folded her arms already made up her mind.

''Elphie do this for me, for us.''

''There's no way in the whole of Oz I am doing it Glinda, it's ridiculous, the answer's no.'' Glinda pouted.

''How much do you really want to run away and live a life with me?''

''You know how much, but I'm not doing it Glinda, he'll know it's me first of all and secondly you're the only one for me.'' Glinda smiled.

''Aww you're so sweet at times Elphie … please do this Elphie you don't have to sleep with him I could catch you in the act before anything happens between you both!''

''No!'' Elphaba got to her feet and begun laughing at how ridiculous this all was.

''Fine I'll stay married to the baboon then and we'll carry out our secret done here. That sound romantic enough for you?' Glinda got to her feet too and headed for the door.

''Glinda don't go.''

''Well what else do you want me to do?''

''Nothing we do nothing yet, just give me time I'll think of something ok?''

''Yeah because that sounds an appetising wait.''

''Glinda please, trust me.'' Elphaba opened up her arms, waiting for Glinda. Glinda rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

''You can't make this all better by hugs Elphie.''

''You wanna bet on that?'' Elphaba walked over to her and hugged her in a comforting embrace. Glinda melted into her arms and wrapped her arms around her neck.

''I'm sorry for shouting.''

''No problem, besides angry Glinda is always a sexy Glinda.''


	24. Kiss Me One Last Time

**Continue frm last chapter I intended to update this sooner sorry**

Avaric stared down at Glinda, knowing what he was capable of and that she had made a fool out of him, she begun backing away to the door.

''So that's why you were so out of breath.'' Glinda sprung into a run and darted out the door, along the endless corridor. Avaric ran after her, yelling at her to get back. Glinda turned the corner and ran as fast as her legs would take her. She was grabbed from behind by him and spun around fiercely.

''I turn my back on you for two seconds and this is what I get?'' He was shouting.

''Please you'll wake everyone up.'' Glinda whispered and scanned the area

''Does it look like I give a damn!?'' He shrugged her off him and she stumbled back, her foot lost it's balance and she tripped on the top of the stairs. With nothing to grab onto Glinda braced herself for a bad stumble. That stumble never occurred though, she felt someone behind her catch her from falling.

''Miss Glinda, that would have been a nasty fall.'' Glinda turned around and smiled thankfully at the sight of Idina.

''What are you doing here Idina?'' Avaric's voice was snappy.

''I was woken by the noise and it so happens it was a good job I was wouldn't you agree?'' He didn't answer he stared back at her. She looked away, not wanting him to stare at her for too long, from fear he would recognise her.

''Thank you Idina.'' Glinda brushed her hair back behind her ears and Elphaba's heart sunk at the red mark Avaric had left from where he slapped her. God he must be strong, to leave a mark like that.

''Yes you may go now.'' Avaric snapped once again

''Will you be needing anything else?'' She was addressing Glinda more than him.

''No as I said you may go now.'' He pulled Glinda back.

''Thank you Idina that would be all I'm fine now.'' She nodded made her way back down the grand staircase after glancing at Avaric daringly.

''Pack your things Glinda.'' He whispered.

''What?''

''We're going away for a few days.'' He clapped his hands together and rubbed them together.

''But why-''

''No questions just do it my sweet.'' She frowned at what he called her and stormed back to their room. Unable to have a say when it came down to him making up his mind.

Elphaba punched the wall to her room and took in the pain she had just inflicted on herself. How could she have been so foolish? If she didn't let herself been known she would be a lot safer and no doubt would have made the already horrible situation Glinda was in ten times worse. 'No' she told herself, Glinda needed her then and she was there for her, that's the right decision. She stared down at her bloodied hand and sucked the blood away.

''Sorry Chistery I didn't mean to scare you.'' He climbed onto her back and checked her hair for any form of lice, a night time snack. She whacked him away softly at this, telling him to find something else to do. He resourced to following his shadow, going aound in circles. Rolling her eyes at the sight she threw herself on the bed. She jumped out of her skin when Glinda rushed into her room. The blonde looked so tired, her hair wasn't styled as she would usually do with it, she had no makeup on and what made her look so tired was the simple look in her eyes.

''Thank goodness you're here Elphie. I need to tell you something and I don't know what to do.''

''What? What is it my sweet?'' Elphaba guided her over to the bed, so she could sit down. She knelt down in front of her, concerned.

''Avaric is making me go with him I don't know where and I don't know for how long, he won't tell me anything besides get my stuff together.'' Elphaba stared down, not knowing what to do either.

''I've made this so difficult for us both.'' The green skinned witch shook her head, annoyed at the situation but most of all with herself.

''You mustn't blame yourself, this is Avaric's doing not yours.'' Glinda cupped her face in her hands and Elphaba happily stared back into those blue eyes.

''Avaric says he's leaving a scarecrow in charge whilst we're gone, apparently he saved a group of Gale Force soldiers from a burning building.''

''Oh how good of him.'' Elphaba replied sarcastically.

''I think I'm going to have to go with him Elphie and I don't know what's going to happen.''

''Don't panic, you're going to be ok, I can promise you that much, I won't let him even lay a finger on you from now on.''

''Elphie, your hand, what happened?'' Glinda took the bloodied hand in her own and stroked it carefully.

''Nothing, it's fine.''

''Obviously it's not fine, who did this?''

''Me.'' Glinda looked up at her with a frown on her face.

''I punched the wall out of anger, he really does piss me off.''

'' Oh Elphie, does it hurt?'' Glinda kissed it better.

''Nowhere near as much of seeing him hurt you.'' Glinda smiled at her honesty and leant forward to kiss her. Elphaba kissed back, only the Unamed God knew how long it would be until their lips met in a kiss again.

''I love you so much my sweet, if you are gone for a long time just remember that.''

''Elphie we'll see each other soon I know it, don't talk like that I couldn't bare it.''

''I know I don't want it to happen either, it's just until I can think of something then we're going to have to cope the best we can.''

''It's not going to happen I won't allow it, I'd die without you my Elphie.''

''Now I don't want _you_ talking like _that_.''

''I just love you so much.'' Glinda could feel her tears threaten to spill, but she fought with all her might for them not to spill, if this was going to be the last time they saw each other for a long time, she wanted her to remember her smiling.

''When are you going?'' Elphaba asked with sadness in her voice, although trying not to sound it.

''Tonight I think.'' Glinda replied and took a deep breath.

''We'll work this out I know we will Elphie.'' Glinda played with Elphaba's fingers, staring down at her green hand.

''I know, hopefully it won't be too long my sweet.''

''Glinda.'' Chistery beamed at the blonde, receiving a smile in return.

''Hello Chistery, I've missed you.'' He nodded after a moment of registering her statement.

''Glinda.'' He repeated. Glinda smiled at him and then turned back to her.

''Kiss me one last time?'' Glinda asked sweetly and Elphaba nodded, smoothing back her hair first, and then kissing the blonde filled with love, passion and a silent promise that everything would turn out fine. In that one single kiss.

* * *


	25. Promise In Writing

**Please R&R am a ickle bit stuck at the mo with where this is going, I'd love to hear from you bout anything to do with it so far, or what you'd like to see more of etc.**

* * *

Avaric grabbed Glinda's hand that night once it was dark, she shook it away and the two made their way to the awaiting carriage outside. 'Like fugitives' she thought to herself, leaving in the middle of the night, without informing their people. The only guarantee to them would be from the newly appointed hero of the week, a scarecrow. Glinda hadn't even seen him never mind be ready to leave him in charge. All the same she had no say in the matter, whenever she asked Avaric about any of the details he would hush her or even more irritatingly ignore her.

''Miss Glinda.'' A young man, barely the age of 17 held the door open for her and leant out his hand for her to take. She smiled at him weakly and took his hand. She stepped into the carriage and thanked the boy. He closed the door carefully behind her and lowered his cap to a passing Avaric as a polite gesture. Avaric nodded back, but as soon as he turned his back the boy's smile vanished. He didn't like him in the slightest. Something just wasn't right about him, he picked up on that straight away and he barely knew him. He climbed onto the front of the carriage and pulled on the reins attached to the horses. The carriage was soon on its way. Glinda stared at Avaric, who despite being aware of the stares ignored her.

''So are you going to tell me now, I'm already coming with you.''

''We're going away for a while, that's all you need to know.''

''I deserve to know Avaric you owe me that much after everything you've done to me.'' He laughed quietly and turned his head away from her and stared out the window.

''Why do you continue doing this to me?''

''Do what my sweet?''

''I've already told you not to call me that.'' She snapped back at him.

''Does it remind you of her?'' She looked away from him, not wanting to look into those evil eyes of his for another second. He placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed it, gradually getting higher. She shifted closer to the window and hit his hand away when he reached out again.

''Don't touch me!''

''You're my wife I can touch you all I want.''

''No you can't.'' She glared at him so attentively he didn't reach out for her again.

''You're angry at me?''

''What do you think?'' She barked back daringly. She knew if Elphaba was here right now, she would tell her to calm down it would only make matters worse, but she didn't give a damn anymore. After all being angry was her job.

''I think I've treated you the way you deserve to be treated Glinda.''

'' I do not deserve this Avaric.''

''I married a different woman than the one I'm sat by now.''

''It's you that's changed, or maybe you haven't, maybe I was too blind in my grieve to see it at the time. It certainly explains why I married you in the first place.'' Glinda realised once she had finished she had indeed pushed his buttons, admitting to these things to him took a big weight of her shoulders but the look in those eyes of his told her it was the wrong decision.

''And what is it you deserve Glinda? Tell me I'm intrigued.'' He folded his arms and turned so that he could see her better. She ignored him and stared out the window again, watching the Emerald City disappear from her view, everything was so quiet at this time of the night.

''Exactly, you deserve nothing.''

''I deserve to be happy Avaric, I deserve the freedom I never get as long as I'm married to you. For Oz sake I deserve not to be raped because of your lust for power.''

''I didn't rape you, you're my wife, we made love on our anniversary.'' He smiled at her and she noticed it without having to look his way.

''You pinned me down to that bed and you forced me to stay put, you kissed me and you undressed me despite my protests-'' Glinda couldn't continue describing it, it was too painful for her to remind herself of it. His breath against her skin, the way his hands tightened around her wrists for her to stay, the strength from him, the way she couldn't stop him even with all her energy he was too strong for her. Avaric scanned her with his lustful eyes and undressed her with them.

''I'm tired, I think I'll take a nap.'' He yawned and left her to her thoughts. As soon as he closed his eyes, he fantasised about doing it all over again. Pondering on the thought of reliving that moment right there in the carriage. All he had to do was pin her down again in one swift movement, covering her mouth with his hand to hold back the screams. He would start by sneaking his hand up that dress she was wearing, which hugged her figure so rewardingly. Yes he smiled briefly to himself and vowed this wasn't going to be the end.

They had been travelling for hours on end and Avaric was still sleeping. Dawn was beginning to brighten the sky with the radiant colours of red, orange and a little of pink. She thought back to the time they had first made love and how they watched the sunrise the next morning and how beautiful it looked, how beautiful Elphaba looked with the sunlight warming her body.

Glinda knocked on the front of the carriage, to alert the boy controlling the horses. He tilted his head her way.

''Yes Your Goodness?''

''Would you mind pulling over I need some air?''

''Of course.'' He pulled over and before they had even come to a halt, she jumped out of the carriage and walked a fair distance away from the carriage. He thought she was going to walk away entirely until she came to a stop and sunk to the ground in a heap. He wanted to give her some privacy but kept looking out to her, it was dark after all and it was the middle of the night he wanted her to be safe. Glinda sat in a heap, staring into nothing, only the black of the night, there were no stars to be seen she soon noticed.

Why did everything have to be so ... difficult, why did life have a way of making everything that seemed good in her life turn away from her? She had Elphaba, the love of her life, but everything else kept her from just loving her. What she always wanted to do. Glinda busy trying to see if there were stars in the sky noticed it straight away. She focused her eyes on the shadow in the sky gradually getting closer. Her heart leaped inside of her, the very idea of it being Elphaba, but when she took in the size of it she knew it wasn't. She begun backing away from it, but kept her eyes transfixed on it. When the moonlight hit its shadow, she smiled at the sight of Chistery flying towards her.

''Oh Chistery.'' She leant out her hands and took the monkey into her arms as it regained its breathing. The monkey relaxed in her arms, tired from the journey he had taken.

''What in Oz are you doing here Chistery? Not that I'm not glad to see you.'' The monkey stretched its furry arms into her air and gave out a big yawn.

''Don't you dare go to sleep, where's Elphaba is she alright?'' He shook his leg, gesturing to the letter wrapped around his leg. Glinda untied it from him and lowered him to the ground for him to sleep as he wished.

' I made sure you're in safe hands my sweet. Lerot the boy taking you understands he is to keep a close eye on you, so don't be startled. He's a decent young man who has enough brains to see what Avaric is truly like. He knows he is to take you south, but that's all he's been told so far. I'm sure he will update you on anything new if the opportunity comes. I will be coming for you soon; that I promise. In the meantime I've sent Chistery along. That way he can come to and fro to tell me where you are, that's if he doesn't sleep on the job as usual.' Glinda giggled at this, he had already achieved just that.

'I love you with all my heart and hopefully will be with you shortly. Be safe.

Your Elphie x'

Glinda turned to the boy and smiled to him, he tipped his cap in reply and she felt a sense of hope surge through her. She held onto the sensation, not wanting it to go, it felt good. She picked Chistery up in her arms and made her way back over to the carriage.

When Glinda was busy fixing her hair in the mirror, Avaric took the opportunity to inform Lerot further. Glinda noticing their hushed voices turned her mirror to the right to see them in it's reflection. Avaric patted the boy on the back and turned back around. She snapped the mirror shut and smoothed down her dress as he addressed her.

''We're moving again Glinda dear.''

''Already, we barely stopped.''

''We don't have time to waste.''

''Why so?''

''Stop pestering me about it, you'll soon find out.'' Yes she would soon find out, she glanced over to Lerot who stared back for a second and then mounted the front of the carriage. Glinda walked behind Avaric and did as she was told.

''Come along Chistery, time to go.'' Chistery flew over to her and made himself at home once inside the carriage.

''Since when did animals ride in carriages, let it outside the exercise will do it good.''

''He'll die of exhaustion at the rate we're going. We've been travelling for days now, tell me.'' Avaric looked away from the monkey as though he would revolt if he looked at it for any longer.

''We're going south, to visit my parents.'' There was a long silence of which was broken by Glinda's laughing.

''What's so funny?''

''You expect me to believe that, when we left in the middle of the night, left a scarecrow in charge of Oz, secretly leaving The Emerald City with barely anyone knowing, Oz I barely know!''

''Then why haven't you done anything about it then Glinda if you don't trust me how come you haven't disobeyed me like you have on so many other occasions?'' She knew perfectly well why. She knew Elphaba was coming for her, if she ran away from him now Elphaba may find it harder to find her. No Elphaba knew what she was doing it said so in the letter, to do anything stupid like making him angry would only make it harder for herself and Elphaba. The silence for Avaric was reassuring for him, he grinned out the window, the gentle wind blowing through his combed hair.

''Because you wouldn't dare do it again.'' The words rung in her ears over and over, playing with her mind. She would do it again, she would disobey him again, for Elphaba and she knew deep inside of her something bad was going to happen. After all she knew what he was capable of and if that meant hurting her Elphie she would never forgive herself. She stroked Chistery to comfort herself more so than him and fixated on what was to come. However far away it seemed for her right now.


	26. Good Disguise

Now Glinda and Avaric were gone, the mansion was very quiet indeed. The maids had less work to do obviously and the Guards were often seen sitting for once. It just proved how much Avaric overworked them. She had a lot of time on her hands because of this, therefore giving her a lot of time to plan her journey and come up with an ideal time to leave undetected. She couldn't just walk out on the job, they wouldn't allow her. She had planned it all, step by step, she would leave in the middle of the night, fly by broom, rest during the majority of the day in case spotted and continue with her skin spell, which proved to be more useful then she could have ever imagined. She jumped to her feet at the chance of distracting herself from all this for now and so fetched a cup of tea as requested for the guest. She wheeled in the tea cart and poured the hot tea into the china cup.

''My throat is so dry lately.'' The guest stroked his throat and took the cup from Elphaba.

''Thank you.'' He smiled down at her, a little uncomfortable; he wasn't used to this new situation at all and as of late attention had been thrown at him in every direction for his brave rescue. Elphaba smiled back and curtsied ready to leave when he stopped her.

''Wait!'' Elphaba looked up confused by his sharpness, for a second she thought the idiot had spilt the boiling water on himself.

''Yes Sir?''

''I know you.'' He looked into her eyes; it was her eyes that were familiar to him.

''I haven't seen to you before Sir.''

''No I know you from somewhere.'' Elphaba stared back, although she knew for a fact she hadn't seen him before, there wasn't exactly many talking scarecrows walking around Oz was there? She blinked, knowing what she thought she saw in his eyes, surely it couldn't-

''Yero?'' She whispered cautiously. He laughed weakly and nodded.

''Is it really you Fae?'' She nodded back and the two embraced each other, not caring about the stares from the Guards at the other end of the room. Elphaba pulled away and patted his shoulder, examining his body.

''Good disguise but what in Oz are you trying to achieve?''

''I err it's not a disguise Elphaba.''

''Sorry of course it's not.'' Elphaba played along with the act.

''I'm like this now.'' The sorrow in his voice told her he wasn't messing. She reached out and touched him.

''What in Oz happened to you?'' He sunk his voice down to a whisper.

''They came to Kiamo Ko Fae, just as we suspected, there- there were to many of them. This strange woman with a southern accent came forth and the next moment darkness. I remember the sound of her voice haunting me-'' He paused, the memory stressful for him

''Ssh it's ok.'' She rubbed his back soothingly.

''I can't believe it, did she put a spell on you Yero?''

'I presume so, how else do you explain something like this?''

''I'm so sorry.''

''What are you sorry for?''

''For not being there.''

''You couldn't have done anything, I'm glad you weren't there, who knows what they would have done to you too.'' Elphaba stared into his eyes, the only trace of him being … him. She hugged him and the pair stayed like that for several moments.

''They've took her from me Yero.''

''We'll get her back I'm sure of it.'' He stroked her back.

''I'm going for her, tonight.'' She whispered in his ear, so no-one else could hear.

''They're going somewhere south, I don't know why but I'll find them there.''

''Whatever you do be careful Fae, I can't stand the idea of something like this happening to you too.''

''I will don't worry. Besides you're the temporary ruler of Oz enjoy it before the monster gets back.'' She pulled back from him and smiled.

''Everything will turn out ok I know it will.'' She spoke referring to them all and reassured him with the wink of her eye that he would too.

''Thank you Fae, now go you have much to do I presume.''

''Until we meet again.'' She hugged him one last time and wheeled the tea cart away with her.

And so when the night was at its darkest and the moon hid behind the clouds, Elphaba Thropp mounted her broom and took off into the darkness. The impact of the icy air impacted on her straight away and she could feel her hands go numb within a matter of minutes. But she kept on; she took the black backdrop to her advantage and flew as fast as she could go. Heading south was a new adventure for her; she had headed south when Glinda and she had travelled for Kiamo Ko, but had yet to see the region properly. She covered a lot of land that night, ignoring the harshness to the cold and pushing herself to get as much travelling done that night before the sun turned night into morning. She was thankful in a sense when the sun did shine onto her, for the heat warmed her up ever so slightly. The grey brick road transformed into the yellow brick road beneath her and Elphaba admired the way it shone in the morning sunlight. She flew lower to the ground, just in case she was seen flying high in the sky. In the distance she saw a sign post; the wooden pole was dug into the muddy ground and stood lopsided. She dropped from her broom and read the different places, in the directions. If she carried on going straight ahead she would end up in Munchkinland within a matter of hours, if he turned right and kept to it she would end up in Quadling Country, where she needed to go, but that would take longer. Her eyes drooping from the lack of sleep these past few days fought with her not to carry on right now. She wanted to get to her as soon as she could but when she stifled a yawn she realised that unless she slept she wouldn't be doing herself or Glinda any favours. She recast the spell for her skin and felt even more energy zap from her body because of it and before she could react fell to the ground in an unconscious sleep. She was leant against the lopsided pole with her broom in her hand and the Grimmerie by her side. And for the first time in days, sleep swarmed her mind.


	27. Wash It All Off

**It's been awhile, but I want this story above all my others to be good, considering it was one of my first ones and I love writing it so much. I like Gelphie in this particular fanfic more than my others, which is why I take so long at writing my updates, so sorry for that but here we are, another update with some Avaric in it grr**

* * *

She had these visions before. She remembered having the same vision back at Kiamo Ko, when she found Glinda in a heap in the corridors, she couldn't remember getting there at all and Elphaba was left as confused about it as she was. Although tonight the vision was longer than it had been the other few times. It started as it always did with the fierce rain above them. She could see Glinda in the distance, who mouthed some words to her, but she couldn't make them out. The next she saw her falling into nothing, an endless fall that would last an eternity. This was what she saw every other time, but tonight … tonight Elphaba had a bloodied knife clutched in her hand. She looked up and saw an advancing figure and readied the weapon. And then … then nothing. Elphaba woke up with sweat on her forehead, her breathing deep and quick, the vision haunting her. She had to get to her now. As quickly as her broom would allow her she had to rescue her Glinda before this vision of hers became a reality.

''Your Goodness?''

''Glinda, Lerot.'' She corrected, but he winced at calling her that.

''Miss Glinda then if you wish.''

''Miss Glinda.'' Lerot tried out and immediately checked his shoulder, to see if Avaric was about. But he was busy bathing himself in the stream.

''Just to inform you that Sir Avaric has instructed me to continue travelling into the Quadling Marshes, we'll be there by nightfall.'' He spoke in a small whisper, in case he heard.

''Quadling Marshes? Why in Oz are we going there?'' Glinda didn't understand whatsoever, there was nothing there, just marshland.

''I don't know myself. I wish I could help you further, but he's a difficult man.''

''You can say that again.'' She muttered.

''Is there anything else you want me to do Miss Glinda?'' She thought for a moment, so many other things he could do to help her racing in her mind. A very tempting one being to run away from Avaric right now whilst he was bathing and leave him stranded all alone in such a secluded place. But she had enough brains to understand he'd only come after her again. There really was no escaping this man.

''Miss Glinda?'' Glinda snapped out of her thoughts and looked him in the eye.

''Erm, no, no there's nothing that needs to be done, just follow his instructions for the time being.''

''As you wish Your Goodness.''

''Miss Glinda.'' She smiled whilst correcting him.

''Sorry, Miss Glinda.'' He smiled back and tipped his cap and let her be. She glanced over at Avaric and instantly wished she didn't, he was watching her already. She turned to walk away but he called out to her.

''Yes?'' She called back without turning around.

''Come here.'' She sighed and did as she was told. She stood well away from him but was close enough to see he was completely naked in the water.

''What were you talking about?'' He washed his chest.

''Chistery has gone flying off again.'' She thought quickly.

''Well good riddance to the animal.''

''Actually he can speak a few words Elphaba-'' She cut off realising by the look in his eyes at the sound of her name. She felt awkward after that and turned to go back, but he stopped her.

''Won't you join me?'' He smiled, eyeing her up. True she wanted to wash in the water, it looked nice and refreshing and all this travelling wasn't exactly luxurious. But the idea of joining him in it, well she's rather drown in it.

''I can wait until you're done.'' She smiled pleasantly enough.

''We're going once I'm done.''

''Well I'll do without then.''

''Glinda you can keep your undergarments on if you wish.'' She thought on this and he stepped back, giving her more room. He washed himself politely enough as she undressed herself. She still hid herself from him, although she wasn't showing anything and hid behind the trees so Lerot wouldn't see. Now she was far enough away, she dropped her arms from her chest and bent down and cupped the cool water in her hands. She stared into it before she threw it over her face. She took pleasure in the sensation of it cooling her down and cleansing her so relaxingly. So enhanced by being refreshed by it, she didn't even hear Avaric approaching. He circled his arms around her waist, which straight away made her jump.

''I did call you.'' He whispered.

''What do you want?''

''I wanted to talk to you.''

''Well talk if you must.'' She shrugged off him and he let her go. She grew tense just by his presence and resumed to washing herself. He watched her doing so, wishing it was him washing her with his hands.

''Glinda?''

''Yes?'' She didn't look his way. He edged close to her again, but didn't wrap his arms around her this time.

''I thought I'd let you know that we're travelling to the Quadling Marshes.''

''Oh?'' Glinda pretended as though she didn't know already.

''There's something I need to do there and wanted my wife to accompany me.''

''Then why such the abrupt leave?'' Avaric pulled her in slowly, knowing that she wouldn't pull away as long as she got information out of him. She tried not to show the look of distaste when he did so.

''You know why.''

''No I don't, why are you treating me like such a prisoner?'' Avaric couldn't take his eyes off her, the water seemed to make her all the more tempting to him. He pulled her in that little bit closer, so he could feel her against his bare chest.

''You're so beautiful.'' He whispered. Glinda looked away from him.

''I took you with me so you weren't with her, so that you started behaving like my wife.''

''I appreciated you once.'' Glinda interupted him.

''Why the change?'' He asked with no emotion in his voice.

''Because you changed.''

''You mean _you_ changed.'' He corrected her, but she shook her head firmly.

''No I never changed, Elphaba always had made my heart.''

''So I never did have it?'' Glinda looked away from him, the anger in his eyes beginning to rise, she had spent far too much time with him, she knew by now when he was going to lose it. She untangled herself from his grip and got out of the water. He watched her go and muttered to himself once she was out of his sight.

''Soon Glinda. Soon you will.''


	28. The Figures

**Major writer's block with this story, I've known for ages what I wanted to do with this, which is why I think is what's taking me so long to write it down and get it exact to how I first imagined it but ah well. I know what I'm doing with it now, just need your patience, coz I want to write it good, rather than writing crap for ya all. Either way let me know what you think, I always love hearing from you and seriously let me know honestly even if it's bad coz I can see where you're coming from at this moment in time lol**

* * *

Elphaba was fighting with her tiredness the best she could, she'd been travelling non stop the past two days to catch up to them She didn't give in to her lack of energy for one minute. It wasn't until the clouds above her turned black and she sensed within an instant it was going to rain any minute that she did finally give in. She headed over for the woods over to her left. She had covered a lot of land these past two days, but she still had a while to go yet. Just as she got cover under the surrounding trees she turned back and saw the rain fall from the sky, she watched it for a moment, the way it hit the ground and bounced back up. Pulling her hat further over her face, to shield her if need be, she walked deeper into the woods. She was a mile or so away from the yellow brick road and besides that was just marshes, she hadn't spotted any living thing for days now. With thoughts racing through her head, she hadn't realised how far she had walked, until she could no longer see the rain pouring down from the black ocean above her. She squinted her eyes in the darkness and knew for sure the closer she got, there was indeed a small little house. Suddenly she picked up on her senses and made sure no-one was around or in the house for that matter. She wrapped her cloak around her face, so you could only see her eyes and peered inside the small dusty window. No-one had lived here in years. Excitingly she nudged open the wooden door and stumbled into the living space. Deciding no-one would see, Elphaba cast a small fire spell and lit the candles up one by one. She could see better now and although they didn't give off much heat, it was the warmest she had been in days. She clutched one of them around her long green fingers and looked around the place. There wasn't much to look at, a chair in the corner of the room with a worn out ragged rug in the middle of the floor; curtains in the odd window. Looking around, there was no evidence of who lived here before at all, there weren't enough belongings to discover that, but the house itself had plenty of room. Being the precautious woman she was, Elphaba took all the candles into the smallest room and made sure no-one could get inside. After doing so, she set the Grimmerie down beside her along with her hat and boots and curled up onto the old bed, with the candles nearby her giving her some warmth at least. She entwined her own hand with her other and closed her eyes, imagining it was Glinda's hand she was holding onto as she slept as peacefully.

Glinda was busy sleeping herself, that she didn't realise the carriage had come to a stop. Avaric hopped out of it and clasped his hands together at the sight before him. He told Lerot to stay with Glinda; and so the young boy did. He waited until he was out of sight, until he gently woke Glinda up from her sleep. She stirred, stretching her arms.

''Miss Glinda.'' Lerot spoke gently.

''What is it Lerot?'' She fixed her hair to its immaculate look.

''I think we're here.'' Glinda sat up and stared out of the carriage window at the sight before them.

''Where is here?'' She took notice of the unusual writing scribbled onto a distant sign, hung over the entrance of the place.

''I couldn't say Miss.'' He held out his hand for her to take, as she stepped out of the carriage.

''Come on Chistery stay by me now.'' Glinda patted her shoulder and the obedient monkey rested on her back. She stroked him under his chin and he patted her head in exchange for the gesture.

''And Avaric?''

''Went just a moment ago.'' Lerot responded. Neither of them wanted to move. The dusty path in front of them wasn't very welcoming and neither was the uncertainty of the sign.

''_Yah kelle_?'' Glinda read it out loud, wondering if it would make some sense, but it didn't. She'd never heard of the place before and she didn't like it at all; even Chistery was being hesitant. They could see the area was surrounded by a long wall around it; the entrance was in front of them with the sign hanging grimly above it. The sight of a faint light hanging from a gloomy looking hut inside, gave them enough vision to see there were people inside. Whether or not one was Avaric they didn't know. When one of the figures turned around with their own torch burning in their hand, Glinda and Lerot froze, whilst Chistery shivered in fright.

''I don't like this place Lerot.'' Glinda gulped as a few more figures came to stand alongside the other figure; all staring at them.

''Neither do I.'' He whispered back.

''Get me out of here Lerot, please.'' She empathised the please with a true sense of desire to be gone from here.

''But Miss Glinda Avaric will –''

''He's capable of a lot of things, which is why I want to go!'' Glinda began stepping back, as the figures started to approach them. Without answering her Lerot grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the carriage. The figures ran after them with their torches burning above them. Chistery flew off Glinda's back and managed to get the door ready for them. Lerot made sure Glinda's safety came first and made sure she was safe inside before he got to the front of the carriage to drive it away from this place.

''Quickly Lerot. They're almost here!'' The figures were running at an incredible speed towards them, all appearing to have weapons at the ready. Lerot slammed the door shut and jumped up on the front of the carriage clutching the reins on the horses and urging them to go. The horses sprung into an instant run and Glinda watched behind her, thinking they had lost them. The figures were getting further and further away, as the carriage got faster. Thinking it was ok now, Glinda closed her eyes and collected herself, she was trembling, this whole place was making her heart beat inside of her and she wanted nothing more in that moment to hear Elphaba's soothing voice. She let out a loud scream when a bearded man jumped up on the carriage out of nowhere. He tried to open the door but Glinda whacked him away. She thought she lost him, as he didn't emerge again, but then the carriage begun swaying side to side and she realised her was on the front of the carriage now and that Lerot was in danger. She called out to him, but he didn't respond. The carriage came to a sudden halt and she fell forward roughly, banging her head in the meantime. There was silence, she clutched her head and picked herself up slowly. She glanced over at Chistery who was lying awkwardly on the floor.

''Chistery?'' She shook him gently. The monkey looked up at her, no sign of injury, just a little shaken.

''Stay here.'' She whispered to him and he gladly stayed where he was. She cautiously made her way out of the carriage, to see if Lerot was ok. She couldn't hear a thing; she turned ever so slowly and saw Lerot slumped forward. She rushed to him, ignoring being cautious.

''Lerot?'' She called to him, hoping he would open his eyes at least. She tilted his head back and was glad when he opened his eyes.

''Goodness, you're head.'' She noticed the blood dripping from his head. She held a hand to it and made sure he was going to be ok. Totally absorbed in making sure Lerot was ok, she didn't hear or see the bearded man approach her and it just as Lerot noticed the figure, it had already grabbed Glinda from behind and covered her mouth with a cloth. She tried to fight it off and so did a stumbling Lerot, but he was too dizzy and couldn't keep his focus. Within a matter of seconds Glinda stopped her attempt to be let go off and grew still. The figure gave another blow to Lerot's head and smiled satisfied he had lost consciousness again. The figure threw Glinda over his shoulder and made his way back to their small village; just like Avaric had requested.


	29. Yah Kelle

**Next update as promised enjoy!**

* * *

Her feet were too tired from all the travelling, that she had to fly the majority of the way. She wasn't paying full attention to the land below her, so that when she finally spotted figures in the distance she hesitantly lowered her height and resumed the rest by foot. If it wasn't for the carriage, she would have presumed it was some stranded Ozians, but she knew by the sight of its clear royal presence it was them.

''Sweet Oz.'' She murmured to herself. She didn't expect her travelling to have been as long as it already had been, her lack of energy proved that, but still the idea of actually finding her both frightened her and excited her. Either way, she made her way as quietly as she could at good speed, so as not to lose them. They didn't appear to be moving at least. Her heart was racing inside of her, she hadn't thought through this part very much. All she was worrying about was getting to Glinda before that monster hurt her anymore than he already had. How she would go about this, she didn't know. She could deal with the risk of her own safety, but if it threatened Glinda's she couldn't live with herself. As she approached closer, she became aware of noises within the area. She made her way as quietly as she could to the outskirts of the wall and hugged it tight in case she was spotted. She hadn't come this far to blow it all away now. She stood still for several minutes, listening to the noises. Trying to work out just how many people were there. Considering they were in the marsh land she didn't expect anyone more than Avaric and Galinda to be here. When she finally forced herself to get moving again she reminded herself that she was green anymore and that as long as the spell lasted, she wouldn't cause any alarm. With this in mind she cast the spell under her breath, to reduce the size of her broom, her black hat and Grimmerie and put them both snug as a bug in her bag. At least now she was convincing. Deciding it would be best to try the carriage first, just in case anyone was there, she tried to be as quiet as she could, so as not to prevent this. She grew wary of things around her all of a sudden, just by the fact that the noise had died done. She could no longer hear anyone speaking, just the sound of the wind in the night sky blowing through the trees. It was night time after all, people in the marsh lands have to sleep too she supposed. But there was something still chilling about the silence that followed the quiet murmur in the distance. As she approached she muttered under her breath 'please oh please;' although she knew Avaric wouldn't have been so foolish as to have left Glinda all alone. Despite knowing this, she still opened the door in one quick movement, wishing and hoping Glinda would throw herself in her arms a second after. But instead she stared back at her faithful Chistery curled up into a little shaking ball on the seats.

''Chistery?'' He jumped at the sound of her voice and blinked back a few tears before deciding it was her. Usually he would jump right at her and climb on her back, but he was too weak.

''What is it?'' Elphaba climbed inside properly.

''Where's Glinda Chistery?'' Chistery gave out a small murmur and climbed onto her back with her help.

''You going to take me to her?" Elphaba looked up at him and he nodded his head.

''Thank you my friend.'' She tickled under his chin and they made their way over to the entrance. Chistery looked back over his shoulder at the carriage and frowned at the sight of no Lerot there anymore. As soon as she stood in front of it, the first thing she saw was the writing. After muttering it under her breath, just as Glinda had done before her, she froze on the spot. Chistery kicked her sides, like a jockey would do to a horse to urge him on. Elphaba looked away from the sign and cursed under her breath.

''Yah kelle.'' In that moment she knew what lay in store for them, she knew that once she was to set foot in this place it didn't matter if she was green or any colour for that matter. They would see right through her and she would indeed cause alarm, she knew that for sure. She took her time walking here on in, taking in all around her. As though on cue the winds swept through and she could hear them howling through the midnight sky. Chistery clung to her tightly and tried to rid the thought of going into this creepy looking village. But before he had the time to agree on the choice of turning back, Elphaba had already stepped foot in it. Her head up high, every footstep surer than the other. No matter how much her body was trembling.

* * *

Avaric was busy waiting for the people to organise his meeting still and being the man he was, didn't appreciate waiting around for so long. He paced the tent they were in backwards and forwards, trying to contain himself from just storming in there. To his own luck, a relatively old woman soon appeared from behind a silky curtain and literally coaxed him inside with just the head turn; no words were spoken between them at all. She knew what he was here for as much as he did. She kept a small dagger clutched in her hand, just in case anything were to happen and Avaric smiled to himself at the sight, doubting such a frail woman could use it. But baring in mind the person he was about to meet, he didn't want to find that out. The woman led the way amongst the different layers of curtains hanging from the top of the tent and as Avaric whacked the last one out of his way he set his eyes on her finally. He bowed his head as she stared back at him, sat hunched over on her seat.

''Come.'' She beckoned him to come closer and he did so eagerly.

''State your business.'' She ordered in a croaky throat.

''You know why.'' Avaric looked up at her and he shivered as she smiled lopsidedly to him. He could only see her mouth; the rest was hidden away under that baggy hooded cloak of hers. The candles on either side of her were burning a bright red colour, not natural candles at all. He watched them for a moment dancing in the shadows, preferring to look on them than her.

''What makes you say that?'' She pushed him to continue after his long pause.

''Because despite Fiyero Tiggular's later announcement to inform us they were indeed at Kiamo Ko, I sensed it much before that.''

''You did now did you?''

''You know full well I did, it was you that brought me there I know it. You and your witchcraft.'' He finally glared up at her, spitting out the last word with distaste. She drummed her bony grey fingers on the arm of her chair.

''If it wasn't for my witchcraft you wouldn't be here Sir Avaric.'' She dropped her smile and stared at him, although he couldn't see her eyes.

''I cast that spell on your precious Glinda before you even got there and called for you within it too.'' She drummed her fingers some more and then scraped her nails over its surface, making Avaric wince.

''With Glinda proving to be indeed a very – well with her obviously growing with her sorcery, she was able to fight off the spell before it could take its effect on her.'' She continued. Avaric listened intently, his silence urging her to continue.

''I believe because of the distant attempt of the spell alongside with her so called power the spell was unable to be cast successfully but-'' She paused raising her finger up to him.

''But now you have brought her to me, I may be able to do it this time round.'' Avaric nodded, his heart beating like a drum, with excitement or was it her unpleasant presence that made it beat so?

''That is of course if you've done as I wished.'' She lowered her finger and waited for him to speak finally.

''Oh she'll be here.'' He replied sure of himself.

''Good, until then bring her in for me.'' She clapped her hands together and Avaric could swear he saw dust fly off them.

''Mother Yackle has to take care of her guests, especially with such royalty in her presence.'' She smirked and gave out a small cackle under her croaky breath.

She coughed, not even covering her mouth despite him being a few feet away. Avaric stepped back at this disapprovingly and left the tent alongside the frail woman that led him in.


	30. Missing You

**I tried to take the advice for breaking up the paragraphs but I'm kind of hopeless when it comes down to that so don't laugh at it lol, I hope it's a little easier to read anyway. Enjoy it, I'm sure you'll all like the next update in some way, if that's possible in their scenario right now, let me know what you think or anything really**

* * *

Avaric did as he was told; he untied Glinda from her usual spot and carried her inside the tent he was in earlier on. She had been lying unconscious since the figures had hold of her. He could have killed the one who struck her, for if she didn't wake up, that was that; it would have been pointless journey for him and he would never get the satisfaction of getting her to respect him. He had to be supervised again when he visited her, nobody not even the men that lived here were allowed to see Mother Yackle alone. She always had the frail woman in the room with her. Although Avaric knew that she was more than capable to look after herself, with the tremendous power she had.

When he entered the room, he lay Glinda down at the feet of Mother Yackle and stepped back. The woman inched herself forward, so she could get a better look at her. She outstretched her wrinkled hands so they hovered over her petite form and there she moved them in a slow circled pattern. Her lips moved as though she was speaking, but no sound escaped her lips. There were several moments of silence and then almost giving him a heart attack she gave a loud cackle. She coughed as she laughed and even the frail woman to her side, looked at her questionably.

''What may I ask do you find so funny.'' Avaric frowned.

''I find it hilarious how a man like you is willing to take on this pair of witches. Elphaba could swallow you whole if she wanted.'' She laughed, shaking her head.

''She's had plenty of opportunity to do so and yet she hasn't, why's that then?'' He chuffed.

''Because Glinda is Glinda the good, she can control Elphaba's anger. Glinda has earned her name - well she has to see good if she agreed to marrying you hasn't she.'' She gazed down at a still unconscious Glinda, tied up by her wrists and ankles. She coughed violently as her laughing begun to die down. Avaric raised his cudgel in the air and yelled in pain as his hand snapped backwards.

''I told you he was no good Mother Yackle.'' The frail woman had somehow appeared behind him, the responsible for Avaric's hand.

''You've broke my hand!'' He shouted, clutching onto his wrist.

''That is a little fraction of what your wife's lover is capable of.'' Yackle shouted back.

''She is more powerful than you could ever dream and bringing her to me is something I'm very thankful for, but you are Oz's biggest fool if you think you can cross her.'' She continued with her loud voice.

''Bring Elphaba to me and we have our deal. I need her power, with her power, oh I could do much more than I can now.'' She leant back against her seat, marvelling in the idea. With her own and Elphaba's power put together, she would make a bigger name for herself than she already has. She could rule Oz if she wanted. Sky was the limit.

''Quiet his blubbering would you?'' She requested, the sound of him moaning distracting her from her little daydream. The frail woman grabbed Avaric's hand and yanked it back into its original place. He heard the bones crunch in doing so and he refrained himself from making too much noise from the pain. After a moment of collecting himself he spoke out.

''And my part of the deal? When do we begin that?''

''Now if you wish. I need you to do a series of requirements for me. I'd do it myself but it's been such a tiring day.'' She yawned.

''What must I do?'' He rubbed his wrist and gazed down at Glinda's form laying on the floor.

''First of all, I need some of her blood.'' Yackle drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair, just like last time.

''Much?'' said Avaric.

''No not much, but it will need to be from close to her heart, seeing it's relevant to the spell.'' Avaric nodded.

''And then?''

''Collect it in this and bring it back to me.'' She held out a small jar, which had crescent moons drawn onto it in black ink. Avaric edged close to her and took it from her quivering hand.

''Take your time, for Yackle needs to sleep now. She has to preserve her energy for when the eagerly anticipated Elphaba visits.'' Yackle smiled down at him.

''We don't have much time!'' Avaric proclaimed.

''I know that!'' She shot back.

''She will be here before we know it; she'll stop at nothing for them to be together. Neither will Glinda; she brought her back from the dead for Oz sake!'' He growled.

''I know what I'm doing idiot! I know of Glinda's little spell. She's growing as a sorceress.'' She breathed in deep, looking at the blonde witch.

'' I'd be careful if I were you boy.'' She grinned and laughed again to herself, much to Avaric's dislike.

''Now go and take her with you.'' She shooed him away with her hand and sunk back into her seat as he left the tent frowning at the sound of her laughter.

* * *

It was like a ghost town. No matter where she went or how determined she was that she had heard noises from behind the walls, there was no one at all to be seen. They searched everywhere there was to go, even the small tents that seemed to be everywhere they looked. Yet no sign of any living thing here. Chistery knew it wasn't right, just as much as Elphaba He had seen those figures and he knew they were here somewhere. When they came face to face with the central tent at the very back of the village, Chistery pulled her head away and squealed.

''Chis? What's wrong?'' She looked up at him. He pointed over and over again at the tent in front of them and shook his head wildly.

''Don't go in there?'' She asked. He nodded and nodded. Trying to hope the more he would do so, Elphaba would stop walking up to it. He yanked her hair and screeched again.

''We're here to get Glinda Chistery and unless you can suggest somewhere else to find her then I'm going in there.'' She placed her hands on her hips and he sulked, with fear in his eyes.

''Would you like to stay here?'' Chistery shook his head.

''Fine then be quiet.'' He did as he was told and had to look away from the place if he was going to be a little bit brave. In doing so he spotted a shadowy figure in the distance and was ready to screech again, thinking it was the ones that took Glinda and hurt Lerot, but it wasn't. Chistery jumped off Elphaba's back and flew above her head.

''Gllinda.'' He uttered and pointed to Elphaba' right. Elphaba turned her head sharply to her right and straight away her eyes landed on the distant figure. If it wasn't for the faint glimmer from her dress in the moonlight, she would have cautiously approached, but instead she ran over to her as fast as she could, knowing it could be no-one else.

''Glinda.'' She called out, but not too loudly. Glinda was sat on the muddy ground with no shelter at all, away from any tents or any sign of anything really. Elphaba dropped to her knees besides her and called out to her again, but she didn't even stir. She was tied behind her back to a wooden pole dug deep in the ground, her dress tore at the bottom revealing her legs and the top bit of her dress was torn, revealing the top part of her chest. Elphaba called out her name again and covered her up with her cloak, her lip trembling at the sight of her like so. Although she wasn't responding to her, she was still breathing at least, the coldness was making her breathing ragged and her body trembled with every breath. Elphaba looked around them and was glad to see they were apart from everything else in this village. She had a chance at escaping here with Glinda by her side. But Elphaba knew it would be harder than that, Avaric had to be here somewhere and no doubt about it, now would be the expected timing from him to turn up.

''Chistery stand over there would you and let me know if you see anything suspicious.'' Chistery nodded and flew about 10 feet away, keeping a close look on everything around them. Elphaba turned back to Glinda and leant in closer.

''Glin wake up my sweet, I'm here for you, please.'' Elphaba stroked the side of her face and with that Glinda stirred.

''Glinda open your eyes for me.''

''Leave me alone.'' Glinda muttered, with her eyes closed tightly.

''I'm here now Glin.''

''I'm not falling for your tricks, I'm never giving in to you.''

''Glinda open your eyes now, it's not a trick.''

''Prove it.'' Glinda answered back. Elphaba held Glinda's face in her hands and captured her lips in her own, taking the blonde by surprise. She kissed her and Glinda kissed her back, knowing by the feel of her perfect touch it was her Elphie. Elphaba finally forced herself to pull away and she rested her head against the blonde's.

''Together we're unlimited.'' She whispered to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Glinda finally opened her eyes and gazed into her chocolate eyes.

''Oh Elphie!'' She wept against her.

''Kiss me one last time'' Elphaba quoted her request from the last time they saw each other and smiled to her.

''I knew it wouldn't be our last kiss my sweet.'' Glinda giggled against her, so thankful to see her. How she had missed just knowing she was there by her side. She felt safer now she was here, which was quite the achievement considering the scenario.

''Elphie get me out of this.'' Glinda gestured to her hands being tied and without hesitation Elphaba withdrew a knife from out of her bag. Glinda stared back at it and back at Elphaba.

''Where did you get that?" Glinda asked as Elphaba moved behind her and carefully begun cutting at the rope.

''I found this house Glin, I found this knife there, it had a nice warm bed, spacious rooms and best of all it had a roof.'' Glinda laughed.

''Sounds perfect.''

''I intend to take you there one day.'' Elphaba removed the rope from around her wrists and Glinda rubbed her wrists now they were free.

''How does tomorrow sound?'' Glinda grinned at her.

''Tomorrow?! You're way too optimistic considering I've just cut you loose from that thing.''

''I needed to be optimistic when you were gone Elphie.'' Elphaba stared down at her wrists and frowned at how sore they looked.

''Sweet oz that looks painful.''

''They are a little.'' Elphaba took Glinda's hands in her own and cast a small healing spell, she knew would come in handy sooner or later. Within a few minutes, the signs were still there that she had been in pain, but the pain itself had gone completely.

''That's amazing Elphie.''

''I knew it would come in handy.'' Glinda threw her arms around the green skinned witch and clung onto her as though her life depended on it.

''Sweet Oz Elphie.'' Glinda climbed onto her lap and rested her head on her shoulder.

''I can't express how glad I am to see you.'' Elphaba rubbed her back soothingly.

''It's really you.''

''Well of course it's me, I told you I was coming for you.''

''I just – oh I've missed you so much.'' Glinda tilted her head back and held her green face in her hands.

''Thank you. Thankyou for coming back for me.'' Glinda whispered.

''Of course.'' Elphaba nodded.

''What would I do without you?'' Glinda smiled.

''What would I do without _you_?'' Elphaba replied with a smile too and the pair held onto each other in a moments embrace.

After several daring moments of doing nothing but holding each other, Elphaba kissed her shoulder and spoke up.

''Did he touch you again Glin?'' Glinda shook her head.

''Hurt you?'' Glinda shook her head again and wiped her tears away.

''Well he did cut me, he cut me and collected the droplets of blood in a jar.'' Glinda removed the cloak wrapped around her, revealing the cut just above her left breast. Elphaba looked up at her wide eyed.

''What is it?''

''Glin did you see the sign when you came here?''

''Yes Yah Kelle it said, do you know what I means?''

''Yah Kelle as in Yackle.'' Glinda clasped a hand over her mouth at the realisation of it and felt a cold chilling shiver go up her spine.

As though the name alone had triggered it all off, Elphaba's skin begun turning back to green and the noises within the village could once again be heard. Elphaba got to her feet and braced her knife close to her.

''Glin stay behind me.'' Glinda nodded.

''Elphie you're green again.'' Glinda hid behind her as close as she could.

''It's her Glin.''

''Chistery.'' Glinda called out to him and he flew back over to them. He opened his mouth to try and say something.

''Did you see something?'' Elphaba asked him. He nodded. The two witches looked around them, but couldn't see anything still, although the noises begun to get louder and felt as though they were closer.

''Ffffig-ffig-'' Chistery tried out but couldn't finish.

''Figures.'' Glinda replied, Chistery nodded as though it was a question, but Glinda didn't intend for it to be a question, it was a statement and she was looking right at them slowly making their way towards them in the shadows of Yah Kelle.


	31. I'm Not Leaving You

**Glad the reading is better for you all now, thanks for the advice. It may look like big paragraphs but I couldn't really break it down anymore with this otherwise it wouldn't have flowed as well, but I did my best, please read and enjoy, thanks!**

* * *

Despite it being completely hopeless, Elphaba called out to Chistery to follow and pulled Glinda along with her as she ran along the outskirts of the wall, heading for the exit to this God forsaken place. Glinda kept up the best she could and actually thought for even if it was just for a moment that they were going to escape. Elphaba turned sharply down a muddy path and saw the exit minutes away.

''Fly Chistery, go.'' She shouted out to the flying monkey who was hesitating to fly further. He did as he was told however and flew ahead of them as fast as his wings would take him. With hope rising within them, knowing the figures were running way behind them they thought this was it. But that hope was quickly rid of when Glinda jumped at the sudden loud noise and ran into Elphaba who had slowed right down. Although she tried to hold it back Elphaba screamed out in pain and grabbed her right arm.

''Elphie! What's wrong?'' Glinda stopped her from falling to the ground and held onto her, examining her. Elphaba tightened her eyes shut and tried not to give in to the pain. Glinda noticed her arm where she had been shot, which explained the sudden loud noise, but who fired it? The figures were still in the side paths and weren't in view right now. Glinda looked around bewildered until her eyes landed on Avaric's figure in the shadows with a gun to his side.

''Oh God.'' Glinda muttered ignoring Avaric for once and concentrated on her lover.

''There's no time for me, go!'' Elphaba pushed her away from her towards the exit.

''Are you mad?! I'm not leaving you.'' Glinda approached her again, but Elphaba pushed her back again. The figures were finally here and Avaric was in front of them all.

''For Oz sake Glinda go!'' Elphaba got to her feet clutching her arm tightly.

''I'm not leaving you, you think you would have learnt that by now.''

''But Glin-'' Elphaba started to protest further, all she wanted was Glinda to be safe, but the look in the blonde's eyes told her she was staying put.

Glinda snaked her hand down to find Elphaba's hand and there she held onto it. Elphaba stroked her hand with her thumb, but never took her eyes off the figures slowly becoming more visible to them. There were about 10 of them altogether and all appeared to be men.

''Good to see you again.'' Avaric came into view at the front of the small group and smiled sarcastically to Elphaba. Elphaba glared back hatefully and raised her knife out in his direction. He raised his arms defensively, but never took that smug smile off his damned face.

''Come now, I don't intend any harm.'' He carried on approaching the three of them, with the rest right behind him with far too many weapons amongst them.

''Oh you've done plenty of harm already.'' Said Elphaba. Avaric lowered his arms.

''Not enough than you deserve.'' His smile vanished.

''Don't you dare hurt her.'' Glinda cut in, taking a step towards the group who had now come to a stop in front of them. Elphaba being overly protective over her, panicked at the very step she took and pulled her back.

''Please Glin, just stay behind me.'' Glinda did as she was told and clutched onto her tightly with her free hand.

''Glinda my darling I need you to come with me now.'' Avaric gestured for her to come to him.

''No chance.'' The two witches replied together.

''Either you come with me or my good friends here will find away for you to do so. I'm sure they'll see to your lover here too.''

''I think that's a bad decision either way for yourself.'' Elphaba replied.

''Meaning what?'' Avaric glared back at her.

''Meaning that unless you let us go unharmed you will regret it.''

''And what are you going to do?" Avaric laughed at her.

''Oh I have a long list of things I could do to you.'' Elphaba took a step towards him bravely.

''Just try it witch.'' Avaric stepped towards her and clenched his fists.

''The sooner I get you out of the picture, the sooner I have the whore all to myself.'' Avaric glared from Elphaba to Glinda.

''And I can do whatever the unnamed Oz I want with her.'' He continued. Elphaba anger boiling inside of her moved to strike him in that instant, but Glinda pulled her back.

''No Elphie!'' Glinda stepped out in front of her; her back turned on Avaric and stroked her face to calm her.

''Ssh don't let him get to you.'' She said as she calmed her, a gift no-one else seemed to have over her.

''Glin I can't let him say those things.'' Elphaba never tore her eyes off Avaric.

''Ssh.'' Glinda pulled her head down to her.

''If you get angry at him, there's no telling what he'll do back.'' Glinda whispered. Elphaba stared into her blue eyes and closed her own knowing she was right. Elphaba nodded and relaxed as Glinda kissed her gently on the lips.

Avaric stared back in disgust and signalled for the figures to approach them. The figures swarmed around them slowly as Avaric remained directly in front of them. Elphaba ordered Glinda to stay behind her and she did so within the second. Elphaba raised the knife out, in every direction, for that's where the figures now where.

''I swear, you'll regret it if you don't let us go.'' Elphaba kicked one of them out of her way, as they caved in on them. Within a matter of seconds the figures had grabbed hold of both witches and tore them apart from one another.

''Get off her!'' Elphaba kept hold of her hand for as long as she could, but she soon lost grip of her.

''Elphie!'' Glinda cried out as two of the men begun dragging her away.

''Glinda!'' Elphaba swung the knife out at each one of them surrounding her.

''Let her go Avaric!'' Elphaba ordered, but he remained silent. He approached her when the majority of the men grabbed hold of her. She tried to free herself, but it was no good, there was about eight of them holding onto her. The two that had hold of Glinda forced her to watch. Avaric stepped close to Elphaba, so they were inches apart. They just stared at each other for a moment and then he unleashed his hate on her in one single blow. Glinda screamed out in shock, calling out her name. Elphaba coughed out blood from her mouth, caused from the strike to her head. Avaric lowered his cudgel to his side and grabbed her face in his strong hand. Elphaba thought her bones were going to break he had such a strong grip on her.

''No one and I mean no one crosses me.'' He whispered through gritted teeth. Elphaba stared back, both of them showing anger in their eyes. Glinda just stared back in horror, there was nothing she could do.

''You might have her heart, but not for long.'' Avaric was speaking so low, Glinda couldn't make out what he was saying.

''Take one last long look at her if you must.'' He grabbed her face roughly and moved it to face Glinda. Elphaba stared back at Glinda, who blinked back her tears.

''She'll never look at you the same way again. Oh no, once I'm done with her, she'll see you as I do, a disgusting vile creature that deserve all that's wicked.'' Avaric let go off her face and walked over to Glinda. He eyed her from where he torn the dress earlier on and smiled to himself knowing it wouldn't be long now. He stroked the side of her face and she turned away from him. He grabbed her face just as tightly as he had done with Elphaba and heard her wince at the contact. He forced his mouth onto hers and kissed her roughly, knowing it was killing Elphaba to watch. Elphaba not able to take it anymore looked away from Glinda and closed her eyes tightly. Glinda managed to pull away and wasting no other second, spat in his face.

''You shouldn't have done that my sweet.'' He wiped it away with the back of his hand.

''I'm not your sweet and I never will be.''

''We'll see about that.'' Avaric smiled.

He turned to face Elphaba and looked up at the figures.

''Take her away.'' He ordered and the men dragged Elphaba so roughly she fell to her knees onto the muddy ground. They struck her for being so foolish and Glinda screamed out again.

''Don't hurt her! Please! Elphie!'' Her greenness quickly turned into a distant shadow along with the men's alongside her. Glinda saw them take her into the big tent and she prayed silently that she wouldn't be hurt anymore than she already had been. She prayed to whoever it was that people nowadays had faith in. For her safety above her own.


	32. The Bargain

**If you're a big Gelphie lover you may find this distressing lol, I hope you enjoy reading it the best you can though hehe **

* * *

The thunder roared melodramatically above them and then the sound of the rain falling outside became known throughout the tent. Elphaba looked up at the shelter, hoping it was thick enough for it to not start soaking through; as Avaric smiled to himself at the outcome.

''She's waiting for you.'' Yackle's assistant announced as Avaric and the figures waited patiently outside the main room. With a snap of his fingers, the figures dragged Elphaba through the layers of silky curtains and threw her to the floor once they were there. Avaric reached for Glinda's hand and dragged her into him.

''Get off me.'' She wiggled out of his grip and stepped back from him, her attention finally falling on Mother Yackle. Elphaba who was too busy wiping the blood from her mouth hadn't noticed the woman staring so intently at her. The room was silent, everyone waiting for her to begin, but she seemed to be in a trance of some sort. Her eyes were completely fixed upon the green woman before her and her breathing had seemed to stop. Finally Elphaba looked up and their eyes instantly locked. Glinda looked at one to the other, not knowing what either one was going to do next. For the first time since Avaric's arrival Yackle slowly got to her feet. She clenched the arm of the chair to help herself up without the help of her assistant and let out a sigh once she achieved so.

''Welcome Elphaba.'' She stated as simply as anyone could.

''It's good to see you again.'' She smiled that wrinkled smile of her, which gave everyone in the tent the shivers. Elphaba just stared back at her, not knowing what to say even if she wanted to.

''Not talking are we? And I was expecting a pleasant catch up from you-''

''What the hell do you want?'' Elphaba interrupted.

''Let's not go into that now.''

''No let's. I want to understand what the hell is going on and why our free will is constantly being taken away from us.'' Elphaba glanced at Glinda to Avaric, silently accusing him for it all.

''We at least deserve to know that much.''

''We have much to discuss yes, but first I have something important to do in order to achieve just that my dear.'' Elphaba was about to speak out again but Yackle raised her hand to silence her and magically she obeyed. Yackle tore her eyes away from her finally and focused them on Avaric.

''Well I'm impressed, not a single scratch on you.'' Yackle spoke to Avaric, thinking he had achieved his side of the bargain all too easily.

''I have my ways of getting what I want.'' He replied.

''Indeed.''

''You have what you want, now it's my turn.'' He stated impatiently. Elphaba stared at one to the other, confused by it all.

''Me? What do you want from me?'' She frowned.

''Elphaba don't interrupt it's rude.'' Again Elphaba tried to speak but couldn't.

''Very well Avaric bring her to me then.'' Yackle clicked her fingers and Avaric grabbed Glinda and held her hands behind her back as he brought her to her.

''Don't touch me!'' Glinda tried to free herself like she had done earlier, but she was forgetting how strong he was.

''What are going to do?'' Elphaba addressed Yackle.

''Oh just a little spell.''

''What kind of spell?'' Elphaba asked again. This time Yackle responded only with the tap of her nose

''Tell me!''

''Elphaba please don't let them do this.'' Glinda cried out as Avaric pinned her down to the floor.

''It's going to be ok my sweet.'' Yackle stood over a writhing Glinda and closed her eyes, muttering an enchantment. The green skinned witch listened closely to see if she could tell what the spell was and then it dawned on her; the blood taken from her above her heart, the words Yackle was repeating over and over.

''You bastard!'' She yelled, knowing exactly what his plan was. Avaric turned his head to glance at her and smiled wickedly at her.

''Stop or so help me I'll kill every last one of you.'' Yackle continued the enchantment despite her words, but had to open her eyes, afraid that Elphaba would stay true to her words. Glinda stopped abruptly the writhing on the floor and lay there like a corpse. Elphaba stared back at the sight and yelled out. The tent begun to shake and the lightning begun alongside the thunder. Yackle quickened her enchantment, hoping to finish it before Elphaba finished them all. She smeared the blood over Glinda's cut and then for the first time Elphaba noticed the exact same cut on Avaric's chest. She smeared it onto his too and then before Elphaba could release the extra ounce of anger brewing inside her was gagged by the figures behind her. She tried to hit them away, but she was tied up by her wrists and her ankles, it was no good.

''Now.'' Yackle screamed and then Elphaba hit the ground. Darkness surrounded her and she could see nothing but it. She lay as motionless as Glinda was on the floor and because of this the tent stopped it's shaking. Every conscious person in the tent let out a sigh of relief, yet at the same time was wary of Elphaba.

Yackle stepped in the middle of the two unconscious witches's and spread out her bloodied hands. She kept her head down as her hands went further and further into the sky, as though she was controlling the weather itself. The enchantment was repeated over and over and then Glinda awoke. She began writhing on the floor, but not to free herself from Avaric's grip because of the pain dwelling in her heart. She screamed out in pain whilst crying at the same time. Avaric kept her down and stared at Yackle, wondering if it was going to last much longer. Yackle finished the enchantment and when the last word had been spoken Glinda fell back to the floor in a sweat. Yackle fell to the floor herself in a state of exhaustion, her power alone would not have been able to take such a spell, but taking her side of the deal into account had willingly absorbed the great potential of an extract of Elphaba's. Her assistant helped her back up and fixed her in the chair. Yackle breathed heavily, trying to regain back her normal breathing. She looked at Elphaba and cackled.

''Oh thank you my dear, I thank you Mother Yackle knew you'd do her proud.'' She wheezed and relaxed in her chair, marvelling in the new energy she was feeling.

Avaric unsure what to do let go of his grip of Glinda and was surprised to find Glinda reach out to him and pull him back.

''Don't let go.'' She whispered, her eyes still shut.

''Glinda?'' He didn't know what to say.

''Avaric.'' She muttered back and grabbed his hand and pulled it to her heart.

''Can you feel it?''

''What?'' He frowned.

''My heartbeat?'' She whispered back ever so softly.

''Yes I can.'' Glinda fluttered her eyes open finally and her eyes stared back into his. She felt a single tear fall down her cheek and he didn't care to wipe it away. Just the very idea of what he could do to her now the spell had worked on his mind.

''You saved me.'' She smiled and eyed his exposed chest.

''She's not going to hurt you any longer, I've made sure of that.'' He replied. With the advantage of already having his hand to her heart he lowered it the little bit further down and cupped her breast. He leant down and kissed her without giving her a chance to catch her breath. She moaned pleasantly despite this and allowed him to touch every inch of her. He ran his hand up and down her leg, each time going higher and higher, until the feel of her soft panties got him going even further. She reached for his hand to stop and he pulled away from the kiss, thinking for just a moment that the spell didn't work. To his surprise, Glinda seductively raised it back to her breast and he smiled to himself.

''Leave us be.'' He ordered in between kissing her. Yackle looked away disapprovingly.

''This I my home you have no-''

''Leave us I don't need you eyes on us.'' He looked at her, but Glinda quickly pulled him back to her in for another kiss. Just as their lips met again in a fierce kiss, Elphaba stirred and the first thing she saw was Glinda cupping his face in her hands kissing him as passionately as she used to kiss her. Yackle rolled her eyes at the sight and glanced at a distraught Elphaba.

''Feeling weak?'' She asked her, referring to the energy and power she had took from her. But Elphaba didn't take it that way at all, yes she felt weak, she felt like she was falling down the deepest of holes and it was the knowing that she had lost Glinda forever that did this. After all she knew more than anyone that spells can't be reversed.

''A love spell.'' Her voice shook.


	33. The Greater Good

**Ok I realise this is quite quick paced because of all the drama. Yes it's the big climax guys, I still have more chapters after this but this is the one full of all the drama. Try and enjoy it hehe and as usual feel free to leave comments. Thanks guys**!

* * *

Noticing the pair of eyes on them, Avaric turned his head and let his eyes fall on Elphaba. She stared back through teary eyes, in a state of disbelief. Feeling her heart break inside of her, she winced.

''Watch all you like witch.'' He muttered to her, as Glinda kissed his neck.

''Now you get to know what it feels like. Hurts doesn't it?'' She didn't respond; it was as though her mind had left her. She couldn't respond, all she could do was watch Glinda kiss him lovingly. She watched as he led his hand down her body and then what made it worse she watched as Glinda led her hand down his body. She lingered by his waist and finally unbuckled his belt and threw it to the floor beside them once she was done. Unable to watch anymore, Elphaba turned her head sharply away and felt a wave of nausea rush over her. She coughed up vomit, but nobody noticed. She wiped her mouth and closed her eyes shut. She felt so dizzy; it was as though the room was spinning.

When still nobody had done as Avaric had asked and left he impatiently tore himself from Glinda's grip and forced them all out of the room one by one.

''And you.'' He spoke to Yackle; she took her time doing so, muttering to herself how things would be different from here on. She wasn't bothered by them at all now, he could do whatever he liked to her and although she saw potential in the Good witch she was too absorbed by the wicked one and how she herself would now be just as powerful. Now he had his back turned, Glinda sat up on the spot and pulled her dress back down from where Avaric lifted it up. She wiped her mouth discreetly with the back of her hand. She could feel him all over her and she hated it, but if she didn't do something soon, he'd be all over her again. If she wouldn't blow her cover she'd be joining Elphaba with the vomiting right now, it sickened her that much. She looked over to Elphaba, but she had her head down low staring into nothing.

''Elphaba.'' She whispered ever so quietly she could barely hear herself. She tried again, glancing over her shoulder at Avaric who was pushing the last few guards out.

''Elphaba.'' She called out a little louder. Elphaba looked up at her and gulped. Glinda didn't know what to say and after another second she could hear Avaric's footsteps behind her. Deciding to be as silent as she could, Glinda stared back at her only love and mouthed the words 'I love you' to her. Elphaba blinked a couple of times and then it was too late to say anything back. Avaric interrupted them and outstretched his hand for Glinda. Glinda took in a deep breath and played along again, no matter how sickening. She took his hand and stood up, stroking his exposed chest with her index finger as she did so. Elphaba not sure what was going on and barely able to see through her watery eyes, wiped them away and stared back at them both. He whispered something in her ear, something she could not make out and kissed her neck. With the advantage of not being seen by Avaric, Glinda nodded gently to Elphaba to reassure her that what she said to her was true. Elphaba tried to smile back to show she understood, but she had forgotten how to do so. Both of the witches scanned the empty room other than the three of them. Glinda combed her fingers through Avaric's hair and whispered in his ear that she didn't want to be watched by her.

''I thought it would be good if she watched.'' He replied.

''It's putting me off.'' She replied with a pout. Completely dumb to the idea of her, he believed her. He made his way over to Elphaba and stood over her. He kicked her sides and she crumbled back down into a heap, before she could even get back up he kicked her twice as hard again. Glinda winced at the sight of it and unable to take any more of it, reached down ever so quietly for his belt which she had minutes away purposefully removed.

''You didn't answer my question. I said it hurts doesn't it?'' He kicked her again. Elphaba cried out in pain. She was still tied up and could barely move let alone defend herself.

''Answer me!'' He roared down at her. She spat at his feet and he took a blow to her face because of it. Glinda whimpered behind him and Avaric turned questionably.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''Nothing.'' She replied, looking down at Elphaba and looking away in disgust. He smiled at her response.

''You see, she can't even look at you any more. You're pathetic and you're weak. Like all women. You've done pretty well I must say-'' He crouched down to her. Glinda couldn't hear, she clutched his gun around her fingers and tried to stop her hand from shaking so much.

Avaric pulled Elphaba by the hair to him, so she could hear every word.

''It's a shame you won't get to see this next part. It's really going to be something.'' He finished his sentence and then was silence.

''Move away from her.'' Glinda's weak voice spoke up from behind him. He turned to face her and frowned at the sight.

''I really would have wanted to do that myself my sweet.'' He glanced back at Elphaba.

''And I would have preferred to torture her before finishing her off.'' He looked over at the buckets of water he had ready; Elphaba glared back.

''I said move away from her.'' Glinda said louder this time. He turned back at her and after a second's realisation got to his feet.

''I thought the spell was permanent.'' He muttered.

''It never worked in the first place.'' Glinda shot back, her hands were trembling like mad and she was letting her tears fall freely.

''I could never love a monster like you.'' She continued bravely. He took a step towards her, not afraid of her at all.

''Don't come any closer!'' She warned him.

''You're not going to shoot me.'' He smiled, knowing how this was all going to end.

''I will, you deserve it.'' She replied weakly.

''You're Glinda the Good. You don't have it in you.'' He reached out and knocked the gun out of her hands, once the gun was on the floor he grabbed her hard and yanked her head back.

''Never ever cross me bitch!''

Seeing the sight of Glinda in pain Chistery flew in and did his best to attack Avaric. Avaric tried to hit him away but he dodged his attacks perfectly. True he wasn't doing much damage to him, but he was stopping him from hurting Glinda. The loyal monkey tried to yank him away from Glinda but Avaric had then managed to whack him away. Forgetting entirely about the green woman behind him, Elphaba had it to her advantage. She had managed to free her hands from being bound with the small knife she still had and then freed her ankles without being noticed.

He pulled Glinda over to the buckets of water and ordered for her to pick one up. She did nothing and so he threw her to the ground. She smacked her jaw on the hard surface, but still didn't do as he ordered. He forced one into her hands, but she threw it to the ground, the contents spilling on the hard ground. He slapped her hard on the face as result.

''Glinda!'' Elphaba yelled out.

''Get the fuck away from her you fucking bastard!'' Avaric gave Elphaba the deadliest of glares and decided to do the honours himself. He picked up a bucket of water and stomped his way over to her, ready to dunk her head in it. Glinda grabbed onto his ankle to stop him from doing so and he fell to the floor. The water splashed over Elphaba all the same and she shrieked out in pain.

''Elphaba!'' With all her effort the blonde ran to her side. She had seen this sight before. She watched as the little farm girl threw the bucket with all her strength and the contents drenched her so she was gone within a matter of seconds. She watched and could do nothing about it. It couldn't end that way again, it just couldn't. The thought of losing her again was her worst nightmare.

''Elphie!'' Glinda cried hysterically as she saw her lover writhe at the pain. She dried her the best she could and was thankful at least it hadn't gone all over her. The majority of it had been thrown over her stomach, and so the water had sunk through her clothes and yes was hurting her, but there was no real direct water thrown onto her exposed skin. A few splashes of it had hit her neck however and she could already see the scars it had left. Still not sure if she was going to lose her, Glinda choked from her cries and continued to aid her.

''Don't leave me Elphie. You just can't. I love you too much to lose you again.'' She choked on her words and continued to dab the wet away from her skin.

''I'd die without you.'' Glinda was soon torn away from her side by Avaric. He held her by the throat, with rage in his eyes.

No matter how weak she was, she would give her everything for Glinda's safety and seeing him hurt her so; she grabbed the knife and plunged it into Avaric's back. He yelled out at the pain and threw Glinda to the floor; Chistery flew to her side. Elphaba twisted it further into his back and watched as he fell to his knees. Glinda stared back and edged away from him as he reached out for her. The blonde got to her feet and Chistery followed.

''Elphaba come on, leave him!'' Glinda cried out, not wanting anyone outside to notice. But Elphaba ignored her completely. She wanted to see him die the way he deserved, she wanted to know he had suffered as much as they both had because of him.

''Elphaba!'' Chistery managed to say and Glinda looked at him in shock. The green witch stared at her bloodied hands and knelt down to him and pulled him by his collar. Their faces were inches apart.

''Hurts doesn't it?'' She asked him the same question he asked her. He coughed up blood and had trouble breathing as a result.

''I hope you rot in hell you fuck!'' She crashed his head down on the hard ground with all her anger; as a result blood spilt from his skull. Elphaba got to her feet and hung over him.

''Let's go.'' Elphaba reached for her broom. But it was Glinda's turn to hesitate this time. She stared down at the man who was responsible for all the anger and hurt in her life. He had made her life a misery. So many things she wanted to say to him and yet she couldn't think of any at the last moment she had to do so. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She didn't help him, instead she simply watched as he choked on his own blood. And then nothing. She took a deep breath and forced herself away from him. It was people like him that made the world the way it was. Oz was gradually falling because of people like him and now there was one less in the world. Glinda the Good did nothing, for the greater good.


	34. Old and Weak

**Sorry for the long wait, I've made sure this is quite a longish update for ya. As usual feel free to leave a comment thanks**

* * *

Elphaba stared into her eyes.

''Are you ok?'' Elphaba ran her hand down her arm and grasped her hand.

''I think I will now.'' Glinda didn't turn back to look at him.

''Are you ok?''

''I'll manage. We have to get out of here.'' Elphaba spoke quietly; she glanced up at Chistery who was staring at Avaric's corpse.

''Chistery.''

''Elphaba.'' He responded and Elphaba smiled at him.

''Thank you, for being there when we needed you.'' He nodded and flew back over to them.

''Come on before it's too late.'' She pulled Glinda along with her and they crawled under the gap at the bottom of the tent. They came out at the back of the tent, avoiding the guards and Yackle at the front. Elphaba ran as quietly as she could, with Glinda right by her side. Dawn was breaking and soon they wouldn't have the night to hide them as they escaped. Realising they were forgetting something Elphaba froze on the spot.

''The Grimmerie.''

''What?'' Glinda asked quietly, glancing around to see if anyone was nearby.

''They took it from me when they tied me up. If Yackle gets her hands on it there's no knowing what she'll do.'' Elphaba cursed herself for being so thoughtless.

''No don't even think it Elphie, it's far too dangerous.'' Glinda was staring wide eyed at her. Was she mad? There was no way they could go back, they had their chance to run away and they were risking that for the sake of an old book.

''We'll all be in as much danger if we don't get that back from her Glinda.''

''But Elp-''

''Chistery stay here with Glinda, keep her safe if anything happens I want you to go without me-'' Elphaba begun but was cut off by Glinda.

''No Elphaba! I'm not leaving you.''

''Gliny please.'' Elphaba pleaded.

''I'll come with you.'' Elphaba started to protest, but Glinda was having none of it.

''You're not strong enough Elphaba, you've just had a bucket of water thrown over you. You're in pain I can see that.''

''I can't lose you Glin.''

''You're not going to.'' Glinda stroked her cheek and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Elphaba kissed her back with tears in her eyes.

''Just think we'll get the book back and then we'll be free.'' Glinda muttered. Elphaba nodded against her and took a deep breath.

''Sounds good doesn't it?''

''Very.'' The blonde witch smiled at the thought of living her life in peace with the only person she could ever picture being with.

'' Now come on.''

They made their way back round to the front as quietly as they could and peered round the corner to see where they all were. Only a few feet away from them were the men that captured them and almost every one of them had a weapon in their possession; but no sign of Yackle or her assistant.

''Where is she?'' Glinda whispered. It took both of the witches by surprise when Chistery bravely flew ahead without them and went to see where she was.

''Chistery.'' Elphaba muttered to him but he was too far away by the time she realised what he was doing. He stopped outside a small tent and listened carefully. He cocked his head to the side and they knew she was in there. But getting to her unnoticed would prove to be quite difficult. Noticing the problem, Chistery let himself be known by the figures by taking a leak above one of their heads. The man mumbled under his breath and wiped the wet as best as he could out of his hair. Finally aware where the wet was coming from the men chased him as he flew away from the small tent. As long as Chistery flew high he would go unharmed, for they only had knifes and swords for weapons.

''Good boy Chistery.'' Elphaba smiled and pulled Glinda along with her as they made their clear pathed route to the tent.

Letting her bravery and determination overpower her Elphaba reached out her hand without hesitation to make an entrance. But Glinda was concerned for her above all else, she pulled her back into her strongly and Elphaba stared back in surprise at her strength.

''You're not going to just walk right on in are you?'' Glinda stared up at the taller woman.

''We don't exactly have all day Glin.'' She whispered quietly.

''She took power from you Elphaba, she's going to be stronger than she ever was.''

''Glinda I have to do this.''

''I know that and I want to get it back from her too, but I don't think you can take much more.'' Glinda stroked her scars on her face with her fingers. Elphaba didn't respond she allowed her to touch her as she muttered a spell under her breath, so quietly Glinda had trouble making out the spell. Once she had finished it she stumbled and almost lost her footing.

''Elphie!'' Glinda spoke all too loudly. Inside the tent Yackle stirred and told her assistant to see what all the noise was.

''It's ok, I cast a protection spell on us, that's all. You'll be safe now.'' Glinda helped her back up and hoped there was no need for any more spells, if she used any more of her energy Elphaba would be as weak as ever.

Just then the assistant swung open the door to the tent and readied her weapon. Glinda gave out a quiet scream as she went to strike Elphaba with it, but her weapon was no good here. It was as though there was an invisible shield around them both, not allowing any weapon to pass through. Glinda pushed past the assistant who continued to try and strike her. Glinda burst through the tent with Elphaba struggling to keep up behind her.

''Glinda. Ah what brings you here? Has the man tired you out already?'' Yackle looked up and then noticed Elphaba behind her.

''Elphaba? What is this?'' Yackle asked and clicked her fingers for the assistant to come closer.

''You have something that belongs to us and we want it back.'' Glinda spoke up. Yackle studied them both without replying to Glinda's comment and saw the determination in both of their eyes

'' Where's Avaric?'' She asked.

''Dead.'' Elphaba spoke up.

''And yet Glinda has still kept you alive Elphaba?''

''The spell never worked Yackle.'' Glinda interrupted.

''You have no real power over us.'' She continued. For the first real time Yackle saw incredible power in Glinda and felt foolish for underestimating her so. And then she turned her attention to the green witch, she frowned at how weak she looked. Unless she felt strong Yackle couldn't absorb any more real power from her. She thought of a way to get it from her and then thought of a better idea. She eyed the blonde and smiled to herself.

''I'll give the book back if you give me something in return.'' Yackle drummed her fingers against her simple chair, as she always did in such situations.

''What is it?'' Glinda asked.

''Your power Your Highness.''

''My power?''

''Of course, you've outwitted me, a very powerful spell indeed and yet you were able to resist the strength of it. Not to mention bringing the dead back to live.'' She chuckled glancing at Elphaba.

''Tell me Elphaba, I've always wondered, what's it like?''

''What?'' She breathed deeply, trying to regain some sense of strength back. Glinda walked over to her and held her hand for reassurance.

''The afterlife. If there is such a thing.'' Elphaba looked at one to the other and finally bowed her head.

''I don't remember.''

''Oh come now don't be shy.''

''She doesn't remember she already told me.'' Glinda shot back.

''She's lying.'' Yackle spoke quietly. Elphaba looked up at Yackle and after a few seconds of silence replied.

''I don't remember much, I suppose a few months of not living in the real world is only a few seconds in eternity.'' Glinda frowned at what she was saying.

''Wherever I was I wasn't in any pain.'' The blonde listening intently couldn't believe what she was hearing.

''And your lover kept you from that.'' Yackle continued for her. Glinda gave out a small whimper.

''Oh Elphie-'' Elphaba glanced down at her lover and squeezed her hand.

''But I wasn't happy either. More than anything I felt alone, I knew I wasn't meant to be there, that my life was ended too soon and there were so many things I had yet to do. Things to say… If heaven and hell exist-'' Elphaba looked up at Yackle.

''I was in neither one, maybe I was between them I don't know. But I thank you Glinda, I really do, thank you for giving me another chance.'' Glinda wiped her own tears away and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

''I had no idea Elphaba.''

''Oh please I can't take more of this.'' Yackle looked away in disgust.

''Everything's all too sentimental I despise it. Do we have a deal or not?"

''How much power are we talking?'' Glinda asked.

''Glinda are you mad? That's exactly why we have to take the Grimmerie any more power and she's dangerous.''

''I'll be good I swear.'' Yackle grinned and gave out a cackle at her own words.

''There's going to be no deal. You're going to give us that book and in exchange you'll have the chance to keep what power you already have and be left unharmed.'' Said the green witch. Yackle coughed violently from laughing at her comment and the two witches just stood and watched until it passed.

''You can't hurt us, you have no power over us and if that's what we said is going to happen, that's what's going to happen. I've killed Avaric for getting in my way I can kill you too.'' Yackle grinned crookedly at her.

''I think you're both mistaken here. I'm the one who has power over you. Ever think I looked a little bit like that old woman you ran into all those months back?'' The two younger witches stared back in confusion.

''She took you under her wing and you thanked her by taking her pet monkey and making a run for it? Sound familiar?''

''That was you?!'' Glinda asked in shock, remembering how creepy the old woman at the cottage was.

''Where is the useless thing?'' She asked talking about Chistery.

''Away from you that's for sure.'' Elphaba cut in.

''You see girls; I know a lot more than you give me credit for. Here you both are, right in front of me like I planned.''

She took out the Grimmerie from underneath her different layers of shawls and cloaks and brushed her bony fingers over the spine of it hungrily.

''Give it to us Yackle.'' Elphaba stepped forward and the assistant tried to fight her off once again.

''Oh for Oz sake stop doing that it's annoying!'' Elphaba shouted at her and defeated she gave up. Yackle observed the scene and decided to try it herself. She cast a small fire spell and directed it at them; it just disappeared into thin air. Yackle stared back dumbfounded.

''I told you, you can't harm us, now hand it over before I harm you.''

''You wouldn't hurt an old woman.''

''Try me.'' Elphaba answered back dryly. Just then Yackle scanned the pages of the Grimmerie in a hurry and tried her best to at least decipher one of the spells.

''What is this?'' She huffed, not knowing how to speak any of it. Elphaba snatched it out of her weak hands and threw it over to Glinda who clutched it to her chest. Elphaba was ready to speak her last words to Yackle when she stumbled and only just managed to keep herself stood up. Glinda called out to her.

''I'm ok.'' She reassured her and looked on at Yackle. Glinda in the meantime scanned the familiar pages of the Grimmerie and looked for something she understood. After a few moments shared between Elphaba and Yackle, Glinda begun chanting a spell she understood. Both Yackle and Elphaba stared in confusion at what she was doing. Even Elphaba called out to her, but she was too absorbed in the spell to interrupt it. And then finally a surge of energy was sucked out of Yackle's body and the grey mist floating in the air travelled directly to Elphaba. She stumbled when it hit her, but not out of weakness this time, she felt stronger now. Yackle slumped back in her chair, feeling drained and continued her usual coughing fit.

''Come on Elphaba, before she does anything further.'' Glinda gestured for Elphaba to follow her. The green witch stared at Yackle.

''She's not going to do anything, she's useless now.'' Yackle groaned at the lack of power dwelling inside of her and wheezed her final goodbye to them both which consisted of cursing and complaining how this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Glinda pulled Elphaba by the hand and they both ran out, leaving the assistant nursing the old, weak once powerful Mother Yackle.


	35. Beautiful

**It was only until I was randomly looking at my chapters on this fic, that I realised there's a missing chapter half way through. Not sure if any of you thought this is weird how it kind of cuts straight to it, but that's because it was a big chapter lol. It was when Elphaba was being Idina and then there's a chapter when Avaric basically decides to take Glinda away to see Yackle because of what happened in the missing chapter. Anyone interested or are you fine without it? I might still have it on my computer? Anyway enough of that enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think as usual.**

* * *

As soon as they ran out of the tent, they wasted no more time and headed straight for the exit. Luckily Chistery spotted them and begun following them, with the crowd just behind him.

''Quickly Chistery.'' Elphaba shouted behind her, without stopping. They were too close to the exit to stop now. The monkey flapped his wings even harder and soon caught up to them. The crowd of figures braced their weapons and tried their best to catch up, but they were way ahead of them now.

When they finally reached the exit, the first thing Glinda's eyes laid on was the carriage parked outside.

''Lerot.'' She whispered and ran other to the carriage. Elphaba had carried on running, gathering she was right behind her. Finally realising she wasn't she called out to her. The figures were out of sight for now, but they'd be here soon enough. Cursing under her breath, Elphaba ran with all the energy she had left and followed Glinda to the carriage.

''Oh Lerot.'' Glinda whispered, the sight of his bloodied body shocked her.

''Wake up Lerot.'' She ordered, he always followed her requests and she hoped he would do the same to this one. Just then the figures came into their sight, Elphaba caught up to Glinda.

''Glinda we have no time for this.''

''He helped me Elphaba, I've got to help him.'' She tried to get him up, but wasn't succeeding.

''He's dead Glinda.''

''No he's not.''

''Come on Glinda.'' Elphaba was shouting now. The figures were too close for comfort.

''Glinda leave him.'' Just in time Glinda produced a bubble around them, big enough for each one of them to fit into and made it float away up into the sky. Elphaba felt strange inside it and didn't want to move, afraid it would pop or something. She just watched as the figures grew further and further away as they floated higher. She watched the village below her and was glad to finally be away from such a place.

Glinda wiped the blood from Lerot's mouth and gave him mouth to mouth. She continued to try and resuscitate him for several moments, getting more frustrated when more time went by without him waking up.

''Elphaba I need to help him.'' Glinda looked up at her.

''Let him go Glin.''

''No you don't understand, he's the one who reassured me I'd be ok when you weren't there, he did the best he could to keep me safe. I owe him.'' Elphaba stared down at him.

''You used this to bring me back Glin.'' Elphaba handed her the Grimmerie. Glinda looked up wide eyed at her, knowing what she meant.

''But it took me a whole year last time Elphaba.'' Elphaba shrugged.

''I'm not saying it's the right choice. He may be different to me, he could be in heaven.'' Elphaba stared at his lifeless body and wondered if that was where he was.

''But what if he isn't? He's so young Elphie, he never got to live life yet.'' The green witch thought for a moment and finally moved her feet, knowing it wasn't going to pop. She knelt down beside him and tried to resuscitate him herself, she pushed her hands down on his chest to try and start his heart and then breathed into him again. She did this over and over and just when she was ready to give up, he coughed and took a deep intake of breath. Glinda smiled at the sight of him breathing and smiled back at Elphaba. She combed his hair back from his face.

''Are you ok Lerot?'' He stared back at her puzzled.

''Miss Glinda?'' H e choked on his own breath.

''Yes it's me Lerot, you're ok now.''

''Where am I?'' He glanced up at Elphaba, looking as though he was going to faint.

''We're travelling other the Quadling Marshes now. Can you remember what happened to you?'' The throbbing of his head reminded him what had happened.

''They took you Miss Glinda and I tried to stop them but-'' He felt dizzy all of a sudden and Elphaba had to catch him in her arms.

''My head-'' He seethed.

''It's ok, we can talk later. You need to rest.'' Glinda reassured him and nodded to him as he fluttered his eyes shut again. Elphaba made sure he was comfortable and draped her cloak over his body for warmth. Chistery decided to sleep too and snuggled up to the young man.

Elphaba looked up at Glinda and smiled. After a moment of simply gazing into the others eyes Elphaba held out her hand to Glinda instantly wrapped her arms around her when she took it.

''We're safe now Glin.'' Elphaba whispered to her as they gazed out of the bubble, watching the land below them.

''I know. For that I thank you Elphie.'' She whispered back. The green witch placed a soft kiss on the top of her forehead and stroked her hand in her own.

''We've had a bit of a struggle but we've managed to come through it all.'' Elphaba continued.

''You could call it that.'' Glinda gave a soft laugh.

''I was hoping we could go to that house I promised I'd take you to someday, it's not far from here.'' Elphaba spoke after several minutes of silence.

''Sounds perfect.'' The blonde smiled cheerfully and Elphaba returned it before kissing her gently on the lips.

''I want to make you very happy Gliny.'' She kissed her hand.

''And I want you to be happy Elphie. No more running away, no more hiding. I want us to belong somewhere.'' Elphaba nodded in agreement she wanted these things too.

''Let's not dwell on how we do that for now. Let's just enjoy this moment.'' She kissed her forehead as they admired the sunrise coming out so beautifully over the horizon. Magnificent colours of oranges, yellows and a bright red shone over the land below them, Oz had never looked so beautiful.


	36. The Cottage

**Again I apologise for taking so long, but have had soooo much to do lately with work and everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please, please let me know what you think I can handle good or bad comments :)**

* * *

''I think it's somewhere around here.'' Elphaba looked down amongst the trees. Glinda landed the bubble in a small space deep into the forest as Elphaba requested. As soon as her feet touched the ground she gave a little stretch from all the travelling and then called for Chistery, he climbed onto her back and wrapped his arms around her neck.

''Come on take my arm.'' Elphaba held out a strong arm for Lerot who had finally woken up. Lerot sat himself up and took her arm, he was too weak however to pull himself up and that had to be left to the green witch herself. She steadied him as he finally got to his feet and straight away knowing she wouldn't be able to hold him up the entire time looked at Glinda.

''I'm going to have to fly us over Glinda.'' Elphaba looked at one to the other; Lerot looked like he was going to collapse at any minute.

''Ok.''

''Will you wait here?'' Elphaba asked, not really wanting to leave her again but she didn't know the way and she had to make sure Lerot would be ok. He did however take care of Glinda for her.

''I'll wait right here.'' Glinda smiled recognising the concerned look in her love's eyes.

''We'll be fine Elphie, now go.'' Elphaba nodded her head and turned to Chistery.

''Look after her for me.'' Chistery nodded enthusiastically in response and tightened his arms around Glinda protectively. The two witches gave a gentle laugh, until Lerot gave out a quiet moan.

''Ok Lerot, up we go.'' Elphaba helped Lerot onto the broom and sat behind him so she could hold onto him better. She kicked her heels off the ground and they were up in the sky. She made sure she didn't fly too high, just in case and switched her gaze to Lerot and on finding the cottage as soon as possible.

She was pleased with herself for knowing it was somewhere around this area and found the cottage within a good 5 minutes. She reassured Lerot he would be ok as soon as they got inside and he mumbled in response.

''My head is spinning.'' He muttered.

''I'll take a look at it inside. We're here now.'' She announced and carefully landed the broom. Lerot looked around the area as best as he could and was grateful Elphaba helped him to the small cottage. She leant him against the wall, as she practically forced the door open; it was old after all. She made sure she was gentle with him and as carefully as she could placed him in the only seat in the living room.

''Do you need some water or something?'' She asked him with concern.

''Yes please - if it's not - too much trouble.'' Elphaba nodded her head and fetched him a glass of water, cautious as she filled it.

''There you go drink it up.'' Elphaba handed him the glass and he gave a weak smile to her. He spilt the majority of it down his mouth but savoured it all the same, his throat was so dry. He finished the glass within no time.

''Do you want me to look at your head now?'' Elphaba asked him as she took off her black hat and placed it on the table.

''If you wouldn't mind.'' He replied quietly. Elphaba was no doctor, but she knew a serious problem when she saw one. Luckily for Lerot, it wasn't as bad as she imagined it to be. Sure enough he had taken a big blow to the head, the blood still clinging around the mark shown that, but he'd live.

''How's it look?'' He asked as he closed his eyes again to stop himself from fainting from lack of energy.

''You'll live.'' She muttered as she continued examining it. She retrieved a cloth and wet it slightly in the corner and begun cleaning the blood away as best as she could.

''I might fall asleep here.'' He tried to laugh.

''Feel free to, I'll be going back for Glinda and Chistery after I've seen to you.'' She was careful not to put too much pressure around the actual hit to the head and dabbed it softly over the bruise. He winced still and she pulled back sorry for hurting him and left it the way it was for now.

''I want to thank you.'' She spoke up just before he fell asleep.

''Hmm?''

''I said I want to thank you.''

''Oh. Please don't thank me.''

''Why?'' He sighed at the question and bowed his head.

''I didn't exactly keep her from harm did I?'' The green witch thought for a moment and finally spoke up.

''No, but you tried your best and your best kept her from a lot more damage.'' Elphaba had to admit.

''If only I reacted sooner, I could have stopped her from ever going to that place.''

''You had no choice in the matter Lerot. I asked you to keep an eye on her, look after her and you did. If it wasn't for you there's no telling where we'd be now.'' Lerot didn't reply, he shrugged his shoulders and left it at that.

''Thankyou.'' She concluded.

''Your welcome Miss Elphaba.'' He replied after a moment or two.

Once she had seen to his injury the best she could and the young boy fell asleep on the chair, Elphaba grabbed her hat and broom and locked him safely inside the cottage. She mounted her broom and made her way as quickly as she could back to Glinda and Chistery. She hated having to leave her side even if it was just for half an hour or so, they had just been reunited and she swore she'd let no further harm come her again. She wanted to make her happy and she wanted to life a happy life with her. That notion seemed somewhat of a possibility now, whether it was because they finally had that monster out of their lives or the fact they were together again she believed in it. Even if they did still have to face the rest of Oz before they did that.

By the time she had finished her thoughts, she landed her broom on the same patch of land where she left them. She looked around however and saw no trace of them whatsoever.

''Glinda?'' She called out trying not to panic.

''Chistery?'' She called out again. When no reply came, she begun to panic and called out again and again until her voice echoed through the trees. What if they were somehow spotted? What if they had both been captured again? What if they'd been followed here?

''Glinda!'' She yelled and begun frantically running around the trees. She peered in between the rows of trees looking for them. Her heart was beating like crazy; she had barely left her, half an hour at the most. They couldn't have got far could they?

Just as she was about to mount her broom and get an aerial view of the area, she spotted Glinda by a tree in the distance. With a massive sigh of relief, Elphaba walked up to her at a quick pace, shaking her head.

''Chistery come down right now!'' Glinda ordered the monkey, who was busy enjoying swinging on the tree branch. He was showing off by swinging from branch to branch and then dangling upside down at Glinda.

''I won't say it again!'' She shouted.

''I asked you specifically to wait where I left you.'' Elphaba threw her hands on her hips and stared at Glinda waiting for a response. Glinda jumped at her presence, not expecting her back so soon.

''Elphie, I'm sorry, I didn't scare you did I?'' Glinda asked her. Elphaba raised her eyebrows at her and the blonde knew this was true.

''Oh my Elphie, I'm sorry. It's just this little devil wondered off even after I said not to.'' She was addressing the monkey now and Elphaba too looked up at him.

''Hey you little furball, get down before I snap that branch in two!'' Elphaba shouted up at him. Chistery pretended as though he couldn't hear from being so high up and dangled from his tail daringly.

''I'd do as she says Chistery, she looks angry to me.'' Glinda smiled at Elphaba.

''On the count of three. One ... two ... three.'' But Chistery still remained where he was having the time of his life.

''Right that's it.'' Elphaba muttered under his breath and before Glinda could think of another solution, she'd cast a small spell which did as she warned him and broke the branch in two. Chistery jumped out of his skin straight away and yelped in horror as he begun to fall. Elphaba gave out a soft cackle of laughter as she witnessed it happening. Just before he hit the ground Glinda produced a small pink bubble around him and he floated safely down to the ground. Elphaba moaned at this and folded her arms.

''Well you sucked all the fun out of that. Would have taught him a thing or two.''

''Oh don't be so cruel, he would have really hurt himself.''

''He has wings, he needs to learn to use them when he needs them most.'' She defended herself. Chistery sat looking between the two, startled more than anything and gave a thankful smile to Glinda. When he glanced at Elphaba, she widened her eyes at him and he bowed his head feeling both embarrassed and frightened by his mistress.

They decided to walk back through the forest considering it wasn't too far it took them longer than by broom but the two witches talked amongst themselves, walking hand in hand as Chistery glumly followed shortly behind. It was a sunny day and Glinda was enjoying the heat radiating from amongst the trees, it filled her with hope.

''Here we are.'' Glinda looked away from the bright blue sky above her and at the cottage that Elphaba was talking about. Glinda smiled at the sight before her. Elphaba forced her way inside again, which when she finally got it open woke Lerot up as a result.

''This needs some oil or something on its hinges.'' She stated and gave a brief apologising look at Lerot, who was now trying to sit himself up properly because of being in their presence.

''No need to get up.'' Elphaba shook her hand at him. Knowing he was getting up because of being in Glinda the Good's presence, he was used to doing it after all.

''Well come in, don't let appearances deceive you.'' She stepped aside for Glinda to come in and then a hesitant Chistery.

''Since when have I ever allowed that to happen?'' Glinda grinned and touched her cheek tenderly as she passed. The green witch blushed slightly at her contact and shut the creaking door behind them.

''I know it's not suitable for a lady of such incredible brilliance-'' she smiled at Glinda and then back at the room.

''But it was nice to stay here rather than out in the cold.''

''I like it.'' Glinda cut in, examining the room.

''Not much, but its cosy.'' She actually was admiring the place and Elphaba understood she was telling the truth.

''You really like it?''

''Yeah, we could kind of tidy it up, let a bit more light in and it would be a perfect place to stay.'' The blonde turned to Lerot.

''Wouldn't you agree Lerot?''

''I would, yes Mi- Glinda.'' He corrected himself. Glinda smiled that he was calling her Glinda finally.

''Are you still in pain?'' She asked him.

''My head is throbbing but nothing serious, it's just like a bad headache really.''

''Well then let's get you some water and it'll help make you feel a little stronger.'' She announced as she turned to Elphaba.

''Kitchen?'' She asked her. Elphaba moved aside so Glinda could see the small kitchen behind her.

''Are you hungry Lerot?'' Elphaba asked as she leant against the wall.

''A little, I haven't eaten in days, but I don't feel well enough to eat right now.''

''Maybe just a little something to keep you going then.''

''I suppose I better had.'' Lerot took the water from Glinda as she came back and thanked her politely.

''Are you hungry my sweet?'' Elphaba ran her hand up and down her back.

''Very hungry actually.'' She admitted.

''I'll go and see if I can get anything for us then.'' Chistery tugged on the bottom of her dress and looked up at her.

''What is it you?'' She asked him. He rubbed his belly hungrily.

''I don't have time to look for food for you too.'' She looked down at him. He bowed his head and spoke in a quiet voice.

''Hungry.''

''Oh he's learning so well.'' Glinda smiled down at him.

''He deserves some food now Elphie.'' Chistery looked up and said it again. Elphaba huffed and shook her dress free from his grip.

''I'll see what I can find.'' She groaned and headed for the door. Glinda stopped her just before she opened the door.

''Elphie, be careful out there.''

''I'm not going far.'' She laughed at the seriousness of the smaller woman's voice.

''Well don't be too long then.''

''I won't.'' Elphaba replied with an amused smile on her face. Glinda gave her a quick peck on the lips and Elphaba leant in to kiss her further, but Glinda placed a finger on her lips.

''Not now Elphie.'' Elphaba groaned again and before she got carried away opened the door. Glinda stepped outside with her and waved her off as she flew high on her broom.


	37. I'll Never Ever Leave You

**Soooo sorry I'm taking so long, I've been so busy at the moment and still am so it might be another wait I'm afraid for the next chapter too. A big thankyou though for the beautiful comments, they really do make my day and when I know people are reading them, I'm encouraged to write quicker for you all so thanks again. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I certainly did and I was able to take a deep breath after writing it and smile at the fact their together again. Major cheese I know :)**

* * *

Glinda's lips quickly formed into a smile when she saw Elphaba walk through the door later that day. The green witch smiled back as soon as her eyes fell on her and threw over a juicy apple she had found on the trees outside. Glinda caught it and bit into it without hesitation; she had never been so hungry.

''I found some mushrooms further down, I thought I could put the cooker to use.'' Elphaba addressed the room. Lerot thanked her when she handed him an apple of his own for the time being. Ignoring Chistery completely she made her way to the kitchen as Glinda and Lerot silently ate. The winged monkey waited patiently shifted from foot to foot as he watched her begin her work. He handed her the mushrooms once she had set up and smiled innocently up at her. She gave out a sigh at him and resumed preparing the meal.

''And what was I to get you hmm?'' Chistery sulked and was ready to leave her when she shoved two bananas in his furry hands. He let out a squeal of delight that made everyone in the room jump.

''Ok ok you daft thing, calm down. You deserve them for looking after Glinda whilst I was gone.''

''Yes Chistery I haven't said thank you properly.'' Glinda cut in and smiled at him as he begun eating too. He nodded his head at her as he munched happily and then looked back up at the green witch.

''Thank you.'' He mumbled with the banana in his mouth. Elphaba nodded her head.

''Yes yes.'' She dismissed him with her hands and continued with the meal.

''Glinda would you mind?'' Elphaba turned to her after a moment with the mushrooms held in her hands.

''Oh of course.'' Glinda made her way over, just finishing off the apple. She washed her hands first and then washed the mushrooms for Elphaba.

''Running water is a relief.'' Glinda noted.

''Yes, especially the way Lerot is going through it.'' She laughed at the once again empty glass of water. She filled it up for him once again.

''Won't you have any yourself Elphaba.'' Lerot spoke up from his seat.

''I can't, I'm allergic to the stuff.''

''Allergic? To water?'' He laughed at the thought.

''It's true. Ever since I was little. Don't ask me why, I don't know the answer either.''

''How strange.'' He stared at her as though she was a different species all of a sudden.

''It must be awful.'' He continued.

''Well yes, when it does this to you.'' She pointed to the marks on her face, resulted by Avaric throwing the bucket over her.

''Water did that to you?'' He asked alarmed.

''Lerot, how may I ask have you not heard of this before? Everyone in all of Oz knows I died as a result of that farm girl throwing the bucket of water over me.'' Glinda flinched behind her at the memory and cut herself on the knife.

''Ouch.'' Glinda sucked on her finger to stop the bleeding. Elphaba took the finger in her hand and kissed it soothingly. Glinda felt her heart race at the sensation of her warm lips against her skin and had to remind herself they had company before she got carried away.

''Well of course I knew. But once I saw you though I just presumed that was a lie. And when you asked me for help, to follow Glinda, I thought maybe you'd been hiding all this time.'' He frowned, still not knowing if this was the actual answer.

''No, like I said I died.'' Glinda steadied herself this time and stroked her thumb against Elphaba's green hand. The very mention of her death always put her on edge, images flashing in her mind every time. Images that haunted her dreams for many years.

''But how are you here?'' He wanted to laugh at the question, but he was far too confused.

''It's a long story Lerot. One of which I don't care to go through right now.'' She took over for Glinda and started cooking the mushrooms. Glinda nudged Elphaba in the sides and she looked back at her with a quizzical expression on her face.

''What?'' She whispered.

''Make him feel welcome.'' Glinda whispered back.

''Glinda brought me back Lerot. And I'm sure she'll love to tell the story.'' She grinned at Glinda who just stared back with a small smile played on her face. With a roll of the eyes, Glinda made her way back over to Lerot and told him absolutely everything there was to know. They talked about it over their small but much needed dinner. Once Elphaba had finished she joined in on the story too.

* * *

It wasn't until Lerot's eyes begun to droop, not from boredom but from exhaustion, did they insist he slept. Chistery was already snoring by his feet and so the two witches made their way to the small bedroom. Glinda carried the candle into the room with them as they got ready to sleep too. Elphaba kicked off her boots and in record time had stripped down to her underwear. Glinda whispered to her as she too begun getting ready for bed.

''Let me look over you Elphie.''

''What for?'' Elphaba climbed into the covers and moved over right against the wall to give Glinda room on the single sized bed.

''I don't want it to scar you.'' Glinda walked over in her white laced underwear and Elphaba felt hot just looking at her like this after so long. The blonde noticed where Elphaba's eyes fell and took it as the excuse to look her over too. Elphaba gulped as she sat down on the bed beside her and took her face in her hands.

''Let me see.'' She whispered in that angelic voice of hers and Elphaba relaxed.

''I'm sorry I let this happen.'' Her blue eyes locked with her favourite brown pair.

''It's not your fault.'' Elphaba laughed.

''You saved me Glin. That's more than once now.'' Elphaba kissed her hands that were so close to her mouth and smiled up at her.

''I could say the same thing to you hero.'' Glinda smiled back. She traced the marks with her fingers and remembered how brave that was for her to come all that way for her and risk her life like that.

''Do you mind if I try this spell on you?'' Glinda continued after the silence.

''Not at all.'' Elphaba lay her head back down and let out a deep breath as Glinda performed the spell she had picked up. She closed her eyes as she performed it, the tips of her fingers over the marks on her face. Elphaba watched her as she muttered the enchantment under her breath and felt a slight tingle on her face. It only lasted a minute or two and then Glinda opened her eyes, the tingling stopped and a smile spread on the blonde's face.

''There's my beautiful Elphie.'' Glinda smiled down at her and placed a quick peck on her lips.

''All gone?'' Elphaba asked, unable to see for herself.

''Yup, good as new.''

''Wow Glinda. You didn't even look at the Grimmerie.'' Glinda blushed shyly and shrugged her shoulders as though it was no big deal.

''Do you still feel weak my love?'' Glinda asked her as she lowered her body a little bit into her.

''A little. Are you?''

''Depends.''

''On what?'' Elphaba smirked, knowing all too well by the look in her eyes what she was thinking.

''On what's in it for me.'' Glinda ran her finger up and down Elphaba's stomach, sending her shivers, lingering around her belly button. Elphaba smiled back at her and gazed at her pink perfect lips.

''I'll make it very worth your while.'' Glinda giggled excitedly.

''We'll have to be quiet though, Lerot might wake up.''

''I can't wait any longer for you my sweet.'' Glinda nodded her head, understanding exactly how she felt.

''Kiss me.'' Glinda requested and as soon as their lips touched one another's they were both in heaven. Glinda melted into her and Elphaba wrapped her strong arms around her petite figure. The blonde cupped her green face in her hands and kissed her back tenderly. Not wanting the kiss to stop. She giggled when Elphaba rolled her over, so that she was on top and she looked up at her.

''Mmm Elphie ... I need you.'' Elphaba gazed at her body and slowly removed her underwear, Glinda did the same to her and traced her hands over her breasts for a few moments until the urge to kiss one another again became too much. The kiss was filled with so much passion, they thought they would explode. They moaned into each other's mouths, turned on and worked up just by the kisses, just by the feel of the other right against them. So that when Elphaba finally lowered her hand in between Glinda's legs, she shifted her hips into her to needful for her touch. Glinda urged her to begin and kissed her with all the love she had. She gasped when she finally felt her inside and whispered to her in the low lit room.

''I love you Elphie.'' Her emotions begun to overwhelm her and Elphaba picked up on the glaze in her eyes.

''I love you too my sweet, with all my heart.'' Elphaba tried to reassure her. Glinda nodded knowingly.

''Never ever leave me.'' Glinda wrapped her arms around her neck, wanting to feel her as close as possible.

''I wouldn't dream of it.'' Elphaba kissed her reassuringly and Glinda relaxed once again.

''I'm never going to leave you, never ever.'' Glinda smiled at her repetition of the never ever and kissed her cheek.

''I love you, I love you, I love you.'' Glinda continued to repeat as they made love throughout the night. Silencing each other with their kisses, as they cried out in ecstasy. Lerot slept like a log, but Chistery woke up and scratched his head in confusion, at what the noises were.


	38. A Little Privacy

**I realise it's been a while for this and so yet again I apologise for that. It is a short chapter, mainly for the fact I felt it didn't need any more to it. And didn't want to combine it with the next instalment because well I haven't wrote it yet. But I'll be sure to write a lengthy chapter next time for you all. Please review if you can thankyou.**

* * *

It wasn't surprising to say that for the next few days, the two witches were inseparable. Elphaba was too scared to leave Glinda alone, always being the cautious one. The idea of losing her, or her not being there when she needed her was something she didn't want to experience again. She knew the feeling all too well. Which was why if they needed to leave the cottage for whatever reason, they went together. Glinda persisted on this and climbed on the back of her broomstick, finally used to the thing. She would hold onto her tightly still and bury her face against her back, her cape flying loosely behind in the wind. Glinda didn't want to leave her either, all the time they spent apart, she decided they should make up for. Besides being in each other's company, they also of course seen to Lerot, who had been more than good to them. He was mending quickly and everyday got up and walked around the room to stretch his legs, he had a limp at first but gradually disappeared as the days went by. Chistery was ... well Chistery. He amused himself by climbing the trees and as usual enjoying his trait of having wings. He didn't need a broom to fly and he felt smug about this fact, whereas his mistress did. He'd grown accustomed to Lerot too and would harass him rather than the two lovebirds of late. Lerot had the energy to cope with it now and didn't mind his company either. It was when Lerot and Chistery were taking their afternoon nap, that Elphaba led Glinda outside the cottage for some privacy. Glinda shut the door behind her and wrapped her arms around her from the slight breeze.

''What's wrong?'' Glinda asked her.

''Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you.''

''What about?'' Glinda leaned back against the wall as she waited for Elphaba's response.

''Well what are we going to do once Lerot gets better? Which he pretty much is.''

''I err don't really know. I haven't really thought past this part.'' She admitted.

''Fiyero's still in charge and I'm sure your people are waiting for you.''

''You mean to go back?'' Glinda asked a little shocked.

''It's nice enough here, but you have so much more out there.''

''I don't care as long as I have you.'' Elphaba smiled at her comment and came to stand beside her.

''All I'm saying is there's a whole land to rule out there. And to be honest, the idea of Fiyero running it makes me a little nervous.''

''He'll cope.''

''For now. But he doesn't know what he's doing anywhere near as much as you do Glin. I don't want to keep you from that, I know you love it.''

''But-'' Glinda gulped.

''But what will happen if- Avaric said all those things about you.'' The fear was evident in her voice and Elphaba held her hand to calm her.

''Glinda, we've overcome a lot together, I think we can handle this.''

''But what if they go against you?''

''There's going to be people like that, yes. We'll tell them the truth and if they can't believe it then we'll ... think of something.''

''Elphie I don't like the sound of this.''

''We can't carry on hiding the rest of our lives.'' Glinda let out a deep breath.

''I don't want to hide.''

''Neither do I.''

''If it doesn't work out we're coming back here within a heartbeat.'' Glinda ordered. The green witch nodded.

''Of course.''

''Even if that means leaving Fiyero in power.'' She continued. Elphaba winced at the idea of it. Sure he would care for the people and do his best. But with all the pressure of being ion charge she doubted he would cope for long.

''Elphie.'' Glinda warned.

''Yes, yes, ok.'' Glinda relaxed at hearing this and after a moment of taking it all in she smiled.

''We could have a life together Elphie.''

''I know we can.'' She smiled back at her.

''Hence me wanting a big castle for my sweet to live in.''

''You know I don't need that.''

''I know. I just want to give you all you deserve.'' Glinda pulled her in slowly to her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

''What will this be then?'' Glinda asked referring to the cottage.

''I like it here too.''

''It can be our little getaway.'' Elphaba winked seductively, earning a little giggle from the blonde.

''Sounds perfect.''

''Doesn't it just?'' Elphaba whispered before kissing her again, taking the opportunity of having privacy for once.


	39. Under the Jackal Moon

**

* * *

**

As promised here's my lengthy chapter. Well lengthy for me anyway. I hope you like it, please please please leave a comment if you can! Thank you!

* * *

''And you're sure you're going to be ok?'' Glinda asked him for what must have been the hundredth time.

''Glinda, he's told you time and time again, he's fine.'' Elphaba spoke from across the room as she made sure they had everything.

''Like she said, I'll be fine.'' Lerot smiled from one to the other.

''Well as long as you're sure. It won't help you if you're not fully mended.'' She replied, sounding a little too much like his mother.

''Did you eat all of your soup?'' She asked him, earning a roll of the eyes from Elphaba.

''Yes. It was delicious thank you.''

''Good. Because it will be days before we have a nice meal like that again.''

''I've got some food packed, along with some other supplies.'' Elphaba had finally gathered all their stuff together and placed it in their bag.

''Here let me take that.'' Lerot insisted.

''Be careful I have everything in that thing.'' She said as she handed him it over.

''I'll be careful don't worry.''

''How are we flying?'' Elphaba asked Glinda.

''Bubble of course, there's no way I'm going to let Lerot fly on that thing in the condition he's in.''

''Miss Glinda, I told you I'm perfectly alright.''

''Even so, bubble will be a better way. It's more comfortable and spacious.'' She smiled to them all.

''I thought you liked flying on my broom.''

''I do, but it's not exactly going to carry us all is it.''

''That's true.'' Elphaba agreed.

''So bubble then?'' Glinda giggled.

''Yes bubble.'' Elphaba called Chistery over and he rested on her shoulder.

''I want no monkey business from you.'' She pointed a finger at him. He nodded obediently.

''The last thing we need is for you to go running off, because this time we'll leave you behind you hear?'' She continued. Lerot watched with amusement.

''Oh don't be so hard on him. You'll be good won't you Chistery?'' Glinda addressed him. He nodded with a big grin and jumped from Elphaba's shoulder to Glinda's. She was after all being a lot nicer to him than Elphaba was.

''Right then, is everyone ready?'' Elphaba announced.

''Ready when you are.'' Lerot replied.

''Let me just double check with have everything.'' Glinda searched the house.

''Glin, it's not exactly like we had much to begin with.'' Elphaba called after her.

''Better be safe than sorry.'' Glinda called from the bedroom.

''It will be night before we get going.'' Elphaba folded her arms moodily, by the fact Glinda kept delaying them lately.

''Aha. It's a good job I checked isn't it?'' Glinda re-emerged from the bedroom, with Elphaba's broom in her hand, a smug smile on her lips. Elphaba huffed.

''I knew it was there.'' She took the broom from her. Glinda stared back, raising her eyebrow.

''I did!'' She insisted.

''Of course you did.'' Glinda replied sarcastically.

''Anything else you think I've left your _Goodness_?'' Elphaba asked her. Lerot laughed at them, which made both witches turn to him. His smile instantly faded as soon as he noticed.

''Something funny?'' Elphaba asked.

''No.'' He replied all too quickly, scared at the stare Elphaba was giving him.

''Why did you laugh then?''

''It's just – well you're like an old couple at times.'' As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't. Chistery shook his head at him and sighed.

''Excuse me?'' Elphaba asked.

''Not in a bad way, it's just well amusing to see you two bicker like so.''

''We are not an old couple thank you.'' Elphaba replied.

''Of course you're not, sorry.'' Lerot gulped once again at Elphaba's stare. Glinda however seemed to find his statement rather amusing.

''Oh come on, we do bicker Elphie.''

''I didn't say we didn't.'' She defended herself.

''Oh enough with this chit chat, it will be dark by the time we get going.'' Glinda dismissed the issue, leaving a baffled Elphaba mid way her sentence. She watched her walk past her as she reached for her shawl. Had she read her mind or something?

''Glin why did you say-?''

''Say what?'' Glinda asked confused.

''Never mind. Just coincidence.''

''Fine then, now let's get going.'' They all made their way over to the door of the cottage and took a last look at the place.

''Elphie for Oz sake your cape.'' Glinda tutted. She retrieved her cape and wrapped it around her neck.

''You're getting forgetful I swear it.''

''I didn't forget! I was just about to get it.'' Glinda shook her head at her, but as soon as their eyes met they smiled.

''You know what this reminds me of don't you?''

''What?''

''When you gave me this.'' Elphaba referred to the cape, Glinda had now secured around her. Glinda smiled a wider smile and ran her hand over it.

''It's a bit battered now. I can't believe you actually kept it.''

''Of course I did. You gave it to me.'' Elphaba spoke quietly, so Lerot didn't have to hear.

''And your hat, you kept that too.''

''They're special to me.''

''Well I'm glad they are.'' Glinda placed a quick kiss on her lips, remembering Lerot was still here.

''Right I mean it this time, we're going.'' Glinda announced. Lerot who had his back turned to give them some privacy, finally turned back.

''Let me get the door for you.'' He opened it up and the two witches walked outside. Chistery jumped up on Lerot's shoulders as he shut the door behind them and made sure to lock it.

''I'm going to miss this.'' Glinda looked at the cottage.

''Me too.'' Elphaba responded.

''I'd just like to say thank you for letting me stay here with you. You can count on me, that I won't tell a soul about this place.''

''Well thank you Lerot, we'd appreciate that greatly.'' Glinda smiled at him, followed by the green witch.

''Come on then Glin, work your magic.'' Elphaba smirked. A second later, a pink bubble formed around them and they were floating up into the bright blue sky. The cottage soon out of their sight, it really was well hidden. For that they were grateful.

* * *

As soon as it got the faintest bit of dark, they searched for a place to stay for the night. They could stay anywhere really, for they were in such an isolated place of Oz, nobody would ever see them. But just to be safe, they searched for somewhere hidden away. After all they thought Yahkelle was isolated too and look what they found there. They spent a while looking, so much so that by the time they did it had already gotten dark.

''I can barely see anything.'' Glinda spoke from behind Elphaba, trying to stay as close to her as she could. She didn't like this at all, walking in what was almost pitch black if it wasn't for the jackal moon shining above them. Lerot stroked Chistery reassuringly, as he too didn't like it.

''I really don't like this. We could be going anywhere.'' The blonde complained with a hint of worry in her voice.

''It's around here somewhere.'' Elphaba reassured her.

''Elphie, did you pack the candles by any chance?''

''I think I did actually. Lerot could you look for us?'' Elphaba came to a halt, afraid too that they'd walk over a cliff or something.

''I'll see what I can find.'' Lerot got down on the floor and rooted through. He was only a few feet away and yet the witches couldn't see him. Glinda stayed close to Elphaba, wanting to feel safe in her presence. Noticing that she was shaking, Elphaba wrapped an arm around her waist, and rubbed her back with her free hand.

''Are you cold my sweet? Would you like my cape?''

''No, I'm just scared.'' Glinda buried her face into the crook of her neck.

''There's no need to be. I'm here.'' Elphaba kissed the top of her head. Glinda reached for her face and kissed her lips instead, wanting that feel of reassurance instead of fear. Elphaba shivered with want and pulled her in closer. It seemed like her kiss alone, took it all away and soon Glinda stopped shaking all together. It wasn't until Lerot finally lit the candle and held it up to them, did the witches pull apart.

''I'm sorry.'' He blushed, embarrassed for some reason, whereas it should be the girls and not him.

''You found the candle.'' Elphaba stated, trying to change the subject.

''Yes, but no candle holder.''

''If you wrap it around the sleeve of your jacket, it won't drip on you.'' Elphaba suggested.

''Oh I didn't think of that.'' Lerot smiled to her and got up off the floor, swinging the bag over his shoulder.

''Would you like me to lead then?''

''It might be best.'' Elphaba replied and let him pass her.

''Oh no, I don't want to be on the end.'' Glinda let out a whine.

''Then get in front of me.'' Elphaba slapped her behind playfully, now Lerot was infront. The blonde let out a squeal of surprise and turned around to smack her back playfully. Elphaba let out a small cackle, as Glinda tried to aim for her behind too.

''Stay still.'' She moaned.

''Stop playing around, or we'll lose Lerot and then we'll be stranded in the dark.'' Elphaba scared her by poking her sides as she finished her sentence. Glinda whined even more after this.

''Don't scare me, it's not funny.'' Glinda pouted.

''I won't scare you if you get moving.'' Glinda turned and realised how far away Lerot actually was.

''Being stranded out here wouldn't be so bad.''

''I thought you were scared?'' Elphaba laughed as they begun walking again.

''I mean it being just the two of us, without Lerot and Chistery to bother us.''

''Well it soon will be that way my sweet.'' Elphaba kissed the back of her shoulder and joined her by her side.

''Hold my hand would you?'' Glinda asked. She didn't need an answer; the green witch led her green hand down and captured her pale one.

''Better?''

''Much.'' Glinda smiled.

''Over here.'' Lerot called out to them. They hurried over to him and smiled as he shone the light on the cave they had spotted earlier on in the bubble.

''This looks nice enough.'' Elphaba stepped inside, with Glinda by her side. Lerot followed with the candle. The light hit off the walls and it illuminated the cave. It was quite big really and well hidden too. It was more than they could ask for right now. Glinda let out a happy giggle as Elphaba lit another candle and it illuminated it even more.

''I call the this corner.'' Glinda ran over to it. Elphaba smiled at her enthusiasm.

''We're not back in Shiz you know?''

''Elphaba, I'm going to go looking for some wood for a fire.'' Lerot let her know.

''No need, I packed a few twigs in the bag too. I knew it would come in handy.'' Elphaba smiled to him and sat herself down in the middle of the cave.

''Perfect.'' He sat himself down too and rested his candle on the floor beside him. He took out the contents that he needed for the fire and wasted no time to get it started. He was a little chilly and wanted to get warm before they ate.

''You build the fire then, I make the food.'' Elphaba spoke, as thought she were reading his mind. He smiled.

''I can't wait, I've all of a sudden gone hungry.''

''We've had a long day after all.'' She took out some of the food she had packed and begun preparing it. Lerot got a fire lit in no time, it seemed he had learnt to light a fire before, he was so quick.

'' My father taught me.'' He announced, after a quizzical look from Elphaba.

''Even I can't get them lit that fast and I was living in the wild for months on end.''

''You sound like him. He was obsessed with nature. He'd always take me on outdoor trips. He said how the biggest blanket of Oz wouldn't satisfy you as much as the blanket of stars above you would. He's go away months on end, just living under the stars at night.'' Lerot poked the fire with a stick.

''He taught me a lot of things.''

''What happened to him?'' Elphaba asked. She didn't want him to feel pressured into telling her, but she was intrigued to know more about this boy. He had after all done so much for them and yet they didn't really know each other.

''He went away on one of his trips again. I didn't think anything of it at the time, I just stayed with my grandparents like usual. But he never came back.'' Lerot finished. There was a silence between them, against the odd crack of the fire.

''I'm sorry to hear that.''

''It's ok. I've learnt to manage by myself now.''

''But you had your grandparents.''

''They passed away shortly after. They'd been ill for a while.''

''Did you not have anyone else?''

''No, I was my mother's only child. She died after giving birth to me''

''Lerot, I'm sorry, I really am. I know what it's like to lose a mother, luckily for me I remember mine, but I suppose it's like you and you're dad. Distant memories. I can barely remember her now, just certain extracts of our time together.''

''I know what you mean.'' Glinda had now come up and joined them rather sheepishly because of the conversation.

''I've been rather fortunate. My parents are still alive and yet I barely know them.'' She spoke up, feeling bad for it to be so.

''You never know how much someone means to you until you lose them I suppose.'' Lerot replied.

''I know that feeling.'' Glinda took Elphaba's hand.

''I'm sorry to depress the mood.'' Lerot smiled weakly.

''Don't apologise for it. Sometimes it's good to talk about these things.'' Lerot nodded agreeing with Elphaba's comment. It was until Chistery pulled on Elphaba's sleeve, did Elphaba resume to finishing the food.

''Here eat up everyone.'' She handed them each equal portions of food and tucked in herself. They enjoyed the warmth of the fire, the company of one another and most of all learning more about each other. They talked of one another's dreams and ambitions, Lerot particularly so. How he would love to be able to travel around Oz just like his father, before settling down. He was young and yet he already dreamed of a family of his own. Maybe it was because he didn't know much of his family, he wanted to know what it felt like. Seeing Elphaba and Glinda together happily, encouraged him further to do this, but first he would love to see new places, see extraordinary sights and he had every intention of pursuing this when the time would come.

''Well I think I'm going to get some sleep now. I don't think I can keep my eyes open for another second.'' He yawned.

''Goodnight then Lerot.'' Glinda smiled to him, as he got to his feet.

''Are you going to be warm enough Lerot?'' Elphaba said to him.

''I've got this big coat I'll be fine.''

''Very well.''

''Goodnight then. Come on Chistery.'' He gestured for the monkey to follow him and he did so. They took the further side of the cave, which was actually quite far away from them both.

''Shall we get some rest too?'' Glinda asked her, giving out a small yawn.

''We better had.'' Elphaba got to her feet and followed Glinda over to their part of the cave.

''I'm so sleepy.'' Glinda removed her shawl and lay down on the floor. She used it as a pillow for them both.

''Me too actually.'' Elphaba removed her cape and her boots. She lay down beside Glinda and placed the cape over them both.

''Are you going to be warm enough?'' Elphaba asked her, as she tucked them both in.

''I will if you hold me.'' She smirked.

''It's just an excuse isn't it?'' Elphaba smiled at her. Glinda smiled back.

''Of course.''

''Come here then.'' Elphaba spread her arms out to her and she curled herself up against her frame.

''Sweet dreams my sweet.''

''Nighty night Elphie.''


	40. No Place Like Home

**Another chapter guys again sorry bout the long delay. I'm kind of struggling with this, so if anybody is kind enough to offer their help or share some ideas even if they're small, or even if you review and tell me what you like etc. It will definitely help me write quicker. Thanks guys.**

* * *

They travelled in record time to the Emerald City for the next few days or so. They either travelled by bubble or by foot, for the broom couldn't take them all. It was early on in the morning and so not many people were awake, when they finally got to the Emerald City. Those that were however double glanced their way and stared back in shock at the sight of Elphaba and Glinda walking hand in hand. Knowing full well that the palace was a bit of a walk away still, Glinda called for a carriage to take them the rest of the way. By bubble would only attract more attention.

''Come on Elphie.'' Glinda pulled her into the carriage with her. Lerot and Chistery followed too.

''Glinda!'' A man carrying a box of fresh fruit called out.

''Everyone she's back!'' He shouted out to everyone awake. His voice was so loud it woke one or two people and their heads came peering out of their bedroom windows.

''Your Goodness.'' The people called out to her.

''Why is she with you?'' They called after her as the carriage begun to move away. Glinda squeezed Elphaba's hand.

''I don't know what I'm going to say to everyone.''

''The truth Glin.'' Glinda nodded.

''With your help?''

''Of course.'' Elphaba squeezed her hand back.

''You have us too.'' Lerot smiled to them both. Chistery nodded his head.

''Yes.'' He uttered.

''Thankyou.'' Glinda smiled at them both.

The palace soon presented itself amongst the hustle and bustle of the now busy streets of the Emerald City. It's green colour illuminating the area around them. The guards took one look of her golden curls and immediately opened the gates without awareness to Elphaba, she blended in so well to the place. They bowed as the carriage drove past them and shut the gates behind them. They drove up to the front doors and only until they got out of the carriage, did the guards become aware Elphaba was indeed in their Goodness's presence. They got their weapons at the ready, waiting for Glinda's order before they attacked.

''Lower your weapons at once.'' Glinda shouted a little too angrily. She shook her head annoyed at their reaction and in a huff stormed past them with Elphaba by her side.

''But- your Goodness-'' They muttered behind her and followed her into the palace.

''If that happens again you'll have to search for another job, do you hear?'' Every pair of eyes was set on Glinda. Elphaba was so used to such reactions from people she didn't expect for Glinda to react so. The guards nodded their heads in unison and put their weapons back.

''Good.'' She replied and stepped foot into the Palace. The servants inside the palace all seemed to know she was coming home for as soon as she set foot inside it took a matter of seconds before they were all gathered in the grand hallway.

''Miss Glinda, we didn't expect you back.'' Mary, Glinda's personal servant stared wide eyed at her.

''Well there's no place like home.'' Glinda smiled at her.

''It's very good to see you.'' Mary clicked her fingers this way and that and the other servants scurried to do as she silently ordered.

''Are these all of our guests, or are we awaiting more Miss?'' Mary asked. Glinda smiled, it seemed she was the only person not asking questions as to why the 'Wicked Witch Of The West' was in the Palace alongside her.

''This is all yes, I ask you all to make them very comfortable whilst they're here. They've all done much for me whilst I've been gone and for that they deserve the best assistance.'' The majority of the servants stared either horrified for their own well being or staring dumbly back at the green feared witch.

''Well you heard her, tea and biscuits straight away.'' Mary clapped her hands together and removed Glinda's shawl from her shoulders.

''We need to get you all in fresh new clothes, these are filthy.'' She beat some dust off Elphaba shoulder, which earned a raise of the eyebrow from her.

''If you could just wash mine, I'd like it back.'' Elphaba asked her.

''Well of course, but it's torn at the bottom.'' Mary responded.

''It's fine.'' Elphaba shrugged.

''Mary, would you be a dear and find something black for Elphaba to wear, she won't wear much else.'' Glinda gave Elphaba a disapproving look.

''I can wear other colours, just not your colours Glin.'' She answered back.

''In that case, something with red in it, you look good in red.'' Glinda nodded her head.

''Red?'' Elphaba frowned.

''Yes, until your beloved dress is primped up, you can wear red.'' Mary nodded to Glinda and turned to Lerot and Chistery.

''A monkey in the house Miss Glinda?'' Mary asked.

''A Monkey yes.'' Mary turned to examine the creature closely, he sure didn't look like an Animal.

''Chistery.'' Chistery introduced himself with a cheeky grin.

''Oh he does talk.'' Mary gasped.

''Name?'' Chistery asked her.

''Ma-Mary.'' She replied.

''Hello Ma-Mary.'' He replied back to her.

''No sorry it's just Mary.'' She laughed.

''Mary?'' He asked.

''That's right yes.'' Elphaba looked over impressed with Chistery's learning and felt a sense of pride for him.

''Oh here I am getting side tracked. Welcome all of you, if there's anything you need just give me a call and I'll see to you. If you all want to follow me and I can go and get some clothes for you all in no time.'' Mary guided them through the big doors leading to the living space and came along with a tray of tea and biscuits for them. As they sipped their tea, she approached them all with a long tape measure and noted their individual measurements.

''I won't be too long, make yourselves at home.'' Mary bowed to Miss Glinda and left them in each other's company. Lerot who had remained silent the entire time finally opened his mouth in astonishment of the place.

''I don't think I could have ever imagined a place like this. Everything's so grand.'' He glanced around the room and up at the high top ceiling, where the ceiling was painted with a gold frame.

''I'm glad you like it.'' Glinda sipped her tea.

''Chistery would you like a biscuit?'' She asked the monkey who had started flying around the spacious room.

''Yes.'' He flew back over, took the biscuit in his mouth and munched on it once stationed as close to the ceiling as possible.

''You need food more than anyone Glinda, you've barely been eating anything.''

''I'm not in the mood for biscuits.'' Glinda looked at them and had to look away, the idea of food was making her feel rather queasy.

''Well promise me now we're back you will eat.''

''Yes I will.'' She nodded and sat back fully in her seat. Elphaba would have kicked off her shoes and put them on the table before her if she didn't feel so out of place. She felt out of place. The last time she was here, she was dusting this room, arranging the flowers in the various vases, going to and fro to see to Avaric's demanding orders. And so she sat rigid in her seat, her feet firmly in her black boots.

''It feels rather odd doesn't it?'' Glinda spoke up.

''What does?'' Lerot asked, considering Elphaba was still busy examining the room.

''Being back in the city. Not hiding anymore.'' She continued.

''It is a relief, yes. I'm mainly relieved that your back safe and sound Glinda.'' Glinda smiled at him.

''You too Lerot.''

''And you too Elphaba, of course.'' Elphaba looked his way and just nodded her head at him. Glinda noticed how quiet she was being and reached her hand out to her knee.

''Are you ok Elphie? You seem a little distant.''

''I'm fine.'' Elphaba smiled an unconvincing smile to Glinda, but before she could enquiry about it further, Mary came back in.

''Excuse me Miss Glinda, but there's a selection of some of your clothes ready for you in your chamber, if you want to dress into something more comfortable.''

''Thank you Mary, I'll be up in a moment.''

''Of course Miss and it won't be too long for your guests, I've sent for Maredian and Janice to get them with the measurements.''

''That's wonderful, thank you for doing so on such short notice.''

''No problem at all Miss.'' She started to refill everyone's teacups and then frowned when Elphaba hadn't touched hers.

''Something wrong with the tea?''

''Huh?''

''There's sugar here, if you take sugar.''

''No I'm fine thank you.'' Elphaba daren't touch the china cups, it was too much for her cleaning them every day, never mind risking to drop them now.

''Elphie, drink up.'' Glinda persisted.

''It'll do you the world of good.''

''Says the woman not eating in days.'' Mary's head shot to Glinda upon hearing this.

''Haven't eaten in days? Oh Miss Glinda, you must be starving. I'll tell the cooks to hurry up with tonight's dinner straight away. Have you not been looking after her while she's been gone, she is royalty you know?'' Mary placed her hands on her hips and addressed everyone other than Glinda. The three of them stared back dumbless.

''She wouldn't eat.'' Elphaba defended herself.

''You try feeding her when she doesn't want to, I tell you she's as stubborn as me at times.''

''And that's saying something.'' Chistery finished and the room went into a fit of laughter at his words. Once the laughing had died down, Glinda looked at Mary.

''Mary they've looked after me more than I could have hoped for. Each one of them. It's a long story really.''

''Well when you took off like that. Sir Avaric didn't even explain himself he just ordered for a carriage and told us to get some luggage together no questions asked. We didn't know how to contact you at all or how long you'd be. Speaking of who, where is Sir Avaric anyway?'' Glinda's mouth opened, ready to speak, but she remained silent.

''Like I said, it's a long story. He won't be coming back though.''

''Won't be coming back?'' Mary asked shocked.

''But what are we suppo-''

''Mary- we'll let you know, but we've just gotten back and it's been a very stressful journey for us all, so if you could please save the questions to another day.'' Glinda asked as nicely as she could. She didn't want to speak of him right now. Nor ever for that matter, but least of all now. They'd just got back from that awful journey and she wanted to sit down and feel at home and not have to worry about what tomorrow would bring. She didn't want to think of how she was going to explain to her people that one of their rulers was dead. Never mind what she was going to say about Elphaba. It was a dangerous situation they were in, who knew what people would do to Elphaba if they saw her down the street. Her mind kept thinking of these things as she sipped her tea and she didn't want to be.

''Of course Miss I didn't mean to pry. It's just this is all a bit strange ... obviously.'' She ended with a glance at Elphaba, not in an unkindly way. Glinda finished her tea and rose to her feet, she attempted to smooth down her dress, but it was no difference, the dress was truely worn out now.

''I'm going to change. Help yourselves to tea. I won't be too long. Oh and Mary would you be able to see to Elphaba, she injured herself badly on the visit. Many of which I was able to help with, but she still has a bad wrist.''

''I don't need to see anybody.'' Elphaba said.

''Then pick up your tea with your bad hand, without spilling it.'' Glinda looked down at her. Elphaba sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to do it.

''Right away Glinda. Is anybody else injured?'' She asked the room.

''Lerot will you need a bandage or anything?'' Glinda asked him.

''No I'm very much recovered now, but thank you for your concern.'' He smiled politely.

''Ok then, well don't hesitate to ask Mary for anything, she's a gem.'' She smiled kindly at Mary and Mary waved her remark away with a shake of her head. Glinda left the room and said her hellos to her familiar staff outside of the room as they crossed her path.

''Well my duckling, let's have a look at you.''

'Duckling?' Elphaba thought to herself. They had to be in Glinda's home if someone called her duckling.


	41. Mirror Mirror

**I realise this is ridiculously short, but it felt too strange writing anything after it. I think it works as an individual segment into Glinda as a character and I hope I captured what I intended to with it. Let me know what you think about it, whether it works or not. I always want to improve as a writer so any feedback would be useful thank you.**

* * *

After finally escaping from her concerned staff, Glinda shut the door behind her and took in a deep breath. Turning around to take a look at her bedchamber, she focused her eyes on the doubled windows. Making her way over, she opened them up to let some air into the room and inhaled the fresh morning air. It blew gently through her hair and she marvelled in how cool it was, it was far too warm at the moment and she couldn't wait to slip into something more comfortable. Peering down at the busy streets below her before doing so she found herself daydreaming for some time in that position. When a man started shouting below to sell his goods, she finally snapped out of it and went to change. Picking out a white flowered strapped dress, she went to the en suite bathroom and set it down as she begun undressing. It wasn't until her reflection caught her eye, did she pause for thought. She looked over the bags under her eyes, the ruffled hair, the faint bruises on her body, how pale her skin looked and the look of sadness on her face. She traced her fingers over her face and continued on looking at this strange looking woman before her. She looked so different, she knew she was tired and they had been through a lot but she didn't think she would have looked this bad. Turning on the tap before her, she ran her hands through the cold water and splashed it on her face. It woke her up that little bit more and she continued washing her face. Eyeing the shower to her right she turned on that tap and stepped inside to have a nice cold shower to wash everything away. It gave her goose pimples it was so cold, but she didn't flinch, only when it hit those sore spots on her body, which proved to be a fair few. She scrubbed her entire body from head to toe and closed her eyes shut as the water poured over her. It was nice to have it all be washed away from her, it felt good to feel the dirt wash off her body and twirl down the drain, she watched as the soap soon followed it on down, mesmerised by the way it twirled and then vanished. Continuing to lather up her body, she scrubbed and scrubbed until her body shone. Massaging her hair with her favourite scented shampoo, she smelt the familiar scent and it reminded her of special memories. It reminded her of the first dance at Shiz. How much of a stranger Elphaba used to be to her yet at the same time she knew her in ways she didn't even know herself. Then it reminded her of the night Avaric proposed to her. How unaware she was to what she was getting herself into. How completely fooled she was to his charming manner. How she said yes because she thought he would actually be a good ruler. She thought that maybe he could turn her back into the person she was before Elphaba died. That even if she would never love him, she could respect him for doing good for their country. For making her feel like a person again. She was unaware of it alright, but most of all she was confused. Had she been in thr right state of mind, she wouldn't have agreed in the first place to marry him, but he asked when she was down. When she was so immune to her own feelings, she nodded her head almost robotically and went along with it, with her usual smile. That's how familiar the scent was to her, she was still using the same shampoo after so many years and Lurline knew times had changed. She was a grown woman now. Not just any woman, she was the ruler of Oz. Glinda the Good. Then why didn't she feel it? Why didn't she feel good? She felt miserable, she felt hate, she felt fear. Fear of losing the one thing she loves. Even after all they've been through, even after beating their biggest obstacle, they still had a long way to go before they got to the finishing line. There were more obstacles on their way and she feared that she couldn't take anymore. When she looked into that mirror, she saw a woman on the verge of giving in; a woman who had been through too much for what should be an accepted thing. But she learnt that people were cruel, people want to defeat you, people want to break you down until you feel inches big. And the only way to stop it from really getting to you, to really stop it from getting under your skin is to hold onto the things you do have. The things that make you strong. That for this lost woman standing so calmly in the shower, washing away years of misery was the one person who made her strong, Elphaba Thropp. For that she owed her everything and she would never realise how much she had truly saved her.


	42. We Can Work In Tandem

**Another chapter for you, longer than the last one. Thanks for all the comments big smiles :D**There was a knock on her door.

* * *

''Come in.'' She replied to it. Elphaba's head peered around it with a guard at her side.

''Glin? You ok?'' Elphaba asked still standing at the door. Glinda nodded lightly and looked at the guard.

''Thank you.'' She said dismissing him. He shut the door behind him and left the two of them alone.

''Where've you been? It's almost time for food.'' Elphaba asked, putting her hands in her new pockets.

''I took a long hot shower, I didn't go anywhere.''

''You sure you're ok?'' She walked over to her.

''I'm fine.'' Elphaba stood over her as she sat perched on the edge of her bed.

''You look tired.''

''I am.'' Glinda muttered.

''Well we'll get you some food and then you can have an early night. It's from all the travelling.'' Glinda nodded in agreement.

''Your dress is pretty.'' Glinda smiled referring to the new dress Mary picked out for her.

''It's comfortable.'' Elphaba smoothed it down and then buried her hands again in the pockets to the side of the dress.

''And she's clothed Lerot too?''

''And Chistery.''

''I bet he's loving the attention.'' Glinda laughed lightly.

''Not that he needs anymore of it.'' There was a pause between them. Glinda cast her eyes downward and Elphaba's wandered around the room.

''This room's far too big.''

''You've been in here before.''

''Are you sure it hasn't got bigger?''

''Nope, exactly the way we left it.'' Elphaba picked up at the tone of her voice and turned her attention to her.

''What's wrong Glin? Something's on your mind.''

''I don't like it.''

''What?''

''I don't like being here. It doesn't bring any happy memories. And this room, I hate being here Elphaba.''

''I thought you wanted to come back.'' Elphaba frowned, confused.

''I did! But now I'm here I'd much prefer to be back in our cottage.''

''So would I, but we have work to do here Glinda, you know that.'' Elphaba placed her hand on her shoulder.

''I know.'' She opened her mouth to say something further but decided against it.

''What?'' Elphaba persisted.

''This is going to sound really silly, but can we sleep in another room tonight?'' Glinda pleaded with her.

''Of course we can. It's not like there isn't anywhere else now is there? You could shelter the whole of the Emerald City the amount of rooms you have here.'' Glinda appreciated her effort to make a light hearted comment and she felt better for it.

''Thank you.''

''Don't mention it.''

''We need to decorate a room just for us both.'' Glinda thought.

''Now if we do that we'll never decide on a colour.'' Elphaba smirked.

''You can't have black walls Elphaba, it'll be far too dark.''

''And you can't have pink walls Glinda, it will be far too ... perky.'' Glinda giggled.

''Well we'll have to decide together now won't we?'' She smiled up at her.

''How about we sleep in your old room tonight?'' Glinda continued.

''Out of all the rooms to pick from you pick that one?'' Elphaba asked.

''It made me feel safe being there with you.'' Glinda stroked her hand.

''What will the other maid's think?''

''We can sneak down like I used to.'' Glinda smiled.

''You're strange at times you know that?''

''You love it.'' Glinda looked up at her.

''Yes I do.'' Elphaba smiled back and pulled her up to her feet.

''You ready to eat?''

''Lead the way.'' Glinda took her hand in her own and closed the door behind the room that made her feel very uneasy, but when Elphaba squeezed her hand ever so subtly it all seemed to wash away.

* * *

''Thank you Mary that was delicious.'' Glinda thanked her as she cleared away their now empty plates.

''Best meal I've had in a long time.'' Elphaba added with a rare smile.

'It was no bother, you all needed some real food down you, before you collapsed from hunger.'' Mary replied with a stack of plates in her arms.

''Would you like some hot tea before bed my ducklings?'' Mary asked just before she left.

''Not for me thank you Mary.'' Lerot waved his hands in the air.

''Dinner was lovely now please let me help you with those.'' He stood from his seat to help her with the dishes, but she dismissed the gesture. If she had her hands free she would have waved her own hands in the air but she was only just managing to balance them as it was.

''Nonsense, I'll be having none of that. You Miss Glinda's guest and you'll be treated that way.''

''I worked for her too you know.'' He let out a small chuckle.

''That it may be, but you're still a guest for the time being. Now go on to bed will you my dear, it looks like you need it. That goes for all of you. Have an early night I insist.''

''I don't think there's need for much insisting. Sounds like a good idea to me.'' Elphaba cut in.

''That a girl, now if there's nothing else I'll bid you all goodnight.''

''That's all Mary thank you for all your help today.'' Glinda smiled to her.

''Your welcome, goodnight now.''

''Goodnight.'' They said in chorus.

* * *

As Glinda wished they spent the night in Elphaba's old room, or should she say Idina's old room, as she worked as a maid. Not much was said between them as they said their goodnights. Glinda out of instinct buried her face in the nook of her green neck and let her lover's arms wrap themselves around her protectively. After the luring strokes on her back she quickly drifted off into a much needed sleep. Unaware that Elphaba had trouble doing just that. She lay awake for hours staring up at the ceiling, breathing in time with her. Wondering what time it must be now, she became aware of Glinda's odd stir in her sleep. Thinking nothing of it at first, she resumed to staring back at the ceiling, but when a quiet whimper escaped her lips and her body became tense against her, she stroked her back gently once again. When the whimpers grew louder and her face began to frown, Elphaba grew concerned.

''No. No.'' Glinda muttered in her sleep.

''Glinda?''

''Please don't.'' She continued, a sob quickly followed. Elphaba tried to wake her, but it didn't seem to be working.

''Glinda wake up.'' Elphaba shook her softly and after a few seconds passed Glinda woke up in a panic. Her breathing was hard and deep, as though she needed air.

''Breathe.'' Elphaba told her and made her sit up rather than lie down. She sat beside her combing the hair away from her face.

''Oh Elphie.'' Glinda breathed and closed her eyes as she regained her breathing.

''What? What's wrong? Did you have a vision of some sort?'' Elphaba asked rubbing her back.

''No, not a vision. A nightmare.'' Glinda sunk into Elphaba's body.

''It's ok, I'm here for you.'' Elphaba reassured her as she held onto her. She felt a damp tear roll down her arm, but ignored the pain it caused.

''What's got you so worked up my sweet?''

''I had a nightmare about him.'' Glinda clung to Elphaba's pyjamas as she told her.

''He's gone Glin. He's not coming back.''

''But he still haunts me. He ordered for you to be taken away and he wouldn't let me go. He wouldn't let me rescue you. He was too strong to fight back.'' Another tear and Elphaba knew that her tears weren't going to dry anytime soon. Even in death he plagued them. Not knowing how to reassure her that things would be ok, she took her hand and kissed it.

''He can't hurt us anymore.''

''I've had these nightmares before though.'' Glinda wiped her tears away.

''I've never noticed you like that before.''

''It was intense this time. They're getting more real.''

''Glin, you've had to deal with a lot. I think it's clear to state you've had a busy year-'' Glinda laughed lightly.

''Has it been a year since I brought you back?'' Elphaba nodded.

''Seems like years doesn't it.''

''Seems like yesterday.'' Glinda corrected her.

''What I'm trying to say is we've been through a lot this year. Think about all we can do in the years to come. We've gotten past the biggest obstacle in our way, now we can work in tandem like we hoped to do all those years ago.'' Glinda raised her head and held Elphaba's face in her hands as she placed a short kiss on her lips.

''You're right.''

''We need to forget about all the bad things that have happened to us and think about the future. That's the only way to let it go.''

''And my nightmares? I don't think I can let them get any more real than they are.''

''They'll go along with them.'' She leaned down and kissed her reassuringly.

''You have a way of doing that.'' Glinda smiled against her lips.

''What?''

''Making me believe in you. And I do.''


	43. Just Be Yourself

**Another chapter, I know it's a shorty but am busy editing what I've written after this part so gathered it's better to get a little rather than nothing at all. So here it is all 1,080 words of it :)**

* * *

This particularly morning felt different to any other. Whether it was in a good way or a bad way it was hard to tell, but they both prepared themselves for it nonetheless. The sun had barely rose and they were up and out of bed within no time. They rambled on about the day ahead of them and how they already had butterflies in their stomachs, as they clumsily paced themselves around the room to get ready. Glinda was the first in the bathroom as usual, which never made much sense for she was the one who took the longest in there. When she finally came out of there a good half an hour later, a world record in her eyes, Elphaba quickly dashed in and begun getting herself ready too. She rarely felt nervous and yet today her stomach felt like it was flipping and doing somersaults, frankly it was making her feel nauseous.

When Glinda finished her look with an extra few brushes of her blusher and smoothes down her dress yet again, she called out to the bathroom still occupied by a nervous green skinned woman.

''Elphaba hurry up already.'' Glinda pestered her.

''Hang on a minute.''

''You've been in here for almost an hour, since when does it take you so long to get ready?'' Glinda picked up the different outfits she had tossed on the floor and hung them back up in the wardrobe.

''I just want to look right.'' Elphaba screwed up her face upon seeing her reflection.

''Sweet Lurline nothing looks right.'' Letting out a frustrated growl of some sort Elphaba combed her hair yet again.

''Ok who are you and what have you done with Elphaba?'' Glinda stood still and asked her in her playful tone.

''I'm serious Glin. I need to look right for this, but nothing will do.'' She sighed finally coming out from the bathroom.

''You know what the problem is?'' Glinda said looking her up and down.

''What?'' The green witch turned around seeking her advice on the matter, after all this was one of her specialities.

''It won't do because it's not you.'' Glinda approached her and placed her hands on the summery looking jacket she currently had on.

''I know it's not me, that's kind of what I was going for.''

''Well you're going about this the wrong way. You need to just be yourself ok?''

''But Glin-''

''No buts'. Here wear this.'' Glinda snapped her fingers and did a light run to the wardrobe again.

''Mary picked it out along with your other clothes, I think it's nice.''

''It's not bad I suppose. At least compared to some of the stuff.'' Elphaba gestured to the light pink dress she bought for her. Glinda covered her mouth to try and disguise her laugh, but it was no good. The green witch opened her mouth to ask what was so funny, but couldn't help but laugh along with her.

''And you were going to go out wearing that?'' Glinda laughed.

''I was just trying it out.'' Elphaba defended herself with a grin.

''I think this will do just the trick myself.'' Glinda handed her over a white smart jacket, with a black trim, one very similar to the jacket she wore years and years ago at Shiz.

''Wear this with it.'' She handed her a long black skirt that defined Elphaba and gave her some new black boots that she knew she'd appreciate. Elphaba changed quickly like Glinda asked, as Glinda fixed her hair for the millionth time.

''What time are we expected?''

''Not long after breakfast, so we better get a move on.'' Glinda called back from the mirror. She turned back and Elphaba had changed into the outfit she set out for her.

''Come here and I'll fix your hair.''

Elphaba trotted other to her and slumped herself down on the chair Glinda patted her hand on.

''Nervous?'' Glinda asked after a brief silence.

''Nervous doesn't cover it.''

''I know how you feel.'' Elphaba looked at Glinda in the mirror reflection.

''Are you ready to whizz away again if they turn on us?'' Elphaba asked a moment later.

''I'm ready to whizz off anywhere with you.'' Glinda smiled as she finished off Elphaba's hair.

''Simple yet presentable.'' Glinda referred to her hair.

''Thanks.'' Elphaba reached over for her black hat to finish it off, but Glinda smacked her hand away.

''You're not wearing that old thing today. You have to look ... refreshed.'' Glinda searched for a word.

''Refreshed?'' Her dark eyebrow raised into her signature quizzical look.

''Maybe that wasn't the right word, but you have to look presentable at least. Wearing that black hat will hide your face and cast a shadow other you. People will want to see you when you speak to them, not remember you for being The Wicked Witch of The West with her favourite hat on.''

''You do know these things after all.''

''Of course I do.'' Glinda gave her a wink and then patted her shoulder.

''Come on, we've got a lot to do today.'' Elphaba stood and inhaled a deep breath, before following Glinda to the door.

''Glin?''

''Yeah?'' She turned her dress making a faint whooshing sound. Elphaba felt her stomach give a nervous churn. She didn't know what to expect from today. It could end drastically bad or how she and Glinda so desperately hoped for. Most of all she was scared for what would become of her and Glinda. Would they live in the big fairytale castle or would they be forced to run away for the rest of their lives? She had spent too many years hiding from Oz before, but Glinda had never been a part of that until they expressed their feelings for one another. She wanted to give her everything she wanted, everything she dreamed of and deserved, but could she?

''Elphie?'' She tried to get her attention.

''Yeah?''

''What did you want?''

''Oh err nothing, come on I'm hungry.'' Knowing full too well something was on her mind, Glinda for once didn't pester her about it. She knew this was a big day for her and that a lot was on her mind, herself also, but for her green lover particularly. Wanting her to realise she was there for her if she wanted her, she looped her arm through hers and kissed her cheek as they made their way to breakfast.

''Just be yourself and they'll love you.''

* * *

_Don't forget to review, it really helps me. Thanks for reading :)_


	44. Fiyero The Scarecrow

There was a polite knock at the door, just as Elphaba helped herself to another croissant.

''Come in.'' Glinda called out. A second later Mary had opened the door and was walking her way, a silver tray in her hands as she went.

''Hot tea for everyone.'' She announced.

''Thank you Mary. Make sure you and the maids get a cup too.''

''Thank you very much Miss, I'll set us up another batch. I was wondering what you want me to do with Master Fiyero, he's just woken up.'' Glinda looked at Elphaba from across the table.

''Oh of course, please inform him he's very welcome to join us for breakfast.''

''Right away.'' Mary bobbed her way back over to the door and shut them half way behind her.

''I don't know what to expect.'' Glinda shook her head. She meant how Fiyero was now a scarecrow and that she hadn't seen him yet.

''I mean does it even look like him?'' She asked.

''A little. You can tell in ways. His eyes haven't changed.'' Her response came all too quickly. Just as she'd finished, Fiyero clumsily made his way inside, Glinda got to her feet to greet him and bowed her head as though he was the royal one. Fiyero approached her and bowed in front of her, knocking off the hat he had placed on his head. With the quickest of reflexes he swept it out of the air and retrieved it before it fell to the floor. He laughed a little embarrassed.

''It's so good to see you.'' He said genuinely after he placed it back on his head.

''As it is to see you.'' Glinda smiled and then leaned in for a friendly hug.

''Thank you Fiyero.'' She said into the hug.

''For all you've done whilst we were gone. I hope it wasn't too much work for you.'' She continued.

''It was stressful I must say. I don't know how you manage day to day, but it was a very rewarding experience altogether.'' He responded.

''No doubt about it we picked the right man.'' She smiled kindly at him. They both turned to Elphaba at the same time and Glinda stepped back for them to say hello.

''Fiyero.'' Elphaba got to her feet.

''Elphaba, you look ...'' Truthfully she looked tired and altogether worn out, but he was a gentleman still behind the straw.

''As beautiful as ever.'' He smiled and what still bothered him was the fact that he still thought so. Elphaba blushed ever so slightly. Glinda felt a surge of jealousy pass through her as they greeted each other properly. Bowing her head and becoming all of a sudden interested at the look of her shoes, she did her best not to grab Elphaba's hand and remind them she was present.

''You look different to the last time I saw you.'' Elphaba looked him over wondering what it was, a scarecrow couldn't have changed that much surely.

''New straw.'' He padded his chest.

''Oh of course.'' She said trying not to show how much it bothered her to see him in this condition. But she was in a room of the two people in the whole of Oz who knew her better than anyone. Glinda herself looked up at the deadly silence.

''Are you hungry Fiyero? We have croissants, toast, marmalade, jam, hot tea.'' She gestured to the set table. He waved his hand in the air.

''No need anymore.''

''You don't eat now?'' Elphaba asked feeling a bit silly to have not thought about this before. It wasn't like he had a stomach to hold it in now was it? The realisation of this caused her to shake her head in resentment for the spell that was cast on him by Yackle herself.

''I'm fine. Don't worry about me.'' He shook his hand in the air, not wanting to make a fuss.

''I just came to see if there was nothing I could do for you both.''

''More than you already have? Thank you Fiyero but you've done all you can.''

''If anything comes up then anything at all I want you to know you can count on me.''

''We realise that.'' Elphaba smiled kindly.

''Please don't stand on my account.'' He pulled out a chair for Glinda who was closest to him and took a seat himself in between them.

''I err – I would like to apologise for any trouble I've made.''

''You needn't apologise.'' Glinda shook her head.

''I had no idea what Avaric was truly like. I was a fool to have given you to him like that. I had no idea it would have came to this.'' He bowed his head a look of true sadness somehow showing itself on his painted face.

''Nor did any of us at first.'' Glinda looked at Elphaba. She forced a small smile for her.

''I didn't know either when I married him. I was blind in many ways back then.'' She said still looking at Elphaba. And Elphaba knew by the look in her eyes, she didn't marry him for love or any other reason like that. She married him because she needed to move on; she needed to lead a normal life, nothing more. But she found that no matter what she did nothing could help her get over the death of her real love. Elphaba awakened her to her senses again. Without her she would still be the numb lost woman she used to be. She had a tendency to do that to her.

''I found Lerot with Elphaba as she's most probably informed you and we both had a lot of faith in him. He's only young but he was a loyal boy we knew would look over you.''

''Yes he's been very loyal to us.''

''I couldn't do much on by behalf, which sounds rather false seeing I had power at the time, but it was Avaric that gave me that power.''

''We understand, we do.''

''I just wish I could have done more. He didn't hurt you? Lerot kept you safe by the look of things?'' He asked both of them.

''Nothing we couldn't clear up.'' Glinda smiled at Elphaba.

''Yes Glinda performed quite the spell to heal our injuries.''

''Injuries?'' He asked alarmed.

''Just a hiccup in the plan.''

''What happened?''

''I had some water thrown at me, but luckily not directly. It splashed on my face and left a nasty mark.''

''Good Oz Fae, the last time-''

'' I know.'' She interrupted.

''But Glinda fixed it. She's quite the witch when she wants to be.'' Fiyero turned to the blonde haired witch and smiled fondly.

''I always knew Madame Morrible should have gone more lightly on you in sorcery class.''

''Sweet Oz that name. How long ago that seems.'' They all chuckled at the thought. The memories that came to their minds as they thought back to a decade ago.

''I hear you have an appearance shortly.'' He asked coming back to the present day.

''Yes, quite soon actually.'' She said glancing at the chime clock hanging on the wall.

''The people of Oz can be quite accepting when they want to be.'' He noted from his own recent experience, Elphaba grunted.

''With me being the way I am now, I expected them to be wary of me, alongside of my temporary authority, but they listened to me and responded well.''

''Is that so?''

''I imagine when they get to know the real you Elphaba things will be the same for you too.''

''Yes but I already have a bad reputation. You have no bad word against you.''

''That may be true, but I have a feeling about this one.'' Fiyero winked.

''I appreciate your kind words. Let's hope the crowd will be as accepting as you are Fiyero. Oz would be a better place.'' Fiyero felt himself blush even though he knew it wouldn't show. He cleared his throat.

''The best of luck to you both, I'll make sure to see you both afterwards. I'll be leaving tomorrow.''

''To go where?'' Glinda asked concerned as to where he would go.

''Back to Kiamo Ko.''

''The people will miss you, they took an instant liking to you from what I heard.''

''I'm always there if you will need help.''

''But must you go so soon?''

''There's no rush no. I just thought now you were both back you'd like things to begin to calm down around here.''

''I'm sure that will be helped if you're around to give an extra comfort to the people and of course ourselves.'' Elphaba chirped in.

''I shall stay for as long as you need me then.'' He smiled to them both. At that moment Mary politely interrupted their chat and announced that it was time for the announcement.

''Just tell them the truth.'' Fiyero advised them and stood from his seat. The girls followed and gave him a kiss on the cheek in turn.

''I shall speak to you soon.'' He waved and was bombarded with the hustle and bustle of servants outside.

''Are you both ready ducklings?'' Mary asked, as she whacked some crumbs off Elphaba's new outfit, fit to impress.

''Are we ready?'' Elphaba asked Glinda.

''I think so.'' She smiled timidly.

''We're going to be fine.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah.'' Elphaba kissed the top of her head and Mary smiled at the sight of them.

''Shall I get the guards?'' Mary asked after a moment of them preparing.

''Yes we're ready now.'' Glinda straightened her back and grabbed Elphaba's hand.

It was now or never.


	45. Fellow Ozians

**I've been without the internet for a while now and only have it for the next few days. It won't be too long till I submit the next chapter, because it is on a bit of a cliff-hanger as you'll find out. Until then I hope you enjoy the reaction from the citizens from Oz. How would you react? ...**

* * *

A dozen guards where soon stood in front of them and a few behind, dressed in smart green and yellow uniforms. The royal colours of Oz. Elphaba and Glinda were dressed in these colours between themselves. Elphaba wore a green flower brooch on her white jacket, she couldn't be wearing too much green or she'd clash, as Glinda pointed out. Whilst Glinda wore a light yellow, golden in the sun, gown, with her golden hair pinned up formerly, her crown placed on top of it.

The guards led the way outdoors, to the awaiting crowd of the Emerald City. As soon as the doors opened the sound of the public waiting for their arrival erupted. But the noise from the crowd only lasted a mere few seconds. Upon seeing the Witch they all knew and feared for the first time after her death, they stared in astonishment. Sure Avaric had told them she was back and alive, but actually seeing her in the flesh brought a surreal sort of silence. Glinda wasn't used to it for a start, she waved and smiled all the brighter in attempt to bring ease to the situation. Elphaba didn't know what to do, more than a hundred pair of eyes were cast on her. They burned into her harder than a downpour of rain. She took a gulp to wet her throat and found it didn't help. The only thing she could do properly was move her own two feet. Now the crowd had took a few moments to adjust to the confirmation that she was very well back and alive, they begun murmuring to themselves.

'At least they're not booing' Elphaba said in her head ... 'yet', she finished. She took a deep breath and kept her hand locked onto Glinda's. Glinda worked her usual charm and waved back to her people, shooting comforting smiles here and there. Walking up those few steps to the raised platform, felt to Elphaba as though she were walking up to her death. She half expected there to be a noose waiting for her and a trapdoor directly below to help the fall. With a reassuring squeeze of the hand from Glinda, she realised no execution existed with such a beauty holding your hand along the way. Noticing the glazed look in her emerald eyes, Glinda leaned in towards her and whispered.

''Elphie, I'm here for you.'' Elphaba gave a weak smile and sighed. That's all she needed to hear and before she knew it Glinda had raised her in the air to ask for silence. Elphaba did her best not to look anyone in the eye; she kept her head high, but looked over the crowd. She had never been so nervous in her life. It even beat the nerves that ate her up back at Shiz when Glinda would accidentally brush her hand or catch her staring at her for too long.

Glinda took her place in front of the speaker and filled her lungs with the morning air.

''Fellow Ozians.'' Glinda began her usual way, holding up her hands to ask for quiet. They granted her wish and within seconds the stunned crowd had quietened so that all that could be heard was Glinda's voice.

''As you all may have heard by now, I am back at last. My absence was an unexpected one for everyone, the details of which I will explain shortly. We stand before you today with answers to your questions. Real answers. I'm sure you are all wondering why we are stood here together before you now, when so many accusations and gossip has been flying around. I assure you what I'm about to say is nothing but the truth, I swear it on Ozma.'' Glinda paused for breath and looked at Elphaba. With a small nod from her, Glinda continued.

''About a month ago I stood before you like this with Avaric by my side. He fed a pile of lies to you, lies consisting of Elphaba Thropp. And how she had so called kidnapped me to shock and scare you. This is far from the truth. She never kidnapped me at all, in fact I willingly went with her-'' The crowd begun murmuring amongst themselves.

''Please let me finish.'' They once again did as she asked.

''You all thought Elphaba to be dead and her appearance today had what can only have been expected and shocked you all. As Avaric partly mentioned without such detail, about a year ago I brought Elphaba back. I cast a spell and Ozma answered my prayers and brought her back to me. For you see I honestly couldn't live without her.'' Glinda paused and moved in closer to Elphaba.

''I was not myself after her death and married Avaric without thought. I did not love him and I apologise for how he fooled us all.'' Glinda didn't know how to continue and did what she didn't expect to do and got a horrible case of fright. Thinking about it made her feel awful and saying it aloud was something she felt that she couldn't do.

Elphaba relied on her feet once more and stepped forward to the speaker. Only once she was there, she didn't know what to do from there.

''I-as you- well I suppose you don't want to hear this from me but-'' Elphaba scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

''Erm what Glinda's trying to say is distressing for her. She has gone through an awful lot because of Avaric- he err- he wasn't the good man he pretended to be. For you see after Glinda and I ran away from him, he soon found us and out of her will forced her back here to remain his wife and have nothing to do with me. He lied to you and what I can only imagine to turn you further against me; as though I needed anymore of that.'' Elphaba half laughed, but the laugh was not returned. The crowd were listening alright but whether they were buying it or even trying to believe her was something she couldn't tell at that point. Nonetheless, they listened obediently observing everything she did and analysing every little detail, down to the way Glinda would react to every word. These could fully well be her famous last words, but as she explained and they listened and Glinda would react with a small nod or a brief shutting of her eyelids upon reliving it all over again, Elphaba finished her part of the speech.

''I only hope you can come to terms with this information and hopefully learn to accept it as the truth. I realise it may take you a while to adjust but please give us the chance to start afresh. Thank you.'' Elphaba stood back and everyone cast their eyes on Glinda, who was silent for this entire time.

With a clear of her throat Glinda found her voice again and gave the people what they wanted to hear.

''Elphaba has said everything I wanted to say to you. I can only ask you to accept her for who she truly is. Forget the name you used to give her and know her for her true self, a brave, wonderful strong woman who not only cares enough for me to risk her own life, but who cares enough to stand in front of you today despite the past. I ask you all to put yourself in her shoes and realise how much courage and heart that takes of a person.'' She turned to look at her.

''That's why I love her.'' Glinda added with a smile.

''Now are there any questions?'' She glanced around waiting for someone to speak. And although they had so much to process and take in at once, one brave man, near the back of the crowd slowly but surely begun clapping. Every head turned his way, looking at him as though this was the most abnormal thing to do. But then another joined in and another. Glinda's head snapped from each one and gave them a genuine thankful smile. When the clapping increased so much so that the good majority were clapping, some of which clapping as loud as they could to make up for the remaining few not doing so, Elphaba felt an odd feeling. It didn't happen often, but no doubt, Elphaba felt a tear immerging.

''Thank Goodness for Elphaba Thropp!'' Somebody called out. An old man beside him looked at him as though he'd just cursed him or something.

''She's wicked!'' He addressed to him only, but Elphaba managed to hear it.

''She saved Glinda The Good, we should be thankful.'' Someone nearby argued with the old man. Others cheered in response.

''Are you all forgetting who she is?!''

''Everyone deserves a second chance.'' A preacher cut in matter of factly. Glinda reached for Elphaba's hand.

''She's the Wicked Witch of the West! This is madness the moment our backs are turned she'll curse us all. She's already gotten to Glinda!'' The crowd begun getting out of control and people started pushing those they didn't agree with.

''Please all of you you're-'' But nobody was listening. The men in the crowd started to get out of control and the women only made it worse by continuing with their remarks.

''Guards.'' Glinda turned to the dozen guards surrounding her. They tried to bring order to the group as best as they could without using violence, but even they started getting pushed then. A group of men that were just tackled to the ground picked themselves up and made their way to a now defenceless Elphaba.

''You!'' Cried one of them. Glinda stepped in front of Elphaba as fast as lightning and called for a nearby guard. But he was too busy to hear. Just at the right moment Lerot came in between the angry men and Elphaba and shoved the one at the front back.

''Are you forgetting who _she_ is?'' He used their own words against them, referring to Glinda.

''You can all step back right now.'' Fiyero noticing the woman he still had feelings for was in danger moved just as fast as Glinda. And although he had only been the leader for a couple of months, the people didn't dare argue with him.

''But Master Fiyero, how can we tolerate this?''

''You can do exactly like she asked and learn to tolerate it or be sorry you didn't.'' He threatened. His usual clumsy, limp posture had transformed into a strong, don't mess with me look. The glare in his eyes warned them not to come near. Some guards had begun to stand beside Elphaba and Glinda and ask if they were ok, whilst the others begun pushing the crowd back.

It was surprising that the majority of the crowd were fighting for Elphaba rather than against her. And as some more guards came to bring order to the scene the selected few picking the fight were gradually calmed. As this carried on however, the people for Elphaba begun chanting her name at the top of their lungs. They addressed it at those who disagreed with smirks on their faces. Elphaba stared in disbelief at the sight. Just what the hell was she witnessing? Too much was going on at once. The sound of her name filled the air, with the occasional ''No rest for the Wicked!'' Glinda was tugging her back from the platform.

''Let's get out of here.'' She was saying.

''We need to break this up.''

''How?'' Another tug.

''Come on Elphie, we need to get you inside.'' At that moment a glass bottle was thrown at her and just managed to miss her by inches.

''That's it we're going inside.'' With surprisingly good strength Glinda pulled Elphaba back and followed the guards back to the Palace. This was hard to do as the crowd outnumbered the guards; they were quickly lost in the crowd themselves. Somebody pulled on Elphaba's arm and alongside with Glinda's already firm grip around her wrist felt like she was going to be torn in two. Glinda turned back to see what was going on and her eyes widened, her heart sank. A group of men had buckets of water at the ready and now Elphaba was amongst them, they raised it in the air and threw it over her.

''No!!!'' Glinda screamed at the top of her lungs as water flew over their heads.


	46. Too Close

**I'm home for Christmas and finally have the internet!!!! So as a Merry Christmas present for everyone I have another chapter for you. I promise to update a few more whilst I'm back home too.**

* * *

_With surprisingly good strength Glinda pulled Elphaba back and followed the guards back to the Palace. This was hard to do as the crowd outnumbered the guards; they were quickly lost in the crowd themselves. Somebody pulled on Elphaba's arm and alongside with Glinda's already firm grip around her wrist felt like she was going to be torn in two. Glinda turned back to see what was going on and her eyes widened, her heart sank. A group of men had buckets of water at the ready and now Elphaba was amongst them, they raised it in the air and threw it over her._

''_No!!!'' Glinda screamed. The next thing she knew she was lifted off her feet and floating through the air in her pink safe bubble._

* * *

''Elphie!'' Glinda turned her around to face her.

''I'm ok, I'm ok.'' Elphie said shaken.

''Oh sweet Oz Elphie.'' Glinda clutched her face in her hands.

''I saw you dying all over again.'' She wept.

''It's ok Glin. You saved me just in time.'' Elphaba held onto her and let her cry. She glanced around at the crowd and noticed that they had somewhat calmed down seeing her float away.

''They obviously had that – planned - didn't they?'' Glinda hiccupped.

''It looks like it yes.'' She looked down to see the group of men responsible for the attempted attack were being ushered out by the guards; whilst the rest of the crowd recovered from the pushes and hits and watched them float away.

''We should have never come back. I knew it was a bad idea. Oh how horrible.'' Her blonde curls shook with her head.

''It could only have been expected. Not everyone was like that though.''

''That doesn't matter, what matters is that you almost got killed out there, when you did nothing wrong, never have!''

''We knew this was going to be hard Glinda but we can't run away from it.''

''Yes we can, we're not going back.'' Glinda looked up at her at last, her mind made up.

''You really want to come this far and give up?'' Elphaba asked.

''It's not giving up, it's being sensible in all of this.''

''No it's running away. Now send us back.''

''I'll do no such thing until its safe.'' Glinda snapped.

''Glinda! Send us back.''

''I can't believe I'm hearing this.'' Glinda let go of her and shook her head in disbelief.

''You almost _died_ Elphaba. The second we get back somebody else could do something like that. I'm not willing to risk that.''

''They have them under control now.'' She said gesturing to the rather still distant crowd. They were getting higher and higher in the air.

''For now!''

''I've done too much running in my life. I can't keep going on like this. Please.'' She pleaded.

''You promised.'' Glinda whispered.

''Promised what?''

''You promised if this didn't work out, we'll go back into hiding within a heartbeat.'' Elphaba opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again.

''Don't you see, I'm thinking what's best for us? All I need is you and I'm happy.'' Glinda ran her hand up her arm softly.

''That's not the point.'' Elphaba breathed.

''Then what is?''

''The point is that Oz needs you. What we witnessed today is an example of what the people of Oz are capable of and have been for years. They have been that way for years because the feared someone like me, all they knew was fear. You brought them hope and seeing you back today was a comfort to them. Hell it's the first day that you're back and already people were being accepting to my presence.'' The blonde witch wiped her tears on the back of her hand, her lip quivering a bit like a child. Elphaba stepped towards her and helped her dry her eyes.

''You know it's the right thing to do.''

''But is it one we'll soon regret?'' She asked, finding her voice again.

''We'll never know until we find out.'' Elphaba shook her head.

''Oh Elphie.''

''Despite that little hiccup I thought we did pretty good.'' Elphaba smiled, brightening Glinda's spirit right away.

''That's one way to look at it.'' She laughed lightly.

''I think as long as we give them time to adapt to it, we'll be fine.''

''And you're usually right.''

''Don't you love it.'' Elphaba smirked.

''Yes ... yes I do.'' Glinda smiled lightly.


	47. That's The Life

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas,. I know I did with Wicked and Wizard Of Oz merchandise. I finally got Kristin Chenoweth's christmas album too ... at last!!! Here's a little chapter for you to keep you going. A bit fluffy but I think it's needed don't you? ;p**

* * *

There was new kind of buzz in the air upon their later arrival. One that Glinda had never experienced before, not even after the news of Elphaba's death. This buzz was a sense of uncertainty on behalf of everyone really. People didn't know where to place themselves, where they to trust their Highness and learn to accept Elphaba, or was this an example of how far Elphaba's wickedness could go? Had she bewitched their leader and next it will be the whole of Oz? The crowds had somewhat remained the same in size when they got back later. They dodged the crowds and managed to get safely inside. They had however seemed to have calmed down at least. The guards shut the high top doors firmly behind them and remained in their position as Mary busied her way down to them.

''At last we were so terribly worried Your Highness. Now are you both alright?''

''Yes Mary we're fine now. Things got too carried away as I'm sure you're away of and we had no option but to take off for a while.'' Glinda answered.

''The guards did all they could I assure you, as you said things just got out of control.'' A nearby guard bowed in apology and had a genuine look of shame for not protecting both of them on his face.

''I know they did, I'm grateful they were there all the same.'' She smiled back at him as a sign of comfort.

''Yes thank you.'' Elphaba cut in. The guard bowed again and his face calmed a bit.

''There were quite a few injuries I hate to inform you though.''

''How serious?'' Glinda asked as they followed Mary into the back private living room space.

''A few people had to be rushed to the hospital, broken bones from all the pushing and shoving, not to say the violence that occurred.'' Mary shook her head as though she had just swallowed something bitter in disgust.

''I think it was a bit too much perhaps, we should have seen it coming and sent for more security.''

''Yes well it has happened none the less. I'm just relieved to hear you're both alright.''

''Thank you for your concern.'' Elphaba scratched the back of her head as Mary pulled open the doors to the room.

''No need to thank me, we shouldn't be having to worry about these sorts of things. Now is there anything I can get you? Some food perhaps.''

''That would be lovely Mary.'' Glinda sighed.

''I won't be too long.'' Mary left them to it after that.

Elphaba dropped herself on the sofa and rested her head back on it, looking up at the ceiling.

''I feel exhausted.'' She breathed.

''Tell me about it.'' Glinda made her way over to the mirror and groaned.

''You could have told me how awful I looked.'' She moaned fixing her hair.

''You don't look awful at all.'' Elphaba laughed looking up.

''Every woman would kill to look as good as you do, even on the days you say you look 'awful'.'' Elphaba mimicked her voice at awful and Glinda shot her a look.

''My voice is not that high!'' The blonde turned to her with a smile on her face.

''I'm sorry all I can hear is a ringing noise.'' Elphaba cackled after tapping her ear jokingly.

''Oh behave you.'' Glinda walked over to the sofa and smacked her arm with her shawl.

''I've got no makeup on at all I look a mess.''

''You look beautiful.'' Elphaba grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her down to sit beside her.

''You don't need makeup to make you beautiful.'' She reassured her.

''Clearly you just don't know how to apply it right then do you?''

''I don't believe the good majority of it suits my complexion.'' They both laughed.

''You don't need it either.'' Glinda said gazing at her dark emerald coloured lips.

''Keep telling yourself that.'' Elphaba began but was cut off with a kiss. A kiss so soft Elphaba's head went light and she had to rest it back on the sofa again. Glinda broke from the kiss and kissed the side of her face and stroked the other cheek with her thumb.

''You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, you know that?'' Glinda rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder and tucked her legs up on the sofa. Elphaba didn't respond, she never knew how to respond to compliments they used to make her uncomfortable, but this one gave her a warm rush. She wouldn't admit to Glinda if she were to ask but she liked the words rolling off her tongue. Resting her head onto Glinda's soft curls, she closed her eyes with a smile on her face. Wasn't it mad how she could manage to make the world around them disappear by the flick of her wand, so to speak? It was a talent of the petite blonde's, one she had always admired her for.

''You know what I want?''

''What?'' Elphaba asked.

''Sleep.''

''Mmm me too.'' Elphaba stretched her arms and placed it around her waist.

''Do you think anyone will miss us if we hibernate for winter?'' Glinda asked all too seriously.

''What are we tortoises?'' Elphaba laughed.

''I wish right now.'' Glinda closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her.

''If you sleep right now you won't enjoy sleeping in our nice comfy bed later on tonight.'' Elphaba commented.

''I don't think I can keep my eyes open.''

''Shall I wake you for food?''

''Yes please.'' Glinda's voice was already trailing off.

''Hopefully they'll bring a salad for the soon to be tortoise over here.'' Glinda smiled against her and enveloped her fingers through her green ones.

''Now that's the life.''


	48. Proposal

**Here's a relatively long chapter update for you all. I hope you like the ending ;p**

* * *

Glinda woke the next morning, feeling very rested despite recent events. Hoping to find her lover's sleeping body beside her to snuggle up to and gently wake with kisses; she was disappointed to find her side of the bed empty.

''Elphie?'' She looked around the room. She hated waking up alone and Elphaba was fully aware of it by now. With a bit of a sulk on her face after that, she went to her dresser and got dressed so she could see where she was.

Elphaba was sat beside Fiyero with her hand placed on top of his.

''I can't carry on the way I am. It's affecting me more than I thought.'' He spoke calmly.

''I have nothing to lose here. She's getting on in her age now, but she is known for curing the incurable. People all over Gillikin come to see her.''

''I agree. I think you might as well give it a shot. I just don't want you to get your hopes up about it Fiyero. After all I tried again and again.''

''I know you did and I can't thank you enough, really I'm so grateful towards you for that you have no idea. That's another reason why I needed to speak to you.'' He spoke bowing his straw head.

''What is it?'' Elphaba rubbed his hand.

''Well I think to make this a bigger chance in happening ... that the Grimmerie would come in handy.'' He paused for a response.

''The Grimmerie?'' She asked, as though he had changed the subject altogether.

''You mean to hand it over to her so she can just do what I've done?'' She asked puzzled.

''Well surely there's something in there that can help.''

''Yes everything I've already tried.'' Elphaba gave a half hearted laugh.

''Elphaba she's very well known for her curing.''

''So her expertise in transforming a scarecrow back into a human comes along with that?'' Fiyero looked away from her offended.

''I'm sorry Fiyero. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just ... you're going to be expecting something from this woman and I don't think there's anything she can do that I already haven't.''

''I understand.'' He nodded half heartedly.

''Yero.''

''No I suppose you're right. After all you're the one that made me this way.'' Fiyero moved his hand from hers and stood.

''That's not fair.'' Elphaba stared at his back.

''I saved you're life!'' She shouted. Fiyero squeezed his eyes shut.

''I know that!''

''So what's the problem?''

''Look at me Elphaba!'' He turned around and threw his arms out.

''I'm a freak.''

''I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm not sorry for doing what I did.''

''Neither am I, not for a second, but I can't carry on like this.''

''I understand that, I do.''

''Maybe if you combine your sorcery together you could achieve something.'' He shrugged.

''Galinda and myself have already done that to some degree before.'' He looked at her, thinking for a moment that she didn't want him to see this woman at all.

''She's improved you know.''

''I know she has, she's almost as good as you.''

''Hey.'' She smiled loosening up a little.

''So this sorcery Gillikinese healing woman, you think with the Grimmerie and myself we could actually turn you back?''

''Yes I do. I have a gut instinct about it.'' He was smiling, actually believing his condition could be curable as long as he had Elphaba in on this.

''I know I'm asking for a big thing from you, but I need you. Without the Grimmerie and without you, you're right what you said about her, she can only do as good as a job as you've done.'' Elphaba crossed her arms across her chest.

''It's not a big thing between friends.'' She replied and he smiled at her.

''Is that a maybe?''

''It's a yes.'' Fiyero's eyes lit up.

''You're sure? We'll be gone for a more than a week you realise, Glinda will need you here. The people of Oz will need you.''

''Hey they need time to come to terms with me first, it will give them chance to get used to me I suppose.''

''And Glinda?''

''I'll talk to her. She cares about you too you know. Any other reason then I wouldn't even bother asking her.'' They laughed together.

''You can count me in Yero.''

''I'm forever thankful Fae.'' He walked over and hugged her as tight as his straw arms would allow him before he would burst.

''When shall we head out? Does she know we're coming?''

''She doesn't know anything. She lives in a rather remote place; it's hard to contact her. It'll be quicker travelling to her.''

''I see.''

''But I was thinking of leaving as soon as we could. I'm eager to see if it works to tell you the truth.''

''Of course you are.'' Elphaba looked into his eyes, the only main feature that this was Fiyero stood in front of her. She felt responsible for the way he was. Although she didn't like him to see the weak side of her and for him to discover how much it actually affected her to see him like this. He was her closest friend other than Galinda. They had a history. Although it seemed a lifetime ago now, they still cared for each other. Of course she was going to help him. There was no doubt about that. If she could do it alone, she would have changed him as soon as she saved him from death. She had tried, there was no denying that. It took a lot out of her when she actually saved him. She had never performed a spell as powerful as that one on that night. With the Grimmerie and with this healing woman's help too, she couldn't help but feel excited and nervous rolled into one. Half of her was saying that this could actually work and the other side was saying she'd already done everything she could. No matter which side was right or wrong, she was going to give it a shot. He meant that much to her to give it one last shot.

* * *

''Where in oz have you been?'' Glinda approached her, with her sulk still somewhat evident on her face.

''I've been busy. I left you a note.''

''Note? There was no note.''

''I left it on the bedside table on your side.''

''Well I only looked on your side, to see where you where.'' She said toying with her collar.

''What did it say?''

''It said to wait in bed and I'll bring breakfast up to you. Which I was about to go and do as a matter of fact.''

''Is that so?''

''It is actually.''

''Well that's two things I've missed out on already this morning.''

''What's the other?''

''A good morning kiss.'' She smiled gazing at her lips.

''That sounds nice.'' Elphaba closed her eyes and let Glinda lean in to her. Their lips brushed over each other's softly, in a way that made Elphaba's head go a little light.

''You're getting good at that.'' Elphaba breathed and kissed her again.

''At what kissing?'' Glinda asked and kissed her again.

''At being able to make the whole world float away for a second.''

''Just a second?'' Glinda asked a little disappointedly.

''It depends how long the kiss is.'' Glinda smiled at her and kissed her for a lot longer than a lousy second. She moaned when Elphaba pressed her body right against hers and wrapped her arms around her neck in response.

''Good morning to you too.'' Elphaba kissed the side of her mouth and looked into her eyes smiling.

''Can we wake every morning like that please?'' Glinda smiled back.

''In our beds of course.'' She laughed.

''That sounds like a plan.'' Elphaba pecked her lips again and took her hand in hers.

''Now breakfast, I have something to talk to you about.''

''Oh?''

''Let's wait till we're in the dining room.''

''Nothing serious?''

''Nothing to worry over my sweet no.'' She squeezed her hand. They made their way down to the kitchen and the chef removed his hat as a sign of respect but the kitchen staff couldn't help but look surprised to see them down here of all places.

''Just getting some breakfast that alright?'' Elphaba stormed right on not thinking anything of it.

''Got anything cooking by any chance?''

''Err not yet ma'm I'm afraid, but I can cook whatever you want.''

''Never mind I'll have some pastries. Glinda?''

''Whatever you want I'll have too.'' She said still at the doorway.

''I can have a fry up on the plate in no more than 5 minutes You Highness ... 's.'' He continued speaking to both of them.

''There's no need, it's only more work for you isn't it?''

''We don't mind ma'm.''

''I'm a ma'm now am I?'' Elphaba looked over at Glinda with a roll of the eyes.

''I've never been referred to as a ma'm before and 5 minutes in your home Glinda Upland.'' She walked over to her and joked with pretending to throw a pastry at her. Glinda giggled and grabbed her arm dragging her back up the stairs. The kitchen staff stared at where they were just stood. Half of them had never even seen them up close before. They worked down in the shadows, never had they imagined someone as High as themselves to come down to their workplace.

''Alright back to work.'' The chef clapped his hands together.

''Scrap breakfast preparations off the to do list.''

''So what is it you need to speak to me about?'' Glinda took a sip of her tea and waited for her to speak.

''Well this morning I was speaking to Fiyero.''

''Oh?''

''Yes he's very troubled lately.''

''In what way?''

''Because of his condition.''

''I see.''

''He is going to Gillikin to see a very well named woman who heals people.''

''Healing? Fiyero doesn't need healing.''

''This is a different kind of healing; she can cure the incurable apparently but lives in a very remote place. She only sees those who truly need seeing to.''

''So he's going to see this woman? But what can she do that you can't?'' She asked unconvinced about his plan.

''That's what I said.'' She laughed at how big headed it made her sound.

''Honestly I think he should at least try it. There's no harm in trying after all.''

''No there isn't. But if he gets his hopes up.''

''You're sounding like me when he told me.'' Glinda smiled at her.

''But-'' Elphaba set down her tea and looked at Glinda.

''Uh – oh.'' Glinda knew there in lay a dilemma.

''What else?''

''He needs me to go with him ... with the Grimmerie.'' She sighed.

''To Gillikin?''

''Yes, as soon as possible actually.''

''For how long?'' Glinda was suddenly concerned.

''Maybe a week.'' Glinda leant back in her seat.

''That's quite a long time.''

''It's not that long.''

''It is.'' Glinda whined.

''It'll fly by Gliny. You'll be fine here without me, won't you?''

''Yes.'' She sighed.

''I'll miss you terribly you know?''

''I know you will and I you. But he needs me Glin, I got him into this mess I can help get him out of it.''

''You're such a good person.''

''For those I care about.'' She leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

''Do I have your permission?''

''Yes you do.'' She smiled weakly.

''When will you be leaving?''

''Tomorrow I assume.''

''I'll be needing words with Fiyero.''

''Words?'' Elphaba raised a questioning eyebrow.

''He's to keep you safe at all times and of course I'm going to expect you back no longer than a week.'' Glinda smirked.

''Keeping me on a leash are we?''

''Never.'' Elphaba smiled at her lover and admired her as she smiled back.

''Glinda?''

''Hmm?''

''Will you marry me?'' Elphaba asked out of the blue. Glinda looked up at her with a surprised expression played on her face.

''What did you say?''

''I said will you marry me?'' Elphaba grabbed her hand and held it.

''Elphie.'' Glinda breathed stunned.

''There's nothing I'd want more.'' Elphaba rubbed her hand. Glinda gazed into her eyes, her own brimming with tears.

''Oh Elphie, of course I'll marry you.'' She giggled happily.

''You will?'' Elphaba grinned.

''There's nothing I'd want more either.'' Glinda leaned forward and held her face in her hands. Elphaba kissed her hand and then leant in and kissed her pink lips. The blonde wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her back with so much love she didn't even pull apart to breath.

''I love you so much my sweet.'' Elphaba mumbled and placed another kiss on her lips.

''I love you too.'' Glinda smiled against her and placed light kisses on the side of her mouth.

''I'm sorry I didn't have a ring ready for you.'' Elphaba pulled back slightly to comb her hair back.

''I don't need a ring.''

''It just felt right to ask you.''

''I'm glad you did.'' Glinda couldn't wipe the smile off her face, which was making Elphaba smile even more.

''We've been through more than most marriages have anyway.''

''That's true.'' Glinda giggled.

''I'm going to make you so happy.''

''You already have.'' Glinda wrapped her arms back around her neck and hugged her tightly, resting her head on her shoulder.


	49. Just Her Nature

**Another chapter guys :)**

* * *

Much to her dislike the next morning came too soon. Everything was prepared for their travels. They were travelling by carriage. It would get them there within a few days. It would be a long and rather dull journey that Elphaba wasn't particularly looking forward to. Especially when she had so much to do around here instead. Glinda flourished her with kisses when she awoke. Still buzzing about the proposal in her typical excitable way and the green woman had to remind herself that she couldn't spend the rest of her days in bed with her gorgeous fiancée no matter how appealing it sounded. Glinda packed Elphaba's luggage herself.

''You might need some warmer clothes up there in the hills.'' The blonde stated matter of factly as she folded some sweaters into her case.

''Is all this really necessary I'm only gone for a week.''

''Who knows what you might need.'' The blonde exclaimed. With a sigh the green woman let her get on with it.

''Fine, but go easy on it. I don't want any pink sparkly shoes sneaking their way in.''

''Would I do that to you? With what you wear day to day, there's no way on hell they'd match.'' Elphaba wasn't sure whether this was supposed to be a joke or what, for the blonde spoke very convincingly serious about it. Then again she was talking fashion and God forbid Glinda Upland would never disrespect fashion.

''Here you go.'' Glinda snapped the case shut and beamed a smile at the unimpressed dark haired woman sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed across her chest.

''What's that look for?'' She asked uncertain.

''How long am I going for Glinda?''

''A week.''

''Very good. Now is everything in that case that you just packed going to be useful for a week's travel. I'm not exactly going to be attending any balls whilst I'm there.''

''I'm just trying to be logical.''

''By packing enough clothes to clothe the whole of Munchkinland.''

''Don't be silly none of this would fit the Munchkins.'' She kept a straight face and then smiled when Elphaba looked at her.

''Oh I'm only trying to help.''

''Yes you are, thank you.'' She said sincerely.

''Better to pack to much then too little right?''

''Right.'' Elphaba picked the case up in her hands and stared down at her.

''You look like you did on your first day at Shiz.'' Glinda giggled at the resemblance of that awkward, closed off young woman she didn't even bother speaking to when they first met. How things have changed she thought to herself.

''God how long ago was that.'' She blew out some air thinking about it.

''A very long time ago. I can only remember the good bits now.''

''Am I in any of them?''

''Mmm, one or two.'' She teased.

''Who'd have known back then that we'd be together now.'' She smiled up at her and fixed her collar as she spoke.

''That's a funny thought.'' She laughed.

''It's odd isn't it how things change? And it all seems so far away now.''

''I'm forever thankful for that change.''

''Me too.''

* * *

''Goodbye for now Glinda.'' Fiyero hugged her goodbye.

''Goodbye Fiyero, take care of yourself won't you?''

''Of course.'' He smiled.

''You will take good care of her?'' She said glancing at Elphaba who was readying her broom and placing The Grimmerie securely in her satchel. She did however overhear and looked up and rolled her eyes at her protectiveness.

''Well this is Elphaba we're talking about, but yes I will.'' He said looking over at her too. The second time in a row she rolled her eyes.

''First of all I don't need taking care of and second of all I've come on this journey to care for you, so let's not get that confused shall we.'' She walked over to them, pointing a firm finger at Fiyero.

''Oh Elphie. Sometime you're just so ...''

''So...'' She asked amused.

''So blunt.''

''Blunt? That's it. That's all you could come up with out of all of the vocabulary in the world?'' She knew she was joking and the blonde laughed lightly.

''Master Fiyero?'' A guard called for him.

''Yes I'm coming.'' He walked over to the guard

''Maybe stubborn, would have been a better word.'' Glinda said once Fiyero had walked away.

''I'll give you that.'' She smiled back.

''But also incredibly irresistible. I don't know how I'm going to cope without you.''

''I'm sorry I can't be with you. No doubt you'll be bombarded with letters and what not. Hate letters for me I'm sure.''

''Don't think like that. We might be surprised yet.''

''Maybe when we get back we could announce our engagement.'' Elphaba said in a low voice, so far nobody knew not even Fiyero.

''I'd like that. We'll give them time to get used to you yet though.''

''Good idea.'' Elphaba looked at Lerot who was approaching with Chistery.

''Lerot, how are you?''

''I'm very well thank you. I thought I'd come to say goodbye and have a safe travel.''

''Thank you. You will keep Glinda company when I'm gone?''

''I'd be delighted too.'' He smiled from one to the other.

''And you.'' She pointed a finger at the Monkey on his arm.

''Miss Elphaba.'' He said flawlessly. Elphaba's back arched a little.

''You're improving aren't you?''

''Yes.'' He responded.

''Well I'm pleased to hear it. Maybe you're some use after all.'' She smirked at him and he grinned at her. She was firm with him at times yes, but she was the one who saved him and gave him wings, which he'll forever be grateful for and despite the blunt nature as Glinda put it, he was still very fond of her.

''Go you Elphaba.''

''Yes I'm going.'' Chistery shook his head.

''Go you.''

''Go you what do you mean?'' Chistery hoped onto her shoulder and clutched onto her hat tightly.

''Go you.''

''I think what he's trying to say is that he wants to go with you.'' Lerot said.

''He'll get in the way.'' Chistery shook his head and held onto it tighter.

''Don't mess with the hat Chistery.'' She squatted at him as though he was a fly buzzing around her head. She gave a little sigh.

''I suppose you'll do less damage with me than here in the Palace. Glinda watched amused with what she was seeing. Elphaba treated him like this, because it was just part of her nature. She didn't mean for it to be a nasty thing to do. She just didn't know how to express her feelings at times. She loved the Monkey. She'd always loved Monkeys but she responded to him like this because that was the only way she knew how. It made her feel so special to be the only one Elphaba opened up to. It could be done in the softest of kisses or the briefest of glances. But she knew that she was hers completely. She knew they were made for each other in these moments. She just wanted the rest of Oz to realise it and accept it.

''Lerot could you take Chistery to the carriage I'm just going to finish saying goodbye.''

''Of course I'll meet you out there.''

''Thank you.'' Elphaba turned from Lerot to Glinda and smiled a faint smile. Moments like this.

''Are you sure this is ok?''

''I'll be fine.'' Glinda persisted.

''If you're sure.'' Elphaba looked at her closely.

''Stop making a fuss for Oz sake.'' Glinda gave her a push towards the door.

''That eager to get rid of me hey?'' She smirked.

''I'm eager for you to get a move on, so you'll be home sooner.'' She meant it, a whole week without her was going to drive her insane. Especially now they were engaged. She just wanted to kiss her and hold her.

''Very well.'' Glinda smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

''Wrap up, its cold out.'' She said to her, wrapping her cape over her shoulders better.

''I will, bye my sweet.'' She leant down and kissed her again. It was a deep and loving kiss. One that reassured them both would get them by the entire week without touching them again.

''Bye my Elphie.'' She breathed breaking away.

''I'll be back before you know it.'' Elphaba spoke as she begun following Fiyero and the Guards outside. Glinda followed her outside and closed the carriage door behind her.

''I love you so much.'' Elphaba said with her head out of the carriage window.

''I love you too.'' She placed a soft kiss on her lips and fixed her hat that Chistery messed up.

''Stay safe now.'' She said stepping back from the carriage.

''Will do.'' She waved her off until she was out of site and gave out a gentle sigh once she couldn't see her anymore.

Walking back up the steps to the Palace she looked around her as though she was looking at it for the first time. She grimaced in the colour of the walls and the order of the furniture suddenly. A little home makeover might be the thing she needed to take up time. The more she thought about it the better the idea sounded. A lot of unpleasant memories came through as she looked around. She could visualise Avaric in his seat as his friends came round. She could smell the cigar fumes in the air and almost, just almost feel all of their greedy eyes scanning her up and down. Maybe a lick of paint and a few changes here and there would get rid of him for good. Yes a makeover was exactly what this place needed and who better to give it one than the expert herself?


	50. Letting An Old Friend Know

**Oh I'm in such a Gelphie mood lately hence the new chapter, I've been really struggling for a while with this, but there's more on the way very very shortly**

* * *

Glinda had made sure that the next thing she did was to buy a range of different coloured paints. They ranged from pastel yellow to black, that could be Elphaba's little study room she thought. It took her mind of things and despite her workers declaring they can do it by themselves she joined in with the painting. She ordered for new furniture to be brought in also. She wanted it to feel like hers and Elphaba's home now. Although it was only half done she could already see how it would eventually look like. She smiled to herself as she finished the library. Realising that she was covered in paint she changed out of her messy clothes and took a shower to scrub off the paint.

"How did you get there?" She said to herself as she scrubbed white paint from behind her ear.

After turning off the shower and drying herself off, she changed into a nightdress and a dressing gown to go over as she went downstairs. The palace was quiet at this hour. What was she going to do to amuse herself for so long? Thinking that she might as well examine all the rooms that had not yet been decorated, she wondered into the kitchen downstairs, a place she rarely went to. The cook was alarmed to see her down her and immediately took his hat off his head and gave a bow.

''No need to bow.'' She said waving it off.

''I'm just pottering around. Now what could you possibly be cooking at this hour?''

''The evening meals for the staff Your Highness.''

''So late! Do you have your meal at this hour every day?''

''When we can really, but usually around the end of the day Your Highness.'' He said nervously.

''Well make sure you all take time out of your schedules to eat at a more suitable time. Working so hard all day a good meal perks you right up. Eating so late, it'll do no good, am I right?''

''Yes Your Highness.'' He baffled, still alarmed she would step foot down here.

''Very kind of you.'' He continued.

''Not at all, your staff not slaves.''

''Do you care for anything Your Highness? A snack perhaps?''

''Not for me thank you, I was surprised to find someone down here in all honesty I was merely wondering around. I'll leave you to it Mr. Ronnington.''

''You know my name?'' He looked up shocked that someone of such importance would know the name of someone like him.

''Of course I know the name of all the important members of staff.'' She winked at him with a smile.

''Thank you Your Highness.''

''Good night Mr. Ronnington.''

''Good night Lady Glinda.'' He bowed again, forgetting her earlier request and continued cooking with a pleasant hum after that.

As soon as she descended the stairs to the ground floor, Mary spotted her and gave her a look of confusion.

''Lady Glinda, is something going on in the kitchen?'' She glanced behind her.

''Not at all, I was just going for a walk, but apparently that raises questions around here.''

''I'm so terribly sorry Your Highness. I didn't mean to –''

''Mary, no offence has been taken.'' She rested a hand at the back of her shoulder as they walked.

''It amuses me how people think it alien like for me to wonder around my own home.'' She chuckled.

''With a gorgeous outfit like that, you don't want flour and pastry all over it. It just doesn't look right in a kitchen.'' Glinda laughed lightly.

''I suppose you're right. Now I insist Mary that you go down yourself and take your afternoon meal shortly. I am surprised to find out how late you take it. You do such a wonderful job taking care of me you forget to look after yourself.''

''You know me I need to be a busy bee.''

''Still, find the time to have time for yourself and meals shouldn't be an excuse, you do so much around here Mary you really do.''

''There's nothing to it.'' She waved it off bashfully.

''I don't know how you do it myself.''

''Says the leader of Oz.'' She played with her.

''I wouldn't be for long if I had to do what you had to do.'' She replied nicely.

''Now give me that basket and go eat something.'' She took the basket of laundry from her.

''But-'' Horror flashed up on her face upon seeing her do her job for her.

''Go I won't hear another word of it. And make sure the rest of the staff do too.''

''Very well.'' Mary turned her back to go.

''Mary.''

''Yes?''

''Make sure you eat earlier than this in future would you?''

''Of course.'' She smiled and climbed down the stairs.

Glinda looked down at the basket in her hands and stood there contemplating just what to do with it. Where was it to go? The upstairs cupboard perhaps, with the bed linens and spare towels? Or where they to be ironed first, in which case they'd be downstairs in the room just before the kitchen.

'Oh this is nonsense.' She thought to herself and began making her way up the stairs, deciding with the upstairs cupboard. So much for keeping herself amused. She was resorting to housekeeping in this dress? Mary was right standing in the kitchen alone was bad enough. How Elphaba would have laughed to see this. Glinda eventually dumped the contents in the cupboard and at the bottom of the basket laid one of Avaric's well worn royal jackets. Glinda touched it before realising what it was and flinched when realisation struck her. She clenched it in her hands and scrambled it up and threw it into a bin. Taking a deep breath she felt better already. She was thankful within a matter of days, when all the decorating would be done; there wouldn't be a trace of Avaric left behind at all. Time to start afresh, she thought, thinking about her and Elphaba and what a surprise that was when Elphaba proposed to her. Suddenly, she had forgotten all about Avaric and she was thinking about the woman she would soon be married to for the rest of her life.

* * *

They had made it to their destination within 3 days as expected. They would have got there sooner however if the weather wasn't so bad, as predicted by her now blonde fiancée it was indeed cold up here in the hills. The wind was fighting against them as the carriage battled its way against it. Elphaba had discovered the picture Glinda had secretly packed in her case of the two of them and looked at it too many times to count. It was a picture from back at Shiz, considering that was the only picture they had of the pair of them. She made a mental note to take more pictures with her in the future, because she loved looking back at pictures like the one in her hand and reminisce.

''I can remember you getting that picture done.'' Fiyero spoke up observing how tenderly she held it in her hands.

''You do?''

''Yeah it was on our day trip to the museum wasn't it? Oh don't ask me what sort of museum for I didn't care much-''

''It was a museum on the mines. I remember too.'' She smiled.

''I should have known then that the two of you-''

''Fiyero how were you supposed to know if we didn't.'' She laughed and he returned the chuckle too.

''I suppose you're right.'' He paused.

''You were always meant for each other though weren't you?'' He spoke quietly.

''I believe so yes.'' She responded.

''I'm happy for you. Both of you.''

''Fiyero? I thought it would be nice for you to be the first to know.''

''Yes?''

''I asked Glinda if she would marry me.'' There was a long silence.

''But Fae how can you- marry her? You can't marry someone of the same sex.''

''We're going to do that ceremonial thing that people do. Or better still Glinda can change the law to see fit to how she likes.'' She nodded liking the idea.

''Wow I didn't see that one coming.''

''Why not?''

''Because well I don't know. It's not usual is it?''

''What do you mean by that?''

''Not to take offence but not many people go around marrying the same sex.''

''You just haven't met the right people clearly.''

''I hope I haven't offended you. Oh god that's not how I meant for it to come out. Ever since I've been like this Fae, I haven't been saying the most appropriate of things.''

''It's a good job we're going to sort that out then isn't it?'' She tried to lighten the mood.

''Forgive me?'' He pleaded.

''There's nothing to forgive you for, you idiot.'' She smacked him on the arm and picked up her case, now that the carriage had come to a standstill.

''Come on we're here you know?''

''What?'' He said drawing back the curtain and took a look outside.

They were in a small yet somewhat well populated village considering the size, passers by's looked at them but surprisingly unlike the rest of Oz didn't stop and stare at them. And that was saying something a green woman who was known throughout the land to be feared had just stepped off with a very much active scarecrow by her side. Maybe they were trying to get inside the warmth or maybe this village had seen a few things in its time, Fiyero thought to himself.

"Come on stop gawping." Elphaba patted him on the arm, she had an umbrella above her for precaution despite the fact it was just wind now.

"Miss Elphaba, shall we station the carriage here and wait for your return or would you want us to travel further?" A guard asked her respectively.

"Staying here will do nicely."

"Of course, Abdeil and I will escort you both to your destination however."

"If you must." She turned to the driver and another guard.

"We should be back by nightfall." She informed them; they nodded and watched them go on their way.

* * *

Glinda took advantage of the fact Elphaba was away at the moment. She had finally got the courage to stop worrying about everything and find out once and for all. She waited nervously for the test results, ringing her hands subconsciously. At last the doctor called her in and she sat down opposite him. Just as she guessed the tests came back positive. She wore a vacuous expression on her face as the doctor told her all there was to know, nodding her head here and there at the right time and when asked if she was ok, she gulped and nodded her head. She pondered over and over, only really hearing part of what he was saying. All she could think of was how this could happen. Now of all times above anything else. Why now, when everything was beginning to turn out so ... perfect? Elphaba had just asked her to marry her for Oz sake and now this? She tuned in and out to what he was saying like an out of tuned radio.

"I'd like you to come back in a month to check on you and the baby, if you will." She heard the doctor say.

"Yes." Glinda spoke quietly, her voice almost failed her. She stared into thin air for a moment or two and then finally the static from the radio had gone and she came back to the present. Forgetting her manners she rose from her seat, flashed the best smile she could muster and extended a hand for him to shake.

"Thank you for your time. Take care."

"You too, Miss Glinda." The doctor meant sincerely. He rose from his seat and out of respect opened the door for her and bowed as she left.

Outside the carriage was waiting for her, she climbed in without a word. She stared at the floor instead of out the window, not really looking at anything as she rode home. How could something this huge happen after all they had been through? She was having the child of a man she felt nothing but loathing for. He was dead, that meant he could now stop haunting her, but no he continued to do so even from his grave.


	51. Missing Page

**An update!**

* * *

Upon arrival at the village they were met with a group of helpful villagers who after they had stated their business welcomed Elphaba and Fiyero with open arms. They were a curious bunch of people; they most probably didn't get many visitors no doubt.

"She doesn't get many visitors, well none of us do to tell you the truth, we ain't seen a passerby round here for about a month now." The villagers chatted to them all.

"I hope she's expecting you." An old lady craned her neck up to look up at Elphaba standing tall before her.

"As a matter of fact no, I hear the closest town that collects mail is four hours travel to you all, so you see we quickly decided it would as equally quicker to come in person, unannounced unfortunately." Elphaba looked down at the four foot woman.

"I imagine it won't be too much bother, we're happy to see new faces. But Mother Coraline doesn't get out of that cottage of hers to see nobody."

"It's a good job we came to her then isn't it?" Elphaba smiled.

"Very well my dear, here's hoping she gets off that lazy bottom of hers for once to greet you."

"Here's to hoping."

"It's a queer looking cottage sitting all by itself. You can't miss it." The elderly woman concluded.

"Thank you for your help." Elphaba smiled gratefully and wished them to have a pleasant day.

The guards stayed in this spot once Elphaba persisted they could travel the rest of the way by themselves. They were wary at first but were quickly reminded that Elphaba was in charge. Elphaba and Fiyero could hear the curious villagers continuing their conversation with the guards. Elphaba caught the words, "green skin and a strange man with a sack over his head," being muttered behind them as they begun walking. Fiyero smirked at the words.

"Have you had me fooled all along, is it really just a sack around your head?" Elphaba joked nudging him gently.

"Yes I have a very odd sense of humour and this gag just tops my list." Fiyero played along.

"You certainly fooled me." Elphaba winked at him.

They followed the villager's directions exactly and within a few minutes, after going up the hill, the cottage soon came into sight.

"Nervous?" Elphaba asked without looking at him, for his pace had slowed down somewhat.

"A little. It's hard for me not to get my hopes up." He smiled sheepishly.

"Hopefully you won't leave disappointed." She placed a hand on his shoulder as they walked up to the cottage. It was only a small little thing against the amount of free land surrounding it. There was a thin stoned path leading up to the wooden door which needing repainting, the bushes were all un-kept and the small tree to the left was blocking the window behind it. They were afraid to knock in case the door caved in, so they knocked very lightly because of it and waited patiently. There was no noise being made behind the door however and so Elphaba knocked again a little harder this time. Still no sound. Fiyero hoppled over to the window to the right that wasn't blocked off and peered inside. He wiped down the cobwebs and then sure enough saw a figure of a woman sat in an armchair. Their eyes met and the old woman gave out a loud shriek. Fiyero jumped back and stumbled on a rock and fell.

"Fiyero what is it?" Elphaba raced to help him up.

"She's in there. I think I gave her a fright."

"Gave me a fright is an understatement! Who the hell and _what_ the hell are you?" The woman yelled from inside.

"My name is Fiyero Tiggular and I – it's a bit of a long story but I have this appearance because of a spell, a spell which I'd hoped you could reverse for me." He got to his feet, took off his hat and half bowed whilst answering her question.

"Spells can't be reversed! Goodbye.'' She yelled back. It was Elphaba's turn to step forward.

"Yes we realise that, we heard that you were very skilful in what you do and that you may be able to perform a spell to fix it." There came no reply. Elphaba raised her head to see if she could see her, but couldn't see anything because of the dark inside the cottage. Instead she waited for her reply.

"Mother Coraline?" She tried again.

"What is your name?" The old lady asked her voice a lot lower now.

"I am Elphaba Thropp." She called back, sceptical what was going to happen. She was known for her magic and the silence that followed Elphaba had to admit was nervous at how someone so powerful would react upon hearing the wicked witch of the west was at their doorstep. She waited however despite the nerves and turned to follow the sound that came from the door. It flew open and banged against the wall, Mother Coraline was not stood to greet them and the spell she performed to open it wasn't as welcoming as the welcome they got from the other villagers. Elphaba glanced at Fiyero and he followed her inside without a word. They stood in the hallway and closed the door behind them. In a sign of politeness they both removed their hats and held them to their sides as they waited to be called through.

"Step into the room on the right." Her voice called to them both. Obediently they did as she asked and were then in the presence of her. She was sat hunched in her worn armchair. She was staring at them through her spectacles.

"Step closer, both of you." Again they did as she asked without a word. She edged forward in her chair and squinted her eyes examining them both.

"You have to be the oddest looking pair I've ever seen and I've seen some things." She stated at last. Not sure how to respond to such a comment Fiyero did his best to remain polite.

"Fiyero Tiggular Ma'm." He held out a hand for her to shake and she just looked at it funnily.

"And what are you Mr Tiggular?" Still looking at the hand as though expecting it to be just her eye sight that made his hand look like straw.

"I'm a Prince of the Arjiki tribe in the Vinkus and I have not always had this appearance of mine."

"I performed a spell to save him from death when he was severely beaten by a group of Gale Force soldiers."

"That's not all that happened." Mother Coraline interjected.

"I smell my sister's work in all of this." She sniffed the air as though it was a literal smell.

"Your sister?" Fiyero asked intrigued.

"You can't mean Yackle?" He continued, not sure how it could be anyone else. She was the one of course that truly tortured him that dreadful night. The soldiers had beaten his body till it went blue, but Yackle tortured his insides till his whole body screamed in excruciating pain.

"You're Yackle's sister?" Elphaba asked shocked and took a step back without realising, feeling uneasy about this.

"Don't let who I'm related to judge you my dear. I happen to be very different to my sister as I'm sure you are to yours."

"Yes, yes Nessarose and I were very different that's true." She relaxed a bit, after all who was The Wicked Witch of the West to be prejudiced about somebody before getting to know them. She's had enough about that in her lifetime.

"She did this? She turned you into a scarecrow? What her intention was I do not know." Mother Coraline, turned her head slowly to Elphaba, as though she was waiting for her to find the answer.

"It wasn't Yackle that transformed him into his appearance. Yackle merely tortured him almost to the point of death. Being close to Fiyero and having the bond I do with him I envisioned him being tortured not long after I left Kiamo Ko in search for Glinda. I did my best and this was the outcome."

"You're very skilled. It's evident." She stared at her in astonishment.

"Nothing to what we hear you're capable of." Elphaba replied.

"Equally so it seems. Come here my child." Her eyes were still transfixed on Elphaba. Elphaba was wary however, she was after all the sister to someone responsible of trying to turn Glinda against her, she had performed that love spell luckily without success to win over Elphaba's power. As though she could read her mind, Mother Coraline let out a warm, friendly laugh that Yackle could never have mustered.

"Despite the blood that runs through our veins, I am nothing like my sister. Don't fear me." Elphaba stepped forward and bravely knelt down beside her as she clasped her cold hand over her own. She closed her eyes and let out a quick humming noise. Fiyero looked on intrigued. Then with the snap of her eyes, they flew back open.

"You've been on quite a journey it seems." She smiled at them both.

"Where are my manners? Please sit down." She flicked her hand and two chairs swept underneath their feet and they were firmly sat down.

"So you want my help, yes?" Fiyero nodded still taken aback by the little spectacle.

"And what makes you think I can help you with what the great Elphaba Thropp can't?"

"Elphaba has tried performing the spell on a several occasions now, but never quite succeeds."

"And Glinda?"

"Her also." She raised her eyebrows and blew out a breath of air.

"I find that a bit hard to believe I must say. I question whether I can level their degree of sorcery."

"But you've been known to cure the incurable." He said almost pleadingly.

"Yes the sick, the dying, the handicapped." She flew Elphaba a glance, knowing all too well Elphaba had achieved these things too.

"Nothing to this degree. You see in this particular situation that you're in Master Tiggular; you were saved from the brink of death. Meddling with that is very risky indeed."

"Glinda brought me back from the dead. She had a go at this too, how is she capable of performing such a spell as to bringing somebody back from the afterlife but not this one?"

"I'm not too sure. It could be more than one reason. It could be a particular bond between the people involved in the spell, it could be the skill of the sorceress of course, it could even be that the person doesn't want to be saved." Both pairs of the female's eyes flickered to Fiyero.

"But I want this! I don't want to be a scarecrow all my life!" He cried out distressed.

"Understandably. Like I said it could be the bond between those involved in the spell. Yackle was involved in the spell too, she is still alive, she won't have the willingness to break the spell." Elphaba bowed her head finally understanding. She ran a hand through her hair, thinking carefully about this.

"Then there's the matter of the place the spell was cast." Mother Coraline continued.

"What about it? I was travelling God knows where when I did it."

"Not your journey my dear, I'm referring to Yackle."

"She was at Kiamo Ko." Fiyero stated a flicker of hope surfacing. She let out a low mumble to herself and clasped her hands together.

"Elphaba I believe you have brought something with you." Feeling foolish for not giving it to her sooner, she reached inside her shoulder bag and held out the Grimmerie to her. Mother Coraline upon touching it seemed to fill up with energy. She quickly flicked through the pages and placed a finger down on the page she was after and turned it to face them both.

"A missing page." They both leant close to the book. Sure enough there was a jagged edge close to the spine of the book.

"I'll be damned. I never noticed that before." The green witch laughed peering closer. Then Mother Coraline did something the two of them didn't expect her to do and she was clearly capable of doing the unexpected, she simply stood up. The arm rest of the chair creaked a little at the weight of her pushing herself up. Fiyero in his usual gentleman style, stood and took her arm.

"Thank you." She said as she reached for her walking stick. She handled it herself from then and the two guests watched as she made her way to a dark wooded bookcase. There she stuck out her crooked finger and removed a rather ordinary looking book for the level of importance it was. She opened it and wiped the dust of it, finally pulling out a loose page from it. Elphaba knew that writing anywhere. The strange markings matched the previous page somewhat and a smile crept on Elphaba's face. She took her time walking back over to them and she sat herself back down again with a poof from the cushion underneath her.

"Here we are." Leaning forward and placing the Grimmerie on her lap, she placed the page into its rightful place. It was slightly more worn than the pages The Grimmerie kept so secretly from the world; nevertheless it was the missing page. Before they could even think about sticking it together, the book had a mind of its own and moulded it into the rest of the book. There was a faint grey line of where the rip was, but it was truly wedged into its place. The Grimmerie was more powerful than it had been in centuries, Elphaba had no idea before, but looking down at the writing glowing in such a dim lit room knew it was in fact the way it should be.

"I've never seen them glow like that, only when I perform a spell. This is something else. Will this work to our advantage do you think?"

"I don't think, I know so. I've had this page for many years. We'd have to go a long way back for me to explain in such a detailed way. I will spare you the unnecessary details. My sister Yackle came into possession of the Grimmerie decades ago. She had it in her possession for many years, her obsession became this book. She studied it daily; her one priority was to be able to decipher its strange markings and to be able to put it into use. Over the years she began to pick up on it, she was getting more skilled with it and stronger too, not in a good way. Me being her closest sibling realised this and begged her to stop, she seemed to be aging dramatically quick and so in order to keep her from harm's way, I ripped a page out of the book. Foolish of me in ways, a book of such power shouldn't be tampered with, yet in my gut I knew if I didn't there would be consequences for further decades to come. I hid it from her and took the Grimmerie's full potential away from her, away from the world. After a bit of quarrelling, my sister and I grew a part of this. I refused to give her the page and she threatened to kill me as a consequence. I dared her but she didn't carry out the deed. Not hearing from her for years after that I did my part for the Land of Oz by doing the opposite to my sister and did my best to help people with what magic I knew. My sister, well she must have given it away to somebody willingly, there was no other way, she never left it out of her sight."

"I bought this from a hooded figure with wrinkled hands years and years ago." Fiyero added to the story.

"She knew we knew each other. Back when I was in the Underground movement in the Emerald City." Elphaba looked Fiyero in the eyes.

"Of course." He said in almost a whisper.

"Yet her plan to get lure Elphaba to her wasn't successful. Instead she sacrificed her possession of the book for the notion of getting further power ... from you Miss Elphaba." They both nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Fiyero asked.

"I think it's about time I left my cottage isn't it?" She smirked.


	52. A Thousand Nights Of Sleep

**I dare say a bit of Fiyeraba if you want to call it that. One sided? Any requests for this story btw guys? I'm open to suggestions. I had a lot in the plans a while back but university has taken over my life alas!**

* * *

With it going to be a long journey spent cooped up on such a little carriage for them all, they made preparations to travel the next day. Coraline offered her hospitality to them including the guards. The guards however thanked her kindly, but persisted they had to do their job and well, guard. So as they took turns who was to keep guard and who took a nap at the door, Coraline bid Elphaba and Fiyero a good night.

"Good night." They both said. Elphaba bit down on her lower lip, as she turned to see there was just one bed for them both. It took a moment for him to realise; after all he had shared a bed with Elphaba in the past. Then he remembered the circumstances.

"I'll erm lye on the floor of course."

"You don't have to Fiyero. It's big enough for the both of us. It would be silly for you to be uncomfortable on the floor."

"I don't get uncomfortable remember?" He shrugged.

"Oh. Yes. Well if you're sure."

"Yes. Besides it's not like I need to restore my energy."

"You'll wake me first thing won't you? You're going to be a little bored waiting for me to wake up."

"I'll lye here and think. It's a big day tomorrow after all."

Elphaba looked around the room for somewhere else to change and there was no such place.

"Fiyero do you mind turning your back?"

"Hmm?"

"Whilst I change?"

His eyes widened.

"Yes! Sorry." He said turning his back straight away. He kept his eyes trained on the piece of wallpaper beginning to curl off in the corner and remained silent. A moment or two later, he heard her voice.

"I'm done." He slowly turned back and saw her standing there in her underwear about to tuck herself under the covers but he got a glimpse still. Did she do that on purpose? He gulped a little and approached his place to sleep for the night, which was to the side of the bed. He settled himself down on the floor and lay down, staring up at the ceiling.

"I can't help but think Glinda should have come along with us now. She'd be so useful at performing the spell. I often think she knows more about that book as much as I do lately." Elphaba said staring up at the ceiling also.

Fiyero closed his eyes. It always related back to Glinda. He had come to terms with them both now, but the knowledge that nothing would ever become of him and Elphaba again was always at the back of his mind.

He cleared his throat.

"Yes I am sure she would have. I have the highest of hopes with just you and Coraline however. After all the Grimmerie has been brought back together now."

"Yes." She replied. She closed her eyes, inviting in sleep.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba mumbled in response, tired from all the travelling.

"Good night."

"Good night Yero." She mumbled back. A slip of the tongue from old times' sake, oblivious to the effect it had on Fiyero, she took in a deep breath and went to sleep.

Fiyero lay there all night with nothing better to do but let his mind wander with Elphaba's sleeping form breathing shallow breathes peacefully beside him. He listened to that familiar yet distant sound and reminisced about the last time he heard it. He shook the thought from his mind. He had to get over it. He had come to terms with Elphaba and Glinda and was sincerely happy for them. He loved her that much to want to see her happy, but there would always be that bitterness that wished he could go back in time and hold onto her and never let her go. He could have made her just as happy right? Or were Elphaba and Glinda really that destined for each other?

So wrapped up in his thoughts he wasn't aware Elphaba's breathing pattern had changed somewhat and despite the darkness of the room sensed her movement. He lay perfectly still and came to realise upon reflection that he was still staring at that spot on the ceiling above him.

"Yero? Are you awake?"

Of course he was.

"Yes."

"Will you lie with me?"

"Up there?"

"Yes."

"I told you I'm fine here." And in that second he was indeed fine where he was. The idea of sharing a bed with her once again, together or nor was too intimidating to him.

"I'm not." There was a bit of a pause.

"Get up here, stop making a fuss." She tutted. Obediently he obeyed.

He lay down on the bed next to her and had to find a new spot in the dark to look at. He had no such luck, his eyes wandered. Elphaba edged closer to him and rested her head in level with his chest. Fiyero let his arm drape itself over her slightly curled up form.

" You should really get som sleep now."

"I will. Would you want to lie with me first?" He didn't reply, instead she folded over the covers so his side of the bed was accessible. It took him a moment to find the strength and then he was lay under the covers beside her. She looked at him first and then edged close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He raised his hand in the air and lowered it to find her body to hold.

Fiyero felt more rested than a thousand nights of sleep.


	53. Scarecrow To Man

**I can't tell you how long I've been working on this story. It doesn't look that way that is, but I'm wrapping my head around how I want to end this and I don't want it to end because it's my first proper piece of fanfiction and I feel like the characters are developing now. Anyway I hope you like the latest instalment, let me know what you think**

* * *

They began travelling again just after dawn. The sky had its glorious orange and pink hue to it and it reminded Elphaba of waking up wherever it was Glinda and she had settled at the night Glinda brought her back. Coraline awkwardly jerked in the carriage, not liking the speed of the contraption, although she refused to allow the driver to slow. She still somewhat managed to have forty winks however much to Elphaba's amusement. The entire journey resolved around therefore, Coraline's pantomimed jitters, to Fiyero's nervous silence and Elphaba's nose being buried in the amazement of the Grimmerie, now restored to its full glory. Needless to say they weren't exactly laid back about the whole thing. Neither one of them knew how this was going to turn out.

The carriage made its way over the hill they had been struggling to descend for the past ten minutes and there stood in the distance Kiamo Ko. Fiyero was the first to notice and like a little boy who was coming home from school for summer nudged Elphaba in the ribs, who groaned unappreciatively as he pointed out the window at the castle.

"We're here. Here it is."

"Ahh this is your castle now is it Mr Tiggular?" Coraline squinted her eyes to look.

"It is. It was built by my great, great grandfather." He smiled.

"It's a beauty." Coraline concluded.

The guards held the door out to Elphaba who didn't even notice their gentlemanly gesture of taking her hand, she jumped out onto the gravel instead and did the guards job for them and took Coraline by the arm as she climbed out.

"Here link my arm." Elphaba said. The guard who still had his hand held out for Elphaba skipped around the other side of Coraline and took her other arm as they walked up to the castle doors. Fiyero let everyone in and became host straight away, grabbing a chair for Coraline and asking if people wanted beverages after the journey. Coraline shook her head.

"Not for me. I'd prefer to get right to it if I could."

"Me too Fiyero." Elphaba said.

"No need to convince me." The guards shut the doors behind them and three of them got themselves into order.

As Elphaba prepared the Grimmerie, handling it like it was a ticking bomb ready to blow at the slightest touch. She was curious how this would turn out. Spells are irreversible after all and that's what they were asking of the Grimmerie, to turn him back to how he was. Hence, the extra attention to the well being of the book as though if she treated it delicately it would somehow grants their request.

Coraline lifted her head in the air as she got used to her surroundings. She seemed to be sniffing the air for answers.

"Do you feel that Elphaba my dear?" Elphaba looked up and lifted her head identical to her thinking she would feel what she felt.

"Feel what?"

"That soft hum." She aimed her head to the staircase and started to make her way to it. Elphaba followed to help her.

"I feel – an energy coming from in here." Elphaba looked at the spot questionably. Staring back at her was a stone based staircase.

The corridors and passageways all looked the same to Elphaba and Coraline. Surely he was talking them around in circles. But Fiyero was strolling through them, knowing them like the back of his hand. At last, they all paused when Fiyero started examining one of the grey bricked walls. It indented inwards and then opened up for them.

"This is us." He declared smiling lightly.

They stepped into the pitch black room, Elphaba careful to hold the torch away from his easy to ignite straw, earning a little awkward jolt from Fiyero as he realised.

"Oh sorry." Elphaba noticed his panic.

"Go ahead." He gestured. There was not much to look at inside. It was peculiarly a small room to what they expected. Elphaba could easily take several strides and she would meet the wall.

"What are we looking for then?"

"Whatever it is giving me that feeling." Coraline peered in the dim light.

"Be a dear though would you Elphaba? I must sit down after all that endless walking." Elphaba nodded knowing what she wanted her to do, she got the feeling too. She rummaged through the papers stacked high to almost her own height, looking for whatever it was; and then her hand brushed against it. A white feathered quill with hints of emerald green on the tip. She didn't need to inspect it; she took it delicately in her hand and turned to Coraline who seemed to have fallen asleep in her sitting position.

"How peculiar." She muttered in her supposed sleep.

"A quill. What would a quill be radiating such energy for?" Fiyero questioned.

"To write with." Coraline answered a little too obviously and opened the Grimmerie up to where the missing page now held itself in its rightful place.

Elphaba handed the quill to Coraline and her and Fiyero watched patiently.

"This quill is to write spells with. Spells I think we need permission if you will to perform." She pryed one eye open to look at the Scarecrow stood before her and shut it tight again.

"I do not have the right to ask for this permission, however." She closed the page and flicked through to the page where Elphaba and Glinda had both attempted to perform the spell to turn Fiyero to his ordinary appearance. One without straw as a substitute to his flesh and bones. Coraline was frowning a deep crease forming on her forehead.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked.

"I'm a bit stumped." Coraline looked at Elphaba, really looking at her. The green witch stood staring back, not knowing what to do as much as the old woman before her.

"Take the quill my poppet." Elphaba stepped towards her, knelt down and did as she said.

"Do you know this spell?"

"A bit like the back of my hand these past few weeks."

"Write it down on this page." She flicked back to the blank page with the cryptic scrawls scattered here and then in a tiny size.

"Here?" She asked. This was the great Grimmerie. She had always been a great fan of books and always handled them carefully and here she was about to graffiti in a sense in the most precious of them all.

"You ready?" She was asking Fiyero stood over her. He nodded his head.

"When you are."

In her best handwriting, she wrote the words to the spell at the top left corner of the page. There was no neat little trick as she did this, much to Coraline's surprise. She slumped a bit as she sat watching. She frowned deeper, truly stumped. She thought Elphaba more than anyone else would be the one to be able to perform this spell. She just needed guiding to do so effectively. But much to her dismay, the quill didn't send any surge of energy; radiate any sort of light from it, nothing.

"Speak the words Elphaba. It needs your voice."

"You too?" She asked.

"I think this spell for Master Fiyero will be much more successful if you speak it my dear."

Elphaba began speaking the words as she wrote them down. Elphaba's eyes shut tight, concentrating all her energy and focus into the spell. She searched for Fiyero's hand with her free hand and he held onto it. Fiyero felt a slight tingle deep in his stomach, was it nerves, excitement? Or was it the spell taking shape as quickly as that. It seemed such a simple answer to his problems, write down the spell and say it. Of course he knew that not just anyone could perform something this advanced. He had every faith in Elphaba as did Mother Coraline. Elphaba never ceased to amaze him and here she was turning him into himself again. If she could do this for him, he would be eternally grateful. He only wished there was something he could have done as equally as important to her.

No doubt about it, the tingle he had felt were due to the spell. It was doing something alright. It felt like pins and needles, only not as uncomfortable and it was spreading throughout his entire body now. Elphaba knew it was beginning to work, the Grimmerie had never reacted like this when both her and Glinda had attempted it previously. Now, the energy she felt was evident and the way the words glowed as she scrawled them onto the blank page indicated it was achieving something.

She was caught off guard, when Fiyero's hands slipped out of hers and he seethed a deep breath in discomfort. Not wanting to interrupt the spell, she simply paused rather than spoke to him and was happy Coraline was on the ball to ask the question she was going to ask.

"Fiyero? What is wrong?" She noticed his discomfort.

"Elphaba carry on." She ordered and then turned back to him.

Elphaba was looking from one to the other whilst jotting down the spell and making sure she continued to pronunciate everything the way it was meant to be. If she slipped now, there could be consequences; she couldn't afford to sacrifice that.

"I feel like my insides are being – they feel shrivelled." He seethed in pain and clutched onto his garments. There was no turning back now. Elphaba comfortable with the spell now, speeded up her chanting, which seemed to make Fiyero grunt and wince more. He dropped to his knees and ripped at his shirt, tearing it, straw fell along with it and underneath skin replaced its exterior. Elphaba had to fight the urge to call out to him to offer him words of comfort.

What hurt him the most was the pain coursing through his head, he clutched onto it in a manner that could look like the music was too loud and he was trying to shut it out.

"Almost done Fiyero. Hold on now, she's got it." Coraline grabbed his hand and he held it tightly. Then a force that knocked him aback and Coraline almost with him, the spell was complete. Elphaba herself was knocked back, by the force that seemed to be coming from the Grimmerie itself. Realising that was she could do on her behalf, she clasped the book shut and aided Fiyero at his side.

"Yero." Panic and concernment was evident in her voice. She brushed his brown haired lock out of his face, which was damp with sweat and checked him over. His eyes were closed, but for only a moment. He stared up at her and gulped, his mouth had never felt so dry even when he was made of straw.

"Did it work?" Fiyero muttered breathless. Forgetting entirely about his physical appearance, much more concerned whether she hadn't actually killed him or anything she had forgotten to see whether the spell was actually successful. She looked down at his semi naked body, the clothes he had worn as the scarecrow were in strips around him, from where his original body had pulled to give way for it.

"You look ..." She smiled.

"... Like your old self again." Fiyero sat up and he looked down at his hands. It had seemed so long since he had looked down and seen his actual self instead of that damned straw. He was a man again and he had Elphaba to thank yet again. Before he realised what he was doing, he had leant forward and followed his gut instinct and captured Elphaba's lips in his own. The feeling was familiar and soft and it made his head feel light. Surprised at his reaction, Elphaba just let him kiss her, she didn't feel any impulse to pull away, but she did find the impulse to move her lips ever so slightly against his. It felt ... nice. Realising however that this was much too long for a brief kiss, she pulled away. It was wrong to be kissing him, no matter the context, he was still Fiyero and she was in love with Glinda, not him.

"Thank you Elphaba. Thank you." He spoke inches from her face. Pulling away she lowered her head and awkwardly got to her feet, so she didn't have to be so close to him. She crossed her arms across her chest and decided to address Coraline, who was sat watching the two of them with no surprise on her face, but with a tiny smirk in the corner.

"Is that all Coraline? Will he medically speaking be ok, like inside. Fiyero you were clutching your head." She said without pause for breath. Fiyero cleared his throat and nodded his head several times.

"When you were performing the spell yes, I feel fine now."

"It was his brain taking form again, as opposed to the straw one would presume." Coraline said slowly, as though she was suppressing saying anything else.

"Good. Well as long as your happy with how it went and Fiyero as long as you're feeling yourself again, that's hopefully it." She smiled and picked up the Grimmerie, looking for the nearest exit without dashing out for them to know she was bothered by the kiss. Although that was crystal clear to anyone who had a pair of eyes.

"Elphaba?" Coraline called. Elphaba looked down at her.

"Yes?" She replied fixing the Grimmerie into her satchel, holding it to her protectively.

"You made history today." She smiled.

"Yes well, ... anything to help." She struggled to know what to say. So much had happened in such a small amount of time, he head felt like it was going to explode. It was a straightforward spell, but it sure as hell zapped all the energy out of her and then for it to end with a kiss like that from Fiyero! She felt exhilarated and guilty at the same time and she didn't know which one she felt the most. Why didn't she pull away? It was only for a moment and it was a sign of gratification on Fiyero's behalf, but he still had feelings for her, it was more than just gratification.

Not wanting to take off and it seem as though she was more uneasy than she already was, she held out a hand to Fiyero and pulled him up on his feet.

"I'd prefer it if we didn't stay down here in all honesty, I'd much prefer to be upstairs with a hot beverage Fiyero, if you don't mind."

"Of course, anything." He took Coraline's arm through his and she laughed.

"Oh I can hold onto you now." Coraline gestured to his muscled arms, supporting her. Elphaba led the way back up to the ground floor of Kiamo Ko, where she needed to sit and relax before departing to return to Glinda again.


	54. Goodbye Yero

**It's been a while! I have more jotted down that I will be finishing very shortly but for now here is another chapter folks. I can't believe how long I've made this. I will be bringing it to a close incase anyone is wondering.**

* * *

The morning sickness had finally seized, but she was constantly tired. She went about the Palace, doing her usual routine as Leader, but was doing it almost robotically. She had no one she could tell, no one to confide in. She felt alone and scared. Scared most of all for what the reaction would be when she finally did confide in someone. Elphaba was going to be distraught at the news; she hated Avaric as much as Glinda herself did. Glinda blinked out of her daydream as Mary placed a plate of food down in front of her.

"I'm sorry did I disrupt a deep thought?" Mary said sincerely.

"It's fine." Glinda smiled up at her and looked at the food before her, once again not in the mood for eating.

"You need to keep your strength Glinda my dear, you are feeding for two now afterall." She said quietly so no one would hear.

Glinda shot a glance up at her. Who had told her? Were there rumours going around? If the people of Oz found out she would have to answer questions, she would have to openly talk about it.

"How do you know that?" Devastation rose in her voice.

"Come now, I think I've known before you did, I am a mother."

"Who told you Mary? Tell me right now." She demanded. Mary realised this was more than just a sensitive subject and remained quiet, despite them being alone.

"Nobody told me Miss Glinda. The signs are all there. You've been throwing up most days, you've not been eating and the bump is beginning to show." Glinda panicked and felt her stomach.

"Is it that obvious?" Rubbing the faintest of a bump.

"To me, I do look after you and have been doing for a good number of years now. You're secret is save with me my duckie. I am concerned for your well being, yours and the baby and so I ask you to eat right up. It's full of key nutrients it will do you the world of good." She smiled and patted her shoulder, as she turned to leave.

Desperate to talk to someone, anyone who would listen. Someone that she could trust with her secret, she grabbed her hand as she turned.

"Mary." She turned and looked down at a woman crumbling with this new piece of information.

"Hey now. It will be ok." Mary sat next to her on the dining room chair and placed her hand on her lap.

"How? I can't have his baby Mary. Not now, not after everything. I love Elphaba with all my heart, she will be devastated, she won't bear to look at me. I can't lose her."

"Don't talk like that; the idea of Elphaba leaving you is as ridiculous as the sky coming down. She'll stick by you."

"You can't guarantee that." She shook her head wildly.

"No, I can't. Elphaba has her own mind and so do you. You will tell her when the time is right, when it feels right and she will listen to what you have to say. I can't say how she will react we all run in different ways, but I know if that was me I would have to learn to live with it. She is your partner and you are in this relationship together. Only the two of you will work things out."

"Why did it have to be his?" Glinda spoke softly after a long pause. Mary looked down unsure what to say.

"It is also yours and as long as that baby has a pinch of you, it doesn't matter who the father is." She gave her hand a squeeze and sat with her for the remainder of the evening, much later than her scheduled hours. She watched her eat her meal and Glinda felt calmer than she had been since the news, but the thought of Elphaba's return still left her stomach churning with nerves. That feeling wouldn't seize until her return and the sooner the better in a lot of ways. Every hour was adding onto the stress of it all. She needed to relax, she needed her arms around hers, she needed her soothing word, she needed her and her alone.

Much to Chistery's satisfaction, the weather was getting into a pattern of constant sunshine as opposed to the usual groggy rain Kiamo Ko was so used to experiencing. They stayed the night there after the day they had had. Chistery running off roaming the towers and secret passageways, Elphaba was surprised he managed to find his way back but he always managed to turn up sooner or later. Coraline was forever talking about the spectacle Elphaba performed earlier on today. She watched her with a new found interest; the green skinned witch walked around the place, like the spell had no effect on her at all. She had performed a very near impossible act and made it a possibility. Yet, Elphaba was going about like it was nothing. Fiyero joined in with Coraline's ramblings and agreed nodding his newly formed head. He felt alive, really alive, he could feel his heart beat in his chest, he could feel the cup held in his hands, he felt like a new born. He had been given a new chance in a lot of ways, a chance to make something of himself. He didn't know what that was yet, but when he found out there would be no stopping him. All he could do was keep his permanent smile planted on his face. He would sneak glances at Elphaba as Coraline was doing. He had never doubted Elphaba as a person, but he saw her all the more brilliant. He would forever be in her debt. She only need name it and he would give it to her. Elphaba kept quiet for the whole day, the halls reminding her of a very long time ago. A time when she didn't know what she wanted in life, a time where she was an angry individual. She didn't like that old version of herself. It felt odd to be under the same roof again. She had once called it home. Up there in the west wing tower. She would gaze out the window and look out at the horizon, the distant mountains, the grey sky that she would venture out into on her broomstick. The castle had seen a lot, different people passing through; it was home to people and to magical books. Visitors passing through amongst them, some uninvited, The Gale Force, Dorothy the farm girl and her two companions. It had witnessed the death of The Wicked Witch herself that night when Dorothy threw the bucket of water in attempt to extinguish the flames on the Witch's skirts. The discovering of the spot where Elphaba disappeared into the afterlife. All that was left of her was her signature black pointed hat in her place; her broom standing idly against the window frame knowing it's owner would not be flying it out the frame any time soon.

When Elphaba was ready to return to The Emerald City and Coraline to her home, they ate their morning breakfast and begun asking the guards to get things in order for their travel. When Fiyero made no movement to prepare his belongings, Elphaba looked at him.

"Fiyero? Are you not ready?"

He turned his head to face her and smiled.

"I've been thinking." He laughed lightly tapping his head, gesturing to how nice that was to say. Elphaba laughed back.

"About what?"

"Perhaps I best stay here in Kiamo Ko."

A bit taken a back, Elphaba struggled to find the words.

"For how long?"

Fiyero shrugged.

"Until I know what it is I want in life, I suppose. It sounds so odd saying it so, but I have nothing for me in The Emerald City."

"You have us." She said quickly.

"I know but you don't need me."

She looked down at this.

"This is home." He didn't like the idea of not being so close to Elphaba, living far away would be a pity, but he felt this was the best choice.

"I'll visit when I can and you are welcome here any time of course." He continued.

She was quiet, taking in the information. It was a shock for him to say so, but maybe it was for the best. Her and Glinda had their own lives now, it was his turn to make one of his own. She jumped slightly when his hands rested on top of hers.

"You've given me another chance at life and I'm going to make the most of that. For that I'm forever grateful. You have a new chapter of your life and I want you to make the most of it. You and Glinda."

"And you."

"I expect my wedding invitation in the post." He smiled warmly.

"The wedding." She breathed.

"Glinda's no doubt making arrangements as we speak." They both laughed.

"Well, shall I see you out?" He put his hand on her shoulder and they both walked to the door where Coraline was bossing the guards about.

"Goodbye Coraline." He shouted out. She turned to face him and let him walk to her, her legs aren't what they used to be.

"Stay safe Master Fiyero."

"You too, Oz speed." He kissed her cheek in a true gentlemanly way and she patted his shoulder before she got into the carriage. Elphaba lended her arm as she did so and once she was safely inside closed the door behind her. She turned to Fiyero and smiled.

"Come here." She said softly. They both embraced, sharing their goodbye's.

"It's not like you're never going to see me again." He breathed against her shoulder, still in the embrace.

"I've grown accustomed to your presence that's all."

"Ah that's it, is it?" She smiled and leaned back, raising a hand to his cheek she looked into his eyes and Fiyero melted looking back into her eyes.

"Of course not. Write to me."

"I will."

"You know where we are should you need us."

"I do. Thank you Fae."

"Yero." She smiled lightly and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes temporally. When she pulled away he got the door for her and shut the door behind her. He banged his hand against the roof to signal to the guards they could go and they started on the reins instantly.

"Goodbye."

"Safe journey." He called after them. And there he watched them ride off, until they were nothing but a small black smudge in the distance. Breathing in the morning air, he smiled to himself before returning back to his castle. Eager to make a new man of himself.

* * *

It had been a journey of goodbyes. Fiyero was ready to make a new start and Coraline was contempt to be back in the comfort of her home, satisfied with the achievement she had contributed towards. Elphaba too was looking forward to being back at home. It seemed funny for her to call The Palace her home after she detested the sight of it for so many years. It only seemed yesterday that a newly named Glinda Upland and an eager green skinned Elphaba Thropp had made their first visit to the tall emerald building. They were two young witches in the making, who had yet to see the Wizard for his true self; blinded like the rest of Oz by his 'Wonderfulness'. Things had surely changed since then. Oz now had their rightful leader; she was adored by all throughout the land. Since realising the Wizard's real intentions all those years ago, Elphaba was determined to change more than a couple of things on how Oz was run. Now Glinda was in power, these changes had already been taking form and although times were tough for everybody, she begun to notice a few more Animals walking the streets. There was little fear, knowing that Glinda would make things alright. People were wary of Elphaba of course, who could blame them, but people weren't constantly looking over their shoulder anymore. She had given her people assurance and hope. She was the perfect leader, she was born to lead, Elphaba thought to herself as she approached the Palace. She had such a respect for her, she trusted her more than she trusted herself, if that were possible. She had that effect on people; it was a gift.

"Your Highness, Miss Elphaba is arriving." A guard called from the door frame. Glinda's heart grew heavy.

"Thank you. I'll be right there." She watched him go, then got up from her spot and fixed herself in the mirror. Why was she shaking?

'Calm yourself' She told herself silently.

'One step at a time.' She breathed in deeply and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, before going to greet Elphaba.

Elphaba was already in the hall swatting the Guard away who was busying trying to carry the suitcase for her.

"I can manage, I do have arms." She gave out a tutting sound and rolled her eyes. Glinda warmed at the sight of her, forever the charmer. She squatted Chistery away who was busy teasing her and he eventually decided to roam the halls, a favourite activity since being here. Elphaba watched him fly past and led her gaze to look up at Glinda. She smiled and set her suitcase down as she went to greet her.

"Miss me?" Elphaba smirked and just as the blonde opened her mouth to respond her lips were on hers. She kissed her back with equal strength, wrapping her arms around her neck. Elphaba picked her up so she could reach her better and Glinda's feet dangled in the air. A giggle escaped the blonde's lips.

"I did miss you." Glinda mumbled and then kissed her again.

"I see that." She replied. She blushed when she noticed the Guard with the suitcase was still stood waiting to be told what to do. Elphaba followed her gaze and Glinda patted her arms to set her back down on the floor.

"Could you take that up to the bedroom please?" Glinda cleared her throat, gesturing to the staircase. With a hurried nod he turned to leave and went all too quickly. The two of them shared a small laugh.

"Well how did it go?" She asked warmly.

"I think I may have to tell you over dinner." She said, taking Glinda's arm as she went to tell her all about her travel and then to hear what she had missed here while she had been away. At least that's what she was presuming.

It was after they had eaten and the good majority of staff had descended to their chambers for the night, when Elphaba caught Glinda staring blankly at nothing in particular. She was busy continuing on from her story of how the spell succeeded and how incredible it felt to be able to achieve such a thing for Fiyero, but Glinda had stopped listening long ago.

"It's best for him to be up there, don't you think?" She concluded. There was no reply and Elphaba turned to actually look at her. It wasn't just a daydreaming look, she wore a haunted almost pained expression on her face and Elphaba forgot all about what she was talking about.

"Glin?" After a few beats, her name rung in her ears and she followed the sound of her voice to see her staring back at her with concern on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Glinda gulped, her throat was bone dry.

"Would you care for a drink?" She asked far too formally, getting to her feet and going over to pour herself a glass of water, seeing as sherry was off the menu for the time being.

"Are you ok, my sweet? You don't look yourself." Elphaba went over to her and brushed her hair back to study her face closely.

"I'm fine. Just a lot to take in from all you've said. It's good news." She forced a smile.

"Your sure that's all?" She asked suspiciously.

Glinda nodded her head and gulped her drink.

"I think I'm ready for bed, you going to join me?" She turned to leave and Elphaba silently followed her to their bedroom. They changed into their night clothes in silence and Elphaba couldn't help but feel as though she was keeping something from her. Glinda got herself under the covers and didn't snuggle up to her that night, she gave her a kiss on the cheek as usual, but turned her back on her to sleep away from her. Now Elphaba was sure she was right. She inched herself closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Glinda froze at the action, what if she could tell?

"Goodnight my sweet."

"Night." Her voice faltered her and she lay there for hours unable to drift off to sleep. Her mind was racing and the news was eating her up, sooner or later she would have to tell her, she just couldn't bear to jeopardise what they had going, they had come too far.


	55. Tell Her

**A bit of a, what shall we call it? A unpleasant chapter? Is that the right word I'm looking for folks? You shall see what I mean ...**

* * *

Glinda was busy distracting herself with important paperwork. The Gale Force had requested for further instruction and she obliged quick for something to avoid having to talk to Elphaba with. The morning soon developed into early afternoon and so far she had been Elphaba-free. That was until there was a knock on the door. Looking up she saw Elphaba at the door. Immediately she looked back down at her papers, she didn't need to pretend to be busy.

"Still here?" She said shutting the door behind her.

"Yes, still here." She replied already agitated.

"You still got lots to do, or can you take a short break? She planted her hands on the desk in front of her, scanning the papers.

"I really don't have the time." Still not looking up at her, Elphaba nodded.

"You're avoiding me." She declared bluntly, there was no question behind it. She had been back for one day and already Elphaba had saw right through her, damn, she thought to herself.

"I am not." Quick to disguise it, she laughed lightly.

"Why would I be avoiding you, hmm? I have work to do that's all."

"Then why can't you look me in the eyes?" Glinda looked up and looked straight into her eyes to clarify she could.

"There, I'm looking at you."

"Not so bad was it?" She smirked.

"Elphaba, please I don't have time for games."

"You can take some time to go for a walk with me; I'll try not to keep you too long."

"Like I said I have work to do, I must press on."

"Listen, have I done something to upset you? You know half of the time I don't realise, sometimes I don't think before I speak." She said as delicately as she could.

"Please stop making something out of nothing."

"If you're worried about this then let me take some and help you at least." She said waving her hands at the papers.

"No. You don't know how to do it." She snapped getting aggravated at how she wasn't leaving her be.

"I'll know if you tell me how. It can't be too difficult."

"Elphaba for the love of Oz just go." She threw her hands up in the air and Elphaba nodded, clearly her presence wasn't appreciated.

"Fine, if that's what you want." She turned and stormed off, slamming the door behind her as she went. Glinda jumped at it and hoped there was nobody nearby to hear the racket. Unfortunately enough, there was a knock at the door and Glinda barked 'come in' all too aggressively. When Mary's head popped round the door, she apologised straight away and told her to come in and shut the door behind her.

"Can I get you anything dear?" She said placing a tray with a pot of tea down beside her papers.

"A new head would be nice." Glinda rubbed her forehead and sighed before looking up at Mary.

"You're taking everything out on Elphie the poor dear you realise."

"I'm aware of that Mary thank you."

"Then you must get it out in the open. Just next time you see her tell her."

"It's easier said than done."

"It will be harder to say the more you keep it a secret, trust me." She smiled to her and let her be, shutting the door behind her.

She poured herself a cup of tea and watched the steam escape from the cup. She watched until it went too cold to drink and sighed before getting the papers together and putting them inside the drawer. Before she reconsidered the situation, she got to her feet and went off to find Elphaba. It was now or never.

* * *

After searching the Palace from head to toe, she asked the fourth person whether they had seen Elphaba, much to her disdain they all shook their head and declared they would let her know if they did. How could nobody know where the green skinned woman was? She didn't exactly blend into a crowd.

"Well she can't have vanished, has she left the grounds?" The young boy shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Are all the carriages here?"

"As far as I know m'am." He wished he could be of more help.

"Is there any need for alarm?" He continued.

"No I just want to speak to her!" She turned and went to look in the gardens; maybe she had taken that walk by herself.

Much to her frustration, the day grew darker and Elphaba still hadn't been sighted. Glinda stared out her window; it had started to rain lightly. She grew worried. What if she took off, without grabbing her cloak? She could be in danger. Hell, being out in public was dangerous enough unaccompanied. She simply wouldn't be able to settle without knowing she was alright. Thankfully the waiting was eventually over and her heart raced when she heard her voice from downstairs telling the guards to stop fussing over her.

"I went for a walk is that ok with you?" She replied to their concerns.

"Miss Elphaba you really need to tell us next time, Oz knows what could have happened to a Lady of your status."

"Please, if I want to go out I will go out." The guard opened his mouth to continue but Glinda cut in.

"Elphaba I've been worried sick." Glinda came down the stairs. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"For the love of Ozma I am allowed to go out." The guard went to voice his opinion on the matter, but Glinda gestured for him to let them be. Glinda waited for him to leave and followed Elphaba into the next room.

"It began to rain."

"Hence me coming back."

"You're not safe to going out like that."

"You're as bad as them."

"Well it's true, you're my fiancé and you are of equal importance as me now." She said matter of factly, folding her arms.

"I thought you wanted some distance, so I gave you it."

"I don't want distance from you. I want to be close to you." She said softly. Elphaba looked in her eyes and knew she meant it.

"Then what was that all about before? If you're stressed about your role, I can help you. But you won't let me."

"It's not that."

"Then what? Glinda something's wrong, I know you."

"I've just, I've had a lot on my mind." Tears hazed her vision and she saw Elphaba's blurry figure walk over to her.

"Hey, don't cry." She wiped her tears with her thumb and ran her hand up and down her back to soothe her.

"You can tell me anything."

"I don't know how you're going to react that's what I'm worried about."

"Why are you worried? What could possibly have you this upset?"

"When you were gone-" She breathed slowly.

"I wasn't very well. I went to the doctors thinking it might have been a bug, but it turned out- She gulped.

"Glinda spit it out, you're scaring me."

"I'm pregnant." She said and her tears fell down her cheek. Elphaba stood frozen on the spot, staring at her in disbelief. Her bottom lip curled and she searched for a response. There was none. She stepped back from her and ran her hand through her hair, breathing in a deep breath.

"Say something." But Elphaba couldn't, she stood her mouth hanging open in search for words.

"He was supposed to be out of our lives." She spoke at last. Glinda reached for her hand, Elphaba couldn't look at her, her own tears threatened to fall.

"Look at me." Elphaba steadied herself and let Glinda take her face in her hands.

"It's going to be ok." She didn't reply.

"Right?" She remained silent.

"I was supposed to have looked after you. We're-" She struggled to say something. Her fists had clenched and Glinda could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Even from the grave he-" Glinda shushed her knowing all too well what she was feeling.

"I know."

"I'm so sorry Glinda." Elphaba let her tears fall freely and it pained the blonde seeing her in this state. She was the strong one.

"You have nothing to be sorry for you silly thing." She fought her own tears and wiped those that belonged to Elphaba away.

"We're going to get through this. We will." Glinda reassured them both.

Elphaba nodded her head a few times before holding her hand in hers.

"Once the baby's born we will forget all about-"

"Wait, what?" Elphaba blinked. The blonde paused.

"What?"

"When the baby's born?"

"Yes when the baby's born-" She continued.

"You're not seriously telling me you're having this are you?" Elphaba looked down at her stomach. It was Glinda's turn to be lost for words. She stared back, not knowing quite how to respond.

"Of course I am. What else would you have me do?"

"Get rid of it!"

"You want me to abort the baby?"

"What and you would deliver it and keep it?"

"I'm not going to kill an innocent life Elphaba the idea is ridiculous I couldn't live with myself."

"I can't believe I'm actually hearing this. Glinda you were raped." Glinda flinched at the word.

"Raped by a man you despised. A man that went out of his way to destroy your life all to meet his own personal wants and now you want to have his baby?"

Glinda couldn't meet her gaze. She backed away slowly and finally turned from her. She had not expected that. Not from her. Not now. She was glad Elphaba let her go. She was glad she didn't follow her to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and lowered herself down to sit on the cold tiled floor. She leaned her head back against the wall and inhaled a deep breath. It was against her beliefs. It was immoral and unjust to kill an innocent life, before it had the chance to live. As she let her mind wonder free, she couldn't help but think even if it was just for a second. What if Elphaba was right?


	56. Soulmate and Best friend

**I've missed writing this more than I can say. My apologies for taking my time. I'm still new at writing really and recently have had big urge to finish this sorry feel like it's my baby out of all the rest . More to follow for sure this time**

* * *

Elphaba raised her hand in the air, ready to knock on the bathroom door. She could see the light seeping out at the bottom and presumed it was where Glinda was. She stopped herself from knocking however and was quick to lower her hand back down again. With a sigh, she thought it would be best to give Glinda some space. She had not handled the situation well at all, she was fully aware of that; but a moment to breathe and collect her thoughts wasn't going to help get over it this time. She was still fuming, not at Glinda she wanted her to know that; she was just so damn angry for the way things had turned out. It felt like it was them against the world a good majority of the time. Hadn't they done enough and gone through enough to settle down and be happy? She came away from the door and began pacing back and forth their bedroom, choosing to wait for Glinda in her own time.

Her head darted towards the door when she heard it unlock. Hands on her hips, she stopped her pacing and looked at the blonde.

"You alright?" Elphaba asked sincerely. It seemed a silly question to Glinda and she nodded her head despite it.

"Can we talk?" She tried again. Feeling hopeless.

"I'd prefer to wait till morning." There was exhaustion in her voice, but Elphaba needed to talk, morning was too long away.

"I can't go to bed angry Glin, please?" Glinda gave out a long sigh, but she knew she needed to talk to her too. She sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Elphaba to be the one to speak first. Now she had the opportunity, Elphaba was struggling to find the words.

"When did you find out?" Her voice was frail, not a usual pitch in the green skinned witch's voice. Glinda didn't like it.

"Not long after you left. I haven't been eating properly remember?"

"Of course." She looked down at the floor, fearing that the more she would talk about it, the more she would lose it. A few moments ticked on by and they had yet to speak.

"Elphie. Please look at me." She did and she warmed in her gaze. Glinda extended a hand out to her and Elphaba walked over and took her hand. Kneeling down in front of her, Glinda held her face in her hands.

"Don't be angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you my sweet. I'm not." She felt tears threaten to spill and Glinda couldn't stand the sight.

"I just –" She dropped her head in the comfort of her hands, the blonde soothed her.

"We didn't need this." She sighed.

"I think we do." Glinda added. Elphaba looked up at her, unable to see things through her eyes.

"Listen to me." Glinda continued.

"A baby is a blessing, any baby is a miracle and I want to have her with you. I need to have her with you."

A single tear fell down the green skinned woman's cheek and Glinda unable to stand it kissed it away. Elphaba closed her eyes, always weakened from her kisses.

"I can't-" She began. Worried as to what she would say, Glinda kissed her face, her cheek, the lining of her jaw and then at last silencing her on her lips. Elphaba felt the anger flush away, temporarily anyway. Instead she let her kiss her; let her distract her from her worries and concerns.

"We can get through this together. At the end of it, we will have a beautiful baby to start our own family." Knowing what it was she was feeling Glinda addressed it.

"Don't be angry." She muttered in her ear between kisses.

"I need you to be strong for me ok?"

"But-"

"No buts, I can't do this, I need you to love me not be angry at me." Elphaba was having a tough time to digest all this information and being strong all at once, it was a near impossible task at this moment in time, she felt physically sick with all the stress and she closed her eyes trying to calm herself down.

"I need to hear you say it." Glinda whispered after a few beats of silence.

"Say what?"

"That you'll be there for me, that you won't leave me."

"Sweet Oz I could never leave you." Elphaba held her hand in hers and peaked up the courage to look her in the eyes again.

"This is our baby Elphaba. Ours. Nobody else's. This is what we wanted a fresh start, a chance to settle down and be happy."

"Not quite how I pictured it."

"I know that." She spoke softly.

Elphaba looked into the eyes of her soul mate, the eyes of a good person. They stared right back at her green pair with such hope and expectancy, that she couldn't bear the thought of making those very eyes see more pain. She breathed in a deep breath and cleared her head. Yes, this wasn't what they had planned, she was still reluctant at the prospect, but there wasn't a fibre in her being that would or could ever reject her chance at making her love happy. If this is what it took for them to settle down and have a chance, an inkling of being happy, then she would hold on to it with the tightest of grips. Her head nodded up and down and Glinda immediately kissed her hands over and over.

"You mean the world to me, I will be by your side through everything life throws at us and I will stay true to that right now. It's going to be hard for me Glin."

"Well, it's a good job you're the strongest person I know." She smiled and Elphaba returned it.

Following the news of the pregnancy Elphaba was acting a little differently. She couldn't help it, but it was an odd feeling to just shake off. The anger it seemed had been replaced with the need to overcompensate towards Glinda. She was going out of her way to make sure everything was done for her. She surprised her with breakfast one morning and when asked what the occasion was, she just said she couldn't sleep and wanted to treat her. She did the same again the morning after that and after that. Glinda of course picked up on the change in behaviour, it was difficult not to. It wasn't just moments of making sure she was comfortable. She was being treated like there had never been a pregnant woman before. Elphaba defended herself saying that she didn't want her to strain or overdo herself if she could help it. There was no chance in her doing so if she wanted, the smallest of tasks and Elphaba would be watching her like a hawk, ready to jump in for her. What Elphaba had to remember was, was that Glinda was the leader of Oz, she had a land to rule, if she could manage that, getting the door for herself and pouring her tea would be surely doable. The servants were obviously against it also, Elphaba being well, Elphaba insisted that she did the majority of things or would simply beat them to it, much to their dislike.

"I've ran you a bath, come along before it gets cold. It's got bubbles you're favourite." Elphaba snapped Glinda's book shut. Glinda sighed. Enough was enough, no matter how kind the gesture.

"Elphiiieee. This has to stop."

Genuinely perplexed, Elphaba shrugged her shoulders.

"What has to stop? Bubbles? That's your thing."

"No you daft thing. You keep doing everything for me, like I'm on my deathbed or something. I can manage just fine."

"I didn't realise I was doing anything wrong I've just been helping out for you and you know the baby now, you've got to be careful."

"Incase the bubbles pop and hurt me?" Glinda laughed kindly. She reached out her hand for Elphaba to take. She did and sat on the arm of her chair.

"I appreciate it, it's thoughtful of you, but I'm worried you're doing all this to avoid the underlying problem."

"What problem?"

"Honestly? I think you're having a tough time with this pregnancy and I perfectly understand that, it's strange for me too, but we must talk to eachother about it rather than distracting ourselves." She stroked her hand, Elphaba nodded lightly.

"I just I- I don't want anything further to go wrong-I want you to be healthy and fit for when the baby does come. If I can help I'd prefer for me to do it for you."

"I can manage trust me. Don't worry about me or the baby ok?"

"It's hard not to. I'll do my best to go easy though. Not saying I'm going to stop running these baths for you."

"Oh well that you have no choice about anyway." She winked at her joking.

"I hope it's not too hot again like last time, it's hard for me to check the temperature of steaming hot water."

"You're improving."

"Come on then my sweet, go and unwind." She held her hand and pulled her up to her feet.

"I'll be in bed reading."

"What's new?" She called out before the door shut behind her to the bathroom. Elphaba waited for the door to be shut, before she went to her satchel. She pulled out a blue velvet small box and opened it to reveal a glimmering diamond white gold band ring. She hoped it's what Glinda would like. She had a particular taste, much unlike Elphaba's. Tomorrow she would make another good memory to cancel out all the bad ones they had experienced. Time to start afresh.

Glinda was busying around doing her normal duties, Lerot was enquiring about the horses in the stables and asked whether it would be ok with her for him to go riding out and bring back some supplies on his return. He was showing interest in the guard's duties and seemed to want to take after them. He was young still and so Glinda obliged to his wishes. Elphaba waited for them to finish and greeted Lerot as he passed her a look of anticipation on his face.

"I know you're busy. I'd just like to give you this." She handed over a sealed letter. Glinda scrunched her eyes, analysing her face and then the letter, trying to work out what it was.

"If you could rsvp as soon as possible, it would be most appreciated." She waited for her to read it over. The blonde held it to her chest when she was done.

"Do you have a quill?" Like magic Elphaba produced a quill for her and the two shared a smile. Glinda signed the letter and handed it back to Elphaba. The green witch read it over and folded it when she was done.

"Perfect, I'll come to collect you at seven." She leaned forward and Glinda closed the gap between them, placing a peck on her lips.

"See you then." With that Elphaba turned and left the blonde with a big smile on her face.

Glinda dressed accordingly for the occasion. Her signature colour light pink slip of a dress was picked out for the night, accompanied with a cream coloured sparkly shawl, as advised on the invitation. She met Elphaba at the bottom of the main stairway, who was stood ready, wearing a dark red floor length dress that showed off her figure. It was such a pity she wore those black unflattering dresses Glinda thought to herself as she looked upon this unusual yet appeasing sight. It was a treat to see her dressed so well; she really ought to do it more often. She didn't shy too much away from her style however, she too had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders this time her usual black. It went well with the dress, had she picked out this outfit herself or had she had assistance.

"My my Elphie you look absolutely beautiful. Are my fashion tips rubbing off on you atlast?" She looked her up and down and lingered a little too long on her slightly exposed cleavage, a rare sight indeed.

"I'm learning from the best." She produced some flowers from behind her back, earning a gasp of delight from the petite blonde.

"Pink tulips, they're my favourite, how did you know?"

"I remember you received them for your birthday back at Shiz and you mentioned it then."

"As if you remembered that." She said softly, sincerely flattered.

"Shall we?" She offered her arm for her and the two made their way out to the Palace's gardens. They took a stroll to the seating area, a water fountain offering a tranquil sound of the water flowing behind them as Elphaba pulled out the chair for her.

"Elphie you've outdone yourself." She said looking around her. The night was perfect; the stars were out twinkling the right amount of light, candles adored the tables and walls around the hedges. Gracing the table was a ready to eat salad to start the meal off with.

"Now usually I'd be offering you wine and topping your glass up throughout the night because you're funny when you're drunk, however due to your current circumstance, I thought sparkling water would do nice enough."

"Perfect. Thankyou."

"Tuck in before it gets cold." Glinda rolled her eyes at the joke and tucked in. It seemed atlast she was eating for two, she ate every last delicious bite of their three course meal and the two had the best night in a long while. The tension that had been building up between them since the pregnancy had gone. When they were finished Elphaba took Glinda's hand in hers and Glinda leaned forward across the table to get better access.

"I have something I'd like you to see."

"What next?"

"Something I hope you like." She said pulling her up on her feet. It was only a short walk and as soon as Glinda saw it she knew, this was their destination. Infront of them was a brand new plant to the gardens. It stood at around five feet high, the roots twirled as if it had been carved by a wood maker this way artistically so and stemming of the elegant branches graced a perfect blend of pink and green petals.

"I know tulips are your favourite but I thought you'd appreciate this just as much."

"No it's much better. Thank you." She traced her hand over the petals, soft like silk. It was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for her and then to make it even more special, on the end of one of the branches hung a ring glittering under the night sky. Glinda brought a hand to her mouth. Elphaba took it in her hand and got down to one knee.

"I wanted to make it official; I didn't do it quite right last time, not giving you a ring. So I'm going to ask you again. Glinda, formally known as Galinda Upland, love of my life, my soul mate and my best friend rolled into one; will you do me the greatest honour of being my wife and spending the rest of my life with me?" She said with a rare tear in her eyes.

"I will, I do. I couldn't be happier." She said leaning down for a change and kissing her on the lips, before the ring was placed fitting like a glove.


	57. Tradition

**Another for you lovely readers**

* * *

They wanted the wedding as soon as possible, Elphaba just wanted to be able to call her her wife and well Glinda just wanted to be able to fit into her dress frankly. She didn't want a baby bump force her to look for another dress, when she had been measured for her fitting already. Glinda insisted that Elphaba wore a dress also; it covered her body more so than Glinda's as she felt more comfortable in this, but feminine and elegant all the same. The hem of the dress had subtle green flowers entwining into the pattern of the dress, where Glinda's had matching pink flowers.

"To represent our personalities of course!" Glinda chirped when Elphaba enquired about the detail. The wedding itself would occur on the first day of next month, which gave them little time to get their heads around it, but enough time to organise considering the amount of people involved in making it a public holiday. There was plenty to do and yet Elphaba felt like she should be doing more.

"All you have to do is turn up, if you would honour me with that." Glinda smirked, holding her face as she placed a kick peck on her lips.

"I don't know I might have other plans. You know what my schedule can be like." She shrugged her shoulders jokingly.

"Funny." Glinda laughed sarcastically.

"Who'd have thought it hey? Two disillusioned roommates who bickered with one another all day every day to be married."

"I know. It's like you've bewitched me or something." Glinda's eyes widened as Elphaba circled her hands over hers pretending to cast a spell.

"You have in a way." Glinda smiled fondly. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Getting sappy on me again."

"You're the one that brings it out in me. Says the girl who proposed twice by the way."

"Touche." They threw themselves down on the sofa and Glinda automatically rested her feet on Elphaba's lap. Taking off her heels, Elphaba out of habit began rubbing her feet easing the ache away. Leaning her head back the blonde stared up at the high ceilings and smiled at a distracted Chistery up high on one of the beams chewing on his thumb.

They were both starting to feel the strain that came with organising a wedding despite having so many helpers. Glinda being Glinda had her dream wedding planned out in her head since she was a little girl and it had to match that. She had always pictured a fair haired strapping young groom besides her however. Which proved different to how things had actually turned out you might say. Elphaba was the opposite of what she had pictured for so many years, the obvious aside, she had never pictured a dark haired green skinned woman, who has attributes very different from her own. Knowing full well that the later choice would be a better sight walking down the aisle and seeing her face rather than this made up male who would provide her with blonde curly haired babies that would make her parents proud. No Elphaba will be perfect and besides she will raise their child together. The thought was an odd one, everything was happening all at once, but it made their emotions so much greater. The memories they had awaiting them made the blonde close her eyes shut and picture their child running around the palace, Chistery her favourite plaything looking glum at the concept. Elphaba would make a great mother she knew it in her heart, she just wished there was a way for Elphaba to be reassured with this knowledge too.

* * *

It was typical that the only news that was addressed back to Glinda was the negative news. The main disruption was the multiple amounts of threats which were seriously noted by security. Threats to disrupt their wedding day in fear that Oz will crumble with leaders that support same sex relationships. The security was multiplied for the wedding day, it was going to be the event of the year and Elphaba and Glinda both panicked that the people of Oz were more prepared for the wedding than themselves. Sure Glinda had it all in her head but she only voiced them to the helpers. They had it all being taken care of on their behalf. They left it to the professionals and felt quite away from it, it was hard for it to sink in that the day was getting closer. Another week ticked on by and before they knew it, the wedding was just a couple of days away.

Wanting to keep to tradition as much as they could, considering the untraditional changes they had made, Glinda was very persistent in how things had to be. She had picked the flowers herself, had picked her favourite from the bunch for her bouquet and made sure they were arranged as she wanted. As for the dress, it had been adjusted ever so slightly to accommodate the baby. If Glinda hadn't such a slender figure anyway there would have been no need, the bump was barely visible but to a normally flat stomached blonde she felt the dress had to be fitted again. The last thread had been cut; the lacing had been tightened to secure the beautiful blonde into her wedding dress. It was perfect. She was practically glowing. The dressmakers awed at the sight.

"Miss Glinda you look immaculate, truly the perfect bride." Mary wiped a tear. The blonde beamed a smile at her as she hoisted the hem of the dress up, so she could get a look for herself. Stepping down of the stand, she made her way to the full length mirror. Giving a little twirl accompanied with a smile, she sighed knowing there was nothing left to be done. This was the last detail needed for the wedding to be ready in just a couple of day's time. It finally felt like it was really happening.

The sense of serenity quickly turned into panic however, when she heard Elphaba's voice close by.

"Glinda are you _still_ in there?" She heard Elphaba's voice drawing near. She couldn't see her in her wedding dress before the wedding, it was bad luck! Besides they needed all the luck they could get, every ounce of it. The door handle turned and the door opened a crack, until Glinda ran quick as lightning to the door and slammed it shut in her face. She instantly knew she had been rash in her actions as she heard the loud thud that followed.

"Ow! Glinda what was that!?" Elphaba clutched her nose.

"I'm really sorry but you can't come in here, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Glinda screwed up her face, feeling guilty she acted so drastically.

"Does that mean I can't look at myself in the mirror also?" She asked jokingly. Glinda's smile widened.

"I'm sorry are you ok?" She bit down on her lip.

"Just a bloody nose."

"Oh sweet Ozma, Mary would you mind? I'll be right out Elphie."

"It's fine, I'll take care of it. There's enough bathrooms in this joint." Mary hurried her way to the door shaking her head at all the commotion.

"If that nose is broken on her wedding day photos, the photographer will throw a hissy fit." She muttered.

"Ladies would you mind please?" Glinda gestured to the back of her dress. They started to undress her, treating the thing like a bomb waiting to go off. Glinda threw on her dressing gown and hurried after Elphaba.

The green witch found the fuss completely unnecessary of course and she was squatting Mary's protruding hand away like it was a fly.

"Just lean forward it will stop the blood flow." She was trying her best to persuade her.

"It's just a nose bleed; it will stop in a couple of minutes."

"You put your head back Mary." Glinda shut the door behind her, panic all over her face.

"I hate to disagree Miss Glinda but it's definitely forward."

"But I remember distinctively Popsicle tilting my head back when I fell over as a child. It cleared right away." She pushed her head back a little too roughly. Elphaba would have laughed at the scenario if the two women would stop throwing her head backwards and forwards. They were talking over one another over which way to position the head when atlast Elphaba was feeling sick.

"Would the pair of you stop? It's not even bleeding any more, although I feel seasick now."

"Don't be ridiculous Elphaba, you're not at sea. It would be your worst nightmare being on a boat surrounded by water."

"Yes I'm quite aware it would be thank you for that observation. Throw the pair of you on there tilting my head like so and it truly would be." She remarked sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me like that. I was trying to help you." Glinda threw her hand on her hip.

"Like throwing my head back would help with a nose bleed anyway, the blood could have choked me."

"Are you saying Popsicle was wrong? Because he treated half of the town as a doctor."

"Well if Daddy says so." She cocked an eyebrow upwards staring right back at her.

"You two!" Mary snapped.

"Goodness we don't need the wedding to happen, Ozma knows you're like an old married couple already, with your bickering."

The two went quiet, like they'd just been told off by a parent. Elphaba threw the tissue away, not needing it anymore and folded her arms. Glinda stepped closer and inspected her nose.

"If Popsicle was here right now he'd say the bleeding had definitely stopped." She smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure glad he's passed down his wisdom. Who knows where I'd be?"

"We can't afford any bad luck you realise, that's why I didn't want you to see it."

"But I've seen sketches already."

"Yes but not me actually in it." Elphaba sighed exasperatedly.

"Which means no sleeping in the same bed the night before."

"What?!" Elphaba frowned. Mary rolled her eyes and gave them some privacy. Married couple indeed.

"It's tradition to spend the last night away from one another."

"But Glin come on-"

"Elphaba we can't have anymore bad luck." She reminded her yet again.

"Fineee." She whined, but gave in all the same; she knew there was no point arguing with her.

"Good. I'm going to wrap you up in a bubble until the wedding." Glinda wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Glinda's pink cushiony bubble?" She asked warming up to the attention she was getting.

She nodded.

"Can Glinda bunk with me in it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." They kissed and made up.

* * *

The night before the wedding Glinda kept to their traditional ways. She crept up behind Elphaba sat in her armchair by the fire making notes of some sort.

"What are you doing?" Glinda whispered in her ear, making the green woman jump. Scrambling the papers away, she quickly told her not to look.

"Last minute touches on my will if you must know, not will sorry vows." She teased. Prodding her in the ribs as punishment the blonde bent down from behind her still and wrapped her arms around her.

"Big day tomorrow."

"Came quick enough didn't it?" She replied staring at the fire, her hand stroking her arm up and down soothingly.

"Nervous?"

"Surprisingly ... no. I feel content if anything."

"I like that answer. I'm excited, it'll be our special day, declaring our love in front of the people of Oz. Making history, making a difference. It's a nice feeling."

"It is."

"I'm going to get an early night then."

"I'll come with you." Elphaba made a move to get up after her, but Glinda tutted her back down.

"No you won't remember our plan?"

"Oh Glin, don't be so superstitious."

"I'm not. I want to do things the traditional way that's all."

"We are al-" She began to protest further, but Glinda silenced her by putting her finger to her lips. Elphaba relaxed back into the chair.

"It will give you time to finish you're _will_ –" Here she smirked at her who returned it.

"and for me to get my beauty sleep. We'll both wake feeling refreshed for our big day. Ok?"

"Ok." She breathed.

"Meet you down the aisle?"

"Think I know it." She smiled. She beckoned her to come close and the two shared a soft kiss.

"Will that keep you going until our kiss as wife and wife?" She laughed.

"I sure hope so."

"Goodnight my Elphie."

"Goodnight my sweet."

"Don't stay up too late." She called after her before shutting the door.

* * *

Elphaba tiptoed her way over to the bed, feeling like a naughty schoolgirl. She pulled back the covers and snuck into the big bed they shared and snuggled up behind her soon to be wife. Glinda stirred from her sleep and instantly turned to face the intruder.

"Elphie! What are you doing?!"

"I couldn't sleep in that room. It was too Glindafied. Reminded me too much of you and had to come see you."

"There are plenty of rooms to pick from I did decorate one black remember!"

"It's not the same."

"Great. You've ruined it now anyway. We're supposed to have one night apart."

"In my defence I have a good reason."

"Let's hear it then." The blonde was in a huff, she waited impatiently for her to explain herself.

"We're getting married tomorrow morning right?"

"Right."

"Two women. Getting married. That's not something Oz is used to. We've changed the law to accommodate this wedding, rightfully so yes?"

"Yes." Trying to see where she was going with this.

"We've introduced a new change to Oz and with it there should be no traditions, no necessities, we can make our own rules as we see fit. Elphaba believes that wife and wife should spend their last night together before they chose to spend the rest of their nights in bed together." She said kissing down on her neck. Glinda rolled her eyes.

"I would have atleast preferred it if you consulted with me first."

"Would I have needed to make an appointment first?" Always the joker, but only with her. She loved she witnessed a side to Elphaba others didn't see.

"A days notice at the very most."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I defy you." She continued kissing down on her neck and soon enough Elphaba's wandering hands were causing the blonde to give in to her touch entirely. To hell with tradition she thought to herself.

* * *

The big day had finally arrived and it brought sunshine and a clear sky with it. Glinda woke long before Mary had time to do her morning routine knock on the door to wake Miss Glinda and now Miss Elphaba also. Mary had just rapped her knuckles against the wooden door when Glinda practically sang out.

"Thank you Mary, good morning to you."

"A very good morning Miss Glinda, I thought a breakfast in bed would be appreciated today?"

"Just a moment." Glinda made her way back over to the bed and leant down to wake a still sleeping Elphaba with a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning my Elphie." The grin on the blonde's face when Elphaba opened her eyes made her smile equally as bright.

"Morning my sweet, you look as beautiful as ever this morning." She circled an arm around her waist to pull her in close to her. The blonde steadied her.

"Mary's at the door with breakfast hold you're horses." She grunted disapprovingly, but sat upright in bed, as the blonde skipped her way to the door.

The door swung open and Mary was overcome with happiness for the woman she worked for. Mary felt like a proud mother in a lot of respects and Glinda saw a mother figure in her. Her smile was certainly contagious today; she'd made two people smile in the space of a few seconds.

"Big day! I've made your favourite." She said coming into the room and making her way over to the bed.

"Elphaba my dear, shall I place this on your lap?"

"That's great thank you."

"Well eat up you'll need your energy and head on down before nine o'clock won't you? We're on quite the schedule as you know. The sun is shining for you both; let's hope it holds out. See you both shortly."

"See you." Elphaba mumbled with her mouth full of eggs. Glinda was smiling like an idiot and Elphaba was amused by how much so.

"You're like a little girl on St Lurline's day." She chuckled.

"I can't help it. I'm excited! I want it to hurry up but at the same time I want to savour every moment and for it to slow right down in time." She looked at her and tutted.

"You have egg right here." Glinda got her thumb and wiped the egg from her bottom lip.

"Messy pup."

"Will you wipe food from my mouth when I'm old and grey?"

"Old and green yes." She winked at her.

"Better get into a habit of it when this little one makes an appearance." Elphaba rested her hand on her stomach.

"Can't come soon enough." Glinda rested her hand upon hers and there they stayed in a comfortable silence finishing their breakfast, until they had to get dressed for their big day.


	58. The Ceremony

The music swelled and filled the room with magnificent melody as the guests rose to their feet. Their leader, their martyr, their Good witch was a vision in white as she made her way down the aisle. She passed all those who she held dear in her heart and took a moment to remember those who had couldn't be here today. Her Momsie and Popsicle of course, Dr Dillamond, Elphaba's parents, Nessa of course they all couldn't be here to share this day with them. She would have loved to have shared this day with her parents most of all, she loved them so much and missed them no matter how many years went by.

As she got to the front, she passed Coraline who she was surprised to see and waved at her with delight, to her side was of course Fiyero. He looked handsome in his military dark green uniform and she received a true smile from him as their eyes met. She smiled to herself as she saw Mary sat at the front wiping a tear away with a handkerchief, like a proud mother. Then at last she approached the altar, her one true love Elphaba waiting for her to join her. She was composing herself as best as she could, taking in the sight of this beautiful woman soon to be her wife for the rest of her life. She reached her and took her hand in hers.

"You look so beautiful words can't describe." Elphaba whispered as the music brought itself to a close.

"As do you, I'm going to make you dress like that more often." She whispered back. Elphaba scoffed a laugh and they turned to the front ready to begin the ceremony. The guests took their seats and the Priest a middle aged man welcomed everyone here today. The church was full of people from all over Oz. There were people from Glinda's region on her side of the room and Elphaba's side had a remarkable amount of Animals sat in formal attire to mark the occasion. As there were so many people they overran into both sides of the church.

Traditionally to mark the beginning of the ceremony there was a hymn to be sung by all and to start it off a desert tiger sounded the first few chords on the piano. The lyrics spoke of the power of strength it reminded Elphaba of one of her father's preachings. The melody was slow and beautiful, there was talk of the nature in the world, the dawn and the sound of happy little blue birds flying beyond the hillside and the sun going down at the end of the day. It came to a close and the soon to be married couple took a deep breath as the priest addressed the room.

"Friends and family of a very special couple indeed, I thank you for celebrating a truly special day for both Glinda and Elphaba but for us too. Their love reminds us that love is unlimited, it is pure and true and can come in the most unlikely of times if it be invited." He paused before saying. They shared a look with one another and Glinda's hand squeezed Elphaba's reassuringly.

Surprisingly Elphaba was more relaxed than she imagined she would be now that Glinda was her beside her. It was what they wanted, what they needed. The idea of living without eachother was a thought they couldn't comprehend happening. Glinda had experienced that for herself and hated the person she was without her. They expressed this in their vows, their eyes locking onto one another's, the rest of the room a hazy blur around them as they spoke.

"Together we're unlimited." Elphaba concluded and Glinda smiled to her nodding her head.

"I love you." Glinda mouthed back to her.

"Do you Glinda Upland take Elphaba Thropp to be your wife?" The priest spoke in a loud enough voice for all the hear.

"I do." She replied.

"And do you Elphaba Thropp take Glinda Upland to be your wife?"

"I do." She nodded her eyes welling up with tears. Glinda felt tears threaten to fall seeing her so emotional, it touched her seeing her so happy.

"Then it gives me great honour to license you both as married, you may kiss the bride." He smiled closing the book with a soft snap.

Elphaba leaned in and Glinda closed the gap kissing her sweetly on the lips. The crowd clapped and cheered and the two were overwhelmed with the reception they got. Pulling away they shared a giggle as the crowd continued celebrating their marriage. The two turned and waved, kissed eachother once more and then made their way down the aisle.

"This is mad." Elphaba laughed as they made their way past everyone and into the even busier streets of the Emerald City. A carriage was waiting for them outside and they took a moment to wave at the crowd before climbing inside. The church bells rung loud and clear over the cheers of thousands. The two sat beside eachother and took eachothers hand once again, they waved to their people and finally sat back into their seats as the carriage pulled away. The people ran to keep up with the carriage for a while throwing confetti over it until it got to fast for them. The sound began to die away as they got further out from the church. Glinda sighed and widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Well that was something."

"I won't be doing that everyday."

"Good job I've got you for the rest of my life then so you don't have to worry about that." Glinda stroked her palm with her fingers. Elphaba screwed up her nose and kissed her lips.

"I didn't think kissing you could get much better but I swear kissing you as my wife just doesn't compare now."

"Kissing you is always getting better." Glinda fluttered her eyes shut as she engulfed her in a loving kiss.

"Alas we have to continue this tonight after we've met our guests." Elphaba moaned.

"I'll be with you the whole time."

"That's the problem I'm going to have to behave myself."

"Just look forward to tonight, we'll have just eachother's company after we've celebrated our day."

"You really want me to think about tonight and yet behave myself?" She grinned, leaning into kiss her neck.

"It'll go quicker than you think. Besides half the fun is the waiting game."

"Wise words Mrs Glinda Upland Thropp." Glinda let out a content sigh hearing the title.

"Sounds good to hear that."

* * *

The Emerald City Gardens had been dressed with gazebos made from white fine fabric, stretching out hundreds of feet to house hundreds of people under. The fairy lights weaved their way out of branches, trees, shrubs all sorts to illuminate the area come night fall and it looked absolutely stunning. The sun was shining and the few clouds in the sky were snow white. It was just as Glinda had imagined as a little girl and she clasped her hands over her mouth taking it all in, the water fountain in the middle caught the sunshine and the butterflies rested upon the surface.

They were offered a glass of champagne which Glinda had to refuse but took some pink lemonade instead and they clinked their glasses together toasting to a long and happy marriage. Sipping on her drink Elphaba caught sight of Fiyero who had just arrived with Coraline at his side.

"Let's go say hello." Elphaba took her empty glass and put it on the table as they went to greet them both.

"Fiyero it's sp good to see you, you look well." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Why thank you, but it's you two who are the stunners today. You look like an angel Glinda." He said kissing her hand. She smiled at him and blushed.

"She does doesn't she?" Elphaba stared at her a little too long and Glinda had to snap her out of it.

"I'm so glad you could make it Fiyero, how long are you staying?"

"I've got a room booked for a few days. Coraline is my date for this evening." He said looking at Coraline.

"You're half my age boy." She nudged him and the four of them laughed. Coraline bowed to them both and gave her best wishes.

"There's no need to bow Coraline, you are a guest, we want you both to enjoy yourselves."

"We will." She said winking.

"I'm going to find a girl for this one." She nodded her head at Fiyero.

"Coraline am I going to have to keep my eye on you all night?" He raised an eyebrow.

"There will be plenty of fine young women here today Fiyero you'd be a fool not to. Her for example she's a hottie." Coraline pointed to a lady in red in the distance. With that he clasped his hands together and boomed his voice out.

"Ok. Well I'm off to find myself a drink, think I'm going to need it. Glinda, Elphaba enjoy your day, this is for you both so go and make the most of it." He bowed his head to them both.

"Thank you Fiyero, we'll chat later." Elphaba shook her head amused at both him and Coraline.

"Do you think I should introduce him to her? She's one of my childhood friends?"

"No matchmaking today. This is our day like he said, let him do something about it."

"Ok, I just want him to find someone." She watched him grab a drink for him and Coraline.

"It must be hard for him you know? Watching the woman he loved for all those years with another woman."

"He's gotten past that I assure you."

"If you say so."

"I know so. It's a gift of mine." She smirked at her and kissed her lips. Pulling away she bit down on her lip.

"That's not going to get old."

Food was served for all their guests and they toasted to their marriage at the end of it. The day was shared with speeches about the couple, good music, fountains of wine and generally pleasant conversation and company. They were called to the dance floor when the sun went down and the sparkling of fairy lights and twinkle of stars set the mood just right. It was romantic, the two slow dancing, Glinda's hand in hers and the other on her shoulder as Elphaba's rested on her hip. They spun round, their guests silently watching them, unable to hear the private words between the two.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Elphaba spoke.

"We're going to lead a quiet life now Mrs Glinda Upland Thropp."

"No more adventures, no more hiding."

"Adventures yes, running no. We have our own little adventure on her way of course."

"She's going to be so loved." Glinda said looking down at her stomach.

"That's for sure."


End file.
